The Return Trip
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: The world has been a terrible place. And some things didn't exactly go according to plan the first time 'round. "You may return to Earth, with a party of two that can either be living or non, and fix it from the point where you had been sent."
1. Golden Butterflies and Crumpled Sweaters

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Katherine – whom without I would never have gotten the curiosity to read Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and that little golden butterfly, along with the description of Wizarding Heaven. Although I bet J. K. Rowling's would be cooler.**

* * *

><p>Fred walked the pristine white hallways, following the golden butterfly as it fluttered along ahead of him. As they turned a corner, they came to a stop at a white painted wooden door. The butterfly vanished with a loud 'pop!' and he knocked on the door before entering. Something he'd picked up a while ago.<p>

"Ahh, Mister Weasley," said Dumbledore, smiling at him as he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows against the table and interlocking his fingers, "Nice to see you once again."

"Hi Pr – Dumbledore," he said, catching himself from calling him 'Professor.' The older wizard had constantly reminded him that they were not at Hogwarts, so he really had no reason to be calling him that. It was still hard to drill into his head, but he was getting there.

"Was there something you needed, sir?" he asked. 'Sir' had never been omitted from his Teacher vocabulary.

"Yes, would you please take a seat?" he gestured towards the area in front of the white table, a white chair matching his shooting up from the ground. Fred sat down and looked expectantly at his older headmaster.

"Now, Mister Weasley," he sighed and his eyebrows furrowed a little, looking down at a golden swirl in the table, "As you obviously know, the world down there has been a terrible place."

"Yes," Fred nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue. Patience was another thing he'd picked up there. George would've snorted at him and shook his head for such a thing, but it just can't be helped. And, really, he could literally wait forever anyway, so patience would eventually have to be learned.

"Some things didn't exactly go according to plan," he brushed a few invisible specks off the surface of the table, avoiding looking the redhead in the eyes.

"Yes, sir?" he questioned.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed, finally looking at him a little sadly, "You may return to Earth, with a party of two that can either be living or non, and fix it from the point where you had been sent. And only you and your party will have an recollection of these events, save for those who will have been informed in their latest dream."

"I can go back?" he perked up, grinning at the thought of seeing his family again – pranking with George, laughing with Ginny, picking on little Ron and Prefect Percy, playing with the niece he'd only seen once, hugging Mum and Dad with one that she would certainly approve of. And they wouldn't realize that he'd been gone. He'd have his life back – he'd have everything back once more.

"Yes," he smiled a little, "But I have not been given the task to assign you to which time, so whichever the two beings you chose to be are will need forewarning."

"Sir?" he asked, tilting his head, "What does that mean?"

"It means," he flicked a pencil on the desk, only to have it roll back to him, "That the two of your party will have to die – peacefully, in their sleep – in order to be informed."

He froze. George had already been part of his party of three. But did he want his twin to die? He wouldn't wish that on anyone – except for Bellatrix and Voldemort of course, which he hadn't seen up there at all and probably never would – but _George?_

"He will feel nothing, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore reassured with a soft smile.

Fred took a deep breath and nodded before bringing his hand to his chin, thinking. George was a given, but who else would be of use? Who else would be able to help with this impossible mission?

"Hermione," he murmured, blinking, "Hermione and George are my group."

Dumbledore nodded before waving his hand over his shoulder so quickly, that Fred thought it was just a twitch. But then the butterfly reappeared and he stood up to follow it, arching an eyebrow at the grandfather-like figure, who only smiled as an answer before he was waved good-bye to.

He followed the butterfly until he reached a set of doors. Pushing on open, his feet touched the soft green grass and his eyes met the light blue sky, clouds filled with other people viewing their loved ones dotting in. On one of those clouds was Lily and James Potter, who always watched their son from above. The butterfly lead him to the golden gate before vanishing once more with the 'pop!' Fred frowned, pushing it open and standing there.

What was he going to do?

He heard two gasps before a female voice asked "George?" and a male one – the one that made his stomach flop in excitement – not that Hermione's didn't, it was just that she wasn't his twin – asked "Hermione?"

"George! Hermione!" Fred cheered from his spot just outside the gate. George's gaze met his and his mouth dropped open before it fitted with a grin, rushing towards him to envelope him in a hug. Fred laughed and hug him just as forcefully before pulling away and grinning at Hermione. He reached over and pulled her into the hug as well, feeling the need to hug his adopted sister.

"Merlin, you two look great!" he said as he pulled back once more, looking over the two. George's hair was mussed up, his most recent Weasley sweater wrinkled and the collar of his white t-shirt poking through a little at the top. There were a few unidentifiable stains on his jeans, white Converse appearing on his once socked feet. His missing ear had been returned to him, whether he knew it or not. Hermione's hair was pulled into a haphazard ponytail, slipping down her back. She had on a white tank top underneath an overly large periwinkle colored sweater – which was slipping a little off her shoulder and trying to swallow her hand – her dark skinny jeans a little wrinkled but otherwise perfect, grey Converse adorning her own feet.

George and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing. He looked too happy to see them for them to tell him that they, in fact, looked terrible, seeing as they had both felt the desperate need to fall asleep on their respective couches.

"C'mon – there's a lot of explaining to do," Fred told them as he opened the gate for them.

* * *

><p>"We're <em>dead<em>? Just like that, _dead?_" George asked as he and Hermione gaped at Dumbledore. "I mean, I get it, we'd have to be dead to see you and Fred, but we're so _young!_ Who will believe this? There'd be investigations, not to mention how much this will _hurt_ our families! We just lost Fred – do you think they'd really be happy to see that they lost the other twin?"

"George, calm down," Hermione soothed, rubbing his shoulder, "There_ has_ to be a reasonable explanation for this. Right, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. And, while we are outside of Hogwarts, I would take great delight if you would kindly call me 'Dumbledore' or 'Albus,'" he told her, not unkindly.

"Yes…Albus," she winced a little at the name. It sounded weird on her tongue.

"Well, now…as you have observed, the world has been in great stress for many years. This was not originally planned. So, you and the two Mister Weasleys are going to be sent back to fix what went wrong. You may stay if you wish if you complete the mission – but if you fail, you will return here. Fred has chosen both of you to accompany him on his 'return trip,' if you will."

"Better have," George smirked over at his twin, "I _am_ your twin, after all."

"Uhh, Fred?" Hermione questioned, "Why did you pick me?"

Fred blinked at her before snorting, rolling his blue eyes at her, "_Hermione_. Honestly! You are the brightest witch of our age and an amazing fighter! Of course I would pick you!"

"You could've picked Ginny, or Angelina," she reminded him.

"Ginny and Angelina aren't Hermione Granger," George interjected. Hermione blushed at the compliment, sinking lower into her seat.

"And with that, I am afraid that we must say good-bye, until we meet once again," Dumbledore rose, making the rest of them rise too to say farewell to their old Headmaster.

"Good-bye, Dumbledore – it was great seeing you again," George said as he shook his hand.

"Good-bye, sir," Hermione smiled politely before shaking his other hand, "We really missed you down there."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. And I have missed all of you," he smiled kindly at them before finally turning to Fred, "And to you, Mister Weasley, I hope that you shall find happiness once again down on Earth. And to all of you, I must say – I hope to see you once again, although at ages where your own hair is grey and you have sagging skin. Take care."

"Thank you, Professor," the three chorused before walking out of the room and heading down the hall.

They were hardly prepared, however, when there was a loud pop – louder than the butterfly's had been – and the three disappeared, leaving Wizarding Heaven and heading back to Earth, although when and where they did not know.

Although, in Fred and George's case, they didn't quite care. They had their other half back, and couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, I promise that the Marauders will come in next chapter…or at least Lily or Dumbledore.<strong>

**To be honest, I don't care if you review or not. Although I love it if you do. It's the favorites I'm looking for though.**


	2. Scarlet Trains and Hexed Sweaters

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Izzy – who always tells it like it is, even if you don't want to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Remus' hexed sweater. But I must say – this story is _great_ when I have to do Science homework.**

* * *

><p>They were floating, like they were suspended in water that had a sluggish but forceful current. Fred laughed and kicked his legs up, putting his arms behind his head and enjoying the ride. George and Hermione, however, both gasped and tried to find their bearings.<p>

The colors were swirling around them, like they had gotten inside a rainbow that had suddenly decided to have a mind of it's own, twisting and twirling around the three travel companions. A spring green snaked it's way around Hermione's ankle, a deep yet bright blue darting playfully around her hair. Yellow swirls were amusing Fred, while a light pink was fluttering about George.

"What _is_ this?" he asked his twin as he tried to gently wave away the offending feminine color.

"Dunno!" Fred shrugged and grinned at them, his blue eyes twinkling happily. Seeing that once more, after all this time, left the two without an argument. So they all leaned back and enjoyed the entertainment the colors brought.

"So, where do you think we'll be going?" George asked as he wove a dark red in between his fingers.

"I don't know," Fred shrugged as Hermione watched a vibrant orange bounce around her. "Maybe we'll stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort."

"Or maybe we'll give information to the Ministry to bring him down," George grinned.

"But we have to remember," Hermione interrupted, "We're going back into a war." Her voice wavered on the last word, wincing a little as she stared down at a playful turquoise. There was no doubt that she was remembering her parents. Her parents who she'd taken so much care into hiding, then a month after she'd found them again, they'd been killed by a bank robbery shooting. Something so tragically Muggle that it nearly killed her.

"Hermione, we know," Fred said softly, "But _you_ have to remember – you can't keep stressing yourself out, alright?"

"He's right, Mione," George informed her, "Remember how long you slept after it was all over? You slept for days. Please, do us a favor and don't worry yourself to death."

She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, a dash of purple flying on its breeze as she slowly nodded her head, "Alright. I'll try."

"Brilliant," the twins smiled at her before pausing and grinning at each other. They were already in sync again! It was like they'd never been split up in the first place.

With a sudden lurch, the group was on their feet, standing in the middle of a crowd of people. Hermione lost her footing on the landing, reaching out to the nearest stable things around her. This happened to be George and some girl, who whirled around at the contact of a stranger and stared at her as Hermione whipped her hand back, embarrassed.

The girl had black hair, bangs framing her face as the rest of her hair was pulled into a half-ponytail, where only part of it was pulled through so it resembled a bun, her eyes a sparkling cobalt. She had on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, frayed jeans and black Converse. A red and gold tie was just peeking out from her jeans pocket where she'd hastily shoved it in.

"Ahhh – sorry," Hermione said as she bit her lip, "Very, _very_ sorry."

The girl smiled and nodded, "It's alright – no bruises." She looked her and the twins up and down before holding out her hand, "Hullo, I'm Marlene. Marlene McKinnon."

"Hermione Granger," she shook her hand, "And these are – "

"Fred Granger and George Granger," Fred introduced, pointing between him and George to help the poor girl remember who was who, "Hermione's older yet slightly unwilling to be educated brothers."

"Oh, so you're starting Hogwarts this year?" Marlene smiled, looking between the three.

"Ahh, yes," George winced at how unsure he'd seemed, but Marlene didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she clapped before grinning at Hermione, "Where are you coming from?"

"Well, we were born here but our parents sent us to Durmstrang for – ahh – safety reasons," Fred supplied before looking helplessly at Hermione for a fraction of a second.

"These two had no desire to learn anything for their tests – although they're both extremely bright, I assure you – so they left a few years ago and then decided to come back with me to finish our schooling."

"Oh – so why'd you leave Durmstrang then?"

"Mum couldn't take it, not seeing as anymore," George shrugged.

"Oh, well it's wonderful that you'll be joining us and that you're reunited with your family. Speaking of being reunited and feeling so good about it – I see a few of my friends. Sorry, must be off, see you 'round!" and with that and a wave, Marlene McKinnon was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

"Wow," Fred commented, "Close one, huh?"

"Extremely," Hermione sighed, pushing her hand onto her forehead, "C'mon, let's go find an empty compartment to talk."

With a nod from both of the twins, they set off towards the big scarlet train – the very one they thought they'd never see again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so – Hermione is our little sister, we are the older brothers who never gave a crap before but then decided to come back – if we get any closer to anyone, we can say that our mum convinced us to go with her to protect her – our parents are a Muggle and a half-blood, yet George and I had a different dad than you, Hermione, but we were too young to remember him. He left, our mum hooked up with your unknowingly-a-Squib father and had you. Oh, by the way – if you want to change your middle name, now is the time to do it," Fred spewed, not even giving her a place for input before he plowed on again, pacing back and forth in the compartment, "We went to Durmstrang because our parents thought we'd be safer there – you went to the affiliated girls' school which you can't pronounce the name of, although you hated it there and wanted to go home – and you got your chance when Mum finally caved in to her mother-bear instincts and had us come home. We're all seventh years, and just for good measure, I think we should get a little lost every now and again."<p>

George and Hermione were frozen, looking at him before glancing at each other, before looking back at Fred and nodding. How he'd managed to think that up during the ten minutes they'd spent looking for a compartment, they'd never know, mainly to the fact that he now sat down by George, heaving a great sigh as he slumped into the comfy cushions.

"That was brilliant, Gred," George grinned at him. Fred opened an eye and smiled back at him before closing it.

"Thanks, Forge. Means a lot."

The compartment door was flung open and an irritated redhead walked in before freezing, seeing that she was with company, before blushing a little at them. Her red hair was tied back with a dark red bow, although her bangs were somehow perfectly choppy, if that makes any sense. She'd already put on her uniform, her robes slung over her shoulder. But the eyes, the bright green almond shaped eyes that remind them so much of somebody else, held a trace of embarrassment to them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was taken," Lily Evans said, "I'll just go."

"Oh, nonsense!" Fred said, sitting up in his seat before waving his arm at Hermione, "C'mere, Mione, sit with us."

She rolled her eyes but stood up and walked over to them. She was planning to sit next to Fred, but the twins had other ideas and soon she was in the air, being transferred to lounging across her two new big brothers, who grinned down at her. She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning her head against George's leg and laying her legs across Fred's.

Lily laughed a little and sat down across from them, smiling at the three, "I'm Lily Evans."

"George – " George pointed at himself before pointing to his twin, "Fred, and then there's ickle Hermione." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, to which he grinned back at before poking her in the nose. "The Grangers."

"Ahh – I see," Lily smiled at them, "Are you new students?"

And so the three replayed their 'tale' to the young woman, Lily giving her own once they were done. She was Muggle-born who had an older sister Petunia – whom she liked to call Tuney – and her parents worked at a library, which Hermione seemed to perk a bit instantly at the mention of a quantity of books – she was in Gryffindor and was currently the new Head Girl – and James Potter was constantly asking her out.

Seeing Lily's wrinkled nose, Hermione arched an eyebrow as she gave George braiding lessons, "What? You don't like him asking you out?"

"No, he's such a – " she started before the compartment door opened, two young men standing there.

One of them had messy black hair, parts of it sticking up in the back, although it certainly didn't help that his hand was running through it at the moment. His hazel eyes were guarded by glasses, and he too was already in uniform. He grinned over at Lily before looking over at the three new persons and smiling over at them.

The second of the two was a light brown haired individual, who was an inch or two shorter than his companion. He had amber eyes that portrayed warmth and knowledge, although he was shrugging on a grey sweater and had forgotten that he was still wearing jeans.

"Hi Lily," the two chorused as the second grunted at his grey clothing.

"Hello Potter, Remus," Lily said before turning to the three, "This is Fred, George, and Hermione."

"Hello, I'm James Potter," James grinned down at them.

"Remus – Lupin," Remus grunted again as the sweater refused to cooperate yet again, "Alright, Prongs, what did you and Padfoot do to my trunk?"

"_I_ actually didn't do anything," James told him, "I swore to Mum I'd try to lay off on the pranks this year."

Remus growled in annoyance before finally chucking the offending thing behind him, accidentally hitting a poor little first year in the face with it, temporarily blinding him. "Sorry!" he yelled behind him as he winced. The sweater went sailing back at him, only when it was supposed to hit him, it swerved and sailed over his head, onto Hermione.

"I'm sorry!" Remus blushed at her as she laughed at took the sweater off of her, handing it back to him as she sat up.

"It's alright," she grinned.

"Are you new students?" James asked.

"Yes – but it's a long story. Promise to tell you later if you're ever interested in it then," Fred said as he slumped even further into his seat, his drooping eyes telling everybody that he really wanted to go back to sleep, which he had been doing previously.

"Do you know anybody though, besides us and Lily?" Remus questioned.

"A girl named Marlene McKinnon, why?" George answered with his own question.

"Well, that certainly won't do," James frowned, "She's a prefect too."

"So?" Fred shrugged.

"We don't want to leave you all alone!" Remus said, as if this was a given.

"You aren't suggesting that they hang around with _Black_, of all people, are you?" Lily asked as she rose from her seat, looking around for her bag.

"Who else would they be with, my dear Lily?" James asked.

She turned and glared at him, "I am not _yours_, Potter." And with that, she snatched her notes out of her bag, waved good-bye to the twins and Hermione, and walked out of the compartment.

"Mate, just a little heads up – don't anger a redhead," George told him.

"We're quite nice of course – "

"Yes, very nice, bloody hilarious if you ask me – "

"But Ginny – "

"Oh, Ginny – "

"She's terrible," they finished together. James and Remus stared at them before they finally grinned.

"Can you do that?" Remus asked, turning to Hermione.

"No," she grinned back, "Quite glad I can't though."

The two laughed as Fred and George pretended to be angry with her.

"Well, if you're looking for company, you can head over to our compartment," Remus smiled before he turned and went back into the aisle, still clutching his sweater.

"Just a warning though – Sirius will eventually turn up, especially if you don't want him," James grinned before shutting the door behind him as he walked away.

"Well – I hope you two understand what we have to do now, don't you?" Hermione asked her remaining companions.

They were quiet for a moment, before George turned to her and said, "Get some sweets?"

A loud groan was heard as Hermione dropped her face into her hands, shaking her head back and forth.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed, staring dejectedly down at his uncooperative sweater in his lap. Lily and James – being the new Heads – were bickering as they tried to give out directions to the newest batch of prefects. Those poor little prefects were so confused. He groaned as quietly as he could and slumped lower in his seat, acting like he did <em>not<em> know James Potter _or_ Lily Evans, and he was _not_ Remus John Lupin – he was José de Hablo la Hamiro. …Despite his coloring.

There was a very loud bang coming from the aisle, making Remus jump and stand up, his wand already in his hand as his sweater dropped to the floor. Lily, James and a few of the other prefects were the same way, looking at the door expectantly. When all they heard was shouting outside – not too frantic, just curious – he and the two Heads sighed.

"_Sirius._"

* * *

><p>"Oi, put that out!" Fred ordered, jumping up and scrambling for his wand.<p>

"Not my bloody fault!" Sirius barked as he too looked for his wand. Hermione sighed and hit her head against the back of the seats, lifting her wand and muttering _"Aguamenti."_ Seeing that the offending flames were dosed, they turned to the girl, who was sitting on the floor and twirling her wand in her hands, inspecting its markings.

"And that is why Hermione is called a genius," George announced after a long silence.

"Doesn't take a genius to remember to keep their wands with their person at all times," she grumbled.

Peter nodded, "I have my wand."

"Well then why didn't you _use_ your wand, Pete?" Sirius questioned.

"I panicked," he shrugged.

The compartment door was flung open once more, although this time with a loud 'BANG!' James Potter was glaring at his two friends, Lily and Remus behind him and glaring at them as well.

"Sirius Orion Black…" James started as his eyes narrowed, "We aren't even _AT_ Hogwarts yet, and you've already gone and tried to get us expelled!"

"Now Jamesie – Prongsie – listen, there's no need for the middle names now," Sirius laughed nervously as he backed up and away from his best friend, "I mean, honestly, we were just introducing ourselves and then I tried to show my genius and – "

"_What_ genius, Black?" Lily interrupted, "You have about as much sense as a retarded blind rat."

Peter stiffed and frowned at the redheaded female, "I resent that."

"Why would you?" Lily asked him, making his three friends have horror-stricken expressions for a millisecond before James turned to her and flung an arm around her shoulders, having her stiffen and glare at the offending limb.

"Well, our fair Lily, it's all a very funny story involving a block of cheese, a goose feather pillow and us getting absolutely _knackered_," he grinned, "Care to hear?"

"No," she frowned, inching away from his immediate area.

"I like how we're just part of the background," George thought aloud, "I mean, we're just _here_ – we don't do anything."

"Sorry – did you say something?" Hermione asked, turning to him and grinning once he mock-glared at her. He flicked one of her curls, making her tug her hair closer to her.

"Dear, ickle Hermione – don't you know not to mess with us?" he grinned down at her, somewhat evilly. She shuddered, pulling her legs up to her chest and pretending to hide from him. He and Fred laughed at her, turning the attention to the three "siblings."

"Sorry – is everybody alright?" Remus asked, already ignoring Sirius. This was usually his punishment whenever McGonagall didn't catch him – he would be shunned from the group until they saw fit or somebody forgot and asked him something.

"Peachy," the twins grinned as Hermione nodded.

"Good," Lily sighed before sending a glare over at Sirius, who was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, his long black hair framing his rather angular face, "What are you, in a biker gang?"

Sirius perked at this, "Actually, I own a motorbike now, Lily!"

She paled noticeably, "Dear _Merlin_ – who in their right mind would give _you_ a motorbike?"

James snorted and Sirius sent a glare at him, which James dutifully ignored.

"Oh yes – a very long year for us, dear siblings," Fred smirked at the two in front of him.

"Oh yes – quite right you are, dear Gred," George smiled.

"I do say I am, fair Forge!"

Hermione let out a loud sigh, "I wish I had a good nickname. All I've got is 'Mione' – and I don't even like it all that much."

"No nickname, you say?" Sirius turned to her, sitting down next to her on the floor, "Well, we've got the cure for that!"

"Oi, Sirius, get away from her – you'll give her your contagious crazy gene, and I fairly like that family," Remus frowned at him.

"Ooh! Forge – we're included!" Fred grinned at his twin.

"Brilliant, absolutely smashing, Gred!"

"Indeed!"

Hermione then let out a loud groan and dropped her face into her hands, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Yes, this would be a very long year. Only she had no idea just how long it would be.

Merlin, was she in for a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that chapter! Yes – I threw in the Marauders and Lily. And do you know how hard it is to give both the Marauders <em>and<em> the twins an equal amount of funny lines? **

**Reviews are appreciated and very much loved, but then again, so are favorites. They're like cousins that live a few states away – sure, they're there, but they don't get much thought unless there's a segue or something. **


	3. Frisky Gargoyles and PoleDancing

**This chapter is dedicated to my dad – who is home for a week and surprised me on Saturday by showing up a day earlier than he said he would. Love you, Dad! :)**

**Disclaimer: "I must not tell others that I own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does and I am but a lowly Muggle, left to write in the wake of her excellence." Pffft, screw you, Umbridge. I own only the plot and Dumbledore's frisky gargoyle.**

* * *

><p>Practically picking her up and nearly tossing her off the train was an understatement.<p>

They _did_ pick her up and they _did_ toss her off the train, barely giving her enough time to get her footing.

"Where are your bags?" Lily asked Hermione as she followed the brunette off the train, taking her eyes off the castle long enough to finally notice that the girl was still wearing weird jeans and an overly large sweater.

"Oh – we actually have to talk to Dumbledore about that," she answered, twirling the hem of her sweater in her hand, "Any idea where his office is?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lily beamed before deflating, "Err, but I can't show you yet. The Heads have to help the first years and all that. But Remus can show you!"

"What?" the teenager in question asked upon hearing his name.

"Remus, can you show Hermione, Fred and George where Dumbledore's office is?"

"Oh, sure thing, Lily," he smiled at the two girls, his gaze lingering on Hermione, "Where are your brothers anyway?"

Slightly panicking, she looked around and yelped when she saw that they were conversing with Sirius, Peter and James.

"Fred! George!" she yelled, making them turn around and grin at her, "No pranks this year, remember?"

They whined in harmony, "But Hermione - !"

"No buts! Now c'mon – we've got to go talk to Dumbledore," she frowned at them before turning back to Remus, "Brothers…."

He chuckled, "Although they're not biological, I completely understand." He looked over at James and Sirius, who were now in a loud discussion about Quidditch as the twins headed over towards them.

"Where are we off to again, Mione?" Fred asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Dumbledore, didn't you hear her before?" George asked him, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Yes, and if you start skipping and singing 'we're off to see the wizard,' I will kill you," she vowed with a glare.

"That was only – "

" – One time, Hermione. But what's – "

" – Up your trousers this evening?" they finished together.

"You threw me out of the bloody train!" she huffed as she straightened up, "I could've gotten trampled!"

"Yes – that's a very distinct possibility here," Remus chuckled as he stepped away from two squabbling siblings, "But if you want to catch Dumbledore before the feast, we better head off now."

"Alright," the three chorused before waving to the remaining Marauders and Lily.

* * *

><p>"So your parents wanted you back?" Remus asked as they strolled through the corridors, the three boys chatting idly as Hermione lagged behind, deep in thought.<p>

"Yeah," Fred gave a one shouldered shrug, "Mums."

"What can you do?" George sighed wistfully.

"Oh hush up, the both of you," Hermione frowned up ahead, "You know you two wanted to come back."

"Shush, baby sister," they said together, whirling around to frown at her. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out in retaliation, making them try not to smile at her.

"Alright, here we are, before you three decide to get into a full fledged sibling war," Remus smiled, stopping in front of a stone gargoyle, "Licorice wands." The gargoyle jumped back, revealing a staircase that wound up to a wooden door.

"See you later," he stated before walking off, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Remus!" Hermione called after him before following Fred and George up the staircase. She missed the fact that he had turned around to smile back at her, only instead he smiled at the gargoyle, which was giving him a very odd wink. Remus shuddered and hurried his pace down the corridor, suddenly deciding to never go back there alone.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Dumbledore said as he heard the knock at his door, absentmindedly stroking Fawkes' head. The door opened and he looked up, blinking at two redheaded men and a petite brunette female. The three were looking uncomfortable before the young woman stepped up in front of the two, taking a deep breath and getting ready to jump into a very long explanation.<p>

"I know you," he said before she could release the breath, startling the three.

"Y – you do?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," he said, putting down his quill and standing up, "I met you all…in a dream."

"You did?" they asked, Fred sounding a little happier than his two companions.

"Yes," he strode over to them, reaching his hand out as if to touch Fred's shoulder, "You said you were from a wayward future, here to a time that was never yours to repair what was broken. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," Fred answered for his open-mouthed twin and new little sister, "I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin George."

"Weasley?" Dumbledore repeated, "Would you, by any chance, be related to an Arthur Weasley?"

"He's our dad, sir," George started before wincing, "Err – will be our dad, in a few years, give or take."

"Molly Prewitt will be your mother, correct?"

"Yes, sir," the twins answered.

"And you are?" he turned to Hermione, making her blink at the sudden attention from her old headmaster.

"Hermione Jean Granger, sir," she answered.

"We're using her last name to save anyone from confusion," Fred told him.

"An excellent and wise decision," he nodded before sighing, "Well, I am afraid that I can be of no use to you three as for your quest. But as for a place for a proper education, I can manage that much."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione smiled up at him.

He smiled back, "I take it that you were sent without any forewarning?"

"Did your dream tell you that, sir?" George asked.

"No, you're all dressed in sweaters when it's actually a very warm beginning to fall. I merely assumed. No matter – I shall dig something up and have them sent to your dorms this evening. All seventh years, I presume?"

"Yes, sir," they all answered together.

"Excellent. You shall be Sorted this evening, with the first years. This is not very normal behavior, but I have been told before that I am not very normal myself. In the meantime, shall I lead you down to the Great Hall to await your doom."

"Doom?" the three chorused, nervous expressions adorning their faces.

"Honestly, I thought you'd all have a sense of humor," he smiled before he led the way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Moony!" Sirius cheered as the sandy haired teenager dropped into the seat next to him, "I thought I'd lost you!"<p>

"Yeah," James grinned across the table, "Now what took you so long getting back here, hmm?"

Remus muttered something inaudible about a frisky gargoyle, making Sirius, James and Peter arch their eyebrows at each other before exploding into laughter. The other Gryffindors glanced down at them before sighing and turning back to what they were doing previously, seeing as they were all used to the Marauder's outbursts.

"Alright, what'd we miss?" Marlene asked as she slid in next to Peter, Lily having the misfortune to sit next to Sirius.

"Some weird new fetish Moony's got," James chuckled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, taking off his glasses to do so.

"No!" Remus frowned, "I walked the Grangers to Dumbledore's office and I was smiling at Hermione only Hermione wasn't there so instead I smiled at the gargoyle and _it bloody winked at me_!"

There was a silence before they started laughing again, Marlene and Lily joining in soon enough. Remus blushed and laid his head down on the table, refusing to look at anybody now.

"Aww, come on now, Moony," Sirius said as he patted his back, "At least you know that if it doesn't work out with Hermy, you've got a – " he let a laugh escape " – frisky gargoyle to keep you company."

"Stuff it, Padfoot," Remus growled, clutching his fork as he lifted his head to glare at the raven haired wonder.

"Who's Hermy?" Marlene questioned, "James' new owl?"

"_No!_" he snapped as they erupted into laughter once more, "There is no 'Hermy!'"

"My owl's name is Hercules, Mar, but close enough," James chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head as he let his foot keep his balance against the table.

"Oh, you mean Hermione, don't you?" Lily asked, green eyes lighting up as she figured out the answer, "That family sure is something, aren't they?"

"I'll say," Sirius said, "They dress rather weird, don't they?"

"Must be a Durmstrang thing," Peter shrugged.

"I dunno, I liked Hermione's jeans," Marlene commented, "She might even start a new trend."

"Doubt it," James snorted as Dumbledore stood up, quieting the students.

"Welcome back students, and I hope that you will welcome these new students as well," he smiled out at the crowd as McGonagall sat the stool down and unrolled a long list of parchment that nearly touched the floor. She cleared her throat and began the Sorting, shuffling in first year after first year. But after Adrian Zabini, she cleared her throat once more and read from the list -

"Granger, Fred."

In strolled long and lanky Fred, who sat down at the stool and snorted as his knees were practically to his ears. He stayed silent though as the murmurs swam through the crowd and the Hat was placed on his head.

"_Well, you've got quite a story to tell, don't you?_" the Sorting Hat whispered in his ear, "_Been through a war, hid from darkness, and even then lost your life. Yet here you are, sitting where first years sit, completely unscathed._"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'completely,'" he chuckled softly.

"_Yes, I believe that wouldn't be a sufficient term. Well, there's really no doubt about it – _GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall was full of applause as Fred took off the Hat and handed it to a dazed McGonagall, who was trying to remember something. She gave her head a small shake and read from the list again –

"Granger, George."

George walked in, sitting down in the stool that had previously been occupied by his twin. The Hat was placed on his head and he was startled to find it whispering in his ear – only it was the ear that had been previously missing.

"_Well, you too have an interesting story. Did you really lose your ear? But it seems perfectly fine!_"

"S'long story," he murmured.

"_Ah, yes, I see. Well, of course you belong in – _GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred whooped as George jogged over to sit next to him, grins on their faces as McGonagall readjusted her glasses.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione strode confidently over to the stool, scoffing at the fact that she wasn't that much of a height difference from when she was eleven. The Sorting Hat blinded her view, leaving her to stare at the inside fabric.

"_Well, I must say, you have the most interesting tale of all, Miss Granger. Had I never seen that certain spark in you, I would've put you into Ravenclaw. But I see great potential in you, great potential indeed. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled at the two cheering redheads as she made her way over to them. Only she was detoured when two pairs of hands tugged her arms back and she was seated down next to Sirius and Remus, both of whom were grinning at her.

"Hullo, Hermione!" the Marauders chorused, making her smile at them.

"Hello," she said as Dumbledore stood up again.

"I welcome all of you to Hogwarts. Before we tuck in, I would like to go over a couple of rules. The Forbidden Forest is, as its name states, forbidden, and new and returning students alike would take care to remember that." He glanced over at the Marauders, who grinned back at him, then over at Fred and George, who feigned innocence. "If any of you are interested in playing Quidditch for your House, please see Madame Hooch and your Quidditch Captain. And, seeing as I can find no more to delay you from filling your bellies, I must say – tuck in!"

Food appeared on the table, many of the students rushing for their preferences. Hermione waited though, for fear of losing a limb. Fred and George caught her eye and the three began to have a quiet argument about who should move – them or her. Instead of the twins vouching for her to move over there and vice versa, Hermione actually wanted to move over there, while they wanted to move to where she was.

"No," she mouthed, "No, no, no, a hundred times no!"

"Hermione!" they mouthed back.

"No!"

"Pardon, but what was that disagreeing tone about?" Sirius asked as he looked at her sideways, an eyebrow arched.

Hermione blushed, seeing as she had just realized that she'd spoken aloud, "Oh, nothing, just arguing."

"Ahh, sibling arguing," Lily sighed happily, "Always get a kick out of it."

"I agree, fair Lily," Sirius smiled at the redhead before glowering over at the Slytherin table and muttering "Git."

"Anyway – tell us a bit about yourself, Hermione," James prompted.

"Err…like what?" she asked as she finally reached forward and grabbed a roll out of a nearly empty basket.

"Like…what do you like to do in your spare time? What type of people do you like to hang out with? Things like that?" Remus asked.

"Oh! Well, I love pole-dancing on the weekends, and my friends are usually crackheads – " she started before Sirius snorted pumpkin juice out of his nose. Lily coughed back a laugh as Remus chuckled into his meal.

"Oh, Hermione," Sirius sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I think we'll get along just fine."

"What's a pole-dancer?" James, Marlene, Peter and the oncoming twins asked.

"It's somebody who – ahh," Remus winced as Lily began to whistle, looking away and pretending to be uninterested in this conversation. Hermione was sinking lower in her seat, trying to find an escape. Sirius, however, grinned and stepped up to the task.

"It's a bird who removes herself of clothing and dances around on a pole," he smiled, setting his chin in his hand as James, Peter and Marlene all stared in shock at them, George and Fred snorting and setting to the task of finding somewhere to sit.

"Do you? I mean – do you really? Pole-dance?" James asked as he tugged a little at his collar.

"No!" she rolled her eyes with a smile. "I read, and my friends are usually very crazy, to be honest."

"In which case, I disown you," Sirius removed his arm from her shoulders, muttering something about how reading was for pansies.

"In which case, you and I will get along much better than you would have with Padfoot," Remus grinned at her, "Whose your favorite author?"

"Oh, umm…" she hummed as she reached forward and grabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, "Well…Shakespeare, I guess."

"Oh, really?" he smiled at her as Lily turned back to the conversation, "Favorite Shakespearean tale then?"

She pointed at herself and shrugged, "Duh." She then went back to her dinner, looking around for something else she could put on her plate.

"Ahh – The Winter's Tale," Lily smiled fondly at her, "_Since what am I to say must be but that which contradicts my accusation, and the testimony on my part no other but what comes from myself, it shall scarce boot me, to say 'not guilty.'_"

"_As I weigh grief, which I would spare. For honor, 'tis a derivative from me to mine, and only that I stand for. I appeal to your own conscience, sir, before Polixenes came to your court, how I was in your grace, how merited to be so; since he came, with what encounter so uncurrent I have strained t' appear thus; if one jot beyond the bound of honor, or in act or will that way inclining, hardened be the hearts of all that hear me, and my near'st of kin cry fie upon my grave!_" Hermione answered.

Shrugging, Remus put in his two Shakespearean cents, "_Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them._"

"_A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool_," Sirius interjected solemnly. There were many stares sent in his direction, to which he replied with an indignant "What?"

"You know Shakespeare, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Shakespeare?" Sirius blinked, "_That's_ what my barmy cousin has been spouting for years? I thought she just kept making that stuff up!"

There were a few laughs as James shook his head and sighed, "Ohh Paddy – I doubt anybody will be able to understand you as well as you understand yourself."

"Too true, Prongs," he grinned back.

"Ahh!" Dumbledore practically screamed, making the students straighten and clutch at their wands, "I nearly forgot! The school song!" He waved his wand, a ribbon filled with words soaring out above them.

Hermione looked up and smiled as she sang along with the rest of the school, singing it to the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,' Remus singing it to the tune of the alphabet – which was really the same tune as Hermione's – Sirius and James were going rapid-fire, and Peter just mouthed the words. Everybody was nearly done, except for Fred and George, who were going along at a slow funeral march. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her bread before chunking it at them, startling them and making them blink over at her.

"Hermione!" they gasped.

"What? Your song was rather _crumby_," she grinned up at them as she grabbed another roll.

"Yeah, and that bread was rather _cheesy_," George frowned down at her as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Something's a little _bland_ here."

"Well, it certainly isn't _sweet_."

"Okay, enough with the food puns – I'm getting hungry again," James frowned at them. They laughed with him as Fred and George took their new seats, now passing Hermione's discarded roll between them like a misshapen hackie sack.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, if you thought that chapter wasn't up to its full potential, blame the strep throat that has decided to plague me this week. William Shakespeare also owns his quotes, by the way. <strong>

**I'd love reviews and favorites. I'd also love to have Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, but let's just stick with the more manageable of the two choices, hmm?**


	4. Hot Tamale Beans and Killer Hades

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom – who is awesome in every way and never ceases to make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and _Excellent Pranks for the Female Race._ And Smurfy hair. Gotcha curious now, don't I?**

* * *

><p>Lily sighed as she lead the way up to the seventh year Gryffindor girls' dorm, Marlene and Hermione trying to hold each other up and walk at the same time. She opened the door and smiled as she wandered over to her bed, plopping down amongst the sheets and groaning, trying to get her muscles to move and take down the ponytail. Alice walked in, dragging her feet over to her own bed where she sat down and stared at her shoes, wondering if there was a spell to get them off her feet. Seeing that there was only two beds left and with no idea whose was now whose, Marlene took the one closest to the bathroom, giving Hermione the one next to the window.<p>

Upon seeing the trunk, she opened it up and smiled down at the uniforms, textbooks and parchment and quills. Sitting atop the neatly stacked belongings, was a note, written in a loopy script.

_Miss Granger – I hope that you find your new belongings, and new home, satisfactory._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_PS – I rather enjoy Zero bars now. Use with that information what you will._

Still smiling as she took her hair out of it's unruly up-do, she pulled out the sweatpants and t-shirt and put them on, sliding into bed and sighing as her head hit the pillow. Looking out at the crescent moon, she buried her mouth into the pillow, eyes swimming with tears.

She'd never see Harry again. She'd never see Ron or Ginny or Neville again. She was back in a world where Voldemort was once again at large. Images of Malfoy Manor made her choke back a sob.

"Psst," somebody whispered to her in the darkness, "If you miss them, why not write a letter?"

Hermione smiled over at the voice, even though it was impossible to see in the darkness, "Thanks, Lily."

"Any time, Hermione."

Crawling over to the foot of her bed and lighting her wand with a muttered 'lumos', Hermione dug in her trunk for parchment, a quill, ink, and a book to write on. Crawling back and sticking her wand behind her ear, she dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.

_Dear Harry & Ron,_

_I know that you'll never get this. But this is some sort of therapy for me. Some connection with you two that I'll have while I'm here._

_Harry, your parents are wonderful. Your father looks so much like you; he even acted like you a little at dinner. He did the thing you do with your collar when you're nervous. And your mum is an amazing friend, and I think she's getting warmed up to the idea of dating James now. Sirius and Remus are great for laughs as well._

_Ron, Fred and George are great for stress relief, as I'm sure you've already found out. They both remind me so much of you – especially when they eat. Do all Weasleys have an absurd appetite, or is it just the males?_

_Anyway, I just needed to talk to you two. I miss you both so much._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Examining the letter, she sighed as she folded it up and stuck it in the front cover of the book. Putting the stopper on the ink and the objects on the nightstand next to her, she grabbed her wand and muttered 'knox.' Lying down deeper into the mattress, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed into his pillow, dreading the idea of getting up and moving around. He could hear the shallow breaths of the others as they still slept, the rustling of their sheets as they shifted.<p>

This was all disturbed by a loud, feminine scream. He bolted upright the same time James and George did, Fred scrambling for his wand as Peter looked around sleepily. Sirius sat up and then grinned, laying back on his hands.

"Yes," he hissed with a grin, "And that, McKinnon, is why you don't mess with Sirius Black."

"Sirius," Remus frowned, "What'd you do?"

"Oh, nothing," he smiled as he stretched his back out. There was a quick knock on the door and he happily sang out "Come in!"

Lily Evans strode into the room, making James blush slightly and look around for a shirt. Lily was glaring at the four boys she had glared at many times before as she ground out "What – did – you – _do?_"

"Oh, just leaving McKinnon a 'welcome back to school' present is all," Sirius grinned at her.

"What does Marlene have to do with Hermione's hair turning blue?" she screamed at him. He froze and blinked before tilting his head at her.

"What?"

"Hermione's hair is a bright blue, you git! She's tried everything and it just keeps getting brighter! She's crying her eyes out right now!"

"_Sirius!_" Remus hissed at him after a shocked silence.

"I thought it was McKinnon!" he hissed back.

"Oh Merlin, of all the things – " George started as he scrambled to find something.

" – to do to Hermione, he had to – " Fred continued, pulling a sweater over his head.

" – go for the hair," they finished together as they walked out of the room, going down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Really, not even getting to classes yet," James muttered as he pulled on his glasses, finally pulling a shirt on.

"I didn't know it was her!" Sirius said once again. "Honest!"

"Let me ask you this, Black," Lily frowned down at him, "What would you have accomplished with turning a girl's hair blue?"

Sirius thought about this for a moment before looking up at her, still from his bed, "A laugh?"

Lily growled at him and got her wand out before walking around in a circle, clutching at her hair and gritting her teeth, "No, Lily, you can't hex him – no matter how much you want to – you can't get any points taken away – bad example – your _parents_…."

"Err…Lily?" James started.

"Yes, James?" she hissed, rubbing at her temples.

The corners of his mouth twitched, but he continued, "Hermione? Doesn't she need a female figure right now?"

Lily gasped and dashed out the door, leaving the Marauders to sit there and glare at Padfoot – except Peter, who was still snoozing.

"Honestly – what did McKinnon do to you?" James frowned over at his best friend.

"She called me a perfectionist."

"Really?" Remus asked, "Why would you want to turn her hair blue for _that_?"

"I don't know what that means!"

"It means that everything has to be perfectly in order," James told him as he got up and padded downstairs. "And – in your case with your pranks and stuff – she was completely right."

Remus sighed and got up as well, finding no hope in going back to sleep. He took a pillow off his bed and chucked it at Peter's sleeping form, making him snort and look up dazedly. "Get up, Pete, breakfast."

"Mmkay," he mumbled before stretching out his arms.

"Alright, Padfoot, c'mon – you're going to apologize to Hermione and change her hair back," he told him before he too walked out, not even waiting for him to follow.

* * *

><p>George – or was it Fred? – was sitting on the Gryffindor Common Room couch, his arm wrapped around Hermione as her body shook with sobs. Lily was sitting next to her, petting her shoulder and promising that she'd make everything better. Fred – and yes, <em>this<em> was Fred, George's hair was longer – was hanging over the back of the couch, looking at her worriedly, as was Marlene, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend. James had stopped and was now wincing over at Remus, who nodded his agreement at how uncomfortable this was. Sirius walked slowly down the staircase, head bent, instead of his usual I'm-going-to-basically-leap-from-the-top-of-the-staircase-and-only-touch-the-actual-stairs-a-total-of-two-times trot, which was where his arms were flailing and his hair was flapping along behind him. James, Remus, Peter and all the other Gryffindors of any year would like to warn you to _never stand in front of the stairs or go down the stairs when Padfoot is around._ A trip to the Hospital Wing is usually ensured.

Sirius looked like his dog counterpart, looking ashamed as he slumped over to Hermione, whose curls were a bright and vibrant blue, true to Lily's word.

"Err…" he winced, "Hi Hermione. Look, I'm sorry I turned your hair blue."

She picked her head up, her brown eyes red and splotchy and leaking, "Y-you - ?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry – here, I'll change it back right now, see?" he twirled his wand, making her hair jump as it shuddered back to her normal shade, although she hardly noticed, "I was trying to get McKinnon, see, and she usually gets the bed by the window – "

"How do you know that?" Marlene asked, snapping her attention to the boy, her eyes narrowed.

" – And you must've changed beds or something, because it got to you, and I wouldn't do that to you – definitely not when you've done nothing wrong to me and I've just only met you."

Hermione hiccupped, "I – I t-thought y-you liked me, S-Sirius! W-why would you t-try to hurt m-me or m-my friends l-like that?"

Sirius paled and he looked heartbroken, as did James and Remus behind him. She gave a sob again and buried her face in George's chest, having him shush her as Lily glared at them.

"Look, Hermione, we're sorry, we – alright, _I_ didn't mean to hurt you. I promise not to prank you or any of the girls again if I know for a fact that it'll hurt you," he spilled, hardly giving the words a second thought.

She popped her head out of George's chest, beaming at him, "Great! Thanks, Sirius!"

"What?" he blinked, as did the other Marauders – Peter had just walked in and was now looking more confused than ever. Probably at the lack of food in the Common Room. Yeah, probably that.

"Oh honestly – did you really think I'd get _that_ upset over my _hair_?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him and grinning, "Contrary to popular belief, not all girls obsess over their hair."

"Brilliant, Hermione, well done," Fred and George grinned at her, George giving her a pat on the back from both of them since he was the closest.

"Excellent," Alice nodded her approval as Frank leaned over and gave her a high-five.

Lily, however, was on the floor and clutching her sides as she giggled, probably at the look on James' face – which was a wide and gaping mouth, askew glasses, a twitching hazel eye and a pointing hand. Yeah, probably that.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, a slow grin spreading across his face as he blinked. They'd just been _pranked._ He felt stupid, mind you, but somebody had just pranked them – The Marauders! Nobody had done that before and succeeded!

"Again, I repeat, Black – _how did you know where my bed was?_" Marlene growled.

"You – you bloody - ! You _pranked_ us?" Sirius sputtered, looking at Hermione incredulously.

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, tapping her fingertips to the pout and hummed, "Why, yes, I do believe I did. Welcome to seventh year, Misters Black, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew." And with that, she stood up – stepped over Lily – and headed up to the girls' dorm, waving at them before she shut the door.

"B-but…her eyes! She was crying!" James exclaimed, pointing at his own eyes and nearly taking one out.

"M-makeup!" Lily gasped between giggles.

Marlene supplied as well, "And a hot tamale flavored bean!"

"But she started crying again! I saw it! She was crying harder!"

"Probably from trying not to laugh at your faces," Frank grinned, "I know I was having a hard time keeping a straight one."

"Y'know," Sirius said coldly, glaring at Frank, "I could very easily make that into a lewd joke."

"But you didn't," he said cheekily as he wrapped an arm around Alice, "And besides – everyone knows I'm madly in love with Alice, so that wouldn't get very far anyway."

"Exactly," Alice grinned before tilting her head to look up at her boyfriend, "You hungry?"

"Starved. Breakfast?"

"Please." With a wave from the two, they set off for the Great Hall to fill their stomachs.

Sirius growled, his hands flying up to his hair before he spun around and stormed up the staircase. James shook his head, returning his glasses to their perch and heading up after him. Peter, being the one fully dressed, shrugged and headed downstairs to eat, Remus going up after Padfoot and Prongs to change as well.

* * *

><p>"She's just – she's a bloody <em>girl!<em> That's what's bugging me!" Sirius said as he chunked a sweater halfway across the room – it would've gone all the way if it were not for James' face stopping it.

"Well, she's obviously smarter than most girls you know then," James said, "'Course, most girls you know probably just want a shag, so…."

"No, no, I mean, c'mon!" he tugged a different sweater over his head, snorting when he realized that it was on backwards, "All I did was turn her hair blue – by complete accident! She didn't have to make me feel miserable!"

"Guilt – woman's gift to mankind," James chuckled as Sirius somehow turned his sweater inside-out now.

"Guys, you're missing the picture here!" Remus interjected as he stepped out of the bathroom, wiping toothpaste foam from his mouth with his sleeve, grinning at his friends, "Somebody _pranked_ us!"

"Yeah, and I hated it!" Sirius barked back.

"No, I mean, _think!_ Nobody else has been able to do that before!" he said as he walked over to his bed and pulled his shoes out from under it, sitting on the side to put them on, "And did you hear her at the train station? She told Fred and George 'no pranking this year.' So they must've been good enough to get a warning from either their mum or her! And the simplicity of it – just pretending to cry with the help of a little makeup, a flavor bean, and a supportive crew! And how did you feel when you found out that a girl who's only around five feet tall had pranked you?"

"Stupid," Sirius grumbled, trying to stuff his head through an arm slot.

"Like I want to get payback," James answered after a moment.

"Exactly! And isn't that the reaction that we've wanted from people for _years_ now? Aside from Lily Evans' occasional suit-of-armor slap?" he was grinning full-force now, looking around for the book he had been reading last night, "And that was just from _one_ girl. Imagine if we got Lily to help us – Alice and Marlene won't do it, hell no, but _Lily_ and _Hermione_ – and if we got Fred and George as well!"

"Whoa, hold up, are you saying that you want to expand the Marauders?" James asked, holding his arms out for emphasis as he arched his eyebrows and blinked at his friend.

Sirius' head had finally found its target, pushing through the collar of his grey sweater – which, incidentally, had been a button-up all along, "Have you gone barking mad?"

"Moony, it was just one prank," James continued, "That might've been a one-time deal."

"Which is _why_ we _need_ to find out more about them – the Grangers, I mean, we already know enough about Lily for her to qualify, right?" he shoved the book in his bag, looking to his friends for confirmation. Upon their hesitation, his cheer deflated and he was left to look between them, "Well…I thought it was a good idea…."

"Hold up, Moony – we didn't say that," Sirius told him, "It's just that – well…."

"We haven't seen you this enthusiastic about a girl before," James shrugged.

Remus huffed, glaring at them, "Mind you, James, I'm not nearly as enthusiastic about you when you get started on about Lily."

Sirius choked back a laugh as James glared back at him. He interrupted before it got into a stare-down, "But, I agree, we're getting a tad bit weak on fresh, new ideas. A few more minds should do the trick, yeah? And, yeah, girls in the Marauders would be a _brilliant_ idea, Moony. I, for one, am getting tired of looking at you three's sorry mugs every time one of us has an excellent idea that needs to be shared."

"No, you can't hit on Lily," James glared at Sirius instead.

"_Or _Hermione," Remus continued before smirking, "Or Fred and George."

"Oi!" he glared at the grinning teenaged werewolf, "Enough from you!"

James laughed at his two friends, who were getting into ninja-poses, "Alright, enough you two, break it up. Let's go get breakfast."

"Ooh!" Sirius instantly perked up, "Breaky!" He then skipped over to the staircase, singing "The most important meal of the day! Servin' it up, Padfoot's way – YOW!"

"He's always gotta sing that, doesn't he?" Remus said with an amused smile as he and James walked out.

"Apparently," he chuckled.

"Ooh, I nearly forgot," he stopped and turned around, heading for his bed, which had his bag, "You go ahead, Prongs – I'll be down in a mo'."

"Alright," James said with a lazy wave over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself as she brushed her hair back, glad to be free of the blue mess it had been. She wrapped the rubber band around it, struggling for a few seconds with it before it popped into a compliant ponytail with a happy bob to it. She grinned at her reflection before grabbing her bag, heading down the stairs to where Lily had said she would be waiting.<p>

She was detoured slightly, however, whenever Marlene's cat – Hades, of all things – decided to trip Hermione on the last few steps. She tried to avoid the thing, and she did, but instead she tripped over her own feet, sending her flying out towards the ground. She tensed up and closed her eyes, getting ready for impact –

Only one never came. Instead she heard an 'oof!' and things go tumbling towards the floor, and she heard her knee hit the wood when she did hit it, but instead she hit something else, something that was soft and warm and smelled _incredible_.

"Ow," she and the something – some_one_ – said together, making her sit up and open her eyes.

Remus winced before freezing and looking up at Hermione, who was looking down at him, rubbing her knee with a pained expression.

"Hi," he muttered up at her, his eyes wide.

"Hi," she said back, releasing her knee with a hiss.

"Umm…nice finish," he grinned.

She grinned back, "Thanks. And thanks for keeping me from breaking my neck."

"No problem, s'long as you fix mine," he smiled as they sat up, rubbing at the back of his neck and wincing, "Ow."

"Sorry," she winced as she stood up, carefully extending her leg to test her knee.

"Its fine – the cat's tried to murder everyone once or twice anyway. You've gotten off lucky." He stood up, gripping the corner of the wall for help.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, James was poking the fire once and it jumped on his back then jumped back off and nearly hurtled him in."

"Wow," she blinked as she looked around, noticing their scattered books, "Oh shoot."

"Language," he teased as he scooted his bag towards him, looking at the covers before deciding whether or not they were his or hers. She leaned forward and helped him, passing his books over to him while he did the same.

He stopped, however, while looking at the book in his hand, his gaze intent. He looked over at her, an eyebrow arched, making her notice the slight movement and turn to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You read _pranking_ books?" he asked incredulously.

She blanched – she did, in fact, read pranking books. And she couldn't pin the blame on Fred and George – certainly not when the cover said _Excellent Pranks for the Female Race_. She'd actually told Dumbledore about the book on their way to the Great Hall, while the twins were busy agitating Peeves. He'd smiled and told her that nothing was wrong with a good prank now and again. She'd been shocked to find that the book was in her trunk that morning, visible in broad daylight. She thought it would stay there, in the wooden box, never again to see the sun. And then she'd found her hair a different shade and that was said and done with. While asking the girls for their cooperation on her trick, she'd put it in her bag, intending for a lazy class day.

"Err…would you believe it if I said that I was holding it for someone?" she winced at the stupidity of that.

He arched the eyebrow higher, "Who then?"

"Ahhh…" she trailed off. She didn't _know_ anybody, she remembered. "Crap."

"Yeah, crap," he snorted and rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his face as he handed the book back, "Should I warn Padfoot?"

"Who?" she asked as she put the book back in her bag.

"Sirius. We've all got nicknames for each other. Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Moony. The Marauders."

She paused before turning to him, giving her the opportunity to arch her eyebrow, "You _are_ aware that a marauder is a person who raids and plunders, right? So…you're pirates?"

He choked back a laugh, handing another book to her, "No. No, we're definitely not pirates."

"Then what are you?"

He hooked his bag on his shoulder, grinning down at her before helping her up once she'd picked up all her books, "We're just…the Marauders."

"Very descriptive of you," she rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"Why, thank you. I pride myself on detailing things," he said, walking through the portrait with her. She snorted and he grinned again, the two unknowingly attracting the attention of both the Head Boy and the Head Girl.

Oh yes – seventh year would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Remy – you're so cute and gentlemanly. I just want to squeeze you and hug you and call you Geo – ooh! Georgie! I love you too! Ahem. Anyway – this little plotish thingy is that Remus wants to recruit the Grangers for the Marauders, and finds out more and more about them as the year goes on. So, yeah…I think you get the idea. But, basically, I'm just having fun with this story until it gets to where I want it to get…did that make any sense? I hope it made sense. I need it to make sense.<strong>

**Reviews are brilliant and I love them. I'd love favorites too. Alerts…favorites…reviews…just let me know that you even like this story. Pleeeaaase? Do it for Georgie?**


	5. Flower Children and Full Moons

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend since kindergarten, Alec – despite the fact that he's been a jerk recently, I still have to like the dork. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Flower-Child Hermione, along with the boggart essay and the number 'W.'**

* * *

><p>George sighed, looking over at the brunette, who was chewing on a quill. She caught his eye and nodded her agreement, going back to chewing on the feather. How she could do that without coughing or choking or <em>something<em>, he'd never know.

"Honestly, when will you just grow up?" Lily asked James, his wand to his lips as an imaginary trumpet.

"Oh but Lily dear – why grow up when it's more fun to act like you haven't gotten past your ninth birthday?" James asked her, dropping his wand and leaning towards her, a smile on his face.

"You could grow up because the world outside of Hogwarts is dark – bleak, gloomy and gray – and people don't need boys stuck in a man's body, they need men who would do anything to protect people they love," she concluded, frowning at him.

He dropped the smile, regaining the attention of George and Hermione, "So you're saying I wouldn't fight then?"

Lily sighed, "No, James, I'm not saying that – I'm just saying that you need to stop acting like a – a – that prat!" She stopped, suddenly searching through her bag, nearly to the point of dumping the contents on the floor, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" James asked her.

"Ooh – if it's my brain, I need that back, 'kay?" George said, "Can't go 'round using Freddie's now, can I?"

"I thought you split that in half," Hermione turned to him, looking at him curiously, feather still to her lips.

"Nah – we started a timeshare program," he waved it away.

"No, my essay! Black was bugging me all morning for it and I kept telling him no! He must've nicked it during lunch!" Lily growled and dropped the flap to her bag, "I spent _hours_ on that!"

"Ooh!" Hermione beamed, standing up on her toes and raising her hand, "Brilliance!"

"The floor recognizes Miss Granger," James said, now using his wand as a microphone.

Hermione cleared her throat, pulled out her wand and gave it a wave, "Accio Lily's essay!"

There was a startled yelp as a paper flew into Hermione's hand, an arm connected to it.

Lily glared down at Sirius as she snatched her paper back, "Black…."

"Hi Lilsabee!" he grinned, "Lovely day, yeah?"

"Leave my homework alone!" she told him, "Do your own work for once, will you?"

"Awww, but Lily," Sirius whined, pouting, "You have such pretty handwriting."

"So what – my handwriting's not good enough for you anymore?" Remus asked as he walked up, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"Oh no, Remy – your handwriting's lovely, it's just that Lily's is so loopy and twirly. You understand, don't you?"

"No, Padfoot, I don't," he looked at him as if he'd just broken his heart, "Why couldn't you just tell me my handwriting wasn't up to your standards instead of telling me like _this_?"

"Aww, now Moony," Sirius made to reach forward, but Remus turned his back to him, pouting.

"Alright – I get it. I need to spend more time with you lot," James said, rolling his eyes, "I get it, honestly, I do, just no more _drama_."

"Actually, I just got back from Potions," Remus said, turning back to him, "I think I'm a little high from it."

"Ooh – excellent idea, a potion that can make you fly!" George grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Err, actually George, that's not what he meant, he – ahh, never mind," Lily sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Any idea what Fred wanted us here for?" Remus asked, turning to the two siblings. The group was standing right next to the tree next to the lake, a breeze kicking the leaves out of their comfy perches to flutter amongst the students – or what was left of them, seeing as the cold had come along for the ride with the breeze.

"None," they answered as Hermione slid down the tree's trunk, pulling her bag off to set it next to her. She took out a rubber band from one of the pockets, reaching up to tie her hair. Lily sat down next to her, taking the ponytail from her to braid.

The tall redhead then strode into view, a smile on his face as he stood next to the group. His hair was a mess, his clothes even more so, and his jeans which had been previously perfect were now ripped and muddy and had various tears crawling up the legs.

"Freddie! What happened to you?" George yelped upon seeing his twin, his heart pumping into overdrive as the memory of the battle played in his head again. He'd been much more protective of his brother since their arrival – Fred had told him to quit it numerous times, but all George had done was look at him pointedly and then point at his ear. Fred would then sigh and try to ignore him.

"Oh, y'know, same ol'," he grinned at the group before clapping his hands, "Alright! Let's go!" He then turned around and walked off in the direction he'd come from, many curious stares following him before the others did.

"Fred, where are we going?" Hermione asked as she strode next to him, George on his other side.

"You'll see!" he said gleefully before breaking out into a run. Sirius let out a whoop and followed after him, James following soon enough. George, having lost sight of his twin, yelped and took off, leaving Hermione, Lily and Remus to stare at the lot.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here," Lily said, turning to Hermione and pretending to frown.

"Aw, come on now Lily – you know you love those boys," Hermione said with a grin before skipping off after them.

"Yeah, Lily – you know you love us," Remus grinned at her. She glared at him and he held up his hands, pointing at his head, "Hey, back off – I'm high, remember? I cannot be held accountable for what I say or do." And then took off, leaving Lily to decide whether she wanted to follow or not. After a few minutes, she sighed and took off after them. Well, you never knew, it could be fun.

* * *

><p>"Fred, you barmy idiot, where are we going?" Sirius snapped, frowning at the leading redhead.<p>

"You'll see!" he said once again, a smile on his face as he led his companions through the woods. Lily had adamantly protested about going into the Forbidden Forest. She had protested even more about being picked up by James and slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Can you put me down now? All the blood's rushed to my head and I'm going to have terrible back pains in the morning," Lily said, putting her hands against James' back to arch back up, her face losing its red color.

"No – you'll just run off," James told her, readjusting her a little as he did so.

"Honestly, I can't even feel my feet! How would I be able to run off?"

"Well, that'd be all the more reason for me to carry you, yeah? Chivalry and all that."

Lily groaned and looked pleadingly at Hermione. She shrugged and went back to talking with George, Sirius and Remus having their own whispered discussion, Peter walking next to them and trying not to trip along the rocks.

"Honestly, just go for it," Hermione told George.

"No, Hermione, just back off," he said, pushing away a limb irritably.

"No, I won't, George. You love doing this!"

"I can't leave Fred!" he hissed.

"What about me?" Fred asked, looking over at them with an eyebrow arched.

"Nothing, keep walking," George ordered.

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!"

"Hermione, I refuse to do that," he frowned at her once Fred had continued on his way.

"But George – you love it, you can't just give up on it."

"There's only one for it! And I can't leave him!"

"George, I'm here – I can watch after him. And besides, he doesn't even need to be watched! He's just as old as you are, and you'd kill anybody if they tried to babysit you."

"I've thought about it," Fred interrupted, "But Mum would frown upon that, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would," Hermione chuckled at the thought of their make-believe mother, reprimanding Fred for killing his twin. Or maybe Molly or her own mother instead. Either of their glares could easily scare the unruly twins.

"We're _HERE!_" Fred suddenly cried out, a huge grin lighting up his face as he spread his arms. Everybody ducked down to see underneath his 'wings,' nearly gasping in unison.

Fred had managed to find the most beautiful spot in the whole Forbidden Forest. There was a clearing, vibrant flowers filling up the hill next to it, leaving the bright green grass in the clearing to look much more colorful. Trees surrounded the area, songbirds darting in and out among them.

"How did you find it?" Hermione asked him, a grin on her own features.

"Find what? What is it?" Lily asked, seeing as she was still perched on James' shoulder. "Let me see!" He blinked and put her down, twirling her around to see the sight. She gasped as well before turning to Fred too, "This is brilliant!"

"I was following some thestrals - they had my jeans, by the way, that's why they look so mangled up now – and I came upon this place! So I shimmied on my trousers and sent a Patronus to you lot."

"Your…pants?" Hermione repeated as George, James, Sirius and Peter tried to contain their laughter. "But why would a thestral want your _pants_?"

"To get in them, maybe?" George snorted. Fred shot him a glare.

"You can see a thestral?" Remus asked, derailing the conversation from Fred's moment of streaking. "But…are you sure it was a thestral and not a lot of pixies or something?"

"Skeletal horses…aren't pixies, right?" Fred said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, no, but…can you all see them?"

"Yeah, gruesome, aren't they?" George continued as Hermione bent her head, breaking off any possible eye contact with her hair, blowing lazily around her face.

"You do know the only way to see a thestral is to…witness somebody die, right?" James interrupted. Fred and George were then silenced.

Ever since they had arrived there in the seventies, the Grangers had been able to keep the topic off of them and their 'past.' If the subject ever came up, they would cut it off and bring up something else instead, something that the Marauders had done earlier in the week that they knew they would be embarrassed for and would try to defend themselves.

"We had friends…" Hermione spoke up, "Friends who aren't with us anymore." _Well_, she thought as the rest of the group was silenced, _it's not a **complete** lie. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lee – they're not **with** us anymore, are they?_

"Right," Sirius said, flicking his hair before clapping his hands, "So, who's up for a picnic slash study session?"

"You want help on the Charms essay, don't you?" Remus asked, crossing his arms and frowning at his friend.

"Yes." Was all he said before the group set off into the patch of color, grinning as they did so.

* * *

><p>"But I'll look like a flower child!" Hermione protested as Lily intertwined flowers in her hair.<p>

"Hush – I'm not listening anyway," Lily said happily, looking over to pick up a blue flower. Instead, she saw one being handed to her, making her gasp and blink at it. She followed the arm up to the face of James Potter, who was grinning.

"A lily for Lily?" he said, offering it to her once more. To his delight, she took it, twirling it around.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked after a moment, hardly noticing that Hermione was scooting slowly away from her, "This is a water lily – they grow in the water."

"I dunno, I found it lying over there," he said. _'Lying' indeed_, he thought. He'd actually picked it out of the Potter Garden before he had to go to the station. He'd just never found the right time to give it to her.

"It's pretty," she smiled at it before smiling up at him, nearly making him step back in shock. _Lily Evans has never smiled at me before._ "Thank you, James." _Lily Evans has never thanked me before._

"You're welcome, Lily," he smiled brightly back before turning around and heading over towards Sirius and George, who were talking about Professor Binns. He stopped when he saw Hermione, grinning knowingly at him as she picked flowers out of her hair.

"Why hello there, James," she smiled before patting the ground next to her, "Care to chat?"

"What's with that smile?" he asked instead.

"It's just a smile, James," she said, still giving him that same smile.

"Yeah, but Fred and George use that smile. That smile freaks me out now. _What_ is _with it_, Hermione?"

"Sit with me and I'll tell you."

He warily did so, leaving enough space between the two to fit another person. She turned to him and smiled that smile again before saying:

"It'll work out."

He paused, "Err, what will?"

"You and Lily. You'll work out."

He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, right. And I'll become king of the ziffle-back humdingers."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "You will?"

"No. Hermione, ziffle-back humdingers don't exist. How would I become the king of them if they don't exist?"

"You could discover them or something."

He sighed, "Hermione, even _I_ know that Lily and I won't work out."

"Then what was that? What was with everything I've been seeing for the past month?"

He shrugged, "One last 'hurrah', I guess. I should at least try, right?"

"Do more than try, James. Lily likes you; I can see it in her eyes. She may not know it yet, but if you keep on keeping on, then she will."

"You think so?"

She smiled at him, the normal warm smile they'd come to know as hers, "I know so."

He smiled back, standing up, "Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem, James." He walked off, giving her a wave. Once she was sure he couldn't hear her, she sighed. "Just make sure my best friend will be okay, yeah James? He needs parents this time."

* * *

><p>Remus could see the hand waving in front of his face, making different shapes, despite the fact that his eyes were closed. He peeked an eye open and frowned at Sirius before both eyes sprang open, a grin on his face now.<p>

"Your hair…" he started as he chuckled, closing his eyes, "Remind me to thank Lily later."

"Actually, the Grangers did it for me," he said, fluffing up his flowered braids, "You like?"

"Love it. I'll have to ask them to do mine."

"Okay!" Hermione said happily before she bent her head over his, her fingers working fast as she wove the flowers into his hair. He yelped and sat up, whacking her in the head as he did.

"OWW!" they screamed, making Sirius wince at them.

"Hermione!" the twins sighed at her as she rubbed her head, tears springing to her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Shuddup," she mumbled to them, "Sorry, Remus."

"Oww," he hissed, "No, I'm sorry."

"You have bruises," Sirius commented, bending lower to look between their foreheads, "You're like…Bruise Buddies."

"Hey – at least come up with a _cool_ name for them, huh Padfoot?" James said as he walked over to them to bend down as well, "Yeow – those'll be green for days!"

"We always get hurt around each other, y'know?" Remus grinned at her, making her smile as they remembered the Stairs Epidemic. James and Lily shared glances as well before frowning down at the bruises.

"They kind of look like those puff things," Peter told them, examining the mark on Remus' forehead.

"Pygmy Puffs?" Fred said offhandedly, poking Hermione's bruise and making her wince.

"Err…no. What's a Pygmy Puff?"

George looked frantically at his twin, the expression of horror matched on his face. Hermione caught her breath, staring up at her adoptive brothers before releasing it.

"Alright, Fred, George, its high time we tell them the truth," she said, standing up and dusting off the bottom of her skirt.

"What?" everybody asked, the Marauders and Lily's faces showing confusion, but Fred and George's showing incredulity.

"Yes," she said, looking at them pointedly, "It's time we tell them about your shop."

"Our shop?" Fred and George echoed as everybody looked expectantly at them. They blinked whenever Hermione blanched and frowned at them, shaking her head.

"Oh, alright," George sighed, drooping his shoulders, "Don't think us fools but – we're secretly working on opening our own joke shop."

"Very 'hush-hush' though," Fred whispered, crouching down to those on the ground, having those who were standing crouch down as well, "Mum doesn't like the idea – entirely against it."

"But why?" Sirius crowed, "Joke shops are amazing! They make the best money! The fun kind!"

"But that still doesn't answer my question on what a Pygmy Puff is," Peter frowned.

"We're making up our own products, a Pygmy Puff is just one of them," George answered.

"What're you going to call it?" Lily asked suddenly. Then, seeing their confused faces, elaborated, "Your joke shop. What are you going to call it?"

"Ohh – Granger Gobbing Gags, perhaps?" Fred said, turning to his twin.

"Gobbing? What does 'gobbing' mean?" George frowned.

"Giggly then?"

"That sounds so fruity, Fred."

"Well why don't you try one then?"

"Alright…Granger Gentle Gags…?" he said uncertainly.

Sirius' face broke out into a grin, "I wouldn't, if I were you. I can very easily sneak over and change it into to something else."

The group was silent for a moment as they processed what he had said before James snorted and shoved his head away from him, having everybody else shake their heads or snort as well.

"Loony, that's what you are," James said before getting closer to his ear and screaming, "_GET HELP_!"

"What?" Sirius asked, cupping his ear and leaning closer to him, "Say that again, I don't think I _HEARD IT_!"

"Gargoyle?" George interrupted, turning to his twin once more.

"What, are we _trying_ to attract vampires? Gorgeous?"

"Oh sure – let's attract birds," he frowned. They stared at each other in silence, wide grins breaking through a moment later.

"Gorgeous it is then!" they said happily together.

"Granger Gorgeous Gags," Hermione wrinkled her nose, not like the way her name was being used, "No."

"Gruesome?" Lily suggested.

"Jokes are not gruesome, Lily," James chided.

"The ones you pull are," she said, frowning down at him, although it twitched a little when he smiled back up at her.

"What about…" Remus trailed off, "You picking some other letter to use as an alliteration?"

"Like…'W'!" Sirius grinned, "W is a great number!"

"You mean letter?" Hermione asked him, arching an eyebrow. As Fred and George paled at each other, her trying very hard not to do the same.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Wizard Whams?" James said, standing up and dusting off his pants, "Granger Wizards Whams if you like."

They stared silently at him, then at each other, then at Hermione, who nodded back.

They grinned at the group, "Granger Wizard Whams it is!"

* * *

><p>Remus sighed as he watched everybody get up from the table and up to their Common Room, aside from James, Sirius, Peter and Hermione, who were all arguing. He watched dully, hardly wanting to but hardly wanting to do anything else either.<p>

"I am _telling_ you, Hermione," Sirius frowned, "You are so far off."

"I am not!" she huffed, "You're the one who's off!"

"Nuh-uh!" James exclaimed, "That is just so – you're wrong. So wrong."

"I am not," she continued, "It would totally work!"

"I doubt it," Peter admitted, pushing around a piece of meat on his plate.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Remus finally asked, setting his chin in his hand.

"_She_ thinks a spoon can kill someone. Tell her Remus – tell her she's wrong," Sirius said, smirking at Hermione confidently.

"Actually," he said after a moment, "If you put enough force behind it…."

"HA!" Hermione said happily as she sprang up from the table, "I _told_ you!" She leaned over and hugged Remus for a second, making him smile back at her before she walked off – although it was more like a skip.

"Mate," James frowned at him, "That _so_ goes against the code."

"Agreed," Sirius said, crossing his arms and glaring at him, "You sided with the girl!"

"James has sided with Lily so many times its not even funny, you've sided with Marlene just to attempt to get in her pants, and yet you yell at me for agreeing with Hermione?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I sense a pattern here," Peter grinned, "James likes Lily, Sirius wants to do it with McKinnon, and _you_…."

Remus stared at him, mouth agape, as Sirius and James chuckled.

"That is so off!" he yelped, "I don't like her! I mean, I like her, but not like that!"

"Wasn't that the beginning of the conversation we had with James before he admitted to liking Lily?" Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

"I don't like her!" Remus continued.

"Alright, Moony, calm down," James soothed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "We get it – we're just messing with you."

"Yeah, Mister Smile-When-Hugged-By-The-Girl-I-Like," Sirius smirked.

James shook his head as Remus glared at him, "Sirius, we're Remus' friends; we have to be supportive of him." Once Remus seemed pleased enough, he leaned across his back and mouthed, "He totally likes her." Sirius grinned back before turning to the man in the middle.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked.

Remus sighed, setting his chin on the table, "No."

"Never gets any easier, does it?" James asked, stretching out his shoulders and then his neck.

"No," he sighed again before glancing up at the ceiling, watching as it mirrored the sky outside, watching as the full moon came up.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned at the text, twirling the quill around absentmindedly in her hand. She was <em>supposed<em> to be writing an essay about boggarts, but the information just would _not_ stay put long enough for her to get a sentence out. She sighed, dropping the quill and playing with her hair now, staring down at the pages. She finally let out a groan and put her palms over her eyes, letting a few tears spill out. Everything was so hard now. She had no idea how to fix everything for Harry. She felt alone without him or Ron, or Ginny or Luna or Neville. She missed her parents more and more everyday, as they lied to the Marauders. She missed the way her dad smiled at her when she said something funny, she missed the way her mum felt when she hugged her.

She stared teary eyed at the ceiling, trying to get a grip on herself. _No more crying. No more feeling miserable_, she told herself. _Fix everything so you won't feel this way again when you get back._ With a few deep breaths, she managed to gain control, only to have it slip again.

_Screw it_, she thought bitterly, _I can cry if I want to._

She totally missed the portrait hole swing open, only with nobody standing there. Visibly, anyway, seeing as Sirius, James and Peter were all huddled underneath James' Cloak. Remus was walking with Madame Pomfrey, who had no idea about the three boys.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Peter whispered to his two companions as they waited for Remus.

"I dunno, but if we don't get her out of here soon then she'll see Moony," James hissed back.

"But we can't just appear out of thin air – she'll freak out," Sirius whispered back, "Let's just have Moony deal with it."

"What?" the other two asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Well, if Remus is going to like her – and let's face it, he does – he's eventually going to have to be truthful with her. Birds tend to not like it when you're not truthful with them."

Before another word could be said, Remus walked through the portrait, thanking Madame Pomfrey as he did. Hermione cursed under her breath and wiped at the tears, praying he didn't see her. However, she wasn't that lucky, seeing as he stopped and blinked at her.

"Hi," she said, only her voice was ragged and she immediately cursed herself for that.

"Hey," he said as he walked towards her, moving the books away so he could sit next to her, "You alright?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "If I said 'yes,' would you know it was a lie?"

"Yes," he replied, perching his arm on the back of the couch so he could rest his head on his fist. "What's wrong?"

She curled up, bringing her legs up against her chest and staring at her knees, "So much."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she said, burying her face in her arms.

"You know," he started, leaning towards her a little to get a glimpse of the side of her face through her hair, "It's bad to bottle things up."

Sirius could've snorted aloud at that, if not for the fact that they were supposed to be very silent. James was quietly begging him to move his feet and get up to the dorm, that they shouldn't be watching this, but he wanted to.

"I know," she mumbled to him, "But there's so much, and you don't want to hear it."

"Who said that?"

"Me. Nobody wants to listen – why should you be any different?"

"Thanks for making me feel special," he grinned, "And you just opened up a little, you know."

"Drat," she smiled, picking her head up to look at him, "That's evil."

"I know," he grinned wider, leaning back into the couch now and folding his arms, "It's what I do."

"I highly doubt you're evil all the time, if at all," she told him.

"Only to Slytherins," he smiled, making her give a laugh. "So, d'you need help with the essay?"

"Oh no," she sighed, flicking the paper, "I've got it, it just won't come out on the paper."

"I hate when that happens, don't you?"

She hummed an agreement, finally scratching out a few words onto the paper before stopping and staring at it.

"Hey, Hermione – that essay's not due for another week," he said after a moment, "Why don't you go up to bed?"

"I could ask you the same question," she told him, glancing at him briefly, "You look a little worse for the wear."

He gaped at her, "I – I was – "

"Oh save it – I get it. You were doing official 'Marauder business' or whatever," she smiled as she packed up her papers and books, "And besides – it's not as if I haven't skipped curfew before."

"You _are_ aware that I'm a prefect, right?" he smirked up at her as she hooked her bag onto her shoulder.

"If you mean a prefect who just came back at two o'clock in the morning whenever he didn't have rounds in the first place, then yes," she smiled back, "I am very aware of that."

He chuckled at her, "Hey – you can't expect me to be perfect."

She only rolled her eyes before leaning down and hugging him again, "Thanks, Remus."

He smiled again, into her hair, "Any time you need it, Hermione."

She straightened up and walked towards her staircase, calling out 'goodnight' as she did.

Remus sighed and slunk lower in his seat, glaring at the fire, "In five – four – three – two – one – "

The couch dipped as a grinning Sirius appeared next to him, "You little liar."

"How was I lying?" Remus asked as James appeared on the other side of him, where Hermione had been sitting.

"'It's wrong to keep things bottled up,'" Sirius imitated, smirking at him, "When _you_, my friend, are bottling things right now."

"She just got here! What am I supposed to do – hit on her?" he glared at his friend now.

"Sirius has hit on her a total of thirteen times," James offered as Peter leaned over the back of the couch.

"Would've been fourteen if Evans and McKinnon weren't there," Sirius sighed ruefully.

"Why was she crying though?" Peter asked, "She never did tell you."

"She probably misses her friends," James said as he stretched his legs across Remus', "Or her family. Or both."

"It doesn't matter to any of you because you – will – not – _tell_ anybody," Remus said as he swatted James' legs away, giving him access to stand up.

"Oh come on, Moony – would we do that?" James asked as he stood as well, following him to the staircase.

"To anybody that wasn't a Slytherin, prat, or brat?" Sirius continued. "Of which Hermione is none of."

Remus just sighed, pushing open the door to find that Fred and George were trying to put the room back together with the aid of Frank and Lily.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Fred and George sighed, "Puffs."

"The twins were trying to make something for their store, and it did _not_ turn out well," Lily sighed as well, flicking her wand to put James' bed back together, "We've been at this all night."

"You mean it was _worse_?" Sirius exclaimed, looking around the room. The pictures and posters were askew or ripped, the beds were jumbled together, and the trunks had flown to the other side of the room.

"Check the ceiling for evidence," Frank said, waving a hand upward, making the Marauders crane their necks to see a black charred ceiling.

"Wow," they said together.

"And we've still got classes in the morning," George sighed, leaning against a broom that was supposed to be sweeping up debris, but had been stopped since he was using it.

"We'll never get this done," Fred sighed as well, leaning against his bedpost.

"Never fear – the Marauders are here," James grinned stepping forward and waving his wand, returning the beds to their orderly places.

"I want to know when we became the Hogwarts Helpers," Sirius said as he stepped forward as well, cleaning off the ceiling.

"At least you're not pirates anymore," George grinned before he was met with curious stares, "Hermione told me."

"Ahh, yes – our little Hermione," Fred sighed, "We promised her we'd only be a few minutes, and then it's been about five hours. We were going to show her something – "

"And then Fred _had_ to add the toothpaste – "

"Hey! Toothpaste comes _before_ nutmeg, remember?"

"Boys, boys, boys," Lily chided, "I have a solution."

"Yeah?" they all asked.

"We get this place to where it's livable, and then go to bed. Wake up earlier in the morning and fix it then, alright?"

Frank gave a cry and stumbled towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder and pretending to weep, "Bless you, Lily – bless you."

She laughed and waved at them before stumbling out the room, yawning before she shut the door.

"Mate – you're staring," Sirius told James, bumping him with his elbow.

"What?" James blinked at him, "Oh, sorry."

Fred and George shared a glance before snorting and going to their respective beds.

"What?" James questioned them.

"Nothing," they said together.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"What is it?"

"_James!_" Remus hissed before pointing at the teen's bed, "Go to sleep. Now."

"Yes, Mum," James sighed before flopping on his bed, not even bothering to take off his glasses. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Fred and George shared glances before they had to suppress their groans or sighs.

Seventh year, as said before, would be very, very long.

* * *

><p><strong>School is draining me. It's not my fault. I swear.<strong>

**Review, please, so that I'll have something to look forward to on a Monday.**


	6. Impending Trips and Funky Slip Ups

**I dedicate this chapter to a tall, skinny guy who looks like he shouldn't be able to shove my head to the floor, but can anyway. Yes, Aaron, you have a chapter dedicated to you. Don't let it go to your head.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and purple/lilac smoke/fumes, along with funky predications and fuzzy toads.**

* * *

><p>There was one class, out of all the others, that Hermione hated. She could handle Herbology, Transfiguration she loved, Astronomy she adored, Charms pleased her, Potions was a breeze now, Arithmancy she couldn't refuse, Ancient Runes made her think, and Care of Magical Creatures made her heart pound.<p>

But Divination was the bane of her existence. Even though Trelawney hadn't been appointed yet, she still hated the subject. As did Lily, Marlene, Fred, George, Peter, Frank and Alice, all of those smart people who had said 'no' to it. But Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies – all of those were booked, and Divination was the only one left.

She could hardly ask herself why.

"I don't want to go," she said, digging her heels in as Sirius and James tried to drag her with them, "Please – just leave me here in peace."

"No can do, Mione," Sirius said, still tugging, "You'll lose that pretty little title of yours."

"The smartest brunette of our generation simply _can't_ fail a class!" James grinned at her, now digging his own heels in the opposite direction of her. "Come on Hermione – it's only an hour!"

"Only an hour of _lies_!" she huffed, still fighting against them, "How can a line on your palm tell you how long you live?"

"Just – come – _on_!" Sirius frowned, now leaning backwards with James. They finally succeeded in propelling her forward.

And into Remus.

"Ow!" they chorused before she sat up and glared at James and Sirius, both of whom were trying not to laugh.

"I hate both of you!" she huffed before turning and helping Remus up, "Sorry, Remus – the _nice_ one – I didn't mean to hit you…again."

"It's alright Hermione," he laughed before offering her his arm, "Wanna go and skive off Divination?"

"I would love to, but alas, I can't."

"Why not?" he smiled, dropping his arm and arching an eyebrow, "You were all for it a minute ago."

"A minute ago, Sirius did not have my ankle charmed to his."

Looking down, he noticed that Sirius had, in fact, used a Sticking Charm on their ankles. He laughed before walking ahead, having the rest of them follow him. A few minutes later, they came to a stop at the North tower, staring up at the gaping dark hole that lead into the classroom.

"Good luck getting up there," James grinned before he shimmied up the silver ladder and into the Divination room. Remus laughed and followed him, peaking out over the edge with James to watch them.

"Now Hermione," Sirius turned to her, giving off an air of importance, "If I release us, will you promise not to run off?"

"No," she admitted truthfully.

He frowned, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," she smirked, "I can't promise you that I will or won't run away. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

He smirked back, "Hmm, yes, we will." He unstuck them and Hermione moved to run off. Instead, Sirius grabbed her and hoisted her into a bridal pose, making her try to wriggle away.

"No, Sirius, come on!" she pleaded, "Let me go!"

"Alright!" he grinned before looking up at James and Remus, "You two ready?"

"Yeah," they chorused, leaning down to hang their arms, palms up.

"What? Wait, Sirius, no!" she was now trying even harder to get away, "I'll go up, I swear, just don't throw me!"

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, okay, just put me down!"

He was silent for a moment before depositing her on her feet, having James and Remus whine their disappointment as they left the entryway. Hermione climbed up as quickly as she could, shooting a glare at him before her head poked through. James leaned over and helped her up, twirling one of her curls around to tease her. She batted him away and walked towards one of the tables, where Remus was already staring into an incense stick.

"Did you know," he started as she sat down, "that this thing smells like lavender?"

"Ugh, I hate lavender," she wrinkled her nose and waved some of the fumes away.

"There's a whole bunch of other scents over there," James said as he sat down, pointing over to a wall, "I think every table has a different scent."

"Each scent is supposed to mean something, or help you achieve something," Remus told them as Sirius joined them as well.

"Let's get something _besides_ lavender," Hermione said, still waving away the fume, "Makes me think of Amortentia. Or my Aunt Nelly. Both make me shudder."

There was a sound of wind chimes before the professor, a woman with short, fluffy brown hair and pinkish robes, walked in.

"Today, class, we will be working on predictions," she said in an airy voice, "Predictions of the heart, to be precise."

James' eyes got big and he turned to those at the table to whisper, "She's not serious, is she?"

"No, I am," Sirius whispered back with a smile as everybody else frowned at him.

"Lavender – the scent on every table today," she continued as Hermione softly groaned, "Is widely known. It is used in bonfires at Midsummer as an offering to the Gods and Goddesses, and is also an ingredient of love potions. It is said to attract men, and in the home it brings peace, joy, and healing. But, alongside that, it also helps produce psychic awareness. Today, you shall need all of these – peace, joy, healing, love, and psychic awareness."

"Kill me now," Hermione whispered urgently to the boys, who just grinned at her and shook their heads.

"Please grab a crystal ball and hang it over your incense," Professor Larkspur said, "Wait until you see purple fumes inside, and then try to See. I shall be around to help you momentarily."

Everybody crowded around to grab a crystal ball, and once they had one they did as Larkspur asked. Remus watched as the fumes drifted around the crystal, Hermione watching silently as well as James and Sirius chatted.

"How're the fumes supposed to get in?" she asked, still watching as her crystal ball sat in her lap.

"No idea," he admitted.

"Look guys," Sirius said happily as he held both him and James' crystal balls, "My balls – they are crystal!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him while he laughed at his own joke. James snatched his crystal ball back, stroking it and apologizing to it. Remus sighed once the fumes got inside, having him set it on its stand and watch it. Hermione was next, and soon everybody at the table had their own smoke-filled crystal ball.

"I see…nothing," Sirius admitted, "Just purple smoke."

"I see purple fumes," James said, "Think that'll count as a difference?"

"Lilac fumes," Hermione said.

"Lilac smoke," Remus said, "Great, we all have individual answers."

"Wonderful, let's go then," she sighed, dropping her head and looking up at the crystal ball.

"Not liking what you're seeing, dear?" Larkspur asked as she glided over to Hermione.

"I see nothing," she told her, picking her head up.

"Here, allow me," Larkspur leaned down and stared into it before gasping and standing up, "Oh my."

"Oh great – let me guess," Hermione propped her elbow on the table, "I will die alone with eighty seven cats, all named Poptart or Mister Tibbles, right?"

"No, no, my dear," she sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "You have the most beautiful wedding. Everything pristine and white, with a Muggle wedding dress, and a loving groom awaiting you."

Everyone was silent before Hermione gave an unladylike snort before being thrown into a fit of giggles.

"N-no really!" she laughed, "J-just tell me – I get Mister Tibbles, don't I?"

Larkspur frowned down at her, hands on her hips, "I hardly see a laughing matter in your love life."

"Professor Larkspur, with all due respect, I laugh because I _have _no love life," she smiled back at her, "And I'm perfectly fine with it. You must have witnessed one of my friend's weddings – ooh, I hope I'm a bride's maid!"

"You'd rather be a bride's maid than a _bride_?" James asked incredulously.

"I get color," she shrugged back, "And I won't have to worry about preparations and all that."

Remus shook his head at her, although with a smile, "You are probably the _only_ girl I know who thinks like that."

"Aww – thanks, Remy," she batted her eyes at him as Larkspur moved on to Sirius.

"My dear boy, I see…I see a black haired man…" she told him.

"Oh great – I show up to my own wedding," Sirius grinned at his friends.

"…Who is awaiting you…." she finished.

Sirius' eyes popped out of his head and everybody at the table gaped at him before they finally laughed out loud.

"_WHAT_?" he roared, jumping up and looking at the professor, "No! No way! There's no freaking way! No! _No!_" and with that, he ran down the silver ladder, screaming as he did.

"Oh, no, wait, that must have been your best man!" she called after him. "Perhaps you were late to your wedding!"

"D-don't worry, Professor," James gasped for air, "W-we'll tell him."

"In a few days," Hermione breathed. James and Remus went back to laughing, James having to rub his eyes and Remus having to double over.

Professor Larkspur sighed before another girl spoke up, "Professor, I don't think the crystal balls were cleansed properly before we used them. Mine showed me marrying Cornelius Armatruese, and he's a prat."

"Oh, yes," Professor Larkspur touched a hand to her own cheek, "Yes, I completely forgot – I had some young ladies from the Astronomy class predict some horoscopes before this period, and they left rather hurriedly. I don't believe we did cleanse all of them. Well, then go to page 24 of '_Unfogging the Future_' and study incense meanings, and I shall cleanse them all myself."

"So…I got somebody else's?" Hermione said, peering into the orb as if she could get a glimpse of something.

"And so did Sirius," James said, "Wonder whose they were before."

"Dunno," Remus shrugged as he got the book out of his bag.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, honestly, just come out," James said, frowning at the wooden door.<p>

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he snapped from inside.

"Come out of the _dorm room_, you nutter!" he pounded on the door again.

"It wasn't your predication – it was somebody else's!" Remus shouted.

"How do you know?"

"Marceline's showed her marrying a western tycoon!" Hermione shouted from the Common Room, "See if that helps!"

"Did you hear that, Sirius?" James said, "Marceline _hates_ cowboys, remember?"

"Things change, Prongs!" he sniffled, "I – I'm going to get married to a _bloke_!"

"You are not," Remus sighed, "Look, will you just step out here? It's rather off-putting talking to a door."

"No!"

"What's with Sirius?" Lily asked from the bottom of the staircase, "Hermione tried to explain it to me, but she started laughing too hard to finish."

James sighed and turned around to her, "Larkspur gave Sirius a predication that, at the end of the aisle, a black haired man was awaiting him. We're trying to convince him that it was somebody else's predication."

Lily paled a few shades, although from where he was, he couldn't quite tell, "W-well, Marlene, Alice and I had to use the crystal balls for Astronomy class. Marlene got one like that."

"See?" Remus exclaimed, "It was probably Marlene's!"

There was a silence before the door opened and Sirius looked warily at them, "You sure?"

"Yes," the three answered.

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"One hundred percent certain?"

"Completely."

He glared warily at them before stepping out, shutting the door behind him, "I'm asking Larkspur to redo mine. Just in case."

"Great, now come on – we're going to be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus frowned at him.

* * *

><p>"So I don't quite understand why you won't believe yours," Marlene frowned at Hermione across the dorm room, "I mean, most girls would kill for a loving guy awaiting to marry you – they spend their whole lives trying to find it, but you just laugh it off and suspect that it was somebody else's?"<p>

"I'm not trying to find 'true love,' Marlene," Hermione told her, "I'm just going a step at a time."

"Name your steps then, Lady Granger," Alice said, tapping her quill to her lips and arching her eyebrows at her.

"Finish Hogwarts alive for one," she smiled, "Move out, get a stable job and then find a job I like. After that, it's anybody's guess."

"So, possibly a one to two year plan for you?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows at her, "The hell is wrong with you? There's supposed to be a family planned out, a husband and a certain number and a certain gender of children!"

"What's yours then, Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I am very simple," she said, "One husband should do for me, and a little boy or girl."

"Whose the husband?" she continued, making the redhead pale and hide behind her hair.

"My husband is a cowboy, and we're gonna have three little girls and I'm going to move over to America and wow everybody with my accent," Marlene proclaimed with a grin.

"Frank and I are going to get married once we're out of Hogwarts," Alice said, a beaming smile on her face, "I want a little boy."

"Hey, Sirius got a weird predication today in class," Hermione said, "Who else was with you guys when you did your Astronomy thing?"

"It was just us," Alice shrugged as Lily faded into her bed curtains, trying to hide.

"So if you have a western tycoon," Hermione pointed at Marlene before turning to Alice, "And you marry Frank, then that means…" Hermione gasped before tackling Lily, grinning and beaming as she did, "Oh, Lily, I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Shut up, Hermione!" Lily said as she shooed away the excited girl, "It couldn't be him!"

"Oh, but Lily Flower, you should see your eyes," Alice stated, "The way you look at him when you think no one's watching, and you've been extraordinarily nice to him, and then you've been hanging out with him more and more – "

"I'm not hanging out with _him_, I'm hanging out with _Hermione_," Lily frowned over at her, "She just hangs out with them more."

"Because of Fred and George!" Hermione called, "I have to watch them and make sure they don't get us expelled."

"Hey, where have Fred and George been, anyway?" Marlene asked, "I haven't seen them since dinner, they haven't shown up in the Common Room since then."

Hermione froze before scrambling off of Lily's bed, cursing as she did and trying to find a pair of shoes.

"Hermione!" Alice hissed worriedly, "What are you doing? It's after-hours!"

"Oh honestly," Hermione scoffed as she put on the shoes, "Have you or have you not been in the same House as the Marauders for seven years?" She then walked out of the girls' dorm, hopping down the staircase and walking over to the portrait hole. She completely missed the boy lounging across the couch until he spoke.

"Wotcher, Mione," James said, making her jump and whirl around at him. He was sprawled across the couch, book in his hand, although he looked as if he had been contemplating dozing off.

"Hey, James," she smiled, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Nowhere," she hesitated, looking around and trying to find a different topic.

"Ahh – I'm familiar with it," he said as he sat up, "Now why do you need to go there? It's usually reserved for the felonious. 'Course, I'm not saying I doubt you – I'm just saying that I can't see your reason for being there this late."

"I want to talk to Fred and George," she stated simply.

"Ahhh," he stood up and stretched out his shoulders, "Well, I can get you there pretty quick without being noticed, if you want the help."

"Really?" she grinned at him, "Thanks, James! Err – but how?"

He winked and ran up the staircase, sliding next to his trunk to reach in and pull out a shimmery fabric. Sirius immediately pounced on him once he saw it.

"Ooohh – what type of mischief are we getting into now, Jamesie?" he said gleefully.

"Nah-ah," James shook his head and reached the cloak farther away from Sirius, "Not you – me and Mione."

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "You can't have two birds!"

"What?" he frowned at his friend, "What's that mean?"

"You can't have Lily _and_ Hermione!"

"Who can't have Lily and Hermione?" Remus asked, wiping toothpaste foam away from his mouth and inspecting it on the back of his hand before wiping it off on his jeans.

"James!" Sirius pointed at the frozen teenager.

Soon, James was laughing and slumped over on the floor, trying to keep his laughs quiet.

"Y-you think that I l-like Mione l-like that?" James giggled, "Hehehe – Siri, I think you got one too many heels to the head the other night."

Remus shook his head at his friend before picking up the edge of the cloak and sighing, "Oh great – what're we doing tonight?"

James pursed his lips and grinned over at Sirius before standing up and clapping Remus on the back, "You're going to go help Hermione find Fred and George, Moony."

"Why?" he asked.

James tossed his hands in the air, "I don't know. Just go help her, yeah?"

Remus shrugged and took the cloak with him down the stairs. James then turned to Sirius with a smirk, who was grinning.

"When do you think they'll realize Fred and George have been sitting in the corner of the Common Room for two hours now?" he asked.

"I don't know," James sighed before grinning and slinging an arm over his shoulders, "About the same time we get them together, hm?"

"Sounds about right, Prongs," he grinned back.

Fred and George chose that moment to walk up to the dorm, grinning at them as they dropped off their bags next to their beds.

"So…why is Hermione looking for us when we were right there?" Fred asked.

"Why didn't you speak up?" James asked, arching an eyebrow.

Fred and George exchanged glances before laughing. James and Sirius soon joined in, leaving Frank to slump into the room, looking agitated.

"It's too bloody late for this," he grumbled as he plopped down on his bed, "Why is it that I have to share a room with _six_ pranksters?"

* * *

><p>Lily giggled as she twirled around Hermione's hair, singing softly, "Hermione…Hermione, dear…oh Hermione, you need to wake up."<p>

Hermione mumbled, "Don't wanna."

"Oh, I think you'll want to."

"Whysat?"

"Your hair is in the syrup."

Hermione jumped up, inspecting her hair as Lily laughed. She glared at her redheaded friend upon finding that there wasn't any syrup near her. George slid into the seat next to her, putting an arm on her shoulder and grinning at her.

"So, Mione, heard you were out looking for Freddie and I last night," he smiled, "Why was that?"

"I…I don't remember," she said before turning and hitting her head on his shoulder, "I'm so tired, George."

He patted her head, chuckling, "I'm sorry, Hermione. What do you have today?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking, "Err…I think I have Potions – "

" – Transfiguration," Lily corrected.

" – And Divination – "

" – Charms," she corrected again.

" – And Arithmancy – "

" – You don't even _have_ Arithmancy _at all_."

"Right…what do I have then?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"You're Lily!"

"And you're Hermione! And he's George!" she gasped and pointed at James, who was walking towards them, "And there's James!"

James promptly froze in his tracks and stared at her, mouth open. George and Hermione shared a look before looking back at him.

"You okay, mate?" George asked.

"Err – James?" Hermione asked, "James, you might want to move, you nearly got run over by some first years that time."

"You called me James," he blinked, still staring at Lily.

"Yes…?" she blinked at him.

"You _never_ call me James."

Lily gave the faintest of blushes, but brushed it off, "Oh come on, Potter, surely I _must_ have called you by your first name before now."

"No, no, see – right there. You called me Potter then, not James. And you just called me James."

She glared at him, but he stared right back at her. Neither of them spoke for a while, and Hermione and George shared curious glances. Remus walked forward and saw the two before sighing, getting a book out of his bag and clearing a place at the table. He jumped up onto the bench and promptly dropped the book on the table, making the bystanders jump and stare at him as he jumped down and put the book back in its place. And with that, he sat down, pulling the objects back into the places they had started at.

"As I was saying," James continued, "You never call me James, and you just did."

"_So?_" she said, exasperated with him as he sat down.

"_So_ – we're friends now," he grinned at her.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Really? Just because I called you James?"

"I thought you already were friends," George furrowed his brow at them.

"My friends call me James, Lily has never called me James before now."

Hermione turned to George and sighed, "I can't believe it, but I'm starting to miss _Ron_, of all people."

George laughed and reached for a pancake.

"Who's Ron?" Remus asked her.

She winced, "Ron was a very close friend of mine – a little slow, not very observant, but still my friend."

"Sounds like Sirius," Remus muttered, making her grin at him as the person in question walked towards them.

"Morning, Lovelies!" he called before waving to James, Remus and George, "And you three."

"Morning, Padfoot," James smiled a little warily at him, "Why're you so happy this morning?"

"You haven't seen the notice board, have you?" he said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his seat, "Hogsmeade's this weekend! I can't wait! Only three more days until I am reunited with Honeydukes!"

"Oh yeah, Hogsmeade!" Remus grinned happily, "I forgot, it _is_ this weekend!"

"I can't wait," James grinned as well, "Jeremy Bluncher says he's going to try to snog Madam Rosmerta."

Sirius puffed up, "I should say not! The bar maiden is mad for _me!_"

"You wish," Lily snorted. James chuckled back at her. She smiled at him and then turned to Hermione and George, "Are you excited?"

"No," they answered together, going back to their breakfast.

The others gaped at them in horror as Sirius asked, very loudly, "Why not?"

"We can't go," George answered, shrugging.

"Why not?" Lily asked this time.

"Our parents didn't sign the form," Hermione said.

"Didn't even know there was a form," George sighed.

"So no Hogsmeade for us," she finished.

"I don't _have_ to go to Hogsmeade, you know," Lily said quickly, "I can hang out with you and – "

"Lily, relax, we're fine," Hermione smiled, "I've got to work on something anyway. Fred and George have each other for company, so we're fine."

"But…" she bit her lip, looking between the two.

"We're fine," they said together.

And with that and Fred and Peter joining in, they had a relatively quiet breakfast. Or, at least, as quiet as it could be when the Marauders and twins were around.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed in Transfiguration, sitting there and staring at her very soft, gray bunny, who had been an ugly brown toad a few minutes again. It looked at her and wiggled its nose at her and she sighed again.<p>

"Missing your squashed-faced cat, Mione?" Fred said sympathetically from behind her, although he was glaring at his fuzzy toad, "Just go get a new one."

"I'd have to go to Diagon Alley for that," she frowned over her shoulder, snorting at George's mutated bunny-frog. "And I can't even go to Hogsmeade to see if there was a shop, so I can't get a new one." She was silent for another moment before turning back around to glare at him, "And Crookshanks' face is _not_ squashed in."

"The tip of his nose is in between his eyes, Hermione," George told her, "I think he's pretty much squashed in."

"Oh leave her cat alone," Marlene said, swirling around in her seat to look at Hermione, "Look, I'll take some pictures at Hogsmeade of some kittens that I think you'd like, and you'll pick one out. Next time there's a trip, I'll go and get it for you."

Hermione bit her lip, "I dunno, I'd have to think about it. And, y'know, write mum and dad."

"I understand," she smiled back as Lily bended over backwards to smile at her and Alice, who was muttering under her breath as she tried to remember the correct way to hold her wand. The bunny hopped over to Alice's toad and sniffed it, making it give a huge croak.

"But…what'll happen to the toad?" Frank asked Professor McGonagall, "Maybe he likes being a toad and doesn't want to be a rabbit."

Professor McGonagall sighed, "In that case, Mister Longbottom, you can have a detention, the toad, and use extra credit to keep your grades up, or change the toad into a rabbit."

Frank thought about this for a moment before turning to the toad and picking it up. "Trevor! You have a home!" He then hugged the frog, smiling as its eyes bugged out. Alice saw this and groaned as McGonagall facepalmed.

"Gryffindor House just earned a new student everybody!" Frank grinned as he stood up to hold Trevor, much like Rafiki did to Simba.

"GO TREVOR!" Sirius cheered. James snorted as Remus rolled his eyes at him, Peter fretting as his bunny sprouted warts and started croaking.

"Seeing as I doubt any of you will be able to concentrate now, I'll just pick up your progress," McGonagall sighed before turning to Lily and picking up her snow white bunny to put in a cage that was floating along behind her. Alice gave a terrified squeak before flicking her wand, having a muddy brown colored rabbit sitting there. The professor arched her eyebrow but said nothing as she collected the rabbit. She walked over to Fred and George and winced.

"He's – err…" George grimaced as he held his mutated bunny-toad out to her, "He's special."

"Mine's experimenting with his hair," Fred grinned as he depositing his fuzzy toad in the cage.

Once everybody's animal was collected, McGonagall stopped back at her desk and faced them all, "As you know, the permission forms for Hogsmeade are due the day of the Hogsmeade trip, but seeing as it's only due tomorrow, I can take the Gryffindors' up now instead of having you wait." She then produced a list and her wand and started saying the students' names and accioing their permission slips. "Accio Lily Evans' Hogsmeade permission form," for example. Once she landed on where the Grangers' names were supposed to be, she pursed her lips and looked up over the top of the paper at them.

She said, "Accio Hermione, Fred, and George's Hogsmeade permission form." With a flutter, a piece of paper came zooming out underneath the door and over to her, shock evident on the three's faces.

"But - ?" Fred blinked.

"_How_?" George asked.

"You _liar_," Alice hissed to Hermione, "You _lied._ You _can_ go to Hogsmeade!"

"I didn't know!" Hermione whispered back.

"Pick out your own kitten!" Marlene grinned over her shoulder.

"Name it after me!" Lily smiled, bending backwards again.

After Transfiguration, when Hermione and the twins went their separate ways, James, Sirius and Remus ganged up on her as they headed for Care of Magical Creatures.

"You said you couldn't go!" Sirius started.

"You said you didn't know there was a form!" James crowed.

"Were you trying to ditch us?" Remus asked, grinning at her as they walked down the stairs.

"No, I didn't know there was a form and I don't know _how_ my parents got it," she said, "They're not too fond of owls."

"Ask Dumbledore about it," Sirius shrugged.

"But, anyway – you're cleared to go to Hogsmeade!" James bounced, beaming, "We are going to show you _everything!_"

"Honeydukes, Zonko's, Quality Quidditch Supplies," Sirius started.

"And once you're bored of all that, I can take you to the bookstore," Remus grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in to his side, "Because we all _know_ I'm your favorite."

"Considering you seem to be the only one who hasn't pranked me or lied to me, yes," she wrapped an arm around his middle, "You are my favorite." And they walked on, oblivious to the looks James and Sirius were giving each other.

Soon, they both silently said to each other, soon….

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so to start it off – no, I am not a homophobe. But I just think it would be funny if Sirius looked into the future and saw himself as a gay guy, seeing as he's entirely obsessed with girls. So I'm sorry if that offended anybody, please forgive me. And, err, let's see…what else…umm…I can't think of anything else to say here.<strong>

**Please review, and favorite this story, or alert it, or something. Show the story your _looooooove_.**


	7. Hitting in Hogsmeade

**I dedicate this chapter to the imagination fairies that are no doubt lurking in the woods in the backyard of my new house. Just you wait, fairies, I'll be there soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and crush accusations, along with a bloody nose.**

* * *

><p>Hermione scanned the pages of the book, waiting for the others to come down the stairs and go to Hogsmeade with her. She and the twins had gone to Dumbledore's office just the other day, and he'd said that there was no point in them sitting there in the school without having some fun and possibly finding a way to fix everything. And now she was there, sitting on the couch on a Saturday, waiting for her friends to wake up.<p>

She groaned and closed the book, tapping her fingers against the cover before standing up and dropping it on the couch. She'd wait for them at breakfast, she decided before two arms hooked around hers, picking her up.

"Fred! George!" she screamed as she grinned at them, "Put me down!"

"Wotcher, Mione!" they said as they put her down, Marlene walking towards them and grinning.

"Hey guys – waiting for everyone else?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"The other guys just remembered what day it was," Fred said.

"They'll be down in a minute," George continued.

At that moment, Lily and Alice decided to run down the stairs, both grabbing Marlene's wrists and tugging her, chanting, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Marlene laughed and ran with them, calling out a 'later!' to the Grangers.

"Don't you want to go with them?" George asked Hermione, tilting his head towards the portrait, where they had just disappeared.

"No – there's usually more excitement around the Marauders," she grinned before sighing, "And Alice said she would kidnap me and take me shopping. The longer I can evade her, the better."

They laughed as the other boys came running down the stairs, stopping when they nearly ran over Hermione, who squeaked and shrunk inside herself. Remus laughed and tugged her away from James and Sirius, who were flailing their arms to keep from running over her.

"Remy!" she gasped before throwing her arms around his neck, "My hero!"

"Remy!" Sirius grinned before hugging him as well, "Her hero!"

"Group hug!" James said as he slid in, hugging them and petting Remus' hair. He frowned at his friends as Hermione laughed against him, having been sandwiched between him and Sirius.

"Just another normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Frank said as he walked past them, waving his hand at them as he did.

"I feel so alone, Fred," George pouted, looking over at Hermione trying to escape, only having no luck as they kept her there.

"Hug yourself, Georgie," Fred said, patting his shoulder before walking forward and leaning down to face Hermione. "Oh yeah – you're _totally_ hiding from Alice."

"Shut up!" she said, reaching forward and tugging him into their hug, petting his hair and singing to him, "Oh Freddie, our Freddie, you're taller than me, it's annoying."

George pouted even more, holding his arms out towards them, "I – I thought you loved me, Mione."

"Aww, poor George," she pouted as well, walking forward and hugging him, "I'm sorry. You know you're the bestest big brother ever."

"Ha!" he grinned, leaning her side to side, "In your face, Fred!"

"Noooo," he whined, walking towards them and hugging them as well.

Peter walked down the stairs, glancing at everybody before walking through the portrait, "What are you guys _on_?"

They laughed, pulling away from each other and following him out.

* * *

><p>"Fred, put me down."<p>

"No, you need to be carried."

"No, I don't, now put me down."

"No, I won't."

"_Fredrick Gideon_ _Granger _– " George growled up at his brother from hanging over his shoulder.

"George Fabian Granger," he mimicked, grinning as Hermione and the Marauders laughed at them.

"Put – me – _down!_"

"No!"

"Fred!"

"Alright!" he then released him, making him land on his shoulders with his legs up in the air and kicking, trying to hit his twin.

"I'm killing you as soon as I get upright!" he vowed as Fred took off, laughing. Once he was on his feet, he took off after him, yelling curses at him as he laughed.

Sirius leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit next to Hermione, who had buried her face in her arms to laugh a while ago. Remus chuckled into the wall above them, trying to regain control of himself as James laughed harder, doubled over and watching them down the street.

"Well," James said, snapping his head up and smiling ahead of him, effectively creeping out a couple of third years before turning to Hermione, "I bet your house is a _blast_ to be at."

"It's never quiet, you could say," she chuckled before standing up, "I didn't think he'd be able to pick him up though."

"I didn't think George would be able to bend like that," Remus grinned.

"Alright, so," Sirius clapped, shooting up and nearly knocking Hermione over, "We've been to Honeydukes and Zonko's and – "

"I'm going to take Hermione to the bookstore," Remus interjected before grabbing her hand and towing her away, having her laugh and wave back at them.

"Awww," James cooed, placing his hands over his heart as he watched them, "He grew up so fast."

Sirius nodded and chuckled, "Yup. Now how long do you think until he actually _does_ something?"

James snorted, rolling his eyes and removing his hands, "Oh, that'll last 'till June – March, if we're lucky."

"Of what year?" Sirius prompted, making James chuckle again before he halted, staring down on across the street. Sirius frowned at him and looked between him and where he was looking at before he saw red hair and he sighed, waving him away. James shot him an appreciative glance before running off, jumping down next to Lily and startling her.

* * *

><p>"Poe's work is great too," Remus said as he leaned against the bookshelf, looking down at the book in his hand even though he was angled towards Hermione, who was searching through some books.<p>

"Have you ever read _The Cask of Amontillado_?" she asked, glancing over at him.

He hummed, "Yeah, I have. Fortunato wasn't exactly fortunate, was he?"

She chuckled, "No, he was not."

"Ever read _The Raven_?" he asked.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'" she said, making him look up from the book and smile.

"This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!' Merely this and nothing more," he answered, making her look over and smile at him. He decided that this was much better than a creepy gargoyle trying to put the moves on him.

"So," she said, turning away from him and making him frown a little, "Any books you recommend here?"

He returned the book in his hand back to its place and walked towards her, leaning down and peering at the titles, "Well…Marvin Mongolio's _Why Alice's Wonderland Doesn't Exist_ is absolutely boring, so don't try that…here." He plucked a book off the shelf, inspecting the first page and smiling as he did, "This is more you."

She took it from him and read the cover, snorting, "Harmonia Fairchild's _Why the Bloody Hell Do You Need So Many Guy Friends?_ Seriously?" She arched an eyebrow at him, grinning back at him as he found little flecks of gold in her eyes.

"Well, you hang out with us more than you do with Lily and the girls," he shrugged.

"So you're kicking me out now?" she pouted at him, making him flinch before he realized she was teasing.

"No, we're not kicking you out," he chuckled before pulling her into a hug, "I'm just saying – most girls only hang out with guys they fancy."

They froze before pulling back to arch eyebrows at each other – Hermione's questioning and Remus' mischievous.

"Don't even," she said as he grinned.

"You've got a crush on a Marauder?" he chuckled, "_Do_ tell, Mione."

"You know," she said, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes up at him, "You've been hugging me an awful lot, Mister Lupin."

He blinked and snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She looked pointedly at his arms, which were wrapped carelessly around her, and he frowned down at them as if they were traitors. He pulled away from her a second later.

"I just like hugging people, alright?" he said, folding his arms and frowning at her.

"You never hug the other boys," she grinned.

"_Duh_," he rolled his eyes, "Blokes do not hug other blokes."

"You never hug Lily," she kept grinning.

"James would murder me."

"You never hug Alice."

"Frank would murder me."

"You never hug Marlene."

"_Marlene_ would murder me."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his chest, grinning up at him, "So what makes you think I wouldn't hurt you?"

He grinned back at her, against his will, wrapping his arms around her again and bringing her closer, "I dunno."

She hummed, still smiling, dropping her gaze to the collar of his sweater, reaching a hand up to play with it. He surveyed her from his position, how small she actually was underneath her baggy sweater and jeans, how – despite how many times she had proclaimed it was bushy – her hair was actually curly, how she had very tiny freckles across her cheeks. He wondered if anybody had gotten close enough to see those as he twirled a curl around on his finger. He winced a little, knowing that if somebody _had_ gotten that close to her, the intent would've been to kiss her. The idea of that didn't sit well with him, making a sour taste in his mouth, much like the aftertaste of a Warhead candy. He pushed the thought away as nothing more than being friendly overprotective thoughts.

"Hey, listen," she said, pulling away from him, "I need to run over to the pet shop and browse cats. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you," he smiled as she grinned at him and ran off, watching her through the window once she was out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Hermione ducked into an alley, certain that she would pop out right in front of the pet shop, but instead she was facing a dead end. She frowned at it, wondering when they had changed it, and turned around upon hearing footsteps.<p>

Regulus Black, Severus Snape, and another Slytherin whose name she didn't know were walking towards her.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Granger?" Regulus sneered, "Get lost?"

"So what if I did?" she put her hands on her hips, frowning at them.

"See? She probably copies from Lupin," the nameless Slytherin smirked.

"Oh _do_ shut up," she frowned.

"Maybe from Evans _and_ Lupin," Snape said, frowning at her in distaste. "She's not smart enough to know how to tame her hair."

"That comment would really hurt if it didn't come from _you_," she huffed, "Now move."

"That is certainly no way to treat a superior," Regulus told her.

"I certainly hope you don't mean yourself!" _Wait a minute_, she thought, _That sounds **too** familiar._

"How dare you, you filthy little Mudblood," he growled, taking a step towards her and raising his wand hand.

This was all stopped by Hermione's fist making direct contact to his nose, the crack heard from the impact as he stumbled backwards, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Bloody hell!" Regulus said as he gaped down at the blood in his hands, "She bloody hit me!"

Hermione gaped in horror before pushing past him, praying nobody would find out.

"_Hermione_?" Lily and James said, looking at her in shock as she ran out of the alley, clutching her hand as the Slytherins swore about Regulus's nose.

"Oh crap," she said.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Merlin, what is wrong with you?"<p>

"Stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"How could you?"

"You _idiot!_"

Hermione kept staring at the ground, determined not to cry as Lily and James yelled at her. She was absentmindedly massaging her hand as the twins, Marlene, Alice, Frank and the other Marauders walked up to them, eyebrows arched and confused glances exchanged.

"What's going on?" Sirius finally asked.

"Hermione – _hit_ – someone," Lily hissed through her teeth, "But she won't say who or why."

"You _hit_ someone?" the group seemed to say together before Fred and George pounced on her, shaking her hands and making her wince a little.

"Well _done_, Hermione!"

"Great job!"

"Did he bleed?"

"_Guys!_" James growled, making them freeze and glance at him, then Lily, then at each other before they frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Hermione Jean Granger," George chided, "How could you?"

"I thought we raised you better than that," Fred shook his head at her.

"Hermione…?" Remus asked, looking at her as if he was unsure to be upset too. Alice and Frank glanced between each other as well and took a few steps back, while Marlene and Sirius beamed at her.

"Hermione, if you don't tell me who or why, I'm going to have to go to McGonagall," Lily said, frowning down at her.

Hermione's bottom lip quivered and she curled up, letting a sob escape as she leaned into George, mumbled something.

Lily and James exchanged glances, as did everybody else, except Fred and George, who winced and reached forward to comfort her.

"Hermione, what was that?" Marlene asked.

"He called me a Mudblood," she whispered, louder.

That word seemed to make everybody freeze, looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"I didn't mean to!" she said, "He just reminded me of _him_ and I – and I just – I hit him!"

"Who?" Remus asked, now pushing aside his disappointment and ready to defend her – something Sirius, James, Frank, Fred and George looked ready to do as well.

She just shook her head, putting her face in between her arms and sitting there, "What time is my detention?"

"What detention?" Lily asked.

"The one you're giving me," she muffled.

"I'm not giving you detention," she shrugged, "I didn't technically _see_ you hit somebody, I only heard somebody screaming 'she bloody hit me' – and in all honesty, my hearing's not too great recently – and you running away. You know, for all I know, that could've been the name of a band that you don't like so you were running away from that topic."

Everybody seemed to gape at her, but she stood there and stared at the ground like it wasn't all that interesting but just interesting enough.

"Oh, Lily, thank you!" Hermione jumped up and tackled her, "Thank you, so much, I owe you _big time_!"

"Sure as hell you do," she muttered as she hugged her back.

"Hey," James stiffened, "You didn't get the okay from me. _I_ might give you a detention."

Hermione yanked back and stared at him with huge eyes, only he laughed and pulled her closer to hug her.

"Relax, Mione," he said, rubbing her forearms, "Just giving you a hard time."

"Don't scare me," she lightly slapped his arm, frowning at him.

"So…how can we beat up the guy if you don't tell us who it was?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow at her.

"I won't tell you," she frowned over at him, turning around as Alice and Frank walked off with Peter, Marlene shrugging and following soon enough.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know that it was Reg – " she slapped her hands over her mouth, staring at him wide-eyed. But the darkened look on his face told her that he'd figured it out.

"Hermione," he walked towards her, "My brother is a prat and I apologize for him. If you're a – _that word_, then Voldemort's a fluffy bunny that loves to be cuddled."

"You said that to me once," Lily remarked, smirking at him, "And you said that was the only time you'd ever say that again."

"To _you_!"

"Hermione," Remus spoke up before it could escalate into a bigger fight, "You know that we're your friends and that we love you no matter what, right?"

She smiled back at him as Lily edged closer without her knowledge, "Yeah, I kno – OAH!" She laughed as Lily tackled her, swinging her back and forth on a leg, laughing harder with her as everybody else hugged them too, swinging back and forth.

"Why do I love you guys?" she laughed as she was in the middle of a swinging hug.

"Dunno," Fred shrugged, stroking her hair and singing to her, "Oh Hermione, our Hermione, you're shorter than us, it's funny as hell."

This spouted into a new round of laughs as Sirius swept his hair back away from his face, breaking apart the hug as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulder, then decided to put the other one around Remus'. They both looked at him warily, although still grinning.

"Well, I've had enough of this scene," he said, wheeling them around and steering them, "Three Broomsticks? On James?"

James frowned at him, "Why on me?"

"Because everybody else is too lazy," he shrugged, "And I'm making Hermione and Remus – the goody-goodies – stick with me so they can't do it."

"Lily is here," Fred reminded him.

Sirius paused before cursing, "Wish I had another arm."

"I feel like you're my pimp or something," Remus hummed, making the others laugh again as he shrugged, "Just saying."

"No," James said, "_Your_ pimp is the gargoyle." Everybody else, aside from Fred, George and Hermione, laughed again, making Remus glare over at him.

"I don't think I want to know," George said, pulling Hermione away from Sirius and acting like he was protecting her from him.

"Hermione, I don't know why you chose _this_ lot as our friends," Fred shook his head and sighed, "You've just completely lost your touch."

"I hung out with Harry and Ron," she said dully, "And you think I even had a touch to begin with? And don't _even_, Sirius."

He grinned over at her, "Love you!"

"Liar!"

"Mean it!"

"Screw you!"

"Mean it?"

"_Sirius!_" everybody either glared at him, or laughed at him, or did a combination of both.

Seventh year was, at the very least, going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin, I wish I could figure out a better ending line than 'seventh year was, (insert something here), going to be (insert word here.)' I mean, that's the only thing I can think up on a short notice. FFFFF. Hermione is frowning down upon me, I just know it. FORGIVE ME! *thunk*<strong>

**Please review. I'm feeling crappy today. Reviews would make me feel much better. Oh, and I just realized I can't tell if you favorite anymore, so…yeeeaaah.**

**(Edgar Allen Poe also owns _The Cask of Amontillado_ and _The Raven_. Look them both up if you're interested - very cool.)**


	8. Quidditch and Kissing

**I dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend in the whole wide world – Mel. She's an amazing person and I wouldn't know _what_ I'd do without her.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the first Quidditch game, along with Lily's boy drama and the episode in the Astronomy Tower.**

**_WARNING: MILD CURSING IN A SEGMENT OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND WILL BE WARNED AGAIN WITH ()_****__() ONCE THE CURSING AS BEGUN. TREAD WITH CAUTION._**

* * *

><p>"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Re-e-mus? Re-e-mus? You're sprawled across the lawn, sprawled across the lawn, ding dang dong, ding dang dong," somebody sang, playing with his hair as they did.<p>

"Padfoot," Remus growled, swatting away his hand.

"You sound sexy when you do that, Moony," Sirius said, evoking a choking sound, preceded by a snort, from somebody in the room, followed by coughing/laughing. Remus opened an eye and saw Sirius grinning at him, James having been the one who snorted, Hermione trying not to laugh, and Lily choking on a butterbeer.

"You _sure_ Larkspur said you weren't gay?" Remus asked, closing the eye and stretching himself out across the green grass.

"Yeah, we're sure," he said as he walked back to the rest of the group, sitting next to Hermione and placing an arm behind her, grinning at him.

"James!" Marlene called out, waving her arm frantically over her head, "James, get over here, you barmy idiot!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, McKinnon!" he called back, but he got up nonetheless and jogged towards her. She then began to speak hurriedly, James looking more and more panicked as she progressed. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Hermione all shared glances before they got up and walked within hearing range.

"But Mar!" James said, looking horrified, "We _need_ you!"

"I know, James, I know," she said, looking as if she was terrified of him, "It's just that I'm failing Transfigurations and I really don't have the time for practice and I'm getting tired of going to the Hospital Wing every other game."

"But – but Agnes left a few weeks ago! And the first game of the season is next week!" he was clutching at his hair now, "Where am I going to find two _exceptional_ Beaters on such short notice?"

"Fred and George will do it!" Hermione said happily, drawing attention to herself, "They're excellent Beaters – best in the world! I'd been trying to convince them to go for it, but they wouldn't leave the other one!"

James looked undecided, "I dunno, Hermione."

"Oh, but _please_, James?" she begged, "Please? At least give them a shot!"

James stood there for a few minutes, frowning at her and running his hand through his hair before stopping halfway. He gave a loud groan, "If it doesn't work, Hermione, I swear, I'm gonna…."

She beamed and hugged him around the neck, "Thank you, James! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!" She then ran off, probably with the intent to go and tell Fred and George.

James looked as if he was ready to cry if it wasn't such an unmanly thing to do and turned to Sirius, Remus and Lily – Marlene had backed away from the Quidditch captain the first chance she got, "Why do I feel as if I'm going to regret it?"

"Because it's the Grangers," Sirius said, walking over and patting him on the back.

* * *

><p>Fred and George rushed into the changing room, tripping over one another as well as their own feet. James frowned at them, glancing at his watch.<p>

"You're late."

"By five minutes," Fred huffed, "And even then, we were supposed to show up thirty minutes before the game."

"Oh Merlin – can't breathe," George panted, clutching a stitch in his side. "Hermione – Hermione didn't tell us. Thought she did, she didn't. Too much homework – something, she forgot."

James arched an eyebrow, "Hermione? _Our_ Hermione?"

"Well," Fred straightened himself out, "She's pretty depressed, actually. Cut her some slack, yeah?"

"What's she depressed about?" James asked as Fred walked over to a locker and getting out his Quidditch gear.

"Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny – gone," George breathed. "Halloween – all their favorite."

"Halloween's next week," James frowned, staring down at the ground before shaking his head, "Anyway, go out there and prove to me that I did _not_ lose my mind for letting you on the team."

Fred snorted, pulling a sweater over his head as James walked out of the changing room, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Heard that!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Quidditch fans!" Lily said from the commentator's box, smiling as her voice rang out through the stands, "Today we are gathered to watch the first match of the Quidditch season, being played between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Roars went up throughout the crowd; Hermione looked up nervously at her from where she sat, just below the box. Remus rubbed comforting circles into her back, while Sirius and Peter were cheering on the Gryffindors.<p>

Lily listed off the Slytherin players before starting on the Gryffindors, "Our Chasers are David Bell, Jack Spinnet and Quidditch captain James Potter, Keepers are Kevin O'Reilly and Darcy McNair, Seeker is Daniel McNair, and our new beaters are Fred and George Granger – twins, if you haven't noticed."

"Alright, guys!" James called to the twins before he walked out to shake hands with the Slytherin captain, "Show me what you got!"

Fred and George glanced nervously at one another and at their new teammates as James and the Slytherin captain attempted to break each other's fingers. Hooch blew the whistle and everybody pushed off into the air, the Seekers already searching for the Snitch, Chasers and Keepers and Beaters mingling.

"Alright, to start off the season, Gryffindor is in possession of the Quaffle with Bell – oh my god, Bell what are you doing? Never mind, never mind, James got it, scored…Harlington has it now, going over to the Gryffindor goal – scored, too, so we're tied – Daniels just hit the Bludger towards Potter – and James was _saved_ by George – nope, sorry, that was Fred! George has just - …well that's a very rude gesture to do, George. Stop confusing me, saying you're Fred! Anyway, back to Quidditch – Harlington has just scored again, so Slytherin is in the lead."

The Gryffindor side complained loudly.

"Oh honestly, guys, it's just twenty points – we can make that up. Daniels has hit the Bludger towards Darcy – and Darcy is saved by Fred! Okay, no, _that _was George. You know, I'm going to have to dye one of your hairs – I dunno _who_ yet, but one of you – and Spinnet has just scored! Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied again!"

"Fred and George are great, Hermione!" Sirius yelled at her over the din, but she was too busy watching and crossing her fingers to notice.

"Please, please, please, please," she whispered, barely heard.

"Slytherin Beaters are closing in on a Chaser – can you see who that is, I can't. They look like – no, no way – _JAMES!_" Everybody looked on in horror as James was struck by the Beaters, falling down to the ground. Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Peter all stood up, screaming, Lily clutching the desk with a death grip as she watched in horror as well.

She took a few breaths before shakily saying into the microphone, "J-James just hit the ground, Hooch slowed him – timeout, penalty to – I forget who penalties go to, but I'm sure Gryffindor is in the lead now – a-and McGonagall is coming to take over for me because I can't sit still here without knowing the prat is alright." Lily stood up, going down the rows of stairs lightening quick, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hermione following just as fast.

"McNair has just caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wins," was all that was heard from McGonagall as the group ran from the stadium, heading up from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>"James," Sirius whispered, glaring slightly at the side of his face, "James, you <em>prat<em>, if you die on me because of a brain hemorrhage, I'm going to kill you." Remus snorted at that, but said nothing.

"Lily, you need to calm down," Hermione advised as Lily sat against the wall, near the door, rocking back and forth with tears silently trickling down her face.

"I – I can't," she hiccupped quietly, "He – he thinks I hate him, and I don't, and he's going to die thinking I hate him when I don't."

"Lily, nobody said anything about James dying," she said softly.

"Not today or tomorrow," she whispered back, "But he will eventually, and he's going to die thinking I hated him."

Hermione blinked, "What?"

"Face it – once we're done with Hogwarts, we're done, I'm not going to see him again. He's going to give up chasing me, he's going to move on to somebody else and prove that he never really liked me in the first place, and he's going to die thinking I hated him when I n-never really did."

She gaped at her, "Lily, do you – do you love James?"

"D-don't tell anyone, please, Hermione, please," she pleaded, looking up at her with a wet, tear streaked face.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when James groaned.

"Ugh – my head."

"_Prongs!_" the five boys by his bed shouted, hearing him give a little scream as they no doubt tackled him. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how girly that little scream was, while Lily sighed in relief.

"James," Darcy said, glaring at him as her brother stood behind her, frowning as well.

"Darcy," he said pleasantly, as if he didn't have his brain bleeding inside his skull.

"If you get rid of those two, I'm quitting," she said, pointing at Fred and George, "You have no idea how badly I would've been beaten."

"Yeah," Bell said, "And _you_ would've been beaten sooner if not for one of them."

"Oh my Merlin, Potter," Lily said, appearing at the opening of the screen with Hermione, "Do you _have_ to end up here every single game?"

"Yes," he said, giving a little shrug, "I like this bed."

She groaned, looking up at the ceiling as James grinned at her. Remus caught Hermione's eye and they both grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>"So Lily told you that she likes James," Marlene frowned at her, a chip halfway to her mouth as she looked at Hermione across the room, each on their separate beds.<p>

Hermione beamed, "Yeah! It's great! Now we just have to get her to admit it and everything's perfect!"

"Err…not quite," she said, finally crunching on the chip and adverting her gaze from her.

She arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I might've set Lily up with Amos Diggory last week and not told anybody," she muttered.

"_Marlene!_" she said, standing up on her bed and narrowly missing the top of her canopy.

"I didn't know!" she exclaimed, "I thought she actually meant it, all the times she said she hated him!"

"Does Diggory like her?"

"He practically begged for me to set him up with her."

"Oh Merlin, Marlene," she groaned, setting herself down on the bed and putting her head in her hands, "What am I going to do now?"

"Well…" she said slowly, "He said that if I could set him up with one of two girls…Lily's one of course, but if I could maybe get the other girl to go out with him…Lily's not that crazy about him, she had to keep reminding him to set his eyes back on her face."

"Great!" Hermione bounced, beaming, "Who's the other girl?"

It took a few moments of Marlene grinning nervously at her for her to finally get it.

"No," she frowned, internally becoming ill at the thought of going on a date with _Cedric Diggory's dad_, "No, no – _hell_ no."

"Just – just think about it, alright?"

She huffed and glared at the carpet before getting up and walking to the door, "I'm going to the library."

* * *

><p>"I got lost," Hermione huffed, "I've been here long enough to know <em>not<em> to get lost on the way from the library."

"Well, I should hope so," James grinned at her, Lily by his side as they walked up to her.

"Want us to take you back to the Common Room?" Lily offered with a smile.

"_Thank you_," she sighed, walking along next to Lily, making a line like the ones at the mall that people make to tick you off when they barricade the walkway.

"So – Quidditch match was fun," Hermione started.

"I wouldn't know – I forgot half of it," James laughed.

"It only lasted a few minutes, you didn't miss much," Lily grinned up at him.

"I like the part where Lily threatened to dye Fred and George's hair," Hermione grinned, "That was fun."

"I suggest hot pink," he smiled, "Matches with the robes nicely, don't you think?"

"I was thinking blonde," Lily laughed, "But pink works great too."

James stopped suddenly, tugging them over to another hallway, "Come on, there's a shortcut through here."

Hardly questioning, they followed, walking silently through the hall. Upon hearing rather – err, _disturbing_ sounds coming from down the dark hallway, Lily and James sighed while Hermione grimaced.

"I hate this part," Lily whispered to her, "It's always so gross." James nodded, lighting his wand and walking towards the sounds. Lily followed after lighting her wand as well, making Hermione step in line too, seeing as she didn't want to get lost again.

Seeing the two figures stuck in a liplock against the wall, Lily opened her mouth to reprimand them before gasping as the light fell on them.

"Amos," she whispered, shrinking a little as her knees tried to give out.

He pulled back from the girl, who screamed a little and ran away. His eyes were big and he looked extremely guilty, his arms still out on the wall, "Err – Lily."

Tears spilled over before she ran off down the hall, light from her wand bouncing as she ran.

"Oh, you're dead," Hermione growled.

* * *

><p>()_()<p>

"A-and I t-thought I actually loved him, Mar," Lily sobbed into her friend's robes as Alice sat at her feet, rubbing her knee sympathetically, "B-but he – he was like sucking her face off, a-and I – I let him _touch me_." She sobbed harder at that as Marlene began rocking her back and forth. Lily had run to her upon seeing her in the corner of the Common Room, hardly giving them time to run up to the girls' dorm. Everybody was averting their eyes or sneaking glances at them, feeling it was only right since nearly every one of them had cried at least once in the Common Room, and it was Lily who shooed the others' eyes away.

The portrait burst open and Hermione was dropped in the doorway, quickly whirling around and glaring at James.

"_Enough,_ Hermione!" he yelled, slamming it shut, "Enough!"

"You fucking hypocrite!" she yelled back, making everybody there blink at her, "You want to kill him just as much as I do, yet - !"

"I know, I know!" he cut her off, "But if I kill him, I'll go to Azkaban, and so will you!"

"I don't care! He's an ass!" Everybody blinked again as Marlene and Alice quietly moved the still crying Lily – who hadn't noticed anything except how much she was crying – up to the dorm. Remus and Sirius shared a glance before turning their attention back to their two friends.

"I know! But if I just let you kill him, then – "

"James, if you _really_ loved Lily, then you wouldn't just stand by and let him hurt her!" she gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth as James' eyebrows rose up, "James, I – I didn't mean it."

"You think I don't love her?" his voice got dangerously low and Hermione resisted the urge to squeak, "You think that after seven years of rejections, I've given up?"

"I didn't say that," she admitted, "I – I said that your actions – you're not showing – she doesn't know – she thinks you think she hates you when she doesn't!" James blinked at her and she let her voice rise a little, "Lily loves you, James!"

He studied her for a moment before shaking his head, looking at her slowly, "I wish I could believe you, Hermione, but until Lily tells me herself…." He shook his head for another minute before heading over to the boys' stairs.

Hermione looked like somebody had just poked her with a pin and she was suddenly having all the air hiss out of her. She turned to a little first year, "Why is it that _nobody_ seems to listen to me?"

"I dunno," the first year squeaked as Hermione turned and ran out the portrait, despite the fact it was past curfew.

Remus and Sirius shared another look before they both sighed and got up, Remus going over to the portrait as Sirius headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Remus looked down at the map, then back up at the door, an eyebrow quirked. Why would she go there? Shrugging, he pushed open the door and saw her crossing the room in long strides, gripping at both her hair and her wand.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping further into the Astronomy Tower and closing the door behind him. His eyes flicked to the moon, which was nearing full, and would soon be next week. He was grateful that James had scheduled the Hogsmeade trip before he got too ill to enjoy it. But that wasn't the issue that he should've been worrying about. He was in the same room with an angry teenage witch with a wand and no other targets. He really should have been paying more attention…and have brought his wand.

"No!" she growled, "They're both complete _idiots!_ Harry and Ginny were the same way – drove me mad – and then they got together and everybody was happy and then Voldemort stepped in and my life was hell again!"

He blinked at her, "Err – Mione? You just…okay, you know what? Never mind, continue."

"And then everybody kept egging me and Ron to get together – I mean _come on_, that'd be like dating Fred or George. And then there was this other guy that everybody thought I liked and who liked me but I _didn't_ and – and I can't believe that they're making me mad when they're not here and…" she stopped near the huge open archway that led to the balcony, sliding down the wall and looking dejectedly up at him. "I miss them so much."

"Oh, Hermione," he crossed over to her, kneeling down to brush hair out of her face, "It's okay to miss them."

A few tears slipped through, "I – I'll never see them again."

"Don't cry – c'mon, don't cry, Mione," he sat down, pulling her into his lap and laying his head on hers as she buried her face into his chest, "Okay, you know what?"

"What?" she muffled as a few more tears slipped through.

"You can go ahead and cry," he told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I've got all night."

She gave a watery laugh before it turned into a hiccup as he rocked them back and forth. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and pulled back to look at him, brushing away tears.

"Better?" he asked, smiling a little at her.

"Yeah," she sniffed before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks, Remus."

"Any time, Hermione," he said, pulling back and placing a kiss on her cheek before going back to hugging her. They both blinked as their faces turned red, although they couldn't see each other.

Why did he do that? _Why_ did he do that? Why _did_ he do that? It wasn't like he even harbored those kind of feelings for her. No, it was nothing like that. No. No…no? No. Maybe? No…alright, that problem would have to be thought over when it wasn't so close to the full moon. Right now, he would sit there and hold Hermione a little longer.

Why did he do that? Why did she like it? Why was her heart pounding erratically in her chest? How could he _not_ hear it? It was wrong. So wrong. But he was sitting there and holding her and being there and being warm and smelling _great_ – why did he have to smell so great when it bloody distracted her? And then he _kissed_ her. Granted, it wasn't a full kiss, it was on the cheek, like 'hey, I like you, but not enough to actually kiss you!' And she wanted to reach up and kiss him back, and definitely on the cheek. She knew it was wrong, but the problem was, she couldn't remember why.

She couldn't remember Remus Lupin as her third year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and neither could Fred or George.

Bugger.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! "Bugger" is different! HAHAHA! In your FACE, old last line! And I love how I had them kiss. Err, kinda, but, anyway – so…questions? I'd love questions to answer here. Ask away!<strong>

**Please review, I'd love it if you reviewed. It'd make my day.**


	9. Racy Books and Prudish People

**I dedicate this chapter to Lindsay – who always reviews my stories, no matter what genre or pairing they are, and whether or not they are crappy. She always seems to make me smile, and Linz – I'm sorry I haven't been talking much to you on dA, but – _high school!_ *throws hands up in the air, frustrated with the blasted institution we're sent to every day***

**Oh, also – last chapter, it said '_definitely on the cheek_' when I meant to say '_definitely not on the cheek._' So…yeah, too lazy to go change it, just make that little correction in your noggins.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and racy books and prudes.**

* * *

><p>"That is very interesting," Dumbledore said, looking up at Hermione as she paced, Fred and George occupying the two chairs in front of his desk, each lost in their own thoughts.<p>

"Like – I can't even remember why I was so afraid of Sirius in my third year, and I know that Remus was there too, I just can't remember how," she said.

"Sirius was a supposed mass murderer and escaped from Azkaban," Fred offered, then took a glance at Dumbledore's horrified expression, "No, no, he wasn't, it was somebody else."

"Can you remember who that somebody was, though?" George asked him.

He sighed after a moment, "No."

"And I can't remember the name of Sirius' cousin's daughter. Remember her? She was a Metamorphmagus," Hermione said, "She hated her name and wanted to be called her surname."

"Err…Tonks!" George said brightly, "Andromeda Tonks!"

"No, you barmy idiot – that's her mother," Fred frowned at him, "It was Nymphadora."

"Oh yeah…."

"If I may voice a concern without worrying you," Dumbledore interrupted, frowning slightly, "Why is it that Miss Granger seems to be asking a great majority of the questions?"

Everybody froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I – I don't know," Hermione said after a moment, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining mercifully down on the grounds, saving the practicing Gryffindor Quidditch team from freezing to death as they flew around on their brooms, paying little mind to the girl underneath the tree, book in hand and trying to get her hair to stay away from her eyes. But one person with sandy brown hair did, and once he was close enough to her he dropped down and put his head in her lap, startling her.<p>

Hermione looked down, frowning a little as Remus smiled up at her, reaching for the book.

"Morning, Mione," he said, taking the book from her and marking her spot and reading from there. "What're you reading?"

"It's a book Marlene gave me," she said, "It's alright so far."

Remus' eyes scanned the pages before his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened before a smirk appeared, "'And as the kissing got heavier, his hand reached up and cupped her – '"

"Excuse you!" she yanked the book from him and glared at the page, "_Where_ did you get that?"

"Page ninety-three," he said, grinning up at her cheekily as a blush got steadier and steadier on her cheeks.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," she said before closing it and placing it a good length away, "And I never will."

He laughed, flipping over on his stomach and looking up at her, "You're such a prude!"

"Hey!" she hit him with her history book, but lightly, making him laugh again, "You're rather prudish too!"

"Am not! I'm a guy!" he grinned up at her.

Before she could answer, a shadow fell over them, making them look up and smile at the figure, who collapsed next to them with a sigh.

"Hi, Lily," they said together.

"Hey," she sighed again, rolling onto her stomach and looking dully at them.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Not much," she shrugged, reaching for the discarded book. Hermione shrieked and grabbed it from her, making her blink at her empty hand. Remus started laughing, putting his head back on Hermione's leg as he did.

"Oh shut up, you!" she ordered, flicking his hair as he chuckled.

"Love you too, Mione!" he grinned at her.

"Somebody's feeling better," Lily smirked at him, "You were nearly dead on Halloween."

"Yeah, I know – shame too, that's my favorite holiday," he sighed, "I miss carving pumpkins at home."

"I miss trick-or-treating," Lily sighed too, "I mean, I know I'm seventeen and all, but still – _free_ _candy_. Best holiday ever."

Hermione was silent, watching as the leaves flew about from their trees, and the two took note of her silence before it clicked.

"Oh!" Lily gasped, reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, we didn't – sorry. Sorry."

"It's alright," she said, still gazing at the leaves, "I'm sure they miss me too."

Remus looked up at Lily, wincing a little, "Hermione…err…wanna go throw things at James and watch him spazz on his broom? That's a lot of fun!"

She laughed, "No thanks."

"Why won't you let me read that?" Lily asked, pointing at the book in Hermione's hand. She held it away from Lily, as if she was going to attempt to grab it, while Remus got a maniacal glint in his eyes. He reached up and grabbed it from her, sitting up in the process. Hermione gasped and reached over to try and grab it, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged, sending her on his legs now. She huffed as Remus held the book out to Lily.

"Here you are," he grinned, "Page ninety-three, if I recommend."

"You prat!" Hermione said, smacking his knee and making him wince a little through his grin, "It was Marlene's, Lily, I swear."

"Oh, ugh," Lily wrinkled her nose, "I know this is Marlene's, she made me read it too. The girl gets pregnant in the ninth chapter and there's a whole 'evil twin' dynamic and blah-blah-blah…."

"You actually _read_ that?" the two asked, Hermione looking shocked and Remus trying to keep from laughing again.

"Sadly," she sighed, tossing the book behind her.

"Isn't Hermione a prude for not wanting to read that?" Remus prompted, smiling as Hermione tried to escape from his grasp, but with no luck.

"Somewhat – I only read it because Marlene was annoying me to do so. Is that what you were talking about before I got here?" she grinned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Oh goodness," Lily shook her head at them, "You're both a mess."

"MOVE!" somebody shouted, making the three look over towards the Quidditch pitch.

They all screamed before jumping up and bolting, running behind the tree as a Bludger came flying at them. Lily reached out and grabbed the offending book, stepping out to hit the Bludger away from them. James' eyebrows shot up before he dropped to the ground, the ball flying over his head and knocking the wind out of one of the twins.

"Great blow, Evans!" James said as he popped back up, grinning at her, "That was great, fantastic actually."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, "I had a lot of practice with you over the years, haven't I, James?"

He chuckled, "Yes you have. Oh, hello there, Miss Granger and Mister Lupin!"

"That could've killed us," Remus frowned at him, stepping out from behind the tree, Hermione's wrist in his hand.

"Darn," he said, picking up the discarded book, "What's this?"

"No!" Hermione shouted as Lily and Remus both gleefully shouted, "Page ninety-three!"

James glanced between the three warily and flipped to the page, Hermione trying to swipe it away from him with one hand, seeing as Remus was still holding her back. James' face was suddenly as red as Lily's hair, dropping the book with a horrified expression and wiping his hands on his jeans, as if he'd gotten some kind of germ from it.

"Oh Merlin," he said, backing away a little from the book, "W-why did they write that? Why did you make me read it? W-why do you hate me?"

"They're calling me a prude for not wanting to read it!" Hermione said, yanking her hand away from Remus, who shrugged.

"That's just – no, no, why would you _ever_ – rude, repulsive, foul – _why_?" James asked, looking pleadingly at them.

Remus and Lily both stared at James as if he'd lost his head.

"Are you telling me, that after all of that bragging, you've never…?" Lily asked, her grin growing malicious, "James Potter, did you _lie_ to us about your many a conquests?"

"Honestly, you're even asking?" Remus snorted, "His mother would kill him if he ever did. But, I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd be so…prudish."

"I'm not prudish!" he yelped.

"Can we stop talking about this please?" Hermione asked, sitting on the ground in the middle of all of them, looking up at them pleadingly.

"Please?" James repeated, tugging at his collar.

Remus and Lily looked between each other before laughing, doubling over and clutching their stomachs. James huffed at them and helped Hermione off the ground.

"Come along, Hermione," he said, dragging her away, "I can tell when we're not wanted."

Remus tried to object to that, and so did Lily, but they were too busy laughing to make a recognizable word.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so," George started, pacing around the Room of Requirement, which was enchanted to look like it had been when they used it for DA meetings, "It's the first weekend of November, then we've got December, January, February, March, April, May, and until the end of June to figure out how to fix everything."<p>

"It sounds like a long while, but it really isn't," Hermione sighed unhappily, draped in a chair and looking over through a window, which had not been there before but had appeared for her.

"And we keep forgetting things for no reason," Fred said, scratching his head with a quill as his History of Magic essay folded in his lap.

"Maybe if we went to sleep," George started before he was interrupted with a yawn, "Maybe if we went to sleep, we'd get a dream."

"Hope so," Fred said, holding back a yawn as Hermione did one as well, "Stop spreading your yawning disease and come on."

* * *

><p><em>Listen now and listen well<em>

_We have quite a story to tell_

_You're forgetting things_

_We make it so_

_We make it so you won't know_

_We'll make it harder as the days go by_

_But be quick, before your friends start to die_

_You'll forget but then you'll know_

_That's the way we make it go_

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!"

Hermione bolted up, staring wide eyed at Lily, Alice and Marlene, all of them crowded around her bed, the moon illuminating them in the darkness.

"What?" she asked, a hand flying to her hair as it began to fall over her head into her eyes.

"You were screaming, having a nightmare," Alice said, her short brown hair splayed out as if she had been electrocuted.

"You kept saying '_can't let them die, can't let them die_,'" Marlene said, biting the side of her thumb worriedly.

Hermione looked blankly at them before sighing, "I can't explain it."

"You don't have to," Lily told her, "We just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine now," she said, smiling at them as they looked relieved, a trace of worry still on their faces, "Go back to sleep, girls."

"Night," they chorused as Hermione dropped back into the crevice she'd made.

Hermione waited, watching the moon in the sky as the girls dropped back into slumber, hearing Lily sigh in her sleep a certain Quidditch captain's name. Smiling at that, she looked back at the sky.

"I won't let them die, Harry," she whispered to the moon, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, a few things about this chapter. One – they're having trouble remembering things, but some can remember one thing better than another can. Like how Fred and George corrected each other on Tonks. Two – I don't honestly know about the racy book. It's just, well, if you read one of those, you wouldn't want your friend to come up and ask you what you were reading. And I just wanted to fluster Mione in front of Remus. :D Three – last line, I love it, because I think of Bruno Mar's song "Talking to the Moon." I'll put lyrics here right now for you!<strong>

**_I know you're somewhere out there_**

**_Somewhere far away, I want you back_**

**_I want you back_**

**_My neighbors think I'm crazy, they don't understand_**

**_You're all I had, You're all I had_**

**_At night when the stars light up my room_**

**_I sit by myself_**

**_Talking to the Moon_**

**_Trying to get to you_**

**_In hopes you're on the other side, _**

**_Talking to me too_**

**_Or am I fool who sits alone_**

**_Talking to the Moon?_**

**And four – yes, I did write that genius poem. If you can decipher it, keep it to yourself. :| Or no story for you! I am Story Nazi! BWAHAHA!**

**(PS – this all reminds me very much of Lindsay, so this chapter has rightly been dedicated to her.)**


	10. Wedding Bells and Yuletide Dresses

**This chapter is dedicated to CSI Gil Grissom, for making me think about what things _really_ mean. And, okay, yeah, 'cause I ran out of people to dedicate chapters to at the moment, and _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ is on. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and wedding bells. Can you spot the AVPS reference? ;)**

* * *

><p>"It is not."<p>

"It is too."

"It is not."

"It is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

James sighed, frowning over at his friends, "What are you two arguing about this time?"

"Isn't that usually Remus' line?" Lily asked, her eyes focused on a book.

"Too bad he's the one arguing then," George grinned as Hermione and Fred played Exploding Snap.

"Thanksgiving is an American holiday, Padfoot," Remus frowned at his friend.

"Is not," Sirius said, adjusting his pilgrim hat, "Pilgrims came from England, so we're involved too."

"No we're not!" he argued, "Pilgrims left England because they couldn't practice their religion – they went to America and got help from Native Americans and that's it. We have nothing to do with Thanksgiving, so drop the hat."

"I dunno," Hermione hummed, "It'd be a great excuse to get pie."

"Mmm, pie," George grinned, "Let's celebrate Thanksgiving, yeah?"

"Agreed!" everybody seemed to chorus, except Remus who groaned at the sky.

"Oi, Hermione, don't look now, but Terry Magellan is walking this way," Peter whispered to her, making her sit up and look around worriedly before squeaking and diving under a bench in the Quidditch stands, crawling away from them.

Remus arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Terry?"

"Ooh – you don't know do you?" Lily winced, "He's been practically stalking Hermione for weeks now."

"Where have you been?" Peter asked him, "_I_ know that. Me. The one who never knows anything."

"Oh, Peter, that's not true," Lily chided, "You just know things we don't."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…ummm," she bit her lip, looking over at James.

"Like how you know how many different types of cheese there are!" James provided, "And which are the smelliest."

"Yeah, mate – you're great for making our own dungbombs," Sirius grinned.

"Oh joy," he deadpanned, "I feel so loved."

"Hey guys!" a strangely accented voice said, grinning from ear to ear. Terry Magellan was tall, about as tall as Sirius if not taller, with fair blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his skin nearly paper white.

"Hi Terry," everybody smiled at him, including Remus, although he looked wary.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Oh yeah – over there," Sirius grinned, pointing to where Hermione was seated. Seeing him point, she squeaked again and ducked back down underneath a bench.

"She's really shy today, Terry," George grinned, "Tread lightly!" Terry grinned back before dashing off after her.

"Now why did you do that?" Remus asked Sirius as he and George chuckled to themselves, "She was obviously hiding from him."

"I _know_," he grinned devilishly at him, "It's no fun if he just wanders around looking for her, now is it?"

"Sirius, if you don't quit picking on her – " Lily began.

"Oh come on, now, Evans," Sirius snorted, "It's all in good fun."

"Not for Hermione, you git," she huffed, "She doesn't even want a boyfriend and you're off forcing people on her."

"Metaphorically speaking of course," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her as James frowned.

"Hey, Lily – do all of you girls share secrets?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"_Why_?" the boys all seemed to ask.

"Well…it's nice to know that somebody's got your back on something," she shrugged, "Sometimes you wouldn't have the courage to do things otherwise. If your friends know, they'll more likely push you to get what you want or need."

They were silent as they looked at her, Fred and George sharing glances as the Marauders did as well. This was broken by a loud scream, making them look over onto the Quidditch field to see Marlene dancing with Hermione for no apparent reason, Terry standing back on the sidelines and watching with amusement.

"Oh Merlin," Lily said as she stood up and walked over to the stairs, heading down to the field to her friends.

"Marlene," she frowned, "Why are you forcing Hermione to salsa?"

"Shows how much you know," she grinned, "_This_ is the _tango_."

"Still – why?"

"Hermione got invited to Slughorn's Ball too!" Marlene grinned, jumping up and down happily with Hermione's arms, "I won't be alone! Oh, and I asked Terry to come with me!"

"I never said I was _going_!" Hermione reminded her, prying herself away from her.

"But Hermione!" the three gaped at her.

"You have to come!" Lily gasped, "Marlene's going to be off doing who-knows-what, and Alice and Frank are going to be all lovey-dovey, and if you're not there then all I'll have for company is the Marauders!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why _not_?" Lily and Marlene prodded as Terry found somebody else to talk to.

"Because…" she winced, "I don't…really…."

It suddenly dawned on Lily, "Oh, Hermione, you don't need a date. That's only if you want one."

"But still – I hate dressing up," she rubbed her forearm, "I'm rubbish at it."

"That's what gal pals are for," Marlene smiled as Lily and Hermione arched eyebrows at each other. "We'll dress you up and make you all nice and pretty and we'll all have wonderful times."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment before relenting, earning grins from the two as they reached over to hug her.

"We love you, Mione!" they said in harmony, making her frown a little.

"You girls need to stop lying," she muttered, but smiled a little anyway.

* * *

><p>"It's snowing!" Fred and George cheered as they crowded at the window, watching the little white flakes float down to cover the ground in a dazzling landscape.<p>

"It's December," Hermione told them, an amused smirk on her face, "It tends to do that."

"But it's a Hogsmeade trip and its snowing!" Fred pounced on her, "Be prepared for war, little sister!"

"I can't," she whined unhappily, earning frowns from the two.

"Why not?" they asked as George joined them on the couch.

"I have to go dress shopping," she stuck her tongue out and made a face.

"Oooooh!" the twins made girlish squeals, shocking Hermione since she didn't know they could even get their voices to such a pitch.

"Who're you going with?" Fred asked, smirking as he squished his face to her shoulder so only his eyes could be seen by her.

"Do we know him?" George grinned, putting his hands on her other shoulder and resting his chin on them, batting his eyes at her.

Hermione glanced behind her upon hearing footsteps and pointed over her shoulder, "_That_ is my date."

The twins looked over and blinked, "What?"

Lily laughed, "What she means is, we don't have dates, so we're going together."

"I love having single friends," Hermione said as she stood up, stretching out her back and looking for her boots, "Now, who are you two going with?"

"Nobody," they shrugged.

"Nobody?" she echoed, "Now I can hardly believe that."

"Why not?"

"Because you two got dates so easily last time."

"Last time, we were with people our own age," Fred reminded her, "This time, we're surrounded by youngsters."

"We're still gonna go, but without dates," George shrugged before adding, "And we're going as single, _manly_ men."

"I heard your girlish squeal up there," Lily grinned at them.

"Oi, watch it, Red," Fred glared jokingly at her.

"Who're you calling 'Red', Red?" she smirked, pointing at his own red locks.

"Hey, that'd be a cool band name," George grinned, "Hermione and the Reds!"

Hermione snorted at that, stuffing her jeans into her boots and tying up the laces, "Of all the stupid…."

"C'MON!" Marlene yelped, Alice on her heels as they hooked their arms through Hermione's, knocking her off her feet and dragging her, "We need to go NOW!"

"But I don't have a jacket and it's freezing out!" Hermione complained, trying to get her footing and succeeding horribly.

"I've got it!" Lily called before she was dragged out the room. She sighed, grabbing the coat and shaking her head at the boys. "Sometimes I wonder if all teenagers are equipped to freak out their friends. I think 'there's no way, somebody has to be normal.' But then I look at my friends and everybody and I realize 'no, they're all nuts.'"

They chuckled as she walked out, calling out a goodbye before she was out of hearing range. Once the portrait was closed for a few minutes, James trotted down the stairs, smiling pleasantly at them.

"Morning," he said, "Where's Mione?"

"Oh sure," George frowned at him, "Ignore us."

He blinked, "I was just wo – "

Fred cut him off, "We're just Hermione's big brothers, don't mind us."

"Guys," he sighed, "I'm just saying, Hermione's usually waiting down here for hours on end until somebody goes down with her."

"Oh yeah," they said before George continued, "Alice and Marlene dragged her out – Lily went down too."

"That's absurd!" somebody said as they trotted down the stairs.

"You're absurd!" Remus answered, following Sirius down the staircase.

"_What?_" he whirled around suddenly, "Say that again to my face!"

Remus did as was asked, "You're absurd!"

"That's absurd!"

George sighed, "What is it now?"

"Nothing," they answered with grins before going out the portrait hole, now being incredibly nice to each other.

"Was that a stupid moment or was that actually something?" Fred wondered after a moment. James and George both shrugged in response.

* * *

><p><em>Mĭńůŧęş Ęāŗ£ÏεЯ<em>

"So…" Sirius said as he lounged across his bed, hanging upside down and watching as Remus brushed his teeth, "Slughorn's party…girls are going dress shopping today."

Remus made a noncommittal sound, seeing as his mouth was otherwise occupied with tooth paste and spit.

"You going to go?" he asked, picking at a piece of imaginary lint on his shirt.

Remus spit in the sink, again wiping the left over residue across his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm sorry, Pads, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. You see, I'm straight and – "

He was cut off with a shoe coming at him, making him dodge it and grin at his friend.

"No," Sirius frowned at him, "Are you going to go to the party?"

"Yeah, I mean," he pulled another jumper over his head, "I should at least go _once_, right?"

"Alright," Sirius said after a moment before practically pouncing on him, "Now will you finally do something with Hermione?"

Remus looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about?"

He stood there and stared at him for several moments, the expression on his face much like one might use in regards to a mentally slow person, waiting for them to understand a simple question, gripping his arms. Once he looked like he still had no clue on what he was talking about, Sirius sighed, placing his hands on his forehead, "You're worse than Evans."

"What does that mean?" he asked innocently as Sirius finally made to move downstairs.

"Oh nothing," he shrugged, "Except for the fact that you totally like Hermione – _more than a friend_ – and are in denial."

"What? Oh come on, Padfoot, there's nothing even remotely like that between us," he snorted as they walked down the staircase.

"That's absurd!"

"You're absurd!"

They reached the ground level and Sirius whirled around on him, "_What?_ Say that again to my face!"

Remus stepped closer and glared at him, although it was marred a little by the grin he was trying to fight off, "You're absurd!"

"That's absurd!"

George sighed, "What is it now?"

"Nothing," they answered with grins before going out the portrait hole.

Once it closed behind them, Remus sighed and dropped his head, running his hands through his hair and thoroughly mussing it up, "What if I did?"

Sirius grinned and perched an arm around his shoulders, "Leave it to me."

"Part of me is thinking this is a bad idea, but the other part just _has_ to know why," he admitted as they walked.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Lily sat, back to back on a bench outside the dressing room as Marlene and Alice darted around the store and hunted for dresses. They had been banished to the bench because they kept picking fun at ridiculous dresses, such as a line green one with an obscenely large poof. Marlene was looking for a dress for both her and Lily, and Alice had volunteered to search for one for Hermione.<p>

"So, if you can't dance you're basically screwed," Hermione summed up, examining a piece of her hair with fascination.

"Basically it," Lily said before turning and looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "It's a week before Christmas holidays this time. You going home?"

"No," she shook her head, "Mum and Dad think we'd be better off here."

Lily hummed and nodded, "Consider yourself lucky then. Well, if you were in my shoes."

Hermione was silent for a moment before leaning around Lily and frowning at her boots, "I don't think I can wear them."

She chuckled, "No, I mean – if you had to go home to _my_ family."

"Oh…is your sister really as horrible as you say she is?"

"I'm afraid so," she sighed, "And she just married this horrid whale of a husband – Vernon Dursley. Ugh. I pray that when I get married to someone, he's going to have a normal last name."

"Potter is relatively normal," Hermione gave a very sly grin.

Lily only smiled back at that, "Lupin could be, in some areas of the world…."

She arched an eyebrow at her, "Huh?"

Lily snorted, "Oh please! You two get along famously together and you've only known each other for – what? About four months?"

"So? I get along great with you and I'm not hearing wedding bells."

"So you hear wedding bells…."

Hermione gave a very loud growl, causing the redhead to giggle as Marlene and Alice both strode up to them, beaming with bags in their hands.

"Ready to go?" Marlene asked, "Lily, you and I need to go get that thing."

"Oh!" Lily jumped up immediately with a grin, "Yeah!"

"I'm going to go meet Frank at the Three Broomsticks," Alice smiled as she shrunk the bags and put them in Marlene's purse, "Hermione, you want to come with?"

"No thanks – I think I'll go hunt down Fred and George and start a massive snowball fight," she grinned as they walked out the door before waving at each other and going their separate ways.

Hermione walked down the walkway, watching as the stores and houses were transformed to something out of a fairytale, the snow drifting around and fitting in her hair, melting when they touched her skin. As she was watching the sky, she didn't notice a particularly large patch of ice, so she slipped and fell.

When she was supposed to hit the cold hard ground, she hit something that was warm and soft and smelled amazing.

"Hey Remus," she muttered into his shirt, lifting her head up to see that he was looking at her dully – although the smile was so small that only she could see it - as Fred, George, Sirius, James and Peter all chuckled and grinned at them.

"Not that I'm not glad that you keep falling for me, Hermione," he said as he slid over to a bench and helped himself up, turning back to her to do the same, "I'd appreciate it if you quit falling _on_ me."

She smiled as soon as she was upright, smacking him lightly in the arm to make him grin.

"Hermione!" Fred said happily, arms out wide and grinning at her, "You have returned to us!"

"Could've sworn that dress junk would've taken longer though," George mused.

"It probably would've if Lily and I hadn't just let Marlene and Alice pick them out for us," she shrugged, reaching an arm out for the twins to slide her over to safety. Remus, however, was stuck on the island of ice, hugging a bench.

"Help?" he asked, trying to find a safe place to walk on.

"Meh," James shrugged as Sirius scratched his chin, thinking, "I dunno…you seem pretty stable right now."

"Try this," Fred said before pointing his wand at the ice, "Incendio!" A flame erupted from the tip and Remus jumped up on the bench, watching suspiciously as it melted the ice away. Remus tested it carefully before jumping down.

"Now why didn't either of you do that before you hit the ice?" James asked, grinning at them.

"I didn't see it!" Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up, Prongs," Remus frowned at him.

They continued walking for a while, and this time Hermione was watching the road as she did, jumping over or around patches of ice as the boys watched her in amusement. She suddenly stopped with a gasp.

"I forgot why I was looking for you earlier!" she said before running off the road and diving behind a snow bank.

"You were looking for us?" the twins asked as they stepped closer. Hearing nothing but silence, they glanced between each other before icy cold slush met their faces.

"HERMIONE!" they yelled, wiping the snow from their eyes as she laughed, Sirius jumping behind with her and quickly making a snowball to end all snowballs.

"WAR!" he said happily, throwing it and making it sail over onto James' head.

"Padfoot!" he complained before running to the snow bank across the road and diving behind it, making a snowball and throwing it at him. Fred and George went to join him, and Peter began making snowballs for Hermione and Sirius. Remus stood underneath their snowy arches, watching with a slightly amused expression.

He chuckled, "You're all so immatu – "

SPLAT!

"Who threw that?" he asked, shaking the snow out of his hair and off his face.

"Love you too, Remus!" Sirius and Hermione chorused, laughing as he glared at them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lily asked, stepping up next to Remus and looking between the two groups.

"Lily!" Hermione cheered, "Come and help me!"

"No, Lily!" James grinned, "Come and help _me_!"

She laughed and looked between the two, "Now, Miss Granger, why should I help you when you brought up _that_ topic at the dress shop?"

Hermione snorted, "Oh come on, you brought up _that_ topic with me too, and I'm not turning you away."

"Because you want me to help," she grinned.

"Details."

"Lily," James sang, grinned as he leaned a little on the snow bank, praying he wouldn't fall through. "Come on and help me and Fred and George."

Lily stood there, musing between the two groups with a smile on her face before walking over to James, making Hermione yell out an "I hate you!"

Remus walked over to help Peter with the snowballs, muttering to him, "Who threw the one that hit me?"

"I can't tell you," Peter frowned before nodding his head towards Hermione with a smile. Remus' own smile took to being mischievous and he scooped up an armful of snow and dumping it over her head.

She screamed, "Remus!"

"Payback!" he laughed as she began pelting him with snowballs, completely ignoring the group on the other side of the road.

And that's how they all ended up going back to the castle soaking wet and cold, but laughing all the same, with James' arm around Lily's shoulders as if it belonged there and Sirius being abnormally quiet as he watched Hermione and Remus tease each other.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just…yeah, I want to go ahead and get it to Christmas, so sue me. So next chapter is the Slugclub Party or whatever it's called, and then maybe I'll add the Christmas one too. <strong>

**Reviews would be loved! I don't mind spending every day, out on their corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while and they will be loved, and they will be loved. Maroon 5 anyone? ;D**


	11. Ditching Parties and In Your Dreams

**This chapter is dedicated to our realtor Pat, who told me that she loved my new blue/periwinkle room today when she came over. And this is a big deal because my whole house is either brown or grey or some shade or tint of that. My family thinks it's nutso that I have my room the colors it is, but Pat likes it. So there. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and hot pink hair and rotten lemon jackets.**

* * *

><p>Brown eyes scanning the pages as she curled up on the couch, her back against the arm and her toes barely touching Remus' thigh as he, James, Sirius, Fred and George talked, varying from Quidditch to Puffskeins. Peter was sitting with his back to the fire, writing a letter to his mum while Lily, Marlene and Alice were up in the girls' dorms and preparing for preparing for the ball or party or whatever Slughorn called it.<p>

She was only read a quarter of the time. The rest of the time was spent: listening to the boys talk, panicking about that night, or wondering why her heart kept pumping into overdrive every time she accidentally poked Remus with her toes when she shifted. She frowned and glanced at them as Fred and James argued on Quidditch teams. She returned to her book before glancing back and snorting in surprised amusement.

"What?" Fred asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he now had bright hot pink hair.

"Nothing," she answered with a shrug, "Just saw a good part in the book is all. Continue."

George's eyes crinkled at her as his clasped hands hid his smile. Sirius smiled at her as well as Remus nudged her feet with his leg, a smile on his face as well. She mentally cursed him and groaned as her heart gave a jolt, her toes curled and her face got the tiniest of blushes.

"Hermione!" Lily called as she walked down the stairs, stopping against the back of the couch with her palms placed on it, "We're ready for you!"

"I've decided I'm not going," she said, curling into herself tighter and staring resolutely at her book.

"Why?" Lily sighed.

"I'll look like an idiot," she told them.

"You didn't look like an idiot when you walked in with a certain Bulgarian boy on your arm," Fred smirked at her, making Lily arch an eyebrow at him before blinking quickly at his hair.

"_Shut up_," Hermione hissed as Fred and George grinned at her.

"How old were you when that seventh year asked you out?" George asked, "Fourteen, right?"

"I said _shut up_!" she growled, gripping her book tighter.

"_Seventh year_?" the group echoed, looking at her incredulously. She blushed and hid her face with her book.

"Yeah, the star of the school asked _our_ little sister out," Fred grinned.

"And she looked lovely," George told them, "As she always does. Probably why he asked her out, right Gred?"

"I do believe so, Forge. Why, just imagine what she'll look like tonight! She isn't fourteen anymore, you know."

George sighed, putting a hand to his heart and looking at his twin sadly, "Right you are, Fred, she just grew up too fast."

"It seems like only yesterday when she – "

"Alright, I'll go!" she exclaimed, standing up and throwing her book on the couch, "Just shut up!" She huffed and walked up the staircase, Lily following behind before she whirled around. "Oh, and Freddie, I just _love_ what you've done with your hair!"

"You're dead, Potter!" was all she heard before Lily shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Girls take forever getting ready," Sirius huffed as he inspected his shoes from their perch on the coffee table. All of the seventh year boys were waiting patiently for the other girls, whether they were their dates or not. They were all dressed similarly as well, dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and varying shades of jackets. Fred's was a rusty orange while George's was a dark purple, Frank's was resembling a rotten lemon (although nobody felt the need to tell him that), Sirius' a black and James' a dark blue. Remus wasn't wearing a jacket at all – he'd "forgotten" it at home and didn't feel it was important to owl his parents to send it.<p>

Alice came bounding down the stairs, her pale orange dress cut in quarter sleeves and floating an inch or two above her knees, a white shawl draped around her elbows as she fixed a pale orange flower to her headband, her short brown hair rather spiky at the ends and flaring out a bit. Frank grinned at her before pecking her temple as she grinned back.

"You look fantastic," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled before turning to the other boys, "They said to go ahead and go down – Hermione's hair wasn't cooperating as much as Marlene had hoped."

Fred and George grinned at that before they all headed downstairs.

Slughorn had found a large spare room in the castle, fitting it with fairy lights and potted plants to try to distract the fact that the walls looked a little worse for the wear. On the far wall was a long table with every food imaginable, from pumpkin pasties to butterbeer to chocolate frogs. Tables were surrounding the dance floor, chairs positioned at them. The music was something that teens actually _wanted _to dance to, instead of the classically boring type.

"I feel incredibly stupid without a bird," Sirius told Remus and James after Alice and Frank left and Fred and George went to go put some type of prank into the food. Remus snorted at him and rolled his eyes.

"I will not be without one for long," James grinned maniacally – a look that Sirius, Remus and Peter had all not trusted since they first saw it, no matter how close they were to the man. "For you see, I will get Lily Evans to dance with me _at least_ once!"

"Alright," they shrugged.

He deflated a bit, looking between them, "Aren't you going to ask how?"

"No."

He frowned at them and opened his mouth to tell them off at what terrible friends they were being before somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with Sirius and Remus doing the same, smiling at Marlene. She had tacked her hair up with a dark red feather sticking out, matching her long floor length dark red dress, which was strapless so it left room to show off her black velvet choker.

"Hullo boys," she grinned, showing off her nearly-purple-it-was-such-a-dark-red lipstick.

"Hi Marlene," they chorused.

"You look great," Sirius told her.

She wrinkled her nose a little, arching an eyebrow at him, "Honestly, Black, I thought _you_ would know that men should never tell women they look 'great' or 'nice' or 'pretty' or 'okay.' But, whatever, I'll take it."

"A 'thank you,' would've been better, McKinnon," he frowned.

She ignored that, "Anyway, I came to show you Lily and Hermione – both of which have been my _best_ work yet, if I kindly may say so myself." She then walked away a bit before tugging a skeptic redhead behind.

Lily had left her hair down, her dark blue dress bearing elbow length sleeves, skimming the ground as well. She stared resolutely at the ground, determined to act as if she didn't care what they – or more specifically James – thought.

"Gorgeous," James beamed at her.

"You look awesome, Lily," Remus smiled.

"What he said," Sirius said, still frowning at Marlene.

"Thanks," she said before inching away a little as Marlene turned back around and left to go get Hermione. She came back with her in a white dress that was just long enough to be allowed in school, the sleeves made of a sheer fabric, off the shoulder and long enough to tie to her middle and ring fingers, which they were. The dress – and her – were covered in sparkles, her hair in sideways ringlets aside from her bangs, which had been straightened and swept across her forehead. She was staring bashfully down at the ground, wanting to shrink away and into a wall.

"Hermione!" Fred and George appeared before the others could get a word in, George wrapping her in a hug first, "You look wicked!"

"Wicked is good," Hermione assured Marlene, who looked as if she didn't know whether to look offended or proud.

"Let me look at you," Fred said, taking her hand and pulling her away from his twin, spinning her around before she landed in his arms, "Yup – brilliant."

"Thanks, guys," she grinned before pulling away from him and starting off, before a hand around her wrist pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked as he dragged her back, "You didn't let us give our opinion!"

"I don't think I want it," she smiled warily at him.

"You look brilliant, Hermione," James smiled at her.

"Thank you, James."

"Sexy," Sirius winked at her before she tried to kick him, having him jump away and hide behind James, his eyes peeking out from behind his shoulder.

"You look perfect," Remus smiled warmly at her, making her beam a little at him. Nearly everybody gave glances to somebody else – James to Lily, Lily to James; Sirius to Marlene, Marlene to Sirius; Fred to George, George to Fred.

"We had a little trouble with the glitter," Marlene said, "It got everywhere."

"I'll say," Lily said before giving a loud sneeze, recovering with a groan, "It's _everywhere_ in the dorm. But we'll clean it later."

"And now I'm leaving," Hermione gave a short curtsy before walking away, tucking a curl behind her ear with her eyes trained on the ground.

"Oi, Forge, I see a few wallflowers over there," Fred grinned as he towed his twin away, "See you!"

"Stay away from the pumpkin pasties!" George called back.

"Aww, but I wanted one," Marlene pouted before turning to Lily, "Whelp, I'm going to go. Have fun with these two!" And with that, she and Sirius walked off arm-in-arm, earning confused gazes.

"What just happened?" Remus finally asked.

"I…I think they're each other's date," Lily said, "Which makes no sense because – "

" – She said she was going with Terry," James finished for her, "But where the bloody hell is Terry?"

"Terry's sick," a little redhead Ravenclaw girl told them, possibly a fourth year, "He's all gross and pale and snotted up."

"Err – thanks for that visual," Lily winced as she grinned and walked away.

"So…" Remus said slowly, "I'm going to go and keep Mione company – no, no, you're fine where you are, Lily, you can go and have fun." She quickly shut her mouth from her attempt at a protest as he walked off without another word, grinning to himself.

"Err…" James winced, "I…can't really think of anything else to say now."

Lily was silent for a few seconds before looking up at him, "Want to dance?"

He blinked at her, "What?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Err – sure. Yeah. 'Course."

* * *

><p>"<em>There<em> you are," Remus said as he dropped down in the seat next to Hermione, watching as she pulled her gaze away from the window and on to him, "What are you doing all the way back here?"

She shrugged, turning back to the window, "I like it back here."

Remus hummed as he looked out the window too, seeing the stars reflected against the fresh snow, before he turned back to her, examining her a little more closely. Glitter was even in her hair, he noticed with a grin, and on her eyelashes as they threatened to fall with every blink. His gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips, which were a moderately dark pink shade. A fleck of glitter was even there, practically mocking him as his hand ached to brush it away for her.

_No,_ he thought, _that is not a good thought to have on a friend. No matter **how** pretty that friend is. Or nice…or smart… or – shut up, Remus!_

"Having fun?" she asked, making him blink at her.

"Meh," he shrugged, looking back out the window, "Going good so far."

She hummed now, smiling at him as one of her hands crept up to play with a curl. They were silent for a few moments before Remus leaned towards her, speaking so low that only she could hear him.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

"Where?" she dropped the hand, turning to him.

"Anywhere," he answered.

She thought about it for a minute or two before smiling at him, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>They wandered through the halls, talking as they slowly made their way up to the Astronomy tower. Once there, they sat on opposite sides of the archway, sharing Chocolate Frogs they accioed from the party.<p>

"I never really did like the live ones," Remus commented as yet another live Chocolate Frog squirmed out of his hand and off the balcony, falling to its death.

She giggled, grinning at him, "That's the fifth time you've said that."

"I _know_," he sighed as he grabbed another, "I wish they'd quit moving."

She smiled as he carefully peeked open the package, checking to see if it would move or not, and upon finding it immobile stuck it halfway in his mouth – like a weird deformed cigarette made entirely of chocolate without tobacco – and peered at the card in intense fascination, determined not to acknowledge the fact that she was grinning at him and trying not to laugh.

"Do you think they'll miss us?" she asked.

"Nah," he shrugged, tossing the card away in another pile they'd set aside for them, "Sirius has Marlene, Frank's got Alice, and James and Lily were left with each other last I knew of."

"What about Peter?"

"Peter, actually, chose to go to the library," he saw her upraised eyebrows, "I know, right? Usually it's either you, me, or Lily going."

"Wish I had gone," she sighed, stretching her legs out and closing her eyes out to the wind.

"Oh come on," he smiled, stretching his own legs out to bump his foot against hers, "I'm pretty fun."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, her head still turned, "Yes, you are." She then gave a violent shudder, her hands flying up to her forearms for her thumbs to rub circles into her skin.

"Come here," he told her after a minute, extending his arm out to her, propping a knee up, "Come sit with me."

She crawled over to him and sat down next to him, only for him to reach over and tug her in his lap, crossing his legs around her and dropping his chin to her shoulder and closing his eyes, his arms already wrapped around her to keep her warm. Or maybe because he liked hugging her, we'll never know. She rested her forehead against the juncture of his neck and jaw, her arms propped up on either side of them before they relaxed.

"Hey, Hermione," he whispered to her.

"Mmhmm?" she hummed as her eyelids lowered.

"Look up."

She pulled back a little and frowned at him, but his gaze was directed up at a little plant hanging from the top of the archway. She froze once she recognized it as mistletoe.

"We can just ignore it," she told him. "Nobody's here – we don't have to."

"Not with Hogwarts mistletoe," he said, reaching his arm out, only for the tips of his fingers to flatten as if he had touched a wall. Hermione reached out and did the same, finding the same results. But she could still see out into the darkness illuminated by the moon, see the little portraits on the Chocolate Frog cards, see the door all the way over there.

"J-just a peck then?" she stuttered a bit before he nodded solemnly, reaching forward and placing a peck to her lips. Even this made her heart jump up. Once he pulled back he reached over, but still his fingertips flattened against the invisible wall. Her already thumping heart thumped louder – so loud it was a wonder he couldn't hear it.

"I don't think a peck will work," he hummed calmly as he looked up at the plant, as if it was merely asking what two plus two was. He readjusted her so that she was perpendicular to him on his lap, pulling her closer so his breath tickled her face. She wanted to squeak and run and melt into the wall and hide there until nobody knew her name.

"Ready?" he whispered to her, his fingers trailing up her spine.

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and nodded. Her heartbeat kept getting louder and louder to the point where it very well could drive _her_ mad. She remembered the narrator in _the_ _Telltale Heart_ and wondered vaguely if she would be that crazy.

His lips brushed hers lightly, and her heart finally stopped its insane volume and pace, and the situation allowed her enough brainpower to wrap her arms around his neck. Remus pressed his lips more firmly against hers; his other hand trailing up into her hair, and her mind finally went blank.

"Hermione, c'mon, wake up," he said groggily, making her open her eyes and see that her forehead was still against his neck, and they had been in their original position. His hands were nowhere near her back, instead resting at her sides, and her arms had been brought in and placed on his ankles instead of around his neck.

"C'mon, Mione, wake up," he said again, blinking slowly and stretching his back out, "C'mon, I think we fell asleep."

She rose up and found that her neck hurt, but she stood up anyway and stretched her arms up above her head. She kept her eyes closed before she looked up and saw that there was no mistletoe.

"C'mon – I think the party's nearly over, I can barely hear the music now, and it's really slow," he said as he stood up before stopping and looking over at her now, smiling and reaching his hand out to her.

She blinked at it and looked from it to him.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

She smiled a little, "I can't hear the music."

"Just trust me," he held the hand out to her still.

She bit her lip before taking it, allowing him to pull her closer. He placed both hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulder, frowning at how tall he was. She'd worn flats instead of heels, finding them uncomfortable to walk in, and now wished she'd had the added height. He grinned back at her and started to move to the music that only he could hear, whispering things to her that made her laugh and place her forehead on his shoulder.

The party ended at twelve thirty. The music stopped at twelve. They kept dancing 'til two.

* * *

><p><strong>…Umm…I can't really find anything to say here about the last bit. But whenever I was typing James' compliment to Lily, I accidentally hit the capslock, so he was like yelling to her that she was gorgeous. :D If that doesn't get your attention, I don't know what will, huh?<strong>

**Review, please, because I'm faintly proud of this chapter. Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it. DO IT FOR CAP'N JACK! (Reason why I shouldn't type an ending author's note while watching _Pirates of the Carribean, At World's End_...Jack's ship is gone and he just slapped this one dude for no reason...ending of the movie too. "_That's my peanut!"_ is my favorite repeated line, and I can't figure out why.)**


	12. Rooms of Requirement and Chocolate

**I dedicate this chapter to my Siamese cat Buffy – who is currently cuddled against me and demanding attention.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Noel, and death threats to Sirius.**

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned down at Remus as she sat atop his stomach as he frowned sleepily up at her, as if he wasn't supposed to be asleep in his bed.<p>

"What?" he whispered to her.

"You're not Fred," she leaned a little closer to him, her hands placed on his chest to feel his heart beating, "Or George."

"No," he snorted a little, rolling his eyes, "I'm not. Hermione, what are you doing up here?"

Instead of answering she got off of him and picked away the curtain, slipping down to the ground and looking around. Finally finding the sleeping form of George – or Fred, whichever – she grinned and tiptoed to his bed, pushing back the curtains and jumping in on top of him. He gave a startled yelp, bolting up and looking at her as if she was insane.

"Shh, Freddie, it's me," she whispered as Remus pushed the curtain back all the way, lying on his stomach and watching as he hugged his pillow.

"Oh," he whispered back before grinning evilly over at George, who was still asleep. She grinned back and nodded and they crawled out of his bed and pulled back the curtains on George's. They both leaned closer to him and did something to their mouths that Remus couldn't see, but a minute later George shot up with a loud yell, causing everybody else to wake up and look around sleepily.

"_Why?_" he asked them, standing on top of his bed as Hermione grinned up at him, getting up and kneeling on it, "Why, why, why? That's so gross!" He then brought his shoulders up and started rubbing his ears with them, groaning, "Elllggh! _Not nice!_"

"Morning George!" they chorused, grinning at him as he jumped down and went over to the bathroom to rinse out his ears.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, his head sticking out the foot of his bed as he yawned, his hair a big, black mass resembling a tumbleweed. Hermione jumped over to his bed and bounced on her toes.

"Wake up, Sirius!" she grinned, "We've got a surprise!"

"What is it?" James asked, putting on his glasses and arching an eyebrow at her as Frank's sleepy head finally peeked through to see the commotion.

"Why don't I get a girl jumping on my bed in the morning?" he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Hermione stopped bouncing, "Open up and I'll jump in."

"'Kay, just five more minutes," he flopped back into his sheets.

"No, Frank, c'mon!" she did jump over to his bed, shaking it a little as she tried to find her balance, "The surprise is for you, too!"

"It's Sundaaaaaaay!" he whined, "I have to go home to my _mother_ tomorrow! _Go away!_"

"Fine," she hopped down, walking towards the door, "Don't get presents."

"Did somebody say - ?" he popped up again as James finally hopped out of his own bed.

"Presents?" James and Sirius finished for him together as George finally came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have to go and get the girls up though," she said, smiling at them, "Don't get dressed…unless, you know, you need pants. Then please get dressed." She disappeared through the door.

Five minutes later the boys were waiting in the empty Common Room, expecting to see the girls walk down the stairs just as sleepy as them, only Hermione rushed past them, Lily hot on her heels.

"I'm going to kill you!" she vowed as they ran out the portrait.

"Only if you can catch me!" Hermione laughed as Alice and Marlene followed, running after them.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Marlene yelled at them, getting them into motion.

* * *

><p>They were confused as to why Hermione ran in a giant circle not twice, but three times, still with Lily vowing to kill her. Fred and George were watching as calmly as they could, leaning against the wall, and Alice and Marlene were trying to calm Lily down as they passed by. Sirius, James, Peter and Frank didn't know whether to laugh or help, but Remus was sitting down on the ground and watching as if everybody around him were insane.<p>

On Hermione's fourth run, Remus finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"It won't work! She keeps distracting me!" Hermione said before stopping and whirling around to Lily, "Look, Lily, I'm sorry, I was just messing with you."

"So was I," she huffed, crossing her arms over her soft blue t-shirt, "Thought we were just going for a jog."

James let out a loud laugh, "While you were vowing to kill her?"

"What?" she blinked as Hermione ran off unnoticed, "Don't you do that in the morning while you're running after your friend?"

"HA!" Hermione jumped down as a door materialized, grinning madly with Fred and George as they ushered them all in the room.

The room was relatively small, just large enough for the group with some room left over. A large decorated Christmas tree was in the corner, presents gathered underneath it, a fireplace warming everything and everyone. In front of it was a couch big enough to fit four people – seven if they squished in together – two big chairs on either side of it that could easily hold two people each.

"What is this?" Marlene asked.

Hermione, Fred and George grinned.

"Well, since this is our first and last Christmas together, and not all of you are going to be here, we decided to pull this together," George answered.

"We brought all the presents here – and didn't peek once," Fred said proudly.

"Well? What do you say?" Hermione smiled, looking around at them. They all stared at her before glancing at each other, then over at Fred and George.

"You open yours first!" Sirius and James exclaimed, reaching forward and picking her up between them, dropping her onto the middle of the couch. They propelled themselves over the back of the couch and plopped down next to her as Lily brought forward a large powder blue box tied loosely with a pink ribbon.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at it.

"Open it to find out!" Remus laughed. Fred and George sat down in one chair, Alice and Frank in the other as Peter sat down in front of the fire and Remus sat down next to Sirius, leaving Lily next to James while Marlene was on Present Patrol. Hermione tugged the ribbon away and picked up the lid, only to drop it and have her hands fly to her mouth to cover the gasp.

"Why are you freaked out?" George asked, looking at her worriedly, "Do you not like it?"

"Her," Lily and Marlene corrected as the lid slid off and a fluffy gray striped calico kitten head popped up, looking at Hermione with big blue eyes.

"Mew?" the cat questioned, looking around at them all.

"We all chipped in to get her," Remus informed her with a smile.

"Dogs are better though," Sirius muttered, making the teenager next to him grin and elbow him lightly.

"She's adorable!" Hermione said, picking the kitten up and cradling her against her chest, "She's so soft and cute and I love her! And all of you! You're all brilliant!"

"What's her name?" Peter asked.

Hermione suddenly got silent, staring at the cat as if she would demand what her name should be. The cat, in turn, looked as if she was going to kill herself as she tried to get a red and green striped ribbon off from around her neck. Lily cleared her throat.

"May I suggest a rather mushy name?"

"Yes, Lady Lily, you may," she said, turning to her and looking past James' back.

"Noel," she grinned, "Like the Christmas song?"

"Noel the Ribbon Slayer!" Sirius grinned, picking up the cat and holding it for all to see.

"Give me back Noel!" Hermione said, shooting up and gently plucking the kitten from his grasp, cradling her once more.

"Aww – Noel and Hades!" Marlene cooed, "I love it! Maybe we'll be in-laws!"

"I will protest it adamantly," she said truthfully, "Your cat tried to off me!"

"And me!" Remus said as he leaned back into a cushion, grinning at them.

"Hades?" Marlene looked horrified, "_My_ Hades?"

"Mar, he's tried to kill every one of us here at _least_ once," Frank told her, "I think he's tried to off James six times."

"Eight times," he corrected, "And he looks at me like he's plotting my death a lot."

Noel purred, a loud rumbling noise coming from such a tiny body. This startled many before they realized the cause and laughed, Hermione hugging the cat closer to her.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat curled against the couch, Noel resting on her stomach as she read, nuzzling her arm once she stopped petting her to resume its previous task. James, Peter, Marlene, Frank, Alice and Lily had all decided to go home for Christmas holiday, leaving Hermione, Sirius, Fred, George and Remus the only seventh years in Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George were busy catching up on their homework, finally listening to Hermione when she said that they would then have more time to do other things if they didn't have homework. And Sirius had said something about visiting Hufflepuff house.<p>

"Morning," Remus said as he sat down next to Hermione's toes.

She glanced up at him and smiled, "Good morning."

"Still like Noel?" he asked, reaching forward to pet the cat behind the ears. Noel arched up and purred louder.

"Of course," Hermione smiled, reaching her hand to pet underneath her chin, "How could I not?"

"I dunno – she's cute," he grinned as Noel stood up and arched her back, purring even louder. Hermione smiled as her new cat made her way over to him, rubbing her head against him before jumping down and heading up to the girls' dorms for some more snooze time.

"So what all did you get for Christmas?" she asked.

"I got three books from James, my mum, and Peter – so original, huh?" he grinned though, "But my mum and dad both sent me a watch – my birthday's in March, and there's no holidays for me to go home to, so they thought…oh, and Lily, Marlene and Alice all got me money, which is good because at least I can pick something out…and Sirius got me chocolate." He pulled out a bar, unwrapped it for the first time and broke off a piece, holding it out to her, "Want some?"

"Sure," she grinned, taking it and popping it in her mouth as he grinned wider.

"And I especially liked your gift," he ran a hand through his hair as he watched her, although his grin got a little more mischievous, "They were all _alive_."

"I _know_," she said gleefully before he snorted and shook his head at her, breaking off another piece and popping it in his mouth, "Just so you can look back on the moment when you realize that I'm a great friend by sending you live chocolate frogs."

He hummed before smirking at her, their gazes locking. He dropped the smirk and frowned at her a little, only the edges of his mouth turned down. She quickly lost the page she was on in her book as she sat up, getting a little closer to him as she set the book aside.

"Remus?" she asked as she watched his eyes, which were trained on – believe it or not – her lips, and she was – believe it or not – trying very hard not to do the same to him.

"Mmhmm?" he asked, leaning a little bit forward.

She did the same, although frowning a little, "Does this feel…weird?"

"Very," he muttered.

"Alright…figure it out once it's done?" her voice dropped to a whisper as his eyes closed and his nose brushed against hers. She fought to remember how to breathe as her own eyes closed and his lips brushed against hers. Her skin tingled and she wanted to squeak, but instead of running away and melting into a wall, she wanted to lean into him even more.

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured, his voice lower than she'd ever heard it as his lips brushed against hers again. She could've groaned before she reached forward and finally pressed their lips together, her hand winding up to bury itself in his hair, his finding a place on her chin to tilt her up to him.

Marauders are, apparently, always spectacular kissers. Sirius was, of course, the tail-chaser, and James had actually pinned Lily against a wall and kissed her in their sixth year. Peter had had a girlfriend in second year, who moved away to Beauxbatons and was never heard from again. This is why you never knew and are therefore shocked to hear this now.

Remus was definitely a spectacular kisser. He leaned into her, wanting to be closer as his tongue traced her lower lip. Her heart pounded in her chest and she let her lips part.

It was slow, and careful, but there were still – _somethings_ that didn't have names and probably never would because she doubted that anybody _but_ Remus could get the somethings to do whatever it was that made her senses pop.

She tasted like chocolate and peppermint. And sparks. Whenever his lips and tongue touched hers, he tasted sparks. Not sparks like in a fire, but just…what sparks would taste like if they could taste like something other than fire. Happy, and bright and noticeable.

They pulled away for breath, opening their eyes and leaping backwards with matching expressions of horror, eyes wide and mouths open. They sat there for several minutes – a first year had walked in, seen them, and edged back the way they had gone, and they'd never noticed.

"What just happened?" Hermione finally asked after an eternity.

Remus just shrugged, looking around as if there'd be an explanation. And there actually was. He finally growled out "Sirius" as he lunged for the chocolate. She groaned and leaned over the armrest, pinching the bridge of her nose.

And guess who decided to walk in at that moment?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sirius said happily as he walked in, stopping when he saw Hermione standing up and glaring at him, getting her wand out as she did. "Err…what _is_ up?"

"Sirius," Hermione said, as calm as she could be, "If you don't run in the next three seconds, I'm going to catch you and have to vent it out all on you and not on running."

Sirius's eyes widened before he took off, Hermione following closely behind with a growl. Remus followed.

He found them, Sirius pressed against a wall with Hermione's wand at his throat, glaring at him all the while. Sirius looked scared and confused.

"Sirius Black, that was a low dirty trick you pulled – "

"Holy crap, you're mad but girls are supposed to be hot when they're mad – "

" – Invading personal space and privacy and – "

" – but you're not, you're jut _scary_ – "

" – misuse of chocolate!" She huffed, glaring him into silence, "One more trick on me like that and I'll aim much lower than your throat!" She turned on her heel and walked towards the way they'd came, stopping at Remus and looking anxiously up at him. "Never speak of it?" she settled.

"Agreed," he nodded.

"It won't…change us being friends, right?" she winced.

He smiled at her, "Like I'd let that happen."

She grinned before walking away with a wave. Remus watched her go before turning to Sirius, who was still against the wall and was now covering her next targeted location with his hands.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Sirius demanded, "What did I do?"

"Err," Remus winced, "I honestly thought you'd be gone for Christmas. I got some chocolate and I said you sent it. I thought I'd be able to calm her down over the holiday, but you're here and it…did not…end well…for you, I mean."

"What _are_ you talking about?" he frowned and put his hands on his hips.

Remus suddenly grinned, a glint in his eyes, "Oh…just that I spiked some chocolate and did an experiment with Hermione is all."

Sirius's face took on the glee that only a prankster could get, "You didn't."

Remus grinned wider in response.

"How was it?" Sirius asked.

He snorted, "Padfoot, you should know I never kiss and tell."

"That means it was good," he smirked before frowning, "Now what?"

"Err," Remus winced, "Haven't gotten that far yet."

"But…?" Sirius prompted.

Remus stared at him for a minute before finally answering, "There's something there, Padfoot. _Something_, I don't know what, but it's there."

"So you fess up to it then?" he frowned, "Or am I going to have you _and_ James being difficult?"

"I…I guess I do. But if you breathe a word of this to James or Peter or _anybody_, I'll kill you at the next full moon."

"Oh heavens no," he shook his head, "But if Hermione starts writing death threats to me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to rat you out."

Remus chuckled as they headed down the corridor, "Dually noted."

* * *

><p><strong>So…yeah, it's an off-day for me. Night. Whatever. This probably isn't up to snuff anyway, and I'm terrible at kissing descriptions. But…just…yeah. This is…this chapter. Yeeeaaaaaah.<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think of it – _honestly_. Please. Please. Constructive criticism. Pleeeeeaaaaase.**


	13. Books and Fireworks

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Hayden, because without him, the walk from the stairway to fourth period and then to lunch would be silent. **

**Alright, so this whole chapter is henceforth unplanned, unlike a few of the others before were. Some stupid crap might happen. It won't be my fault.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and all the actions that happen in the chapter. (AKA – too tired to think ahead.) But can you spot the _Titanic_ reference?**

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm sorry that I'm sending you an owl – the most un-Muggle thing that your sister will have a chance to gripe about – but something just happened about a week ago that I can't talk to anybody about. Fred and George would flip and anybody else would tell, so I'm praying that you'll take pity upon me and keep all of this secret and not make fun of me for it. In fact – burn it once you've read it. Please._

_I…maybe might've kinda kissed Remus…_

_And really really really liked it._

_Sirius had sent him some chocolate spiked with love potion or something and sent it to him, and he gave me a piece and he ate one and then we looked at each other and then…kissed. _

_Very romantic, huh? But the kiss was…it was just…and now we swore never to speak of it again and not let it ruin our friendship but…it's just not…I can't…._

_Aaaauuugh, Lily, help me!_

_Forever in Your Debt,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

"Lily?" Helen Evans rushed to the staircase, ready to fling herself up the stairs and help her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mum!" Lily said, pounding down the stairs and grinning, "Completely fine, it was just a letter Hermione sent me."

"Oh," Helen sighed and put a hand to her heart to calm her nerves before arching an eyebrow at her, "About what?"

"Well, you know Remus?" At her nod, she continued, "It turns out that they kissed!"

"Aww, Sweetheart, that's great," she grinned, "So are they together now?"

Lily sighed in frustration, "No, they're not. They swore not to bring it up or let it come between their friendship, but she's starting to feel something for him."

"Oooh," she put a few fingers to her chin, "Now what?"

"I'd love to lock them in a closet together, honestly, but they're both too bashful to even do anything," she snorted.

"Now that's immature," Petunia said from the doorway, frowning at her sister, "Look, Lily, you have to play with their interests. What's something that they both like?"

"Err…books – and chocolate," she said, turning to her sister and feeling a little nervous about her help.

She pursed her lips and frowned at her, "I'll write something up and get back to you. In the meantime – want some hot chocolate?"

Lily and Helen shared surprised glances before Lily answered, "Err – sure."

Helen smiled as she watched Petunia go to fix up the hot water, then heading towards the front door once it rang, excepting Christmas carolers. Instead, she got two tall, twin redheads smiling down at her.

"Hello," Fred said politely, "Does Lily Evans live here?"

"Oh," Helen blinked, "Err – yes, she does. Please, come in."

"Thank you," George answered for them as they stepped inside, grinning when they saw a gaping Lily.

"Fred! George!" Lily rushed forward and hugged them both, "What are you doing here?"

George laughed, "Well Lily, we're actually here to talk to you about something serious."

Lily gasped and jerked away from them, "She told you!"

They blinked at her as she realized slowly that he had said 'serious' and not 'Sirius.' They narrowed their eyes at her and she grimaced.

"Who told us what?" Fred asked with a frown.

"Marlene," she lied, "I thought she told you two something about Sirius before me. Sorry. Go ahead."

They shared glances before turning back to her with smiles back on their faces.

"Listen, Lily," George began, "You know how we told you about our shop, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, we've saved up enough money," Fred beamed.

"We're moving in once winter holiday is over – we asked Dumbledore and already took our N.E.W.T.s. That's why we've been gone so much – studying and all that."

"And?" she asked.

George laughed, "You wonder about our grades and not our shop?"

"Rude you are, Lily Evans!" Fred grinned before sobering up, "We passed with grades that Hermione will be proud of."

She beamed, "Wonderful! Now what about the shop?"

"We've got a few products ready, working on some more, and we've got a shop already."

"Oh, where?"

They grinned at each other before turning to her, "Hogsmeade."

"We wanted to be close to the lot of you, and this way you all have reasons to hang out with us once a month," George said.

She grinned before frowning, "Why are you telling me this?"

Fred sighed, "We just…needed somebody to know."

"In case something happened," George supplied, "And we wanted it to be a surprise for Hermione….We want her to live with us until she gets her own place."

She absorbed this, the whistle of the kettle startling her back into reality. She blinked before releasing a breath, "I won't tell her. I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you too, Lily," they with smiles before heading out the door with a wave and 'Merry Christmas.'

* * *

><p>Remus was stretched out on the couch, playing with his quill as he watched Hermione pace back and forth, a book in her hand as they waited for their friends to come back from the holiday. Fred and George had stowed themselves away in the dorm room, saying that they had something important to do. Sirius was in the corner, playing Exploding Snap with a fourth year.<p>

"Listen to this," Hermione said, pulling Remus from his own thoughts, "_The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in northern Europe - _"

Remus paled noticeably, and Sirius' eyes jerked up from his game to meet his.

"They make it sound like they're not even people," she scoffed before continuing, "_Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten. There is no known cure to lycanthropy, but potion-makers are working on developing a potion to alleviate the worst symptoms. Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast – "_

"Or it could just want to play tag," Sirius grinned at Hermione, making her stop and smile at him, although she rolled her eyes, "The others could just be playing it wrong."

She chuckled before continuing, her eyes back on the pages as she turned to face Remus, "_Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey._" She closed the book and frowned at the red cover before tossing it to the couch, "Well, that just has to be the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard."

"What?" Sirius and Remus both asked, looking at her as if she'd proclaimed to being a one legged French prostitute.

"I happen to know – er, knew – a werewolf, and he was the nicest person I've ever met," she informed them, "Harry, Ron and I were lost once in the woods and he found us. He was terribly nice, but nearly a _century_ old."

"Oh, really?" Remus cleared his throat and wouldn't take his eyes off the quill, "That's, err – but don't you think that most of the werewolves are mean and nasty and all that?"

"Only ones like Fenrir Greyback," she snorted, "He had terrible breath, by the way."

Remus shot up, staring at her, "You _met –_ actually met - _Fenrir Greyback?_" He was close to having a heart attack, "And got close enough to actually smell his breath?"

"Well, if he's attacking you, then yeah," she said before looking at both his and Sirius' shocked expressions. "Guys, I've been through a lot. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sirius repeated before yelping as one of his cards exploded in his hand, "You could've _died_, or been a – "

"Hermione," Fred frowned at her as he and George stood on the last step of the staircase, "What have you been telling them?"

"Just Fenrir Greyback," she shrugged.

"Nothing more?" George arched an eyebrow.

"No," she frowned at them, "What? I told Ginny and – "

"But that was Ginny, Hermione," Fred frowned, "You can't just – "

" – what were you thinking?"

" – _trying_ to rat us out or - ?"

" – They don't need to know that, so just keep your mouth shut," George ordered, ending when he and Fred crossed their arms over their chests.

She snorted and rolled her eyes before a camera lens was shoved in her face. She blinked and took a step back to see that Frank was taking her photograph.

"Aah, Frank no!" she covered her face with her hands, backing away from him, "No, no photos!"

"Aww, but Hermione!" he whined, pouting as he lowered his camera, "I've got pictures of nearly everybody else except you and the twins! Which reminds me – " He whirled around and started taking a photo of Fred and George, who grinned and waved at him.

"Whoop!" Marlene laughed as she jumped down next to Hermione, Alice coming in on the other side to pull her hands away. Hermione groaned but smiled anyway as Lily jumped in at the bottom, laughing and smiling as she crossed her legs. James catapulted himself in, laying in front of Lily and grinning at her before grinning to Frank. Sirius appeared next to Marlene, making her glance up at him and shake her head before trying to keep Hermione in her place. Remus stood up and waved at Frank before attempting to leave, only Hermione tugged him back with the promise that if she had to get her picture taken, so did he. Fred and George appeared behind the girls, still waving and grinning.

Once the picture was done, James hopped up and helped Lily up as well, bowing to her once she was up. She rolled her eyes but smiled and turned to Hermione.

"How was your holiday?" she asked, smirking a little at her.

She gave her a quick glare before grinning back, "Fine. How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Great."

They shared looks, Lily smirking and Hermione daring her to say anything.

"So, anyway, I'm starving," Frank said as he stowed his camera in his bag, "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," the group chorused as they headed downstairs, pausing when they noticed that Fred and George weren't there.

"Aren't you coming?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we'll catch up in a minute," Fred assured them, "We just want to grab something really quick."

"Alright," Marlene shrugged, leading a suspicious Hermione out the door.

"Ready, Gred?" George asked, grabbing his broom and tossing him his.

"Ready, Forge," he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where's Fred and George?" James asked, twisting in his seat to look at the doors, "They should be here by now."<p>

"I don't know," Lily shrugged before jumping when a loud _BANG_ was heard.

Hermione paled as she saw a firework whizzing through the Great Hall, "Oh no, not again…."

Remus blinked and turned to her, "What do you mean - ?"

There were more bangs, and soon more fireworks. Students laughed and pointed out their favorites as they lit up the ceiling.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran towards the doors, making Sirius call out, "Hermione! Where are you going?"

"Fred! George!" she yelled once she got in the entrance hall. The two floated down to her and grinned.

"Wotcher, Mione," they grinned.

"And what the bloody hell is all this?" she growled, gesturing to a firework.

"Why, that Hermione, is a Catherine wheel," Fred pointed out before wincing at her expression.

"Look, Hermione, we're not trying to get expelled – we're done here anyway," George told her as the Marauders, Marlene, Lily, Alice and Frank made their way to them.

"What?" James asked.

"We're done – we took our N.E.W.T.s and passed. We're opening our shop in Hogsmeade," Fred answered.

"We just wanted to go out with a bang," George chuckled.

"YOU'RE LEAVING?" James screeched, his eyes big and he clutched at his hair, "B-but – Beaters! Spring! We need you!"

"Well, we heard Lily was fairly good at beating things," Fred smiled at the redhead.

"But, Fred, I can't fly!" she protested.

"Learn," George told her before stepping closer to Hermione, "Mione, look…."

"No, no I won't look," she frowned at them, "You're _leaving_ me, when I need you!"

"Hermione, we're only going to Hogsmeade," Fred pleaded, "Don't be mad."

"Mad? Mad? I can't make sure if you're _alive_ from Hogsmeade, Fred! You know what? Just – just - !" she gave a growl and ran off, going down the staircase and leaving their sight.

"She's mad," Fred and George said together, wincing.

"Don't worry, we'll calm her down," Alice said before stepping up to Fred and hugging him, "Stay safe, keep us updated."

"There's only so much _the Prophet_ lets us know," Sirius sighed.

"Why do you think we're leaving _now_?" George asked him worriedly, "We _have_ to know what's going on out there."

"It's killing us," Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, we'll go find Hermione and calm her down," Lily said, ushering the girls and Frank down the staircase. James, Sirius and Remus were about to do the same when Fred stopped them.

"Listen," George started, "We're leaving, but Hermione – "

" – is still a stubborn, hard-headed witch that – "

" – happens to be our little sister. We – "

" – want you three to watch over her and take good care of her and – "

" – keep her safe. Merlin only knows what, she, Harry and Ron did behind our backs, so – "

" – keep a good eye on her. She's going to keep getting worried as the year goes on, so – "

" – keep her calm as much as you can, and make her laugh as often. She's – "

" – a handful, but – "

"- we still love her," they shrugged as the Marauder's heads spun from looking from Fred to George and back.

"Don't worry," James smiled, "We'll take care of her."

"As much as we can, anyway," Sirius shrugged before seeing their confused looks, "What? Have you not _seen_ her mad?"

"Ooh," Fred and George hissed and leaned back, "Yeah."

"What'd you do, Padfoot?" James sighed, looking at him tiredly.

"We'll tell you later," Remus and Sirius told him.

"And look, about the Beater thing," Fred started.

"Actually ask Lily about it. Make her fly and she'll do great at it," George told James.

"Yeah – remember when she beat the Bludger with that book?" Remus smiled, "Imagine what she'd do with an actual bat."

"But what about the other position?" James asked.

"Ooh!" Sirius jumped up, "I'll do it! Jamesie, Jamesie, pick me, pick me!"

"There you go," Fred grinned. "A willing vic – I mean, _volunteer_."

"Alright, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you, Padfoot," James narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Hoo-_RAY!_" Sirius jumped up, making everyone chuckle. They stopped when they saw Hermione trudging up the stairs, looking sad before she ran to Fred and George and hugged them both.

"I'm scared, guys," she whispered to them as tears trickled down her face.

"We know," Fred soothed, petting her hair as George rubbed her back, "We'll write you every week."

"Twice if you want us to," George smiled.

She laughed, "Once is fine." She was silent again before she buried her nose into George's shoulder and murmured, "I feel like you're my real brothers."

"We know," they said together, "And you're our little sister."

They pulled apart and Hermione wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, feeling a different hand rubbing her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was James, who was smiling at her.

"They'll be fine, Hermione," he told her.

She sniffed, looking at Fred and George. "I know. They're them."

* * *

><p>"You – did – <em>WHAT!<em>" James jumped off his bed, halfway to Remus', who was scooting as far back as he could from his friend.

"I might've – err – kissed Hermione…via spiked chocolate…and blamed that chocolate on Padfoot."

"Okay," James rubbed his temples, glaring at the floor, "You did three things you never do. You pulled a prank on your own, blamed somebody about it, and did it for your own personal gain."

"I'm so proud!" Sirius sobbed into Peter's shoulder, who looked startled.

"Was she any good?" Frank asked from his bed post. James gaped and whirled his head around to him. "What?" he asked indignantly, "I'm only curious!"

"Alice would totally kill you, mate," Sirius grinned at him, giving Peter time to scoot quietly away. "Kudos. But – was she?"

"I don't want to hear this," James moaned as he trudged back to his bed, burying his face in the pillow and folding it to cover his ears. "I'm not hearing this – I _refuse_ to hear this!"

"Oh come on, mate," Sirius snorted, "What's your problem?"

"The problem _is_ – Hermione is like a little sister to me now," James told him.

"I thought you weren't listening?" Sirius smirked at his glare.

"Err – isn't Hermione our age?" Peter questioned.

"Well, yeah, but she's so small, y'know?" James gestured with his fingers the size of an inch before waving it away, "But I don't want to hear any of that."

"What do you want to hear then?" Sirius asked.

He glared at him, "If you're serious about the Beater position."

He snorted, "Of course I'm Sirius. And I'm not joking about the Beater position either."

He glared even more at him, clenching and unclenching his fists as he did before walking out the dorm, muttering about Head duties.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Lily panted as she skidded to a stop in front of James, huffing and puffing as she leaned over to tie a shoe and catch her breath.

"Girl – time," she wheezed, "Lost – track – of – time. So – sorry."

He arched an eyebrow and grinned at her, "What was the girl time about?"

She cleared her throat and stood up, still panting slightly, "Something that happened with Hermione."

The eyebrow went higher up, "And Remus?"

She blinked, "He told you?"

"Yeah. And I'll tell you something else – Padfoot didn't spike the chocolate. He did."

"_No_," she gaped at him, "Oh she'd kill him!"

"Probably why he didn't tell her then," he said as they began their rounds, walking down the hallway.

"Is he insane?" she shook her head, "You don't do that to girls. I don't care who you are or how smart you normally are – you just don't do that."

James snorted, "He's been hanging around Sirius too much."

She laughed before noticing that he was quiet again, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"Look, Fred and George left and I've got a Beater position open," he stopped walking and faced her, fists on his hips, "Sirius is taking one, and I know his style enough to know that it'll take somebody pretty damn good to match."

"Alright," she stared blankly at him.

He took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes, "I want you as the other Beater."

She blinked, "What?"

"C'mon, Lily, you're good! We just need to get you on a broom and see you fly – which we can do with a few good warming charms in the field next week and – "

"Will you help me?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Wha - ? Err, yeah, but why - ?"

"Then I'll try it," she then frowned, "But if you let me fall and break something, so help me, James Potter, I'll kill you."

He grinned before picking her up and spinning her around, making her demand to be put down through her laughs.

"You're brilliant, Lily Evans!" he laughed before setting her down and acting without thinking.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun! <strong>**Haha! So, will our fair Lily accept James' affections at last, or will this send her straight into a confusion where only her friends can pull her out? And what of Remus, Hermione and Sirius? How will they act? And of Fred and George, who have set out on their own?**

**Well, answer! I don't _have _all day you know! (Also – I will probably be inactive for a week or so. My play is coming up – so excited, yet unprepared, and anxious and nervous and I also kinda just want to get it done. Week after next, eek!)**

**(By the way, the werewolf Hermione was talking about was one she met during the hunt for Horcruxes or something. Not Remus. i.e. - _"_He was terribly nice, but nearly a _century_ old." She'd never talk about Remus like that. So just assume that she's forgotten all about Remus being a werewolf - it'll happen eventually, just make it now.)**


	14. No Rain and Head Pains

**Alright, so…umm…yeah, can't say much right now. Oh – I got _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_! SO HAPPY! :D But, alas, I am coughing my lungs out, so it's not going so well. :( **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and head pains. I don't own _Werewolves of London_, _Can You Hear Me?_, or _No Rain_ or any of the Harry Potter books.**

* * *

><p>"Awooooo, werewolves of London! Awwwoooo!" Alice sang as Marlene and Hermione giggled at her, seeing as she was dancing around the room.<p>

"Oh-oh!" Marlene jumped up on her bed, holding the post and singing, "Can you hear my cries? Can you see my eyes? I am calling – out to you!"

Hermione laughed and struck a pose at the foot of her bed, "All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like watching the puddles gather rain! And all I can do is pull some tea for two and speak my point of view on what's not sane. It's not sa-ane!"

"What's that from?" Alice asked as she accompanied Marlene on her bed.

Hermione blinked and shrugged, "I dunno. There was a tune in Durmstrang – I made up the words since I didn't know the language."

"You don't know their language?" Marlene blinked, "Then how did you learn?"

Hermione opened her mouth to shoot out an excuse when a shaky Lily entered, leaning against the door.

"Lily?" Alice asked as Marlene shot down and ran over to her.

"James," she breathed out, making Marlene narrow her eyes.

"What did he do?" she questioned.

"He kissed me," Lily said after a deep breath.

"YES!" Alice and Hermione jumped up, Alice jumping over to Marlene to dance with her.

"Finally!" Alice grinned as she and the black haired girl laughed.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

Lily opened her mouth, ready to answer, when a voice down the stairs called out, "Lily?" She promptly froze.

"Lily," James continued, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

She stood up and walked out the door, Marlene catching it with her foot so they could hear. She, Alice and Hermione crowded around to listen.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry," James told her, "I don't know why I did that, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again."

"But what about Quidditch?" she muttered.

"I'd still understand," he said, "I shouldn't have done that – it completely violated your privacy."

Lily was silent for a few moments for snapping, "Where were you in fifth year?"

"What?" he asked.

"Where were you in fifth year when I started getting a massive crush on you? You could've been _this_ guy, the one who's nice and cares, and not the insufferable prat!"

"_What?_"

"Would've made the other half of the year and the rest of sixth a whole lot easier."

"_What_?"

Alice and Marlene were gaping at each other, mouthing out "_Fifth year?_" as Hermione inched closer to the door.

Lily murmured to him something inaudible, and Alice called out, "Speak up, Lily, we didn't hear you!"

"_Alice!_" Marlene and Hermione hissed as Lily huffed.

"I agree with Alice!" Sirius called out, "Speak louder, Evans!"

"What, you didn't hear that?" Remus asked.

"No, what'd she say?" Frank asked.

"I heard Quidditch, who said something about Quidditch?" Peter's sleepy voice inquired.

"That was ages ago, Pete, keep up," Sirius advised as Hermione and the others crept down the steps. They stopped at the base, finding that Sirius and the other boys were conversing, Lily's blushing face buried in James' face as he grinned from ear to ear.

"So?" Hermione asked, her mouth a perfect 'o' before it turned into a timid, innocent smile as she rocked back and forth, "Are we all happy?"

James and Lily nodded, James still grinning and the corner of Lily's smile seen.

"I'm not," Sirius pouted, "I want to know what she said."

"No, Pads," James frowned.

"Oh, you might as well let him know that I asked if you wanted to go out with me now," Lily pulled her face away, her arms still wrapped around his torso though, "He'll keep bugging you all night if you don't."

"Lily!" Marlene soared over to her and hugged her, dancing around with her, "Finally! I'm so proud! My little girl!"

"Go Lily! Go James!" Alice cheered as she and Hermione danced, although she was doing most of the leading. She finally stopped when Hermione snapped her hands back and clutched at her head.

"Ow, oww," she hissed as she dropped to her knees, "Oww, make it stop. Make it stop!"

"Hermione?"

_"Hermione!"_

_She stirred, then sat up quickly, pushing her hair out of her face._

_"What's wrong? Harry? Are you all right?"_

_"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here."_

_"What do you mean? Who - ?"_

"Hermione?"

_"Well, there's one good thing," he said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Ron._

_"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year….Quirrell actually died doing it….Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…."_

_"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful_.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"_Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione, peering out over the top of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms._

_"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday."_

_He got up again and moved restlessly to the window, staring out across the dark grounds._

_"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for."_

"Hermione! Hermione!"

_A look of great excitement suddenly dawned on Hermione's face._

_"I've just realized – I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" she said brightly. "Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?_"

_"What is it with her?" said Ron, exasperated, as Hermione ran away up the marble staircase._

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Make it stop…."

_He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Professor, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."_

_Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers._

_The professor had raised his eyebrows._

_"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably._"

"Please, please, make it stop…."

"Hermione!"

"It hurts…."

_"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when Harry had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating!"_

_"Why would anybody want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…."_

"Hermione!"

_"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. _

_"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand._

_"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."_

_She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

_"Er – all right."_

_He cleared his throat. _

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

_He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep._

_"Are you sure that's a real spell?"_

"Hermione!"

"_Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells – "_

"Hermione!"

"Aaahh…."

_" – but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – "_

"Hermione!"

"I – it hurts…."

_"I just hope it will be enough – "_

"Hermione, please!"

"_ – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_

"Oww," Hermione was crouched on the ground, holding her ears and panting as Lily and the others crowded around her. A few other students had come down to see what was wrong. "Oww."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked, looking terrified for her. She looked around and the same expression was on everybody's faces, even those who she didn't know the name of.

"I – " she stood up shakily, gripping Remus' arm, "I don't…." She felt that her face was wet in a combination of sweat and tears. She wiped her face before cleaning her hands on her pajama pants, gripping her elbows, "I don't know…."

"We need to get you to Pomfrey," James said, taking her arm carefully and beginning to lead her to the portrait hole. They were stopped when McGonagall opened the door, looking pale and grave.

"Miss Granger," she began, "I have the most terrible news to tell you."

"What?" she asked, her stomach plummeting. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right.

"I have just gotten word – "

What had happened? What was that?

" – Professor Dumbledore is already there – "

Her head still ached, and her balance was failing her. She'd no idea what she'd been doing just before that, but it was important.

" – He is surveying, and taking notes and – "

She could only remember she didn't belong there, that she was alone. But she had this overpowering sense of loneliness that she couldn't explain.

" – And Miss Granger, Hermione, I'm upset to say tha-that – "

She could only remember why she was doing a mission.

" – That Fred, George and your parents – "

_Harry James Potter._

"Fred, George, Rose and Jack Granger were killed tonight by Deatheaters."

She heard the gasps, cries, saw the gapes and shocked faces, the heads shaking side to side in denial as the tears flowed over. But she saw none of it.

She'd fainted.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Fred leaped towards her, George rushing as well, "Hermione!"<p>

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"What?" Hermione groaned, clutching her head, "What happened?"

"We're going home!" Fred cheered, jumping up for joy.

"What?" she blinked, "But…but Halloween a-and Horcurxes…."

"They must already be taken care of," George shrugged.

"No…no, something's not right," she shook her head, "I have to…."

"Hey, Hermione," Fred noticed, "You're not wearing white."

She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a baggy periwinkle sweater and skinny jeans – the same thing she'd worn when she first left…wherever it was she'd left from. It hurt to try to remember.

Fred and George, however, were wearing white shirts, jeans and Converse. They were practically poster children for bleach.

"I don't think Hermione's coming with us, Freddie," George said sadly, stepping back as Fred numbly followed him, "I think she's got more work to do than we do."

"B-but," Fred held out his arms pitifully, "Hermione."

She smiled sadly, a tear spilling over, "Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

George smiled sadly back and nodded as he and Fred disappeared and melted into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione," Lily hiccupped through tears, sitting next to her and holding her hand, "A-are you okay?"

"Fred…George," tears welled up in her eyes, "Mum…Dad…."

"Hermione, I'm so – " Sirius choked on his words, looking heartbroken.

"I…they," Hermione slowly sat up, seeing McGonagall by her head, "They…they're…."

"They saw that they were unprotected," McGonagall answered softly, "They killed them quickly and burned the house to cover it up."

"They're all gone?" she whispered, watching as she nodded slowly. Alice and Frank were holding each other and crying, and Marlene was gripping onto Lily's shoulder as Lily held James' hand.

She looked around and saw third year Jeremy Burtwiler cover his mouth and close his eyes. Darcy was sobbing into her brother's shoulder. Somebody was praying, tears spilling out from under closed lids. Remus was staring at Hermione, frozen, his eyes meeting hers.

Hermione slowly, carefully, picked her legs up and tucked her knees in, pulled her face down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Feeling secure as her hair hid her from view, she let out the first sob of many that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww…that was sad. :( But no, Fred and George didn't die. Not really. They went back. Hermione had more work to do. Her head pains were her memories – err…well, they didn't leave…so…yeah…she just…and yeah. <strong>

**But I had fun picking out different parts from all seven of the books. Buffy liked it too – when I was done, she curled up next to me and stuffed her face in my armpit. :3 My kitty, she is weird. **

**So…yeah…next chapter will be in February. Not my updating! The err – crap. I've been working on the play too much – I want to say 'scene' but I know that's not right. SETTING! It is setting and I can move on now!**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**

**Love, **

**Birdie**


	15. More Pains and More Shocks

**I dedicate this chapter to my 7th period Civics teacher, who allowed us a free day where I started writing the beginning of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the visit to both the Shrieking Shack….**

**and Mungo's….**

* * *

><p>The streets of Hogsmeade were just as they always had been. Snow was beginning to melt away into piles of slush on the side of the road. Students were milling about, some darting in and out of shops, others staying inside. Otherwise, aside from the neon pink sparks shaped as hearts, and nearly everybody holding hands, things were relatively normal on the outside.<p>

But if you looked into her eyes, you could see them struggling to appear normal, although they wanted to show just how worried she was.

Since James and Lily had (finally) gone together, Sirius and Peter had taken to keeping Hermione and Remus company. Instead of running away once he found a girl worthy enough for his attentions, Sirius stuck with the little group. But, instead of talking, they walked silently down the road in their own thoughts.

Hermione looked up and found herself at a fence. Looking farther ahead, she saw the Shrieking Shack, looming darkly in the distance. She looked over her shoulder down the hill to see that Sirius and Peter were conversing with Remus. Remus was shaking his head and frowning, and Sirius she could not see for he had his back turned to her. Peter finally shook his head quickly, darting back to the road as Remus sighed.

While they were occupied, Hermione slipped under the fence, tucked a curl behind her ear, and set off. And for the first time in a month, she had a glint in her eyes.

Remus sighed, looking tiredly at Sirius, "I doubt that the news would help her any, Padfoot."

"Oh come on," he continued, flicking his hair away from his face with a quick expression of annoyance. "Maybe she'll perk up if we told her."

Remus' eyebrows rose, "You think that telling her I'm a monster will get her out of her depression? Sirius, I want her to smile, not run away in terror!"

"She won't," he said irritably, "And you're not a monster. You haven't killed anything."

"Yet," he muttered darkly, glancing up the hill to check on Hermione, only to find that she wasn't there. "Crap!" he darted up the hill, "Hermione! Don't go in there!"

"It's not safe!" Sirius yelled as he catapulted himself over the fence, seeing Hermione waiting at the porch for them to catch up.

"Oh, what are you?" she asked, shocking them both with her grin, "Mice or Marauders?" She turned the handle of the door, letting it creak open. "Oh wow, it's a mess."

The entryway had tables and chairs and drapes scratched and clawed and gouged. Remus was taking several calming deep breaths before opening his eyes to see that Sirius looked, well, serious. He was standing in the middle of the room, his back straight with his arms held at his sides. Remus tensed as well as he heard a small creak.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a voice bellowed from the shadows as another yelled out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" They both hit the ground when Hermione screamed from upstairs.

The two unknown wizards picked Sirius and Remus up from the collars of their jackets. They thumped and clunked them up the stairs, where Hermione's legs were thrashing about, one arm pinned to the ground by ropes, the other pinned down by the woman taking her coat off, revealing the baggy periwinkle sweater and white tank top.

"Hush, Pet," Bellatrix crooned as she tied Hermione's other wrist down, "Just answer my questions and it'll end fine."

"You liar!" she shrieked, still wriggling against her bonds, "You filthy liar! I _know_ how it will end!"

Bellatrix just smiled coolly at her, "Not what I wanted to hear, Pet. Now, answer my questions or your pretty little friends will see just how dirty your blood is." She dragged out a silver dagger, holding it at the blade between her thumb and forefinger, now looking darkly at her. She glanced at Sirius and Remus, flicking her wand at them so that they were tied up. She turned back to Hermione.

"What do you know about the Dark Lord?" she questioned.

Hermione remained silent.

"What do you know about the Dark Lord?" she asked, louder.

"I know that he wants to kill people like me for our blood," Hermione murmured, "He hates the way we're born."

"What _else_?" she asked impatiently.

"What else is there?"

"I have a source that tells me that you know _something_," she hissed, "And if you don't tell me what you know I _will_ get it out of you!"

"Don't do it, Hermione!" Sirius yelped as he and Remus finally got the chance to try to escape their bounds.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and straightened up, "Oh please."

"Don't tell her anything, no matter what she does to us!" Remus ordered, meeting Hermione's eyes. He saw how strong she was being, despite the fear. She wouldn't tell even if she was laying there dying.

"Quiet, Mutt," Bellatrix demanded as she turned back to Hermione, "Once more – _what do you know?_"

Hermione tilted her chin up, glanced over at Sirius and Remus before staring into the woman's eyes and giving a smirk, "That you're a bitch."

Bella's pupils dilated and she lunged for Hermione, making the two boys struggle harder as the knife was brought up. The arm of her sweater was ripped to show the soft, pale inside of her arm. Hermione's let out a silent scream and arched her back as the blade cut into her skin, blood blooming and flowing down as it was dragged to make a single vertical line.

"What do you know?" Bellatrix asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione let out a few breaths, "I don't what you're talking about." She drew in a breath and arched her back again as the blade was brought down again, the top of the vertical mark connecting with the new diagonal mark.

"Stop it, Bella!" Sirius ordered, "Stop it right now!"

She whirled around and glared at him, "_Quiet!_ What do you know, Mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" Remus gritted his teeth and felt a sour taste in his mouth as Bellatrix paused and slowly turned to him. A smile slowly spread across her face. She stood up from looming over Hermione and walked towards him. She kneeled in front of him, bringing the blade closer to his face. The tip touched his cheek, cold from the metal and warm from the blood. He closed his eyes and tried not think about how the blood had only been in Hermione's body a few moments ago, as the thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Tell me, Lupin," she said softly, "What would you do, if she knew, and she was just as frightened of you as she was of me? She may not show it easily, but it would be there under the surface. I see it through the little twinges she makes. Your little problem would be like my blade to your pretty little girl. She'd be scared, terrified even. And then where would you be?"

Bellatrix inched closer to say more to him, but was stopped when a boot hit the back of her head. The two wizards flinched forward, wands at the ready, but Bellatrix's hand came up to stop them. She wheeled around and glared at Hermione, whose socked foot was curling the toes and waving. Sirius was grinning at her, and Remus was looking smug. Even injured and tied to the floor, Hermione knew something to do.

"What do you know about the Dark Lord?" she asked again, practically growling.

"Nothing," Hermione answered.

Bellatrix lunged for her arm again, making two more lines and a curve as Hermione gritted her teeth, arched her back, and tried not to make a sound.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DARK LORD?" Bellatrix screeched.

"NOTHING!" she yelled back. A curve, two more lines, another curve. Hermione was breathing heavily, her hands were in fists. Hermione's boot sailed over at Bellatrix again, Sirius wiping the taste of Hermione's laces off on his shoulder.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!" she'd whirled around to Sirius, "I DARE you to try that again!"

"Well, I can't, see, 'cause it's over there now," Sirius replied coolly, "And I'm rather tied up at the moment."

She was ready to curse him, but Hermione's other boot had met the back of her knee and threatened to take her down. She'd spun around again, growling at her as her black tendrils flew around her head like a black storm cloud.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LORD VOLDEMORT?" Bellatrix asked as she hacked fiercely away at Hermione's arm, finally emitting a scream from her.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she yelled back as Remus and Sirius struggled away at the ropes, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Bellatrix bolted up, glaring down at her as she breathed heavily, "We've already gotten your little family. Those twins – your brothers…they tried to protect them you know. Those lovely folks. They tried. But they begged for them to run. They tried that too, and look where it got them. But you, you're tied to a floor in a shack, powerless and alone."

"She isn't alone," Remus tried to interject, but his voice was gone. By the looks of Sirius' and a wizard's faces, Silencio had mentally been used on the two teenaged boys.

"You're going to die, you know that, don't you?" Bellatrix's voice was soft, sickeningly sweet, "You're going to die here, and soon."

Hermione's eyes finally closed in defeat; her head rearing back to hit the floor. Remus watched as Bellatrix's wand was raised towards Hermione's heart, and she was just giving in. She was going to let her end it. But whenever she opened her mouth to say the curse, Hermione snapped up, pushed off the floor with her good arm and tackled her down to the ground, growling. The wand flew into the air, and the four men – Sirius, Remus and the two Deatheaters – gaped at it before Sirius sat up on his knees and caught it in his mouth like a Frisbee. He pointed it at the two Deatheaters, knocking one over into the other and toppling them both down the stairs, before pointing it at his ropes.

"Accio my and Remus' wands!" he ordered as Hermione and Bellatrix thrashed together. The wands came zooming into his hand and he crushed his cousin's into the wall, setting the remains on fire before he released Remus.

Bellatrix finally threw Hermione off of her, the two glaring at each other. Hermione's appearance was severely messed up, her sweater been tossed off and the whole left side of her tank top covered in blood. Her hair had slipped from its ponytail, keeping only eighty-five percent of her curls in at the ends, while the others were thrown haphazardly over her head. Her eyes were dark, and she was breathing heavily.

She lunged right when Bellatrix Apparated away, making her pop up from the floor and yell out "BITCH!" She was breathing heavily as Remus and Sirius watched. They soon found that it wasn't because she was angry or tired – which she was both of – but because she was trying to keep from passing out.

"C'mere," Remus murmured as he stepped forward and pulled her into him, "Come here, I've got you."

"Remus," she sounded so small and scared as she slowly fell to her knees. And that was how James, Lily, McGonagall and the Order found them a few minutes later – Remus holding Hermione as Sirius drew on two Deatheater's faces with a marker he'd conjured.

* * *

><p>She shifted her weight more to her right, holding the pillow closer to her face. She felt the sheets around her being pulled in closer to her face, her hair being petted down soon after. She sleepily opened her eyes, finding a kind face smiling down at her through tears.<p>

"Hello," she said, wringing her hands, "I'm Molly Weasley. I hope you don't mind, but I'm supposed to be watching you while they discuss…."

She nodded back as memories of the woman flooded before her, yelling at children and adults alike.

"I heard what happened," she continued, "I'm having two little boys – twins, actually. I've only found out just today, my husband came in with you and I ran into him on my way out."

Hermione nodded again to show that she'd understood.

"I _was_ going to name them Fabian and Gidgeon, after my brothers, but with your permission, I'd like to name them after your brothers," she said, blinking away tears, "Fred and George."

Hermione smiled softly, nodding, "They'd be honored."

Molly smiled and hugged her as lightly as she could. It should've been weird, being hugged by someone she barely knew, but she already _knew_ her. "You," Molly whispered, "Have to be the bravest girl I've ever known."

And with that, Hermione was lapsed into silence as Molly smiled down at her and bid her a good-bye.

Hours later, Hermione woke up again, the lighting darker than when Molly had been with her. Remus was sitting in a chair by her bed, running a hand through her hair as two people behind him talked in whispers.

"Remus?" she murmured sleepily, making him smile down at her. He had cuts across his face, one around his hand, but otherwise was unharmed. Had he been in a fight since she'd last seen him? He'd been fine then. But, then again, with the blood loss, he'd also been orange.

"Hey, Mione," he sighed, still smiling down at her, "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," she muttered back, making his smile bigger.

"I bet." He was silent, his hand still making its journey through her hair. "Can I see your arm?" he asked after a few moments, during which Hermione contemplated going back to sleep.

She lifted the arm up, turning it so the scars could be shown to him. He quit moving once he saw it, but a few seconds later his hand continued and his breathing came back.

"You're not," he whispered as he lowered her arm, no longer wanting to see the word _Mudblood_ etched into her skin, "You're not."

"I know," she whispered back, "I just want to know why they think we are."

Remus looked down at her before lowering himself to her, placing his forehead against her cheek, "I am so proud of you, Hermione. You have no idea how proud I am."

"Remus," a woman's voice said, pulling him away from her. The woman had graying blonde hair pulled into a haphazard ponytail. She was wrapping what looked like a blanket around her shoulders, although she was wearing jeans. The man beside her had gray hair with flecks of brown, looking tired but smiling nonetheless.

"Well, Remus," the man said, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah," he said as he leaned back in his chair, "Hermione, this is my mum and dad, Helen and Atticus. Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello, dear," Helen smiled, wrapping her shawl tighter around herself, "How do you feel?"

"Like my hair looks too terrible for me to meet anybody for the first time," she said as she slowly sat up, shooting Remus a friendly glare, to which he shrugged back at. Helen and Atticus both grinned at her.

"So, Hermione, Remus has told us many things about you," Atticus said, which earned him a hissed "Dad…" from Remus, which he dutifully ignored.

"You're very bright," Helen complimented with a smile, "And I apologize for hardly jumping into this conversation, I'm not too in tune with the wizarding world."

"My mum is a Muggle," Remus said pointedly, watching Hermione's face, "My dad is a wizard."

"Yes, Remus," Hermione said slowly, "And I'm a girl and you're a boy."

Atticus and Helen laughed, looking at Hermione warmly. But they soon sobered up, and Atticus Summoned a chair next to Remus'.

"Hermione," he said, "I'm the wizard equivalent to a lawyer, and we have recently discovered that your brothers have left a few things to you."

"And it's been a month because the Ministry insisted on snooping through it to ensure that they were completely innocent because of the attack," Helen huffed, already getting riled up again.

"Mum," Remus admonished as he stood up, leading his mother to his seat and sitting her down, "Relax, please."

"Now, your brothers have left you a place to live," Atticus continued, "It's a shop with a loft. There's nothing in the shop but a copious amount of notes – which I managed to keep secret, by the way. My wife and I, along with the Potters, feel that you cannot possibly live alone right out of Hogwarts."

"Sir, with all due respect, I won't be bailing out of school now," Hermione told him, "As I've told your son before, I've been through a lot."

"I understand, but we're thinking about June," he said as Remus shrunk a little behind his mother's chair. "Missus Lupin and I would feel much better if you'd accept our offer to stay with us after the school year ends until you're on your feet."

"And, before you decline because you don't want to impose, it's either this or you have three strangers stalk you every day until you get a million and one charms and spells on your home and store," Remus said, "Ours has already got nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine of them."

"I still don't know how to keep out gnomes," Helen sighed, "_Why_ we had to live in a rural wizarding town, I'll never know."

"Merlin forbid we ever get an army of gnomes attacking our house," Remus muttered to Hermione. He was swatted three different ways for that.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you allowed me to intrude until my loft is adequately charmed," Hermione smiled at the Lupins before glancing up at Remus and grinning, "Because Merlin forbid I ever have to deal with _gnomes_."

They grinned back as Atticus and Helen stood up, Helen fixing Remus' hair with a frown.

"Well then, we'll see you at Platform 9 and ¾ then," Atticus smiled before leading his wife away, "We'll leave you and Remus time to talk." With a last smile, they both left.

Remus settled himself back in his previous chair, smiling at her happily before he settled his chin on his fist, "Well then."

She pushed a pillow back to lean against it and smile at him, "Well then."

The smile slowly turned into a frown, his eyes tinged with worry, "Hermione, look, about tonight…I was really worried for you."

"I was worried for you," she frowned back.

"I know," he licked his lips, still frowning, but know his eyebrows were beginning to make a crease in his forehead, "Look, we – practically the whole Gryffindor house – were worried about you this month. But today you got this light back in you."

"I know I've been distant," she sighed, "And I'm sorry for that. But, I don't know. I heard this little voice in me egging me to go in there. And look where _that_ got us."

"It isn't your fault, Hermione," he whispered to her, setting his elbows on the bed, "Nobody blames you." His hand reached out to play with her hair again and she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards him.

"Remus?" she asked after a minute.

"Mmhmm?" he hummed.

"Whatever it is about you that Bella-bitch thinks I'll be scared of, she's wrong," she told him, opening her eyes, "You're just Remus to me."

He winced and drew his hand back, taking a deep breath and watching his foot, "That's what I've been trying to talk to you about. You see, Hermione, I…when I was younger, I was in an accident. I was just playing in my yard and got attacked. My parents took me to Mungo's. I'd live, but I'd live with a…problem."

"What?" she asked, leaning forward again.

He took another deep breath, but this one was shaky. He willed himself to look from the sheets to her arms, shoulders, and up to her eyes. "Once a month," he began, "I have to go into the Shrieking Shack. Once a month, I turn into a werewolf."

She was silent, before leaning even closer to him. He automatically flinched back when she brought a hand up, but after that he remained still as her palm rested against his cheek.

"Remus John Lupin," she said softly, "If you think that I'll be scared just because you turn into an overgrown dog once a month, you've got another thing coming."

"Hermione, it's much more serious than that," he pulled away from her, but absentmindedly reached forward and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, "I'm really dangerous."

She looked him steadily in the eyes and said, "So am I."

He groaned, looking at her tiredly, "There's nothing I can say to make you see that I'm very dangerous to be around, is there?"

"Do you _want_ me to be scared of you?" she asked instead.

He dropped his gaze and frowned, "No…."

She laughed, "Then what's your problem?"

He looked back over at her and smiled.

Hermione Jean Granger was _definitely_ one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you better love me. I spent all night typing this. It's past midnight. I want to go to bed but a freaking gnat won't let me. He wants to camp out in my nostrils.<strong>

**So, anyway – review, because I'm exceedingly proud of these last two chapters.**


	16. Happy Birthdays and Awkward Positions

**I dedicate this chapter to our outdoor cat Percy – who we're afraid has something wrong with him. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Remus and Hermione awkwardness. **

**EDIT: I am _so sorry _you guys! I had just finished a oneshot and then this chapter and I completely uploaded the wrong thing! Forgive me and my sleep deprived brain! Everything should be righted now and I'm so sorry for confusion and what not. *goes to hide under a rock***

* * *

><p>Marauder birthdays were always a big deal. Nobody ever forgot one, and they were always a big hit with those involved.<p>

"Wake up, Remus!" James and Sirius screamed happily into their friend's ears, beaming when he toppled into the floor.

Remus, one with messy bedhead, glared at his friends as he stood up, "What?"

"Happy, happy birthday, from all of us to you! We wish it were our birthday so we could party too!" James and Sirius sang. Once they were done, Peter and Frank threw confetti in his face. He stared dully at the grinning boys' faces before finally grinning and rolling his eyes.

"Thanks guys," he smiled as he turned around, preparing to go get ready for the impending day. He stopped when he saw Lily, Alice, Marlene and Hermione all perched at the foot of James' bed.

"Good morning, Remus!" they grinned.

He chuckled, "Well it is now."

"Hey," James and Frank both glared at him before their respective girlfriends each threw pillows. Lily and Alice high-fived while they laughed at James spitting out feathers, Frank frowning as they fluttered around him.

"I loved that pillow," James muttered as he pretended to glare at his girlfriend, who only grinned and waved at him.

Hermione hopped gracefully down from the bed, Marlene following suit.

"So, any plans for your birthday?" Marlene asked with a grin, "You _are_ seventeen now."

"Well there's not much to do besides go to classes, is there?" he arched an eyebrow before checking his watch, "Which, by the way, we're all about to be late for if we stand around and talk."

With sighs and groans, the group relented and got ready for their impending day. During Potions, upon hearing that it was Remus' seventeenth birthday, Slughorn conducted the class as they sang to him, but he was shrinking down and refusing to look at anybody. Professor Sprout gave him a Crawling Vine for use as a bracelet, only it grabbed onto Hermione's ankle and refused to let go, which Sprout and Lily kept smirking at. (Which could've been because the plant's real name was the Crawling Valentine Vine.) Professor Flitwick used a charm to give him a party hat, which made the other Marauders quickly don their own conical hats, leaving the rest of the class left to giggle.

"Enough! I get it, it's my birthday," Remus frowned at his friends as he pushed them out of the Charms classroom, "But _please_, treat this as any other day."

"So you don't want presents?" Sirius asked, tilting his head and arching an eyebrow.

"Well I never said _that_," he muttered before Sirius and James laughed and slung their arms over his shoulders.

"Oh come on, mate," James grinned as they began their walk to lunch, "Lighten up! We have so very little to be happy for nowadays, what with N.E.W.T.s – "

"Which none of you have studied for," Remus interjected with a frown.

James continued as if he hadn't heard him, his tone a little dejected now, " – What happened last month – "

"Oh Merlin, don't bring that up again," Sirius muttered, sharing a grimace with Remus.

"And with Fred and George…."

"Are you _trying_ to make us cry?" a passing second year snapped, already dabbing at her face with a sniff.

"Anyway," James tried to reclaim the smile, but it was a little more forced now, "Just let us have this, huh, Moony?"

"Remus!" Marlene screamed before she jumped up and latched onto his back, making him stumble a little, "My big brudder!"

He laughed a little, "Hey, Mar."

"Having a happy birthday yet?" Lily asked as she, Frank and Alice joined the group.

"So far, its fine," he shrugged before frowning, "Hey, where's Hermione?"

"Oh, her bag split and everything fell out," Marlene answered, twirling a lock of his hair on one finger, "She told us to go ahead, but I suspect that you're going to want to go help her."

"Yes," he said, stopping and turning around, huffing when Marlene didn't jump off of his back. He found Hermione kneeled to the floor, quietly cursing her bag and its former contents.

"Hey Mar, hop off," he instructed.

"No!" she exclaimed, "You're my mule – mules must carry their owners places. Move it, mule!"

"You just basically called him an ass, Marlene," Hermione chuckled as she picked up a book and examined its spine.

"I know," Marlene giggled.

"Gee, thanks girls," he rolled his eyes, "You make me feel so loved."

"But we do love you, Remus!" Marlene said as she finally jumped off of his back, pouting at him, "We love you lots!"

"Uh-huh," he said as he stooped down to help Hermione gather her books and papers, "_Sure_ you do."

"Oh you silly boy," Marlene sighed, pacing a little behind his back, "You silly, silly boy."

"What now?" he said with a sigh before he was shoved roughly into Hermione.

"Marlene McKinnon!" he yelled as he tried to stand up to chase after her retreating steps, but frowned once he saw that his hands and knees wouldn't budge. He yanked again, frowning at his appendages before gasping in horror, "Oh no. Oh no, oh no."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably underneath him, not meeting his eyes, "Err, Remus? Please tell me this is all just a joke and you aren't really stuck to the floor over me in a _very_ awkward position."

"Oh Merlin I wish this was a joke," he said as he yanked harder at his hand.

"Oh no," she hissed, "My shoulders..."

"I'm going to kill them," he vowed, "I just _know_ there are other people in on this."

"So, umm…" a blush crossed her cheeks, "This is…."

"Awkward, yeah," he cleared his throat a little. And the situation was very awkward. Her knees were up on either side of his hips, rather close. His hands were on either side of her, one near her head and the other near her hip. He could very well hear her heartbeat, and it was thrumming away just as fast as his was.

"Uhh…so…" she shifted a little bit more, "I…well…ahh…."

He chuckled suddenly, making her arch an eyebrow at him. "You're blushing like crazy!" he told her with a grin.

"So are you!" she huffed, sending a whiff of peppermint up to him.

"But you're blushing more," he smirked.

"Well! Look at our position!" she frowned.

"So?" he shrugged.

"So! Well, it - ! Ugh!" she huffed again, making him grin wider as she blushed a little bit more. "You're impossible!"

"I'm a Marauder!"

"You're a prat," she grumbled.

"You are a prude," he grinned.

"Are we _really_ going back to that?"

"Yes, yes we are," his eyes got a spark to them, "Now, let's see…."

She groaned, "Oh Merlin, Remus!"

"Uuhhh, what?" a fourth year asked as they passed by, eyes wide as he looked at them.

"No!" they shouted together, "It's not what it – no!"

"We're stuck!" Hermione told him.

"Yeah," he shuffled away, blushing and refusing to look at them, "Err, yeah, sure, let's go with that."

"To the _floor_, you halfwit!" Remus huffed, "Our friends are prats."

"Oh!" he sighed and looked relieved, "Okay! That's way better!"

"Just help us," Hermione rolled her eyes as the boy finally got out his wand.

* * *

><p>The small group at the table was giggling.<p>

"So, so they were stuck?" Sirius giggled.

"Yup!" Marlene said happily, "And blushing as red as Lily's hair!"

"Hey!" she said indignantly, but smiled all the same.

"_Oh bo-oys_," a voice sang, making them jump and whirl around to find that Hermione was batting her eyes at them, Remus standing behind her and smirking at them with his arms crossed.

"Err – h-hey Hermione," Sirius gulped as he hid a little from her, "W-what's up?"

"Oh, y'know," she and Remus shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Ahh – really?" James fiddled with his collar, "Nothing at all?"

"Nope!" Remus answered brightly, "Just, y'know, plotting our revenge is all."

"And it's going to be _big_," Hermione smirked as she watched Sirius hide underneath the table.

"That was really stupid you know," he growled a little. "It won't end pleasantly for you."

"Anyway," Hermione clapped her hands and smiled sweetly, "We're off to plan your doom! Tah!"

Remus waved as he and Hermione walked to the other end of the table, already in discussion.

"Oh Merlin, what have we done?" James whispered as he hid behind Lily's hair.

"We're all going to die," Sirius whimpered.

"Well, tah!" Marlene, Alice and Frank jumped up, ready to bolt when Lily hopped up and plunked them all back down.

"No, no!" she chided, "You're _all_ going down with us!"

"Lily, why!" they cried.

"I didn't do anything!" Frank protested.

"You took the picture!" Sirius accused.

"But they don't know there's a picture so I'm safe!" he glared at his waving hand.

"Oh Merlin," Alice was pale, "They're both brilliant, and Remus _is_ a Marauder…."

James sighed, rubbing an eye, "Alright. I leave my Cleansweep to my dad, and all my other possessions will be thrown into a free-for-all heap."

"I want your glasses," Sirius said as he finally sat up, only to be met with questioning looks, "What? Have you _looked_ through those? The world looks funny!"

"Alright, I get it, I'm blind," James frowned, "Lay off, okay?"

* * *

><p>"So," Hermione began as she twirled her fork around on her plate, grinning up at Remus across from her, "How long until they realize we won't even do anything?"<p>

He chuckled, "Oh, about the time they realize they worried for nothing."

"So…never?"

"Sounds about right."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Remus found himself alone in the Common Room, twirling his quill as he examined his Charms essay. The fire was crackling, munching on the left over confetti he'd hastily thrown in. James and Sirius were going to be nursing massive hangovers, so he'd left the potion for them in the boys' bathroom and hidden downstairs.<p>

He looked up when the couch dipped with a new weight being added, looking over to see Hermione smiling at him, her hair tied up hastily in a ponytail.

"Hey," he said with an arched eyebrow, setting his homework next to him, "What's up?"

"I forgot to give you your birthday present," she shrugged, making him finally notice that a box with a red and gold bow was sitting by her feet.

"Oh, Mione, you didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"Too bad, I did," she stuck her tongue out at him before she swooped down and plopped the box in his lap.

"It won't kill me?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she laughed.

"It won't scare the crap out of me?" he was still grinning.

"No," she was smiling now.

"Okay," he said warily, still grinning up at her before taking off the bow and the lid. His smile faded as he looked down at the present.

"Remember when you told me that you were worried about our friends? And how you would be even more worried after Hogwarts?" she asked softly as he picked out the clock with James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Frank, Alice and Hermione's names on them, all of them pointed at 'School.' There were other labels, such as 'home' and 'work.' "I got the idea from a friend."

"This is…" Remus trailed off, looking at the clock, "This is amazing."

She shrugged before leaning forward on her hands, placing a peck to his cheek, "Happy birthday, Remus." And with that, she stood up and yawned as she made her way to the girls' staircase.

"Hermione!" he called out before he could stop himself.

"Hmm?" she questioned sleepily.

"Err…" he winced, "When's your birthday?"

"Oh," she blinked, "September. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't really know you that well then."

He stood up, making his way over to her, "Well, to make up for it…." He swooped his head down and placed a peck to the corner of her lips, "Happy belated birthday, Hermione."

She blinked and blushed as she bit her lip, "Thanks…good night, Remus."

"Good night," he nodded before he turned back to the couch, waiting until he heard the soft 'click' of the girls' dorm door before he let out a groan and dropped his head to his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Because they're just so cute and I wanted more awkwardness from them. And Mrs. Weasley kinda-sorta is a cameo! YAY! :D <strong>

**Review if you love Remus-x-Hermione! (Haha, now you have to!)**


	17. Parsley and Potions

**This chapter is dedicated to all the totally awesome wizards and witches who noticed that I messed up on the last chapter when updating, but were nice about it. I'm really sorry guys, it was late at night when I was updating and I'd just finished a oneshot and somehow…yeah. I'm really sorry. But it's all fixed now, so if you haven't read the _REAL_ sixteenth chapter, please do so. And wow, we're at seventeen now! HURRAY! [This should hold as much Remus-x-Hermione as I can stuff into it without ruining the whole plot, just for y'all!]**

**…Long Dedicationg is long…. Anywho – **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, the Potions assignment, and "Well, I'm a girl." "_Obviously." _;) **

* * *

><p>Hermione and Marlene sighed at each other, watching as Lily and James up ahead flicked paper at each other, looking bored out of their skulls. Sirius was snoozing on Remus' shoulder as he doodled, and Peter was chatting softly to some Hufflepuff. Alice and Frank were making weird faces at each other, Alice having to stifle her giggles a few times.<p>

A loud bang announced the arrival of their Potions master as the door slammed against the wall. Sirius snorted and looked around sleepily, asking if Santa had come back. Remus had rolled his eyes and put away the doodled-on paper and took out a new one before setting his chin in his hand.

Things were stressed now. His birthday having been a few weeks ago, he had nothing left to look forward to besides being done with N.E.W.T.s, which meant the end of his days at Hogwarts and being shoved back into the real world. He didn't even know what he wanted to do once he was out of Hogwarts. He took the classes that most jobs required, but there was no yellow brick road and a bunch of blinky arrows pointing him to his dream job. Not to mention when he'd see his friends again, aside from Hermione who would be staying with him and his parents until her flat was ready for her. Sirius had his own flat, and James and Lily would no doubt be looking for somewhere together. Peter…he didn't quite know about Peter, the boy had been running off to write letters to his mother an awful lot. Maybe to quell the woman's worries. Alice and Frank would, no doubt, end up together. But where did that leave him?

Slughorn huffed and puffed before straightening, beaming at his class, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn," the seventh year class almost seemed to groan.

"Today," he grinned rather slyly, making Remus sit up a little straighter and furrow his eyebrows as he stared uncertainly at his professor. It was never good when a professor was scheming. As Sirius and James had said before – "Nothing good comes from scheming unless _we're_ the ones who do it." This wasn't going to end well at all. "Today, we're mixing things up a bit." That was never good either. Even Sirius looked a little fidgety. "Get into co-ed groups and wait for further instructions."

Marlene leaped over and practically crashed into Remus, gripping his arm, "I call Remus!"

Hermione laughed and moved over to sit with Sirius, waving to him as he was dragged away. He looked a little sadly back at her – he'd hoped to be partnered with her. Marlene had a knack for just staring at the book in frustration until somebody helped her.

"Now," Slughorn began to pace at the front of the class, "Turn to page two hundred and forty-seven."

The class did so, and once they had reached the desired page, few gasped. Remus stared blankly at the pearly white potion in the picture.

"_Amortentia_?" Lily almost seemed to hiss as James tried to hide his chuckles at his girlfriend's blush, "But we did this in fourth year!"

Fourth year being when Harold Struesen's cologne wound up in Lily's list of favorite scents and embarrassed her profusely. A few out of the class giggled at the memory, but the rest was staring in horror at the page. Sirius suddenly let out a barking laugh, which a blushing Hermione quickly punched him in the arm for.

No, on second thought, Remus was very thankful Marlene had towed him away instead.

"Begin brewing the potion, and then write down your findings. _Do not let your partner drink any!_ The most interesting of the scents will be rewarded with twenty points for their house!" Slughorn ordered with a smile, "And we will be doing many different _interesting_ potions this week."

"Oh Merlin, Remus," Marlene giggled quietly behind her hand, "Thank gods I saved you!"

"You're telling me," he whispered as they began to work.

"Shut up," Hermione hissed, glaring at her partner.

"Nope," he smirked as he began to crush up the frozen ashwinder eggs, flipping his hair back out of his face as he did, "This will only prove things!"

"The last time I was encountered with amortentia – well, okay, in its potion form," she gave him a little glare but said nothing more about his supposed treachery, "I smelled toothpaste, grass and parchment!"

He thought about it for a second before turning to her warily, "Now when you say 'grass', do you actually mean grass or…?"

"No, I do not mean drugs," she huffed and crossed her arms before turning and wrinkling her nose at the lavender, "I mean freshly mowed grass."

"Mowed?" he repeated.

"Oh right, you're a pureblood," she hummed as she got a knife and began to chop up her most hated plant, "Well, instead of doing who-knows-what with grass when it gets too tall, Muggles chop it up with a machine that has blades. Anyway, that's going off topic. I got made fun of for _months_! So I am not telling _you_ what I smell in the potion!"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" he sang.

"No!" she snapped. Sirius sighed and went back to work and a while later they had a pearly white potion in their cauldron.

"Ladies first," Sirius said, scooting the cauldron a little to her.

"No, no, you first, I insist," she said, scooting it back.

"No, please, after you!" Scoot.

"No, I couldn't." Scoot.

"Yes, you could." Scoot.

"No, I couldn't." Scoot.

"_Yes_, you could." Scoot.

"_No,_ I _couldn't_." Scoot.

"_Yes_, _you could!_" Scoot.

She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him before sighing and pulling her hair back. She lowered her face to the steam rising from the cauldron and almost instantly relaxed.

"It smells like…the woods," she murmured as Sirius scrambled to write it down, "Chocolate, and…"

"And…?" he echoed, looking up from his paper as she sat sadly back in her chair, staring dejectedly at the potion.

"My mum's old perfume," she sighed, taking her hair slowly out of its ponytail. Sirius looked at her sympathetically before scooting the paper and quill to her.

"My turn," he said before nearly plunging his whole face in, having her reach and grab at his collar, making him hang limply over the potion with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, "Whoa! Smells like some weird fruity perfume that I smelled before – can't tell where, mind you – and flowers too, and really clean clothes."

"Clean clothes?" she asked in amusement as he returned to his seat and as she put the lid on the cauldron.

"I live alone," he grinned, "Clean clothes are rare to me."

"Alright…some really good smelling shampoo, lilacs, and bubbles," Marlene smiled into the potion as Remus smiled in amusement.

"Alright," he grinned as she carefully slid the cauldron over to him, pulling out a quill and a piece of paper, "I smell…chocolate – "

"Hermione," she hissed. He glared a little at her but continued.

"Peppermint – "

"Hermione," she snickered a little as his eyes narrowed at him again.

"And…err…" he closed his eyes and frowned, "I can't place it…."

"Betcha it's got something to do with Hermione," she sang.

He continued to ignore her, "It's like…but not…and then it's not that either so…what is it?" He wondered for a few more minutes before he jerked back and sucked in a breath.

"Remus?" Marlene asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It's…err…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "A rose."

"Okay," she eyed him warily, "What's wrong with the rose?"

"It's not really a rose, Mar," he rolled his eyes, "I'm just telling you that."

"So what is it really?"

"If I were going to tell you, I wouldn't have already lied and said it was a rose, now would I?"

"I dunno," she shrugged as she wrote down something and tossed it to Lily, "I don't know how guys' minds work."

He frowned and set his chin in his hand, glancing at her for a second before his eyes began to roam. Alice was blushing brightly and Frank was trying to calm her down through laughs. Slughorn was complimenting Snape and his partner on their potion. Lily and James were laughing between themselves, both blushing a little. Hermione was frowning at Sirius, and he shrugged as she stood up and went to put the vial of their potion in the basket on Slughorn's desk. Peter was getting ready to put a green leaf in his potion, which was a terrible idea because that was a sprig of parsley, so it'd –

Remus was already standing up, trying to make it to Peter's potion before it could –

"**_BOOM!_**"

"AHH!"

"OH MY MERLIN!"

"Eww, it's in my hair!"

"Ugh, it's on me!"

Slughorn snapped his attention to Hermione and Remus, both of whom were yanking on sticky purple gunk. They looked up at each other and grinned at their hazardous appearances.

"No!" he shouted, "Don't touch it!"

They froze, looking over at him and then back to each other.

"Did you make eye contact?" he practically bellowed.

"Err…" they glanced at each other again.

"POMFREY! NOW!" he began to shoo them away and out of the classroom.

"What's with Slughorn?" Hermione asked, yanking at the sticky substance in her hair.

Remus shrugged, "I dunno."

"Professor, will they be okay?" Lily asked, still wincing as she hid underneath her Potions book, which had been used as a shield. James peeked out from underneath the table.

"Who else got it?" he asked instead. When nobody spoke up, he sighed and seemed to relax, "To answer your question Miss Evans, they will be okay but will have minor but noticeable and purely distracting effects of amortentia. Parsley makes ashwinder yolk explode." He cast a glare at Peter, who shrunk a little

"Really?" Alice tilted her head as she absentmindedly fixed her hair, "But they seemed fine."

The Gryffindors absorbed this before they broke out into insane grins.

"They seemed fine!" they echoed before laughing like crazy, making Slughorn and the rest of the class look around in confusion.

* * *

><p>Hermione hummed, tracing a finger along the stone wall as she passed. She'd gotten all of the potion out of her hair during her visit to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had given both her and Remus a potion and said that they'd be fine in half an hour. They shrugged at each other, seeing as they didn't feel very weird, but took it anyway and walked out arm-in-arm. Well, alright, maybe that had been weird. And the looks that all the Gryffindors had given them when they walked in to dinner was strange. But other than that, it was an alright day.<p>

She gave a yawn, blinking her eyes back open as she turned a corner, intending on heading back to the dorm room from the library. She gasped when somebody picked her up and practically threw her over their shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelled, attempting to wriggle out of their hold, "Put me down, you – " She lifted a fist to hit a spot in their back that would surely make them drop her.

"Oi, Granger, don't hit me!" Sirius practically growled, "Just relax and enjoy the view."

She did relax, frowning at him although he couldn't see it, "What view?"

She heard a chuckle and looked up to see that Remus was walking along behind them, hands in his pockets and grinning.

"And the meaning of this is…?" she prompted.

"You'll see," he smirked at her.

Sirius carried her outside, where the moon was casting a little light over the grounds.

"Err, guys," she shifted again as they continued their walk, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Sirius answered before he finally deposited her on her feet, next to Remus. Sirius stepped towards the Whomping Willow and Hermione watched as he grabbed a stick and touched a knot on the tree with it. The tree shuddered and Sirius slipped under a root and disappeared.

"Sirius?" Hermione answered, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Go ahead, it's safe," Remus told her.

She looked up at him, finding him smiling softly at her. It made her insides squirm and she felt the urge to blush. She glanced back at the tree and jumped when he lightly touched her back.

"It's either you go on your own or I shove you in," he smiled, "Which is it?"

She sighed and slipped down underneath the root, finding a narrow tunnel that she only had to crouch down a little. Remus, however, opted to stay on his knees rather than try to walk in the tunnel.

"Just keep going," he told her, getting her to move her feet.

"Am I being kidnapped?" she asked as she felt along the tunnel, as it was very dark.

"Somewhat. But I'll take you back, promise," he sounded like he was grinning.

A very long, dark and silent walk later, Hermione found herself coughing as she stepped out of the basement of the Shrieking Shack. She found Lily and James talking by the fire, Lily glaring at James in suspicion, and Peter talking to Sirius.

"Finally," Sirius sighed, shoving off of the wall and walking towards them, "You two took forever."

Remus mumbled something under his breath, but he looked completely innocent when Hermione turned to ask him what it was. Sirius had apparently heard it, as did James, as they were grinning.

"Guys," Lily said as she stood up, walking towards Hermione and hooking her arm through hers, "What's going on?"

"One – don't tell anyone," James said as he stood up as well, walking to stand with Sirius and Remus, "It's very important that you don't tell anyone."

The two took glances at each other before nodding quickly at them.

"Two – do _not_ freak out," Remus instructed as he and James stepped back from Sirius, who was grinning.

"About what?" Hermione asked as she hid a little behind Lily.

She was shown what whenever Sirius' features shifted and changed and his hair grew. A few moments later and a large black dog was sitting there and looking up at them, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"YOU'RE THE GRIM!" Lily screamed as she turned and hid behind Hermione, "YOU'RE THE BLOODY GRIM!"

The dog gave a few barks, as if he were laughing.

"He's not the Grim, Lily," James said before looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, "_Although_…." Sirius snapped at his ankle, making James grin as he growled.

"You're all bloody _idiots!_" Hermione finally spoke up, making the four boys jump, dog included, "_Animagi_? Bloody animagi? And I doubt you're all registered! You're all so stupid!"

Remus and James winced at each other as Sirius whined and dropped his head to the floor, covering his eyes with his huge paws.

Hermione sighed and stepped forward, making Lily glare warily at 'the Grim.' "That doesn't mean that I'm mad at you for helping Remus. It means I'm mad at you for not being careful. What happens if you three get caught, huh? _Who_ is going to have to bail you out of jail? Me, Lily and Remus, that's who. And I have better things to do than get your arses out of Azkaban."

Sirius perked up and practically tackled her to the floor, jumping up on his back legs and easily licking her face. She laughed and shoved him off, rubbing the spit off on her sleeves.

"Gross!" Lily laughed as well.

Sirius shifted back, sitting on the floor and grinning up at them, "You passed!"

"What?" they asked, looking back up at Remus and James, as Peter was distracted by the fire.

"Well, it's one of our big secrets," James said as he began to rock back and forth, "Only Marauders know it."

"And…?" Lily prompted as Hermione glanced between the four.

"D'you two want to be Marauders?" Sirius asked, still from his spot on the floor. The room was suddenly silent as the girls looked between each other and then at them. The four boys were waiting, all of their attention focused on the two.

"Why?" Lily finally asked.

"Well, you two proved to be excellent at pranking," James shrugged. "Remember last year, Lily? And then the time with the blue hair?"

Hermione placed her hands over her heart and batted her eyelashes at them, "I remember it fondly." Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, which only made her grin at him.

"But, honestly, do you?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged as Lily frowned at her boyfriend.

"You _do_ remember that I am Head Girl, right?" she asked.

"But you love me, Lily!" he grinned, reaching out and hugging her, "Please? Please, please, please, please?"

A very muffled "fine" was heard as Lily pushed herself away from his chest.

"Awesome!" Sirius beamed, "Now you need nicknames!"

"Nicknames?" the girls echoed.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if we had nicknames and you didn't," Peter said quietly, "And remember on the train? You said you hated your nickname and wanted a good one."

"Oh yeah," Hermione hummed before frowning at the boys, "I will not accept 'Hermy,' 'Wormy,' or 'Mimi.'"

"And nothing with flowers," Lily glared, "_Very _overrated."

"Well, back to the drawing board then," Peter mumbled, squashing a spider with his thumb. Sirius chuckled nervously before coughing.

"Don't worry," James grinned, "We'll get it sorted out."

"Uh-huh," the two girls grinned at each other before laughing with the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"I thought it was stupid too," Remus said as he and Hermione made their way up to the castle.<p>

"Hmm?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"That they did the animagus thing," he said, "Really stupid."

"But sweet."

"Guys don't call other guys 'sweet.'"

"Well, I'm a girl."

"_Obviously._"

"I have no retort to that."

"What? You mean _I_ stumped little Miss Granger?" his eyebrows went up and he blinked at her, and she playfully shoved him as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I have one I just don't want to share it," she said as he picked up his arm, having her lean into him.

"Of course," he said sarcastically, "That's it. How stupid I was not to see it." He grinned and swooped down, picking her up and having her squeak. He spun her around once before dropping her back to her feet.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "What was that?"

He shrugged, but he was smiling anyway. She smiled too, completely oblivious to the fact that James, Lily, Sirius and Peter were doubled over, trying to hide their laughs.

But it was a shame they'd never know that Hermione smelled another scent in the potion, as it was whatever Remus' hair decided to smell like. And it was also a shame that Marlene never knew that it wasn't a smell so much as having ghost sparks on Remus' tongue from a certain person with brown frizzy curls.

Such a shame.

* * *

><p><strong>"So, Hermione," Remus began as he stretched his legs out on the table, "What do you want for Christmas?"<strong>

**"But, wait, haven't we already had Christmas?" she asked, curling her legs up on the couch. **

**"Well, yes, but Reneé hasn't," he gestured to the redheaded girl practically curled into a ball in a chair, her sketchpad on her knees as her nose nearly touched the paper, the pencil scratching away. **

**"Oh," Hermione hummed, tapping her fingers to her lips before grinning at Remus, "What about…a rose?"**

**He frowned at her, "Bad Hermione. You read the chapter."**

**"I skimmed," she grinned, "What do you want, Remus?" **

**"I would very much like another chocolate bar," he grinned back at her before finally turning his attention back to Ren, who was examining her drawing with a frown, "What about you?"**

**"I want an original Marauder nickname for both Hermione and Lily – I'm absolutely rubbish at coming up with it myself," she huffed, "And reviews. I want reviews."**

**"Oh, right," Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead, "Ren can't go much farther in the story without the nicknames – they're needed. Badly."**

**"Well, not really, but they'd be great to have. Otherwise Lily will be some flower name and Hermione will be either 'Mignon' or 'Circe.'"**

**"There will be a poll on her profile if she can't decided or has too many names," Hermione said. **

**"So, yeah, review, give me a nickname and say who it's for and…" Ren picked her head back up, "I think that's it. Happy belated Thanksgiving, Happy upcoming Holidays, and MY BIRTHDAY IS NEW YEAR'S EVE. Just to let you know. HINT, HINT." **

**"Subtle," Remus muttered as Buffy the Siamese cat jumped up in his lap, purring loudly.**

**"Very," Hermione chuckled as Buffy made her was over to her. **

**"Bloody cat likes fictional characters better than me," Ren grumbled as Remus and Hermione both turned to her with confused expressions. **

**"Fictional?" they repeated as Ren paled even more.**


	18. Lifesavers and Remus is Adorable

**This chapter is dedicated to the Whomping Willow. That tree needs love. I go off to give it a hug! *runs off***

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Lifesaver-y prats! **

**Also, I feel as though I've been away from this story for so long. But the performances we've done are great, in my opinion! Too bad I need to do Geometry homework, or else my C might drop down to a D. And they did Trig while I was out! UUUGGGGGHH.**

**By the way guys, I'm really shocked and pleased at how many reviews about the nicknames we've got! But I've chosen two, and they are _Rome _or _Romy_ for Hermione from Merteuil, and _Lela_ for Lily from .lover. [FanFiction wants to keep changing your username, but it's actually "moony" DOT "padfoot" DOT "lover" DOT. This has been your daily merp.] THANK YOU ALL! *hugs for all!***

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned, stretching herself out on the bed and watching as Sirius tromped around on the ceiling. Remus sighed and sat next to her, watching as Frank demanded he get down and stop showing everybody his belly button. She looked to Remus and they both sighed as she sat up and leaned against him, still frowning.<p>

"OI! Padfoot!" James said as he and Lily marched through the doorway, "Off! Important Marauder business!"

"Thank Merlin I don't have to hang around you anymore!" Frank said as he gathered his books with a huff, glaring at Sirius as he tromped down to the Common Room.

"What's important and why is it business?" Remus asked as he tilted his head onto Hermione's, "And are you aware that your hair smells good?"

"Yes, I know, my hair is fabulous," James flipped a lock of his hair as he sat his bag on his bed. Lily snorted as Sirius crawled down the wall and hopped into his bed. "Anyway! Lily and I have come up with nicknames!"

"That was nearly a month ago," Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, pulling away from Remus and making him huff a little, "Why now?"

"Because it took a month to pick out something that I _knew_ both of you would like," he said as he catapulted himself to sit in front of both her and Remus. Lily shook her head and sat at the edge of James' bed, taking a book out and opening it up.

"And what did you find?" Hermione asked as she leaned back on her hands, grinning a little at his excitement.

"Lily is 'Lela' and _you_, little Miss Granger, are 'Rome.'"

"Rome?" she repeated, tapping a finger to her lips as Remus silently got a pillow and groaned into it.

"I thought it was 'Romy'?" Sirius asked, frowning at his friend.

"No, 'Rome,'" he sighed, "I don't know where you got 'Romy.'"

"And just how did you get Rome?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well, okay, considering how close you are to Remus, and then the old myth of Romulus and Remus, and the Rome thing, and then ta-da!" he grinned.

"That was a terrible explanation, Love," Lily said from her spot at his bed.

"I know," he hung his head and gave a loud fake sob.

"I like it, but I have to admit," she said as she stood up and twisted a lock of hair on her finger, "I rather like 'Romy' better than 'Rome.'"

James gaped at her while Sirius jumped up and started whooping.

"But _I_ thought of Rome!" he cried out.

"Too bad, mate," Sirius grinned, "She likes me better."

"Aha, no," Lily laughed, "She just likes the nickname you picked out for her better. She likes_ Remus_ better."

"Romy and Remus!" Sirius laughed as the two in question blushed a little.

"Moony and 'Mione!" James was grinning as he sat next to Lily.

"Oh yeah?" Remus huffed, "I _could_ bring up 'Padfoot and Prongs' then, but that'd be cruel."

"NO!" they both shouted and began to throw pillows at him.

"I have already been accused of being gay this year!" Sirius growled as he jumped over to his bed and attempted to smother him with a pillow, but he kept moving as he laughed, "I will _not_ have it again!"

"Knock it off, Sirius!" Lily ordered, standing up and throwing her book at him, "We need him!"

"Why?" Sirius whined.

"Well if it was just me and Hermione coming up with well thought out pranks, we'd be going after snooty girls, now wouldn't we?"

"Yes!" Hermione hissed as she slid down the bed, hiding her face with her hands before tearing them away and looking up at Lily, "Did you know what she said about my hair the other day?"

"Her? Oh my Merlin, yes!" she growled, "And then she went around and - !"

"I _know!_"

"I _hate_ girl talk!" James announced, "You're all '_Oh my god, no way!' _and then '_Oh my god, yes way!_' Ulgh. It's bloody annoying and hard to follow."

"Oh you mean like – " Hermione began.

" – Fred and George did?" Remus finished.

"Yes, that was – " she started again.

" – very annoying and really – "

" – hard to follow sometimes but – "

" – really funny others," they finished together with grins as the others gaped at them.

"Oh my Merlin, you did it!" Lily grinned and clapped her hands, "I can't believe you did it!"

"I can't believe we did either," Hermione snorted behind her hand, looking up at Remus as he leaned over the footboard and grinned at her, "But I'd say we're – "

"- pleasantly surprised," he finished with another grin.

"Stop it," Sirius laughed, "That's creepy!"

"Alright," Remus sighed, reaching a hand down to play with Hermione's hair, but she swatted him away with a poorly hidden smile. "So, Lily, how's Quidditch?"

"Surprisingly fun!" she smiled, "James and Sirius have been loads of help, actually, and I get to beat things!"

"Sounds great!" Hermione laughed.

"Hey!" James jumped up, beaming, "Hermione should come flying with us!"

"Yeah!" Lily and Sirius agreed as Hermione paled.

"No, no way, no how, not gonna happen!" Hermione told them as she stood up.

"But why?" they cried out, Sirius and James pouting at her.

"I am absolutely _terrified_ of heights," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I always have been."

"Well then that's all the more reason to get you on a broom!" James cried out before stepping towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in to his side, "The feeling of it is – "

"James," Hermione began before she stepped back from him, "I'm not saying that I've never been on a broom before, I just hate being high up in the air without some sort of support. I've been on brooms, thestrals, dragons – "

"_Dragons?_" the group repeated with gaping mouths.

She twirled back around to face them from her trek to the door and winked, "Gotcha!" She chuckled as she slipped through, whistling to herself.

"Oh Merlin," Remus groaned as he flopped back on his bed, "She's going to kill me just by what she tells me, I just know it."

James chuckled as Sirius snorted.

"Aww, Remus," Lily cooed, stepping up to twist a lock of his hair, "That's so cute!"

"I'm not _cute_," he grumbled, batting her hand away and attempting to fix his hair, only succeeding in screwing it up even more.

"No, you're not," she said, speaking to him as though he were a toddler, "You're adorable."

"I'm not adorable either!" he shouted as she practically skipped out of the dorm. She only giggled as he growled at her and his hair.

"That was a very fluffy moment, Moony," James grinned as Remus swatted at his hair, attempting to fix it.

"Shut up," he frowned as he glared at his hair. Sirius chuckled as Hermione walked back in, looking around.

"Hey, have you seen my bag?" she asked, stopping next to James' bed and searching around it, "I kind of need it."

"Yeah – over here," Remus said, huffing at his hair once more. She walked over and picked up her back, hooking it onto her shoulder as she watched him rearrange his hair again and again. She reached over, flicked a few pieces into place before smiling.

"Thanks guys," she said, waving over her shoulder as she walked back out the door, leaving Remus staring after her.

"I could've done that!" he shouted.

"Sure you could've!" she called back from the stairs, a laugh in her voice.

Remus huffed as James and Sirius began to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so," Hermione frowned down at her paper, fingers to her temple, "Is it a grindylow or a – a…Lily, what is this?"<p>

Lily stood up to see better from her spot across the table from her. The library was relatively quiet, aside from a few papers rustling, whispers from other students, and the sounds of books shuffling to sort themselves.

"I think it's a…err…is that a webbed foot or a badly drawn one?" she squinted at the picture on the page.

"I don't know," Hermione sounded as if she were about to cry, "I'm so confused, Lily. I mean, it's Defense! I used to be brilliant at it, but now I'm rubbish!"

"Why don't you ask Remus?" she questioned as her companion shifted to another subject, "He's always been really good at that class. I'm better at Charms, James and Sirius are good at Transfiguration, so if you ever need help with those, you can ask us."

"Problem is I'm threatening to go down a grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she sighed, turning to stare out at the rainy April day. "My parents are going t - " She stopped short as Lily picked her head back up, staring up at her as the other girl's eyes softened a little.

"Hermione," Lily reached a hand out to comfort her, only finding that there would be no way she could ever do so properly.

"What's bad is them being gone," Hermione whispered, "What's worse is that I _forget_ it."

"Look, Hermione," Lily began before a shadow fell over the two. They turned to find the most arrogant boy in all of Hufflepuff – Torny McLaggen.

"Hermione," he was practically patting himself on the back, for what we'll never know.

"Torny," she might've cringed, and Lily might've hid her snicker behind her hand. Just maybe.

"Shall I pick you up at eight?"

"Err," she shared a quick glance with Lily, "For what?"

"For our date to Hogsmeade of course!" he chuckled.

Hermione bristled a little, her eyes narrowing, "I don't remember ever agreeing to that."

He blinked, "But surely you will!"

"But surely I _won't!_" she stood up as her voice rose, slamming her hands down on the book before she realized with horror where she was and who had just been appointed the new librarian.

"OUT!" Pince ordered, appearing out from behind a bookshelf and ushering the noisy students out of her beloved library, "OUT! OUT!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Lily cried out as she and their belongings were pushed out of the door, Hermione and Torny being pushed as well. She huffed as the door slammed shut, "Prude."

"Come on, Granger, go out with me!"

"No!" she said as she plucked her things out of Lily's arms and whirling around to walk away from him.

"Why don't you pull that stick out of your arse and act like a bloody woman for Merlin's sake?" he bellowed.

Hermione froze, her eyes wide before they narrowed as she whirled around, only to find that Lily's arm was already coming back from slapping Torny in the face, the sound echoing off the corridor walls. She blinked as James, Remus and Sirius stepped up with her, their eyes wide as well.

"Don't you _dare_ speak like that to her again – or anybody else for that matter!" Lily practically growled, "Fifty points from Hufflepuff for verbally assaulting a student _and_ disrupting the peace!"

"Disrupting the what?" Sirius whispered.

"Muggle thing," Hermione hissed back as Lily whirled back around and marched towards them.

"That prat!" she spat out, "Hermione, if anybody ever talks like that to you again, come find me and I'll hex them so badly their grandchildren will suffer from it!"

"I knew you were a Marauder!" James crowed as he picked Lily up and spun her around with a grin.

"James Potter, you prat, put me down!" she huffed once her feet finally touched back to the stone.

"You're grinning like a dork, Prongs," Sirius and Remus chuckled as Hermione watched Torny stumble away, mumbling to himself.

"I don't care," he continued to grin as Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He swooped down and placed a peck to her cheek, "I knew there was a reason I love you, Lela."

"Who's Lela?" she whirled on him and glared at his innocent face before blinking, "Oh right. That's me."

The tiny group laughed as her face flushed with embarrassment. Hermione looked over to Remus and frowned at him and his disheveled appearance.

"I _just_ fixed your hair," she huffed, her eyes traveling from his hair to his eyes.

"Padfoot thought it would be funny if he jumped me right outside of the History of Magic classroom," he said truthfully.

"And it was," Sirius chuckled as Hermione set to work on his hair, frowning between him and Sirius all the while.

"Bloody boys," she muttered once she was done, hooking her bag back up on her shoulder and walking away.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, "Where're you going?"

"Narnia! Be back later!" she said as she turned the corner, leaving the boys' faces confused as Lily chuckled.

"She just keeps stumping you three, doesn't she?" she said as she ran her hands through her hair, smiling at them.

"Both of you do," James admitted as they set off, Lily and James heading one way, Sirius heading towards the library and leaving Remus by himself.

"Well?" Hermione asked, appearing back at the archway and looking at Remus, "Are you coming or what? I need help with Defense."

He grinned and nodded as he set off after her.

* * *

><p>"Why are you a deer?" Lily questioned, staring up at her boyfriend's face as his eyes scanned the text.<p>

"I am a _stag_, thank you," he glanced at her and smiled a little.

"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes, "But why are you a deer?"

He huffed and glanced at her again before sighing, "Animagus or patronus? Because I can't explain my patronus."

"Animagus," she said, flipping to her side and bringing a hand up to hold her head.

"Well, a _stag_ – not a deer – is big, strong, and pretty useful for beating off temperamental werewolves. I've got, like, swords built into my head."

"Swords built into your head?" she questioned.

"Shut up, all I could think of," James mumbled. She laughed as his blush spread and he ducked his head.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, twirling her hair around on her finger as she watched Remus pace up and down in front of her, ranting and raving to Sirius about…something. The boy really did confuse her sometimes.<p>

" – And that's why Hermione is brilliant," he concluded, plopping down next to her feet and setting his chin in his hand as he examined his textbook on the coffee table in front of him.

She blinked, turning to him but glancing at Sirius briefly, "What?"

He turned to her and grinned, "You zoned out, didn't you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"He was talking about Muggles and then all of a sudden said that," Sirius chuckled, "I wondered what he was off about."

"Anyway," Remus straightened himself out, "As I was saying – Muggles _aren't_ scum like a bunch of the Slytherins believe."

"Obviously," Hermione and Sirius said together, the latter rolling his eyes as Hermione smiled at her couch companion.

"Because, think about it," Remus rocked forward and perched his elbows on his knees, "They manage to do everything without magic. They've got electricity and television and all of these great gadgets that purebloods can't understand. It took my dad forever to figure out a light bulb."

"What's a light bulb?" Sirius questioned.

"Tell him later," Hermione waved it away.

"Right, anyway – if we could just get those – those prats to see what Muggles can do, then maybe – " he cut off as Marlene slammed the door open, Alice, Frank and Peter hurrying after her.

"Marlene, calm down," Alice said, bouncing on her toes as she worried, "Please, please calm down."

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I swear to Merlin I'll punch him again!" Marlene vowed as she took off on an angry pace.

"Well, to be fair, you didn't so much punch him as kick him," Frank said in a strained voice before wincing at Remus and Sirius, "And it wasn't in a very fair area where you hit, either."

"Marlene," Hermione began as she got up from the couch, "What's going on?"

She froze and stared at her before suddenly finding the floor fascinating, "Err – well, you see, this one boy started this rumor about you, and I just had to retaliate."

Hermione smirked and rocked back on one leg, "So you kicked him in the nuts?"

"Okay," Sirius said as he quickly shot up from his chair, walking around it for a minute, "Can we, like, please not talk about that?"

"About what?" Alice chirped, "Marlene kicking Torny in the nuts?"

Marlene froze and glared at Alice as Hermione's eyes narrowed, the shorter girl taking to hiding behind her boyfriend.

"What was the rumor?" she asked.

"Don't you dare tell her," Marlene ordered, "Don't you dare, Alice, I swear to Merlin."

"Or else what?" she muttered as her eyes peered over Frank's shoulder, "You'll kick me in the nuts?"

"Alice!" Sirius barked, making her stick her head out far enough to poke her tongue through her teeth before she quickly ducked back behind her protective shield/boyfriend.

"What was the rumor, Marlene?" Hermione asked, a little louder.

She sighed and hung her head, "Torny was telling all of his stupid little friends that he got you to sleep with him. I told him that was a load of rubbish and he yelled that he was telling the truth and that you were a slut. So I kicked him where the sun don't shine and stormed off."

Hermione pursed her lips before swiftly walking past them, Marlene cringing as the portrait hole slammed shut.

"And that's why we don't tell Hermione," Frank whispered to Alice.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay though?" Lily asked as she and James trailed along beside Marlene, James barely dodging a suit of armor as all of his focus was on trying to send psychic vibes on making everything work out for the rest of the day.<p>

"I don't know – she didn't come in at all last night. Remus and Sirius both went out looking for her, but they can't find her either. It's like she just went 'poof!' Gone!" Marlene sighed, "Merlin, I wish I knew where she was."

The couple nodded as they pushed the door open, making their way to the Gryffindor table. They paused as they saw that Remus, Sirius, Frank and Alice were all smirking and glancing at the Hufflepuff table. They turned and saw that Torny looked like a pack of Lifesavers. His skin was a vibrant purple, his hair bright green, and his blush – which should've been a bright red – was instead bright blue.

"_Who?" _James hissed with glee, looking between Sirius and James, "Who, who, who, who?"

"Not me," Sirius whispered back.

"I didn't do it," Remus shrugged.

"Frank, Alice?" Marlene asked.

"No," Frank shook his head as Alice snorted.

"Oh yeah, I know a spell like that. I'm also a sugar plum fairy," she scoffed.

"Can I have a plum then?" Sirius asked as Hermione stretched over Lily and plucked a piece of toast off the plate. They looked up at her and grinned.

"Hermione," Lily started, "Did you charm Torny into looking like a rainbow?"

"Who?" she blinked, "_Me_? Never!" She then winked and took a corner of the toast in her mouth, practically dancing as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"You've asked for it, Granger!" Torny bellowed right before the door shut behind her. Torny then gave a loud squawk, jumping up and swatting at an imaginary flame in the center of his back. The small group looked between each other, finally noticed that Remus was covering his mouth with his hand and refusing to look at anybody.

"Awww, such a sweetie!" Lily cooed.

"Stop it," he growled as she grinned at him.

"Awww!" the group all crowed, making him cover his face and groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so. My computer is so jacked up. It keeps stopping whenever it feels like. I actually started on the next chapter, but on paper. It's MUCH more obedient. But, alas, no spellcheck…or internet. So, if you feel the urge to gripe about the slow updates – BLAME THIS PIECE OF CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACK POOP. I want a new one. But I don't want my dad to find out about FF. So I'm stuck with this piece of crap (I say that lovingly!) until I either fess up, or turn eighteen. <strong>

**TURNING 15 ON DECEMBER 31! WOOOOO!**

**Review and make me happy. Please. I beg of you.**


	19. Incense and Clocks

**Twas the fanfic before Christmas, and all through the web – not a creature was stirring, not even the Squib. When down came the chimney with a thundering shout – Sirius Black, waving a trout. He smacked all the readers, he smacked all his friends, he smacked the Professors and the Slytherins. He smacked all the girls and he smacked all the guys. Hermione rounded on him, saying "I've got a surprise." Delighted, Sirius threw the trout back, but he should've kept it, for it was a hungry, irritated, big orange cat. Crookshanks chased him all through the night, leaving the Marauders to yell "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good fight!"**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and more of Larkspur's predictions and whatnot. (Can we even really call them predictions? I mean, I'm the one who's writing them and who knows what's going on. So…what? I don't know anymore. Carry on!)**

* * *

><p>She glared out at the window, watching as the clouds rolled in. She curled in a little, now frowning dully at Professor Larkspur. She was telling a frightened looking Hufflepuff that something he would dread would happen soon. Sirius was across the room with Remus, the two of them passing a piece of paper back and forth. James sighed loudly, earning a quick glance and a look of sympathy from his partner before she was rounded on by her professor.<p>

"Miss Granger," Larkspur said airily, "Your palm, if you please."

Hermione and James shared another quick glance, but her hand was yanked out of her lap and out into the open, freezing atmosphere.

"Aaah, yes," Larkspur practically hissed, as if she were deflating. "Child, your life line is unnaturally short!"

Hermione glanced at her palm, "So it is. How tragic."

"You will die several times," she squinted at her skin, "You have already died twice before."

Hermione froze for a moment before schooling her features to look nonchalant. "Oh?"

"Yes – once when you lost your family, and another that is blurred to me."

She clenched her free hand into a fist under the desk as images of a golden butterfly and impossible hues resurrected themselves before her.

"You will try to prevent something, but it won't work the way you planned," Larkspur continued.

Her heart pounding loudly in her chest, she jumped up from her seat, snatching her hand back, "That's rubbish!"

The class seemed to collectively blink at her as Larkspur's tone dropped all of the light airiness, "Excuse me?"

Feeling embarrassed and somehow defeated, she froze. This wasn't exactly, calm and passive Trelawney, but Larkspur – whom she didn't know enough about. So she dropped back to her seat, head bowed as she mumbled out, "Sorry, Professor."

Several silent moments ticked by before the dreaded words were heard.

"Detention, Granger."

Hermione dropped her face to her hands as the class bubbled. "Hermione Granger, detention?" " – 's no wonder the boys made her one – " " – never beat Sirius and James, no, but her?" The three Marauders shared glances before grins broke through.

"Wicked," they mouthed to one another.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, are you barking mad?" Lily huffed as James and Sirius sat before her, grinning as James tugged at his smoking hair. Their faces were blackened and their robes looked singed. The only one who seemed fine was Remus, as Peter had ran to the Hospital Wing instead of going back to the Common Room.<p>

"We didn't want Romy to be left all alone, Lela," Sirius pouted, making her narrow her eyes at him.

"It _is_ her first detention at Hogwarts after all, Love, and we just wanted to make it fun!" James was practically beaming.

"James," she huffed again, "Detentions aren't _supposed_ to be fun. And besides – you have detention with Filch, _she_ has detention with Larkspur."

The two boys thought about this before James loudly hit Sirius along the back of the head.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced up at the clock, robotically lighting different sticks of incense and blowing them out for the fumes. The moon would be full tomorrow, as told by her previous glance at the window, and she'd wanted to help Remus with his homework before he was sent to the Hospital Wing. Usually, as the moon got closer to being full, he'd slip farther and farther away from his friends. Mostly when they did homework, she'd list off answers and he'd write them down in his careful but quick script. But after the ordeal was done with and the boys were patched up - Sirius had thought for a few times that maybe werewolves really <em>did<em> want to play tag, so he was usually the worst of them all - he would be fine again.

"Miss Granger," Larkspur called, "Come here."

She grimaced as she sat down the candle, walking over to her. Larkspur held out her hand, waiting until Hermione had given up her own appendage.

"You have to be one of the most stubborn students I have ever had the displeasure to teach," she mumbled as she bent her head over her hand. Hermione stayed silent as she watched the skinny fingers follow the lines etched into her palm. "Your life line is the same. But I am not doing this to test myself."

"Then why are you doing it?" Hermione asked.

"Your love life," she began as if she hadn't heard her, "has been terrible."

She snorted, "Thanks."

"Don't interrupt. You have been with three men – all of whom were Quidditch players. One from foreign lands, the second excruciatingly arrogant, the last someone very close to you, but found that your ideals clashed often. They are all gone and away from you now."

Hermione was very aware that she was pale and threatening to shake as the memories of Krum, McLaggen (junior) and Ron appeared, but she remained still as Larkspur continued.

"You're stubborn to a certain extent…except…for…_one_." She looked up at the girl, her blue eyes glinting knowingly.

Hermione jerked her hand a little closer to her, but still held it out, "What are you saying?"

Larkspur released her wrist, giving a noncommittal shrug, "Just saying that maybe you should begin paying attention to subjects _other_ than your education. Perhaps you will learn a few things."

She edged back before finally breaking away and dashing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Remus sketched further down the margin of his paper, looking as if he was nearly a breath away from dying. He looked much paler than usual, his normally amber eyes having lost their gold and now looking washed out and dull. He wanted to go to bed instead of dangling off the chair and drawing on his completed homework, but he was waiting for Hermione. She'd promised she'd be back, but either her detention was keeping her or something had somehow happened. He was worried.<p>

He looked up as he heard the portrait open, feeling himself light up and smile before he frowned as she trumped into the room.

"Hey," he said, making Hermione jump and look up.

"Oh, Remus," she said, placing a hand to her heart. It took a second or two before she gasped, "Oh, Remus!"

He smiled a little, swinging his legs off of the armrest for her to sit with him, "It's alright, I got it done just fine."

She sat down on the armrest and played with his hair, "It is not alright, I promised you and I broke it."

"It's fine," he insisted.

"I'll make it up to you," she continued.

He eyed her for a moment before grinning, "Alright. As she began to grin back he reached out and jerked her down into his lap. She gasped and blinked for a moment before turning and frowning up at him.

"Oh come on," he said, pulling her closer and looking down at her in his arms, smiling slightly but otherwise looking up at him warily. "You're making it up to me."

She said nothing, but laid her head on his chest. He grinned and they were silent for a few moments, during which Remus began to play with her hair.

"Remus," she began, "Do you think I'm stubborn?"

"Yes," he said, "Painfully so."

"Why?" she asked, pouting a little.

He chuckled, "You don't give up, you won't let people bring you down. Why are you asking?"

"Larkspur called me stubborn."

"Well you are. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

She hummed, shifting herself closer to him.

"It's not a hand thing," he continued, "It's pretty good, actually. You go by your rules. You aren't a pushover to people."

"Except for one," she mumbled sleepily.

"What?" he asked. But she was already asleep. But what did she mean by that? She wasn't a pushover, except to one. So she was a pushover for somebody? Who? Definitely not James or Sirius, or Lily or Marlene, so who? Nobody they knew fit the description, so – He froze as he remembered that he didn't know everybody she knew. There could be somebody. Oh Merlin, there could be somebody. Some _guy_. Some guy who was able to make Hermione some squirmy little school girl on the inside. He didn't like that at all, he thought as he buried his face in her hair, bringing her even closer to him.

And he was right. There was some guy that made her heart pound. And he was sitting in the chair in the Gryffindor common room, holding her while she slept.

* * *

><p>Daisy Larkspur sighed happily as she blew out the incense Hermione had lighted. She walked out to the balcony and looked up at the stars.<p>

"Everything's going great boys," she said to the stars, looking like a complete and utter loon.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore shifted in his seat as Fred and George threw a Pygmy Puff back and forth between them. The two were grinning as Larkspur gave them a progress report.<p>

"Our little Hermione's growing up so fast, Georgie!" Fred beamed.

"And our poor little Remy doesn't have a clue, Freddie!" George laughed.

"Neither does 'Mione, Forge," Fred reminded him.

"Oh tish tosh, dear brother, he's starting to come around."

"He wouldn't do anything even if he did know! Which, I doubt he ever will."

"Why's he got her in his lap then?"

"Purely selfish reasons, I s'pose."

"Probably," George sighed, "Those Marauders, I tell you, they're all a bit bonkers, aren't they?"

"Indeed!"

Dumbledore only rolled his eyes and shook his head as he flicked his wand and sent a mist down.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock, tick tock<em>

_Time's running out_

_You're going slow!_

_Tick tock, tick tock_

_You only learn as you go!_

_Tick tock, tick tock_

_Be quick before they start to die_

_Tick tock, tick tock_

_And you'll be left to cry, cry, cry_

_Tick tock, tick tock_

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed tighter, burying her face into something that was warm and smelled grea –

"G'morning, Remus," she muffled to him as he began to shift.

"Good morning," he replied, "My legs are numb thanks to you."

"I love you too."

He chuckled as she grinned into his neck, fading down into a simple smile as he wrapped his arms around her again. He sighed as he leaned his head back to hit it against the back of the chair, his eyes searching the ceiling for something to do.

"We really should get up," he told her, making her hum in agreement.

And then they just sat there.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted fluff. I've felt cranky and pubescent today, and I don't know why, so I took it out on people I like, GRR. Then my friend came up to me and asked what sort of tomfoolery we were doing today, and I told him "No tomfoolery today, I'm sick of your speckled mug!" Then he sniffed and said "Why must you hurt me in this way?" Then some other crap happened, and I hit my head on a wall and chanted "angst, angst, angst, angst." Then my friend stared hugging the crap out of me, and I started slapping him for it, then this stupid teacher I hate came up to me and started being all "blah blah blah" and me and my friend made him poo his pants. Then this crazy ol' guy started laughing and saying how fun that was. Then he asked me if I was still full of that wizard angst. I told him "I can appreciate life a lot more now." He said that was just fantastic!<strong>

**I watched Potter Puppet Pals at the carwash. Don't judge.**


	20. Barbie Dolls and Giant Squids

**This chapter is dedicated to our new puppy Blu, who is an Australian shepherd and has been spoiled by my dad. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the Barbie head metaphor, along with the return of Smurf-y hair.**

* * *

><p>"CRAP!"<p>

"James Potter, you bloody arse, get back here!"

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"James!"

"You're scary! Holy crap, Padfoot was right, you're terrifying!" he panted as he slid down the hall, Hermione right behind him.

But with blue hair again.

"James!" she slowed down, finally coming to the fact that everybody was staring at her newly colored hair. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling dejected, "You jerk!"

He slowed and stopped at the end of the hall, turning around and wincing as he saw how sad she looked – blue hair and all.

"I was, honestly, aiming for Sirius, Hermione," he told her.

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve, "Everybody's going to remember me as the blue haired girl, James."

"No they won't," he insisted, "If we can just get to Padfoot and get the spell, I'll fix it right up."

"You mean you don't know?" she practically wailed.

James winced as he inched closer, "No, but if we find Padfoot, I'm sure I can – "

"Hey, I heard you yelling, what's – oh Merlin, James," Remus sighed as he stepped towards them, reaching forward and hugging Hermione as she despaired over the color of her hair.

"You can fix it, right?" James was practically cringing.

"I can make it purple, but not fix it."

"Don't make it purple," she muffled sadly under his arms.

"I'm not gonna make it purple, Honey," he told her as he ran a hand through her hair. "Unless you'd prefer purple."

"No."

"Then I'm not gonna make it purple."

"Thank you."

"You sound so sad," James said, pouting and looking sadly at Remus, "She sounds so sad, Remus."

"Oi, don't you start crying," he frowned, "I'm not holding you."

"But you're cuddly!" he cried out, making Hermione look up and giggle at him.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Look, we just have to find Sirius and make him change her hair back. Any idea where he is?"

"He left after I was aiming at his head. That's why I got Hermione instead," James said simply.

"We'll never find him then," Remus said without thinking who was in his arms. She give a whimper as she dropped her head back on to his chest. "Oh, don't cry, Love, I'm sorry, we will find him." He turned back to James, "Do you have the map?"

He cringed, "Sirius has the map."

"_Merlin_ we're useless."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"And that was how we ended up in the Lake," James replayed to Lily, who was rubbing her temples and looking up at her boyfriend, who was still dripping wet as Remus and a blue-haired Hermione glared at him.<p>

"The Squid likes the color blue," he tried when Lily still said nothing.

"I don't," Hermione huffed, glaring at the blue strands dripping on her face.

"You do realize that the N.E.W.T.s _are_ tomorrow, right? And then a week until we leave, right?" Lily frowned, "And you're off swimming with the Giant Squid."

"Not voluntarily!" Remus argued.

"It was either that, or he popped off my head like a Barbie doll," Hermione said. As everybody stared at her, she thoughtfully stared off at a cloud before making a swift motion with her hands, giving a soft and cutesy "pop!" as she did.

"Oh Merlin you're out of it," Lily said.

"I think something bit me," Hermione hummed, "It was shiny. I like shiny things. I think. Pretty sure. Yup. Shiny!"

Remus sighed and took her arm, already leading her to the castle, "Come on, Hermione, we're going to the Hospital Wing."

"No, let me take her," Lily said, frowning at James, "If I'm here alone with James, I'm going to want to yell at him, and I haven't got a good rant planned out yet."

"You mean you _plan_ those?" he asked incredulously as she and Hermione walked away.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned and held her head, rubbing her temples and hissing as Lily gaped at her.<p>

"Larkspur _said that_?" she asked with a tone of awe.

"Yeah," she said meekly as she inspected her hair, which was now beginning to turn brown again.

"And you think - ?" she beamed, "Ooh, it makes too much sense to be anything else! So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I mean, there's hardly any sign that he likes me back and – "

"Hold up, back it up!" she practically pounced on her, "Likes you back? As in, return the feeling? As in – YOU LIKE HIM?"

"What's with you and the high pitched voice!" Hermione yelled, snatching her arm away from her, "Yes, I like him! I really bloody like him! But I can't do anything about it because there's not a snowball's chance in hell that he likes me back! Now lay off it, let it go, and leave me alone!" And with that, she stormed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Lily pouting with Madame Pomfrey, who had been standing there the whole time and was disappointed along with the Head Girl.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione, you got your hair fixed I see," Remus smiled as she made her way to him, smiling and joining him as they walked.<p>

"Yeah, and the bite I got from…whatever bit me is fine now," she waved her hand, which was wrapped lightly with gauze, "I am no longer a loon."

He laughed, "Aww, but you were such a cute loon."

She blushed a little, "Blue hair and all?"

He chuckled now, "Blue hair and all." As they made their way to the library, he let out a hum, "Although…."

"What?" she asked, looking at him warily.

"You would've looked much better with purple hair."

She let out a laugh that made him grin, and he barely noticed that there was no real _reason_ for her to be leaning in to him, and she barely noticed that there was no real reason for him to have his arm on her shoulder.

There was a reason for everybody to quietly groan at the two when they saw them together, however, because the two brightest people of that generation were really quite dumb.

* * *

><p><strong>"This chapter is really just a filler chapter – no use, just the musings of my brain at…ten to one at night," Birdie hummed as she rocked back and forth, wearing shorts and a Slytherin hoodie, despite the fact that it was December and the environment outside was cold. <strong>

**Hermione eyed the author's choice in hoodies distastefully, "She's been reading fanfiction. Oneshots, mostly, about Remus and I – who would be here but Ren doesn't like too many people seeing her freckled, pale, skinny little legs."**

**"As you can see, I have _loads_ of self confidence," she said before she snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. If I have tons of self confidence, it's because a nuke went off and I'm all alone." **

**"I don't see how you'd survive and everybody else died, you've hardly got anything going for you – you're just a little Muggle," Marlene said plainly as she played with her feet. **

**"Well, hey, let's be fair – she's self inserted herself into this story a few times – like at the Yule Ball, she was the one who told me Terry was sick," Lily said. **

**"It means I have no life!" Ren wailed. **

**"She really doesn't," Alice chirped, "Boys try to hit on her, but she spazzes out and declines their offers."**

**"Because I _know_ them!" Ren hissed.**

**"Let's knock it off with the ginger bashing guys – Lily could start getting offended," Marlene grinned at her friend, who rolled her eyes at her. **

**"Review, so that I'll have the heart to face you all again," Ren sniffed, "After these gals have morally wounded me so! Oh, how shall I ever get over this?"**

**"Go hang out with Sirius?" Hermione said, watching her wryly as she played with the fringe on a tan blanket slung over the back of the black leather couch. **

**"_Great_ idea, Hermione, see ya!" she said before she raced off. **

**"She's still got on the Slytherin hoodie," Lily smiled. **

**"Sirius hates Slytherin," Marlene grinned. **

**"She's screwed!" Alice giggled.**

**"Yup! Review, please!" Hermione waved.**

**"PS – Lindsay AKA Linzerj has eternally cursed Torny," Ren popped her head back in, "I just thought I'd let you all know. Tah!"**


	21. Graduation and New Beginnings

**I dedicate this chapter to Helena Bonham Carter, the lady who plays Bellatrix. Now hear me out on this, guys. She played the mom in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, she voiced Emily, the Corpse Bride in _The Corpse Bride_, and she was the Red Queen in Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. Yet, we all see her as the psychopath who tried to off the Trio and killed Dobby. She was a poor loving mother, a young bride-to-be who was killed, and a psycho queen. Okay, so two out of three ain't bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the sob-fest.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sniffed, looking down dejectedly at the floor. She made another swipe at her eyes, blinking back more tears because Marlene looked ready to bawl and wouldn't be able to fix her makeup if she ruined it any more. Lily was curled up next to James, the two of them staring at the coffee table silently as Alice and Frank swayed as they stood.<p>

"Hermione, you okay?" Peter asked, watching as she kept swiping at her eyes on the girls' staircase.

"No," she said pitifully as Remus walked over to her, picking her up off the staircase and holding her, "This is _it._ You all got seven years – I got _one_."

"It's unfair," Remus said, brushing her hair back as she nodded.

Marlene had insisted that Hermione and Alice wear the dresses they'd worn to Slughorn's party, as everybody had to dress nice. Lily was wearing a pale purple sundress and Marlene was wearing a dark grey dress that looked more fit for running for office. The boys were dressed in button up shirts, ties and dress pants, which was hardly any change from what they usually wore to school except that there was no insignia on it.

"I – am going – to miss you guys – so – much," Marlene sobbed into Sirius shoulder, who looked very uncomfortable and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Don't worry you guys," Alice comforted, "We'll see everybody again at the wedding."

Everybody froze and turned to her and Frank, but Lily and James both jumped up and glared at her.

"You _promised_ you wouldn't _say_ anything!" Lily yelled at her.

"Lily," Marlene said sharply, "Are you and James getting married?"

She winced and turned to James, "Err…."

He coughed, "September."

"September? September?" Sirius squawked, looking very much like a bird.

"Oh my Merlin – you're getting married! To each other!" Marlene was beaming as Hermione suddenly began to laugh.

"What, you couldn't tell me?" Sirius practically yelled, "Me? Your best mate?"

"I'm nobody's best mate," Remus pouted down at Hermione, who was still hugging him.

"You can be Frank's," she grinned, patting his arm as he frowned at her.

"Actually, I have that spot filled," he called across the room.

Before Remus or anybody else could retort, McGonagall opened the portrait and stepped inside the Common Room. She looked sad before she composed herself.

"Well," she began, "This is the last time I'll have to deal with you four…five…six…seven…eight…oh Merlin, I can't do this." She turned around and dabbed at her eyes, sniffling.

"Aww – Minnie, don't be upset," James said as he walked towards her, "You can come to the wedding."

"James Potter," she gave a great big loud sniff as she turned around to him, "Please tell me that you have not badgered Lily Evans into agreeing to marry you."

He pouted now as the others laughed, "So you won't come?"

She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder, "I'll bring the ice."

"Yay!" he grinned before he hugged her, startling the older woman.

"Let's all hug Minnie!" Sirius cheered as he started towards her, only Remus caught him by the collar and yanked him back.

"Let's not, but say we did," he said as Hermione laughed.

"Why not?" Sirius frowned.

"Because it's awkward as hell, that's why," James laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well," McGonagall straightened herself, "Everybody's waiting."

"Oh Merlin," Marlene squeaked as she reached for Hermione and Alice, "I love both of you. You're the greatest roomies anybody could ever ask for."

"What about me?" Lily huffed.

"You were a stick in the mud, but I love you all the same."

"Gentlemen," Frank stepped up towards the guys, "I will look back on our late nights fondly, for now I know I will never have to do it again."

"And we'll always look fondly back at the time we cut –" Sirius began with a grin before Remus cut him off.

"Padfoot, don't ruin graduation," he frowned.

"Killjoy," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>The seventh years were lined up, according to House and their last names. Lily grasped Hermione's hand, the two trying to get a grip on themselves and pretty much failing horribly.<p>

"Today," Dumbledore began, looking out into the sea of the students' families, "We are losing so many wonderful students. Today, the Wizarding World is gaining so many wonderful wizards. This is the day that these students occupy this castle for the last time. Everybody is trying to suppress their tears – even I sniffled a few times before I came up to speak to you. We are all confused at this time in our lives, confused and scared. But I assure you, they will all do fine. Now, enough of my blathering, you're all here to see them graduate. Hogwarts Graduations are often kept secret to surprise our students, so – fathers or the head guardian, please line up next to your child. If you have more than one, please step up with the one we will call first."

Hermione felt her stomach drop and she tugged her hand away from Lily's as her father stepped up. She felt deflated, and Frank quickly rubbed her shoulder comfortingly before his father stepped towards him. She looked down at her hands as Dumbledore began the long roll call, the students stepping towards their Heads of Houses for the father to get the diploma and give it to the student. James' dad walked up with Sirius before going back down the line to James.

"Evans, Lily," Dumbledore called, leaving Lily and her father to walk away from the line. Hermione took a deep breath, refusing to look up at anybody. She did look up when she saw somebody out of the corner of her eye.

"Sirius?" she whispered, "What are you - ?"

"Shh," he hissed back, "I am currently your head guardian. So shush."

She grinned at him, making the corner of his lips twitch as her name was called. She and Sirius walked to McGonagall, who glanced up at him and sighed as if she could very much believe that he'd done that before handing him Hermione's diploma. Sirius pretended to knight her with the rolled up parchment before he handed it to her, making her grin even wider.

Once they walked off, Hermione quickly tackled him, hissing 'thank you's to him as she did. He chuckled and patted her back as Lily reached forward and hugged the two as well.

"Padfoot," James began with a grin as he walked up to them, "You softy."

"Shuddup," he whispered, "From this moment on, Hermione is now my little sister. Now where's Lupin?"

"Talking to his parents," he shrugged as Lily stepped up and hugged him.

"James, Sweetie," she began nervously, "I might've told Mum and Dad about our wedding. Dad's less than pleased."

"Oh crap," he hissed, "Do you _want_ to kill me?"

"The perfect plan," Hermione whispered thoughtfully, "Have an enraged father kill the target due to attraction. Brilliantly executed, Lily, well done."

"I mean – I'd have to tell them eventually, and Mum said something about 'when I get married' and I – I panicked, so it – it just slipped out," Lily ignored Hermione.

"Hey, you're of age – you can do what you want now," Sirius shrugged, "And besides, after the whole shock of things, your mum will be thrilled and James' mum will be thrilled and they can all be thrilled together."

"What about her dad?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he can grumble with James' dad about the economy or something," he hummed. "Isn't that what all dads do? That's what James' dad does."

"Heard that!" Mr. Potter hissed, making Sirius fidget nervously.

"Hey," Remus grinned, joining in and settling an arm across Hermione's shoulders – which she didn't mind too much about, aside from being a thing to lean on. "Well, look's like this is it. Ready to go?"

"No," they chorused quietly as he chuckled.

"Hold on, students!" Dumbledore called, making them pause and look up at him at his podium, "There is one more coveted Hogwarts tradition! Please head out on to the grounds!"

"What?" they seemed to ask each other before doing as he asked, squinting once the bright sun shone down on them. Soon, there was a mass of squirming, fidgety seventh years and their families. Marlene chased after her little six year old brother, who only missed the ground by seconds as Sirius grabbed him from his leap, swinging him upside down.

"Sirius!" he crowed happily, "James, Moony!"

The Marauders chuckled back at him as he finally noticed Lily, speaking a mile a minute to her.

"Hey, Trevor," Sirius told him, "You met Hermione yet?"

"Nah," he said before turning his attention to Hermione, who smiled and waved at him. He looked bashfully up at the ground, mumbling out a very quiet "Hi."

Hermione, confused, turned to Remus, who was trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

"Somebody just got a new crush!" Marlene sang, grabbing him from Sirius and waving before heading back to her family.

"Awww," Hermione cooed, "He's too cute! I want one!"

"What?" James blinked.

"I want a little kid," she rocked on her toes, "Eventually, of course. I've always loved little kids."

"Great – because I'm sure that nine months after the wedding you'll be Aunty Romy!" Sirius grinned as James and Lily glared at him.

"Lily, come here, we want a word with you and your future husband," Helen Evans ordered, gently grabbing the two's wrist and towing them away towards her husband and James' parents.

"Don't die, James!" Hermione called, making Sirius and Remus laugh.

"Students, please regroup with your families, as I'm sure they'd like to witness this!" Dumbledore announced as he and the other professors appeared on a raised stage. Remus waved goodbye to the two, who stood there and stared at one another before shrugging. Once everybody appeared to be situated, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the sky. A canopy appeared, swallowing everybody in darkness. "Remember – Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. Please show us all your patronus."

Sirius laughed before waving his wand, hardly a word coming from his mouth before a dog erupted from his wand, barking as if it were laughing along with him.

Hermione did the same, expecting her otter, but instead getting a dog as well, larger than Sirius' and looking particularly smug. "What the - ?" she blinked as Sirius laughed louder, attracting the attention of James and Lily and Remus. She glared at her patronus, still trying to find what it had changed to, while Sirius tugged her into his side. "You're not an otter!" she exclaimed before looking up at him, "It's not an otter!"

James looked over at Remus, a grin on his face as he saw that Remus has noticed as well and was blushing profusely, but his wolf patronus got brighter.

Ah well, she'd notice it was a she-wolf eventually, and then never bring it up again. All's well that ends well, right?

* * *

><p>Hermione stared blankly out the window, tears running down her face as she watched Hogwarts roll out of view. Remus sat down next to her and pulled her into him, rubbing her arms as she continued to stare. He and everybody else had changed into jeans, t-shirts, whatever they wore at home. But she'd stayed in the dress and walked around the Common Room, waiting until she could go down to the train and wait.<p>

Noel hopped up in her lap, leaning up and sniffing her face as if the tears were something she might like to sniff. Finding that they were nothing and that she was, in fact, sad, she curled up into her to comfort her.

"You alright?" Sirius asked across from her, waiting for Lily and James to continue their conversation with the soon-to-be-in-laws.

"I will be," she said shakily, setting Noel off on Remus' lap and standing up, "Eventually." She grabbed her change of clothes and headed out to change into them.

On her way back, she stopped at a window and stared out at it. With an upward twitch of her lips, she headed back to the compartment to reach up and pull out a quill and a piece of parchment. She sat down on the bench, curled up in the corner and began to write, glad that the boys were giving her space and letting her be as Noel curled up on her stomach again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fred and George,<em>

_Well, I'm here and you're not. Now I know you two already had your own special graduation, complete with fireworks and everything, but I got proof. So ha. I wish you two could be here, as you'd be much better at breaking misery than I would, but oh well. I miss you._

_Dear Ginny,_

_Looks like you've been beaten down a notch on my fashionista list, Love! Don't worry, nobody could ever quite live up to your standards though, but for this day and age I'd have to say Marlene. I can't believe I did this though. You can, maybe, but I can't. I just…wish you were here. I wish you all were here, of course._

_Dear Ron,_

_Put down the pumpkin pasty right now! Now, I must tell you that I miss you. You're great for a laugh, you're great for a fight, you're great to keep me on my toes most days. Have fun, stay safe, and please chew with your mouth closed._

_Harry,_

_I'm trying. I honestly am. I'm trying as hard as I can to do what I need to. Please forgive me if I mess up in someway though. This is the first run-through, and possibly my last unless something happens. Please, try not to attract too much danger. An impossible feat, I know, but just try. You're my best friend (although a few boys are closing in on that title – your own fault, you got me a bow last Christmas.) and I miss you. Don't forget about me, hm? _

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

* * *

><p>She smiled down at her letters, feeling the purring against her stomach as she absentmindedly petted Noel. She closed her eyes to give out a sigh before opening them to carefully fold the paper and slip it into her pocket.<p>

"PADFOOT!" James yelped, hurrying to set out the fire that he'd started as Lily sighed and dropped her face to her hands. Remus groaned before spraying it out with his wand, looking dully on as James continued to scold him.

Hermione smiled again. She had friends here, there, and everywhere, and no matter how crazy they could be, she still loved them and wouldn't give any of them up, despite the fact that many of her memories of them were fuzzy and unfocused and that she now had a headache from trying to remember enough to write the letters.

Except for Ron. That boy _really_ needed to learn to chew with his mouth closed.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

Hermione had stuck through with her promise to stay with Remus and his family until her flat was set up. She, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Marlene, Alice and Frank spent weeks casting spells and rifling through things Fred and George had had. They turned their two rooms into one and shrunk the space to move everything into one room. They made Hermione's room a little bigger, put in furniture and decorated – the 'they' in that case being Alice and Marlene. Atticus came up last week and deemed her ready to move in. Everybody had then mysteriously vanished until Hermione found them all hiding in the Hog's Head. Helen cried and asked for her to visit regularly, which she readily accepted, and Remus wasn't there to see her off, as he was a werewolf and had monthly trips to make in the woods outside his parents' house.

About three o'clock in the morning, Remus floo'ed in and yawned before heading towards Hermione's room, slowly creaking the door open and finding Hermione collapsed on her bed, a box of books next to her and one being used as a pillow. He chuckled and took the book out from under her head, setting it in the box and then the box on the floor.

"'M up," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open as she shifted, making him smooth her hair back.

"Go back to sleep, Hermione," he ordered softly, watching as complied. He smiled once she was fully gone, stepping back and out of her room before apparating out to his own flat.

* * *

><p>"Remus – Lupin!" He laughed as he held his arms up from having the pillow try to beat him, an annoyed Hermione on the other end, who was trying to bludgeon him with the object.<p>

"Hermione!" he laughed again, "Calm – calm down!"

"No I will _not_!" she whacked him again and again, moving the pillow to get better angles.

"It – ow, haha – it's okay!"

"It is _not_!"

"Ow!" he frowned and glared up at her, watching as she slid away the angry face and move the worried face into place, reaching out to begin the gentle search through his hair to see where her bracelet had probably ripped a chunk of hair out.

"You prat," she said as she ruffled through his hair, "You scared me."

"Yeah, well you _scarred_ me, so I think we're even," he said, still frowning at her but getting distracted.

"Ugh, where is it?" she asked, not finding the spot yet.

"To your left," he mumbled.

"My left?" she repeated.

"Mmhmm," he winced a little when she lightly touched it.

"It'll get better," she said, removing her hands before huffing at him, "Don't ever do that to me ever again!"

"How else was I to wake you up?" he grinned as he laid down against the bright turquoise couch – which was most definitely one of the remains from Fred and George's time in the flat.

"Saying '_hey, wake up_' could be a start," she crossed her arms, still crouched over him.

"But screaming '_your loft's on fire_' is so much more fun," he grinned cheekily, "And your reaction was splendid."

"I don't bloody _care_," she growled, "Don't ever do it again."

He sighed and nodded, making her get off of him and pick up the pillow to go put it back in her room. When she came back, she had her head tilted and was more studying him than looking at him.

"What?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her innocently.

"Remus," she began, "How many pranks have you, James, Sirius and Peter pulled at Hogwarts?"

"Err – I dunno," he scratched his head, "I know we made it in the double digits…and yeah, triple too. I remember, because Sirius gave Peter Firewhiskey and McGonagall found out. She wasn't happy."

"And how many did you come up with?"

He grinned and sat back on his hands, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have to be the least Marauder-y out of everybody," she frowned.

"Oh…kay?" he blinked.

"I can't make stuff for the store," she admitted, "I need help."

He blinked faster, standing up now and facing her completely, "Are you offering me a job?"

"No, I'm offering you a tuna salad," she rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm offering you a job, you lovable nu – ut!" She was spun around before being dropped back down, being hugged as he grinned into her hair.

"You're brilliant, really bloody brilliant!" he said.

She fought the blush that tried to rise, "Thanks. You can help me come up with things and with the customers and stuff."

He pulled back, grinning madly at her before swooping down and kissing her fully on the lips. She looked very comical, his hands on her shoulders and her eyes wide open and crossed to see properly. She blinked when he pulled back, running a hand through his hair with that insane grin.

"I'll go tell my mum – thanks, Hermione, I won't let you regret it!" he said before he cracked out of her flat.

"Keep kissing me like that and I doubt I will," she muttered to the air, a hand to her lips as she dazedly wandered back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending fluff yaaaaay! So…yeah. Listen to 'Bittersweet', 'When the Day Met the Night,' and 'Northern Downpour' by <em>Panic! At the Disco<em> and tell me what you think about them. You can listen to them for free on Grooveshark!**


	22. Parties and Rose Dresses

**This chapter is dedicated to two girls named Lainie and Reasa, who are fun, hyper and super sweet. I just realized today how much I missed them and their little brother, Bryson, so this is in their honor. It has a few of their favorite things – _lurve_, dressing up, and therapy! (It's an inside thing.)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the wicked bachelorette party.**

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by, months following afterwards. Remus and Hermione opened the shop after they came up with a few ideas. Sirius had gotten into Auror training with James, Marlene, and Lily. Peter was still at home with his mother, barely coming around except to ask somebody to make a Dreamless Sleep potion for him.<p>

Remus was currently sprawled out on the turquoise couch, sighing as he stared at a pad of paper before looking over at Hermione, who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and hanging off the orange chair. "Got anything?" he asked.

"Blood rushing to my head, but other than that – no," she admitted, "We need something."

"Yeah," he agreed, "What about…_coffee_?"

She wrinkled her nose, "How can we make a prank out of that?"

"I meant for us," he grinned as he stood up, stretching his back out.

"Oh," she hummed, "Coffee sounds marvelous."

He nodded and walked towards the kitchen, being detoured when three people Apparated in.

Marlene, Lily and Alice were all wearing some short-hemmed thing, Lily wearing white while the other two were wearing black.

"Hermione!" Marlene gasped, "You aren't dressed!"

"I beg to differ," she frowned back, "Otherwise Remus wouldn't be here."

"_Damn_, there go my hopes," he growled, making her lean her head up to glare at him as he grinned, "You love me and you know it!"

"You liar!" she called back as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Seriously, go put on the shortest thing you have – we're having Lily's bachelorette party tonight."

"Really? Is it September already?" Hermione blinked.

"The wedding's tomorrow – I just thought I'd let you know," Lily snorted.

"But I don't have anything short – well, besides these shorts," she tugged at them, "And I'd kill myself before I walked outside in these. Also – it's _September_. I'd freeze."

"We're going to Florida," Alice grinned.

"_Florida?_" Hermione repeated.

"I thought we said Rio?" Marlene huffed.

"I could've sworn I said Vegas though," Lily said mildly.

"Why not do all of them?" Remus suggested with a grin.

"Yeah!" Marlene and Alice said excitedly as Lily paled.

"How about we just stick with Florida?" Hermione said tiredly, "Marlene, go rifle through my closet. Remus, hand me coffee."

"It's not done yet," he said as Marlene saluted and ran off with Alice to go find her something to wear.

"Why aren't you going out, Remus?" Lily asked.

"We had the bachelor party last Saturday," he shrugged.

"Is that when you had such a massive hangover the next day?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, "Best party ever."

"But Sirius rather kidnapped James and was babbling on about the wedding," Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

Hermione winced, "I might've told him the Muggle traditions for a wedding. He swore he wouldn't let anybody ruin it, and then the whole 'can't see the bride the day before the wedding' thing. He must've counted the hours."

"It's sweet, in a creepy, psychopathic way," Remus acknowledged with a smile.

"Hermione, get in here!" Marlene called, making her sigh and head out.

"I'll give you coffee when you come back!" he promised.

After a few moments, Lily frowned at him, "Remus, are you trying to kill Marlene?"

"What?" he blinked.

"She's been going off about how she wants to plan more weddings for us. Alice and Frank are next, and after that she's going to go into withdrawals. _Why_ are you taking your _time_, Man?"

"Well," he fidgeted a little, "We just got out of Hogwarts, and things are rather busy with the shop and the inventing and things…."

"The shop is as slow as Filch on a rainy day, and according to your notes," she flipped through the notepad, "You've got squat. C'mon, what's the problem?"

"What if things don't go good, Lily?" Remus asked, running a hand through his hair in a very James-like fashion, "What if things are so bad that we both hate each other? I like having food at my apartment as well, and I like having her around."

"What if things are brilliant?" she whispered, leaning against the island with him, her green eyes flashing, "What if you fall madly in love with each other and get married and live happily ever after, the way you both want?" She stepped back, "'What if' is a dangerous game, Remus. You can have your way, and I can also have mine. You know what I said, before I dated James? What if this is all some kind of joke? What if he actually likes me? What if I'm just another girl? What if I could be happy? And you can see which one I took. Hermione won't make the first move and you know it. If you want it, then go for it. Or else I'll set her up with a guy from work."

"You wouldn't," he glared before smirking, "You love me too much."

"Alright, so I do – _but _she isn't _exactly_ off-limits to other guys."

Remus opened his mouth to retort to that, but stopped when they both turned their attention to Hermione. Marlene and Alice had lent her one of their little black dresses that had been 'Accio'ed to her apartment. Her hair was pulled up to flow out of a ponytail, her makeup done simply. She was currently barefoot, holding out a heel and a Converse.

"Which one is more acceptable?" she asked, offering the shoes to Lily.

"Converse – we're going dancing," she answered, making Hermione drop the heel.

"Dancing?" she repeated, "I can't dance! You all _know_ I can't dance!"

"Oh relax – a little bit of alcohol in you and you won't even care!" Marlene laughed.

"Remus, you might want to shut your mouth, you're beginning to drool a bit," Alice whispered to him, pretending to be fixing something in front of him.

He quickly shut it, whispering "Thank you" back to her.

"Alright, how about I'm the designated – " Hermione began.

"Nope! You are having at least _five_ drinks!"

"But I don't drink!"

"You do tonight!"

"I don't drink and I don't dance, you all know that and yet – "

"So you're dull?" Remus asked, setting the coffee out to her.

She glared at him but took it anyway, "I am not _dull_."

"Well, drinking and dancing are exciting activities, and you do the exact opposite, so…dull," he shrugged, "It's okay – we love you all the same."

"I'm not dull!" she huffed before going back to her room, taking the shoes with her.

"And that's the story of how I got Hermione to drink and dance," he grinned, "You're welcome."

Marlene grinned back, "Thanks. She's too tight. I love her, but c'mon."

"I heard that Marlene McKinnon!" she called before walking back, putting on earrings, "So, Remus, I was thinking, and I thought about bridal gags. Like, flowers that go on the center of the table and steal silverware from the guests and fling it back at them."

"Wait until I'm married to sell that," Alice frowned before glancing at Remus, who grinned back.

"I'll start working on it," he said, "And maybe something like invitations that ramble on and on before yelling out that the couple is getting married?"

"Oh I'd throw that away and never know," Lily snorted.

"Charm to stick it to the person so they can't?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely," Remus grinned, "And what about a bouquet that floats?"

"Great!"

"Okay, this is boring, let's go," Marlene said, hooking her arm through Alice's, "Night Remus, we'll see you tomorrow!" And with a wave, they cracked away.

Hermione sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

"But you won't remember half of it, so it'll be shorter," Lily grinned before waving goodbye to Remus, "Night, have fun with your bouquets!"

"That sounded weird!" he yelled before they left.

* * *

><p>"Who came up with disco?" Lily huffed as she swirled the straw around in her drink, "They really need to be shot."<p>

Hermione laughed, "Marlene and Alice don't seem to think so."

"Bless their hearts – don't know what real music sounds like," she sighed, "Remind me to get them an Aerosmith tape."

The two were perched at a table, two empty seats revealing that Alice and Marlene were currently dancing. The room had lights going off, green and pink and blue and all of these other colors, in time to whatever song was playing.

"So…" Lily hummed, "What else to talk about between two sober friends?"

Hermione snorted, "I'm just glad Marlene and Alice don't really know what a virgin Cuba Libre is."

"What is it?" Lily inquired as Hermione raised the glass to her lips.

"Rum and Coke without the rum," she grinned. After she took a sip, she exclaimed, "I mean, I love you and all, but I'm not going to destroy my liver."

"So you're just going to attack the kidneys then?"

"That's my plan."

Lily chuckled before sighing, "I just can't wait to see you, Marlene, and Alice all walk down that aisle."

Hermione paused for a moment before turning to her with raised eyebrows, "Err…we'll be doing that at _your_ wedding, Lils."

"I mean separately, and going to your own wedding," she rolled her eyes. "And besides, I won't see you. I'm at the end of the line, remember?"

"But you can watch us from the doors! Make sure our butts look good and all that," she grinned as Lily wrinkled her nose. "Because, c'mon – that's what the lazy people who don't want to turn around are going to see."

"Have you seen the dresses yet?" Lily asked.

"Ahh – no," she winced, "I've been working with Remus on the shop. April was terrible, because of everybody wanting to get something on April Fool's Day, and then Fred and George…."

"When was their birthday?"

"April first!" Hermione snorted, "It fit so well too. Oh, and Molly Weasley had her twins, who she asked if she could name after the two ding-a-lings. They were born on their birthday."

"Wow," Lily blinked, "That almost seems like a coincidence."

_Err…sure, yeah_, she thought to herself, "Yeah, and the next thing you know they're going to go around pranking Hogwarts and destroy the boys' reputations."

"We never did much pranking, did we?"

"Got pranked _on_, yes, but we never actually did it," Hermione said thoughtfully with a glance to her hair.

"Hermione, remember what you said when we graduation and you met Trevor?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "And Marlene has been poking at me about it. I just – I'm not _ready_. I've got to make the shop a success for Fred and George or else I'll feel like I've failed, I've got to have a social life with my friends who suddenly seem like they want to go off and leave me, and I want to help with the war in some way, but I don't know how yet. Once things go great for the shop and the war is over, maybe I'll think about settling down. And besides – I'm at my prime here! Fresh out of school! I love you Lily and I'm happy for you, but I really don't want to be tied down. And besides, you're marrying _James freakin' Potter_ – that's hardly tying you down."

"Hermione, I'm not talking about settling down and having three little kids and a white picket fence. I'm talking about being _happy_."

"Maybe I am happy," she huffed.

"Oh please – you're worried over the shop, you're worried over us, you're depressed about Fred and George, you're worried about things you and I don't even know about. And it's absolutely not your fault – we all have those same problems. But we're picking ourselves up with people we love. Alice has Frank and I've got James – and I'm thinking that Sirius is going after Marlene soon."

"Why don't you go bug at Remus and Peter then?" she crossed her arms and legs, "They're single too – oh. Bloody hell, Lily, you didn't tell him, did you?" She was suddenly gripping the edge of her seat and leaning towards her, "Oh Merlin, please tell me you didn't."

"I _didn't_ – but Merlin I want to. You could be _happy_, Hermione!"

Hermione stared at her Coke before answering, "Lily, I'm terrified. I'm terrified he doesn't feel the same, I'm terrified about actually dating somebody, I'm terrified that somebody's going to hurt him – and I'm terrified that that person might be me. I'm just – I'm hardly being a Gryffindor here. Maybe I would've been better off in Ravenclaw or something."

"Oh no you wouldn't," she argued, "You _belong_ in Gryffindor. And besides – the people in Ravenclaw are extremely dull…except for Xeno Lovegood, he's just a touch bit weird."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks. I just – " she sighed " – I don't know what to do."

Lily thought about it before relenting, "Just ignore us all and do what you want. You've only got one life – live it how _you_ want to."

* * *

><p>"I just want to say – please get comfortable, this is going to be a <em>long<em>, sappy speech," Sirius grinned at the crowd before turning and raising his glass to Lily and James. "You two belong together. And you both know it, so why am I telling you? Because marriage is one hell of a rollercoaster – please ask your Muggleborns what that is – and you're going to go up and down and you might even forget that. But we won't let you. We care too much about you crazy kids. James, I always knew you would get the girl before me – and now you owe me ten Sickles."

"Liar," he hissed back, but let him continue.

"Lily – you're still the little girl who stood up for her friend on the train to me. But now you've got all of these amazing, wonderful people to stand up for. And even that idiot, sitting right to your left, you're going to stand up for him too. Because that's what you do. And then there are going to be little Lela-ettes and Prongs-lettes running around and then you're going to stick up for them too. Because you are such a nice freaking person. I actually thought you'd go into Hufflepuff, but you proved me wrong, didn't you? I wish both of you many memories, true love, and yadda yadda, blah blah blah – let's drink!"

They all laughed and raised their glasses to the happy couple before drinking with him.

"Hermione, your turn," Marlene said.

"What?" she blinked.

"Didn't we tell you?" Alice asked, her eyebrows high, "You're the maid of honor!"

"No, you didn't tell me that!" Hermione hissed, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Make something up," Marlene shrugged.

"Oy, Granger – would you like to share with the rest of the class?" Sirius asked, still standing, "C'mon, stand up and have everyone stare at you."

Hermione did as she was asked, smoothing down the dark red dress that was shaped like a rose, "Well – err…everybody else rather forgot to tell me that I had to write a speech. I didn't even know I was the maid of honor until two minutes ago."

"Oh no," Sirius tried to stop laughing, "You still want me to sit down?"

"Yes – you're _way_ too talkative once you get started. Sit," she ordered, walking forward and wincing, "Err…let's see….Lily, James, I don't know how, but you haven't killed each other yet. Okay, that's hardly appropriate here. Umm…." She looked pleadingly at the two, who were grinning at her, "You two are right prats, you know that?"

"Make it come from the heart," James said, "Padfoot kept practicing his over and over again. Be spontaneous."

"You're talking to me here!" she huffed before sighing, "Okay. Lily, you're my best friend and I wouldn't know where I'd be without you in my life. You always tell me what I _need_ to hear, and not always what I want. James, I want you to look after her and make sure that she doesn't get herself killed with that Lily-ness. Lily, watch after James and make sure he doesn't start a row with – I dunno – the Whomping Willow's cousin or something. James, you're like another big brother to me, you always look out for me and I'd probably be dead twenty times over – _not_," she glanced out at everybody who started to look at them funny, "like I'm talking about major action scenes here, I mean like – like saving me from the Giant Squid. By the way, it likes the color blue, just for future knowledge. I hope you have all the happiness in the world bestowed upon you, may all your wishes come true, and I hope that everything goes right for you. And oh – I don't want to be 'Aunty Romy' I wanna be called 'Aunty Minnie' or something along those lines." She grinned as Lily blushed and James tried to keep from laughing as she raised her glasses and gave a little bow, "To Lily and James!"

Everyone did the same, smiles on their faces before she froze, her eyes on something at the door. The glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground as everybody behind her gasped or gaped. The people facing her turned and practically recoiled as the white figure in the black billowing robes walked towards her.

"I agree," Voldemort said with a smile, picking up a glass from a nearby table, "To the Potters." He took a sip before raising it to Frank and Alice, the latter of whom had been hidden behind her boyfriend. "To the Longbottoms." Another sip before turning to Sirius. "The black sheep of the Blacks." Another sip and turning to Remus as Marlene edged into a corner. "The Lupins as well." He raised it slightly to Marlene, "McKinnons." His eyes locked on Hermione, her pose still fixed as she watched him get closer and closer, "And lastly, to one Miss Hermione Granger."

"What do you want?" James practically growled, stepping up next to Hermione as his mum tugged Lily away and out of sight – but with their eyes still on James.

"To congratulate you on your new marriage," Voldemort smiled and sat the glass down, "And to offer you and your wife something that you would be fools to refuse."

"Hope it's only a gym membership," Sirius said, stepping next to James and crossing his arms over his chest. Remus moved silently to Hermione, taking her arm and using it to move her slightly behind him.

"You'd make excellent Deatheaters," Voldemort said simply, looking up at James curiously as he blinked in shock, "Your skills are superb."

"Like hell we will," James growled, "You seem to forget just exactly _what_ my wife is, _what_ a few of my best friends are, _what_ the people you _KILLED_ were!"

"Oh, you mean Mudbloods?" he picked at lint off his robe, flicking it away dully, "No, I haven't forgotten. It's rather hard to forget after so much consideration, after all."

"You can go to hell, where you'll more than likely end up," James said, sticking his chin up in defiance, "And that goes for me, my wife, and all of my friends."

Voldemort hummed, "You'll regret it. Now, as for _you_, Miss Granger – " he got out his wand, making Remus, James and Sirius hiss and move to cover her, but she was being tugged down the steps to stand in front of him, " – Why are _you_ so important?"

"L-leave me alone," she demanded, fidgeting as he began to circle her. Of all the days to not have a place for a wand….

"You know something – what, I don't know, you wouldn't quite blab – " he eyed the scar and she quickly moved to hide it from him, "Something that could be a big snag in my plans. Not a major setback, seeing as you _are_ such a little girl."

Her eyes flashed and she faced him, her head high as she glared at him, "I am _not_ a little girl."

"No, you see, you are," he smirked and waved his wand, having her gasp and straighten, "Just a little girl with little curls in a little dress on her little imaginary friend's wedding day. You know something that could make me lose a few of my most trusted Deatheaters in the future. However, I don't know what you know, so I don't know which ones I will lose. So you'll live for now." He flicked his wand and she crumpled to her knees, blood dripping down her left arm, "Matches with your dress, doesn't it?"

"You son of a - !" Frank got out his wand and was about to cast a spell before he laughed and Apparated away.

"Oh Merlin," Marlene hissed, running a hand through her hair, "Oh Merlin."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked as he shoved James towards Lily, he and Remus kneeling down to her.

She took away the hand that was covering the scars, giving out a short breath at the blood before replacing it, "I'm fine."

Remus grabbed a napkin off the table, reaching out and binding it, "I just don't get it. He and Bellatrix both think you know something, but everybody hasn't got a clue. Although, if you do know, I doubt you'd tell. And we admire you for it."

"Barmy ol' guy – why on Earth would James and Lily _ever_ join him?" Sirius scoffed.

"Here, move," Alice moved Remus away and pulled a little vial out of her purse, putting a few drops on her bandage. Once she was done and Hermione had thanked her, she sat back on her heels and sighed. "So much for the perfect wedding, hmm?"

"Well, the wedding was perfect," Frank sighed, "It's the reception that went to pots."

Marlene rushed over to Hermione, twisting a few strands of the girl's hair as she checked over her appearance, "Good, you're alright. Look – I need to go. I just – have to…."

"Go, Marlene," Remus urged her. She smiled at him before popping away.

Hermione gripped onto Sirius' arm and hoisted herself into a standing position, wincing and trying not to hiss. She turned and saw that Dumbledore was talking to Lily and James in a corner, McGonagall making her way over to them.

"I would like to talk to you five in private, if you please," she said before leading them to a room off to the side. She cast a few charms before turning to them. "Professor Dumbledore is talking to the Potters about this already, but there is an organization to take down the Dark Lord. We didn't dare ask you this at Hogwarts, as you were still considered as children, but now you're adults and are free to make your own decisions."

"Where do I sign?" Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow at her. She nodded at him with a small smile.

"We're in too," Alice said, Frank behind her with his hands on her shoulders, nodding.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Remus answered.

"I'm in," Hermione said before Remus turned to her.

"Oh no you're not."

"What?" she seemed to bristle at that, "And why not?"

"Because you're the one who always seems to get hurt, that's why," he answered, "You're not going."

"All of my friends are joining – why can't I?"

"If all of your friends jumped off a bridge, would you do it?"

"Yes, because I couldn't stand being alone without them!" she hissed back. "Remus John Lupin, you are _not_ the boss of me. You heard her – I'm free to make my own decisions, and I decide to join – er, what's it called?"

"Order of the Phoenix," she answered.

"And I decided to join Order of the Phoenix," she huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her.

"Larkspur was right – you really _are_ stubborn. I feel real jealous of the one who you don't act like this to – it must be a picnic," he said before turning around and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"You _are_ the one, you idiot!" she yelled back.

"He didn't hear that," McGonagall told her after a few silent moments.

"That's what I was counting on," she sighed sadly, picking up the skirt of her dress and sighing again at the fabric.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she picked the bobby pins out of her hair, shaking her head to get the curls to release their hold and fall down her back. Her face was stripped clean of makeup and she'd changed into a white tank top and jeans, packing away the rose dress. She looked down at her toes and grimaced, knowing that she'd have to paint them soon. She looked back up at the mirror, running a hand through her hair before she picking up a pill bottle.<p>

"Do not take two…" she muttered to herself before setting it back down. She looked back at the mirror and gasped before turning around.

Remus was leaning against the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck and looking between her and the floor. Once he finally saw that she wasn't going to speak, he looked up and locked eyes with her, his mouth open as if ready to speak but finding that no words were coming out. He just looked at her, defeated.

She carefully walked towards him, making him stand up straight as she got closer. She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and trying to forget the day. He pulled her in closer, setting her chin up on his shoulder and burying his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her.

"I know," she whispered back, taking to hiding her face in his neck. "I'm sorry too."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't yell at me for having Voldemort in there. I did that in another story and people yelled at me. Tcht. It's MY story, so shut up, right? Anyway – umm…yeah…Let's see – September, then let's jump over to Remus' birthday next chapter, huh? Okay, sounds cool. See ya then!<strong>

**Also – Happy New Year! (And thanks for all the early birthday wishes – you guys made me smile.)**


	23. Birthdays and Eyes the Size of the Moon

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my friends who are in C Lunch, while Hayden and I got moved to B Lunch. It's so lonely being a freshman there. Well, Scotty's the nicest non-freshman I know, and that's with him making sexist jokes and trying to make me snort Pepsi out my nose. Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Remus's second birthday in this story. (Pfft, didn't he just have one?)**

* * *

><p>James grinned as he looked upon the scene. Books were threatening to slip from the shelves and topple onto the floor, papers scattered on tables and quills lying about, some broken and some only recently used. A few were tucked away in Hermione's hair as she curled against a purple wingback chair with orange polka-dots, her knees tucked against her chest. Remus was using a table as something to lie on while he snoozed, his hands dangling on the other side.<p>

He calmly walked in the room and grabbed a kitchen timer, giving it a little twist and then setting it next to Remus' head. He then walked back and leaned against the doorway, waiting a few more seconds for it to proclaim "DING!" in his friend's ear, watching him pop up with a yelp as Hermione jumped to her feet, wand out and scanning the room.

Her brown eyes landed on him and she frowned, lowering her arm, "James."

"Morning," he grinned as Remus glared at him, "And how are you two?"

"Tired," they said together.

He chuckled, "Well, too bad. Its Moony's birthday and we've got to celebrate it. By the by – Lily's got a surprise for you lot."

"It's my birthday?" Remus asked before checking his watch. James arched an eyebrow at him as he blinked and lowered his wrist, "Watches don't tell the date, do they?"

"Not that I know of," James grinned as Hermione began to de-feather herself, laying them on the table next to a cauldron. With a gasp, she launched herself at it, picking it up and showing that there was no longer a bottom, the edges eaten away.

"No longer than twenty-four hours," she said, glancing at Remus, "Remember that."

"Got it," he nodded as James reached forward and took the last quill out of her hair with a grin.

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed as Sirius swung her around the large park, having him bellow out some song lyrics as Lily laughed and recorded it with a Muggle recorder. Marlene was in a tree and aiming apples at Frank, who was warding them off with a broom. Alice was yelling at Marlene to "hit 'im in the head!" The sun was peeking out just beyond the hill, and Remus was standing there with his back on his friends, watching it go down. He turned and saw that James was instead looking at the stars, looking thoughtful as he did so.<p>

"You know," James began, "We haven't told anybody else yet. We will when we go inside. But Lily's going to have a baby."

Remus brightened, grinning and patting his friend on the shoulder, "That's brilliant, James! How far?"

"Three months," his lip twitched before it fell back, making him look worried as he looked back at the stars, "I'm scared for them, Moony."

"Aren't we all?" Remus asked, "We're scared for everybody here, Prongs. Frank nearly had a heart attack when Alice went out with Marlene and Hermione to do something for the Order. Marlene practically freaked when I had a cut on my face. That's just what's going to happen now, James. You can't try hiding Lily either, and I know you know it. We're just going to have to work harder at staying safe."

James was silent for a few moments before turning to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "_You_ are going to be Uncle Moony."

Remus laughed and shrugged him off, the two turning to find that Sirius was still dancing with Hermione, the two singing together now.

"_It's nine in the afternoon! Your eyes are the size of the moon!_" the laughed before he twirled her around, having her laugh harder with him. They stopped when a little redheaded boy dashed across the lawn, two older boys after him.

"Percy!" one yelled, "Get back here!"

"No!" the little boy yelled back, "You insulted Reginald!"

"How can I insult him if he isn't real?"

"See? You did it again!" he dove behind Hermione's leg, glaring out at his brothers as he hid.

The other boy sighed, "Charlie, just let it go." He got closer and looked sheepishly at Hermione, "Err – hi. I'm Bill and this is Charlie and – and the two year old hiding behind your leg is our little brother Percy. Can we have him back?"

"I don't _wanna_ go back with choo," Percy puffed out his cheeks and glared at him, looking pleadingly at Hermione, "I don't hafta go back, do I?"

Hermione kneeled down to him, "I'm afraid so, Sweetie. But what had you all riled up?"

"They kept saying Reginald isn't real," he huffed.

"He isn – oof!" Charlie clutched at his stomach where Bill had elbowed him.

"Well, Percy, you just have to ignore your brothers," Hermione murmured to him, "You just have to be who you want to be."

"So I can be the next Minister for Magic?" he whispered, his eyes huge.

"If that's who you want to be," she shrugged, "Now go on back to your brothers."

"Mmkay!" he said brightly.

"Hey," Lily interrupted, "You two look about Hogwarts age. Why aren't you in school?"

"Oh," Bill said dully, "We had a long-lost relative die. We're out for the funeral."

"I'm so sorry," Lily winced.

"Meh," Charlie shrugged, "No biggie. We didn't really know 'im."

"Take care then," Sirius said as they walked away, scolding Percy for running away.

"Hey, how about we go to the Order for cake?" James asked as he and Remus walked up to them, tugging an arm around Lily, "Lily and I have some news to share with you there."

* * *

><p>Sirius grinned as he flopped down on the couch next to Remus, watching as Hermione, Marlene and Alice trapped Lily in a group hug, refusing to let her move at all. Alice was talking to her tummy and making her frown, and Marlene and Hermione were humming lullabies.<p>

"So, do you like your present?" Sirius asked, turning to his friend.

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "You haven't given it to me yet, Padfoot."

"Aha! That's where you're wrong," Sirius grinned before holding up a glass vial on a chain, "Happy Birthday."

Remus' eyes widened and he glanced back at his butterbeer before turning to Sirius completely and hissing "What did you spike my drink with?"

"Felix Felicis," he answered, swinging the chain around on his finger. He glanced back at his confused expression and grinned, "You don't know what for, do you?"

"Hardly," he wrinkled his nose at him in annoyance. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Sirius shrugged, "Just the fact that I'm going to kill you if you don't take Hermione home."

"Padfoot," Remus narrowed his eyes at him, "Is this what I think it is?"

"A clever ploy to set you up with the girl you fancy? Why, yes, yes it is," he grinned before yelling, "Oy, Granger! You going home? Remus will take you!"

"I know how to get home through the Floo, Sirius," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Too bad – I don't trust him with chocolate cake anymore," he practically picked his friend up and shoved him towards her, "Now go and make sure she is safe!"

"Anything to get away from you," Remus muttered before turning to Hermione and smiling, "How about we walk?"

"Alright," she nodded before waving to everybody, "Bye!"

"Bye!" they echoed as the two walked out of the door together.

"Merlin, I'm a genius," Sirius sighed, settling down into the couch cushions.

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed with Remus as they stepped into her apartment, having her throw the keys into the bowl next to the door.<p>

"You guys are ridiculous," she chuckled and shook her head.

"You love us anyway," Remus grinned back.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down behind the couch, pulling out a box and offering it to him.

"Hermione, I don't _want_ anything," he insisted.

"You liar," she beamed, "Open it? Please? Or I'll sell it. And I spent _so_ much time on it. Well, Frank and I did."

He arched an eyebrow at her and pulled out what looked like a clasp. He frowned and she stepped closer to him, taking his wrist and attached it to his watch. She pressed it lightly, watching it change from silver to green.

"Ask it where I am," she informed him.

"Err," he frowned down at the watch, "Where is Hermione Granger?"

A purple arrow popped out of the clasp, pointing at Hermione before it shifted to form the word 'SAFE.' He gave a laugh and looked up to see that she was grinning at him.

"You can do the same for others. Green means it's ready to listen, purple is the arrow, and then if they're not safe it turns red. Do you like it?"

"Love it," he smiled.

She smiled back, reaching up to kiss him on the nose, but he moved a few inches and their lips met. They froze, their eyes wide before he warily began to kiss her, closing his eyes as Hermione soon did the same. He slowly slid his hand out to the small of her back, tugging her closer to him and bringing up his other hand to tangle itself in her hair. She made a noise of approval and slipped a hand up to clutch his shirt. He began to unbutton the lower buttons of her purple blouse, slipping a hand to trace designs in the bare skin of her back as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss slowed as Remus thought. He'd taken a potion so he could have her, basically, so she wasn't in control. She didn't do this on her own. A bloody potion….

He pulled back slowly, looking down and finding bewilderment and a glint of hurt in her eyes. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, "S-sorry. Too much butterbeer tonight, I guess."

"What?" she blinked at him.

"Err – I should get home," he said, stepping back from her, "Take a hangover potion. G'night."

She stared at him as he apparated away. She slowly lowered herself to the couch, bringing her knees up and resting her chin there, staring into the fire as a few bitter tears spilled through. Noel jumped up and looked at her questioningly, making her reach over and sigh, "He doesn't love me, Noel. I don't know what to do."

Noel meowed a protest, but Hermione didn't listen, and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Remus groaned to his empty apartment, clutching at his hair and dropping down on his sofa and huffing down at his feet. Stupid bloody manners. What good were they for? They stopped him from getting the girl too many times to count. He froze and then groaned again when he noticed a few of the buttons on his white shirt were undone. He buried his face in the pillow, glaring at the fabric as he wondered what the hell he had been thinking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to have another fluffy scene. It was a fail. But it'll be important in a while. I'm pretty sure. I dunno. Merlin, I'm tired. UUUUGGGGHHHH.<strong>


	24. Missing But There and Packs at Night

**I dedicate this chapter to KT Shy, an awesome cartoonist who draws the comic _Shrub Monkeys_ on Girlamatic. And not only that, but she's a Potter fan who drew the comic series "Simply Potterific!" *fangirlish glee***

**So…umm…hopefully I can explain some things about the Felix Felicis from the last chapter, and add in some _AKSHUN_! (It's never good when I say that, is it? XD) Err…hey look, Sirius is in the chapter! Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and "You _idiot!_"**

* * *

><p>Remus and Hermione's relationship had remained the same, according to them, but everybody else could see that something had happened between the two. Hermione was much more quiet around him, and Remus no longer appeared by her side at random. They no longer worked late hours at her flat, instead calling it a day once the shop closed and then owling their ideas to each other.<p>

"Mate," Sirius whispered as he leaned against the counter, his back to all the customers as he watched Remus doodled down something, "What happened?"

"What happened with what?" he asked absently.

"The Felix Felicis last week? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Remus said roughly, pushing himself off the counter and heading to the backroom, having his friend follow him. Hermione was standing on a chair, stretching to get a few boxes from the top shelf. "Hermione, you can use magic you know!"

"I know," she said, trying to contain a few laughs, "I accidentally flung my wand up here too."

Sirius laughed and waved his wand, having hers come down to her palm. She waved the wand and the boxes flew back out to the people, having her jump down from the chair and walk out after them.

"Anyway," Sirius leaned against the desk before hopping up next to the cauldron, "What happened?"

Remus rubbed his hands over his face, groaning before he shut the door with his foot, "I kissed her."

"Yes!" Sirius crowed before he frowned, "What happened though?"

"I figured out that she was only doing it because of a potion and stopped. Blamed it on butterbeer. Everything got weird."

Sirius processed this with a gaping mouth before he leaped up and began beating his friend with a potions book, emphasizing every word with a blow, "You – bloody – _idiot_! You _idiot_! What – is – wrong – with – you?"

Remus held his arms up to shield his head, "What? What? Why?"

"I didn't give the potion to _you_, you idiot, I gave it to _her!_"

"_What?_" he yanked the book out of his grasp and looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"I put a drop of the potion in her drink so that something lucky would happen to her, then made you go home with her! You kissed her because of the potion, but it must've worn off because you _stopped_ kissing her!" Sirius was glaring at him as he stood there with his book, thinking through what it meant. He dropped the book and groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, so it's all your fault," Sirius huffed and crossed his arms.

"My fault?" he shouted.

"Don't deny it! It is!" he growled, "And you know it!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Now what do I do?"

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged, "I'm tired of trying to help you out and getting _no_ appreciation. I did that enough with James. So you're on your own."

Remus watched him leave the back room and then groaned to the air, mentally chiding himself.

* * *

><p>"So you have to go do a mission for the Order tonight too?" Sirius asked as he played with the flowers on Hermione's bedroom windowsill as she changed in the adjacent bathroom.<p>

"Yeah – I dunno if we've got the same one though," she shouted through the door.

"I doubt it," Sirius snorted, "We've never had one before."

"I know, it sucks," she said, opening the door.

He glanced at her appearance before doing another take. She had her hair up in a curly ponytail, wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees with loose sleeves that cut off at her elbows. She had on very little makeup and white flats.

"Well?" she asked, giving a spin and having all the fabric fly about her, "What do you think?"

"Umm, it's a little much for an Order mission, don't you think?" he laughed as she grinned.

"Actually, they told me to wear this," she smiled as she put her wand in her up-do, where it was hardly noticed amidst all of her brown hair. She clapped her hands, "Well, I guess I'm off."

"Have fun – don't die!" he called out as she walked out to the Floo. She laughed and nodded, leaving with the roar of the flames.

* * *

><p>"Okay, humanoid figures!" James jumped down from the tree as Sirius and Remus approached, Peter fiddling with the bark on the tree, "Dumbledore has sent us out here to negotiate with - …Err…what'd he send us out here to negotiate with, Peter?"<p>

"Greyback Pack," he whimpered, looking anxiously at the tree as Remus groaned.

"Great, now I've got to deal with him," he mumbled, glaring down at the ground.

"He said he had a volunteer go into the forest to get them out into _that_ clearing over there," he pointed out where their puny batch of trees stopped, leaving about a mile or so until the massive forest began. "If we hear screaming for help, we should go help and _then_ negotiate with them."

"Who's the volunteer?" Sirius asked.

"Err – I dunno," James shrugged, now looking nervously at his friends, "He never said. He didn't seem to like the fact that they were one, though, he kind of had that disapproving face."

"Oh, you mean the one he used when we put all the professors in girly dresses – including him?" Sirius grinned, "Yeah, that was great."

"'Twas."

Remus shook his head and smiled at his friends before a scream broke through the silent atmosphere. Everybody froze and he immediately placed the voice, yelling out her name and then running to the woods, James and Sirius fast behind him as Peter ran off with a squeak.

Hermione gasped and burst through the trees, watching between the ground and looking over her shoulder as Greyback advanced on her. She tripped over a root and fell to the ground, gasping at the pain in her ankle and looking up at the man getting closer and closer to her, mouth ready to bite her when another figure stepped up, guarding her from him. He blinked and an easy grin slipped onto his face.

"Lupin," Greyback smiled, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Leave her alone, Greyback," Remus growled, clenching his hand around his wand.

"Oh, I would, believe me, I'd never want to force the _wrath_ of you and your little preschool friends upon me," he snickered before looking darkly at Hermione, who was still on the ground but warily picking herself up on her elbows with her hair splayed everywhere, the dress torn in various places and blood dripping down to her eyebrow from a cut on her forehead. She was either covered in dirt or mud or both. "But she smells _divine_, you see, so if you'll just let me get back to my snack – "

"You're not touching her," Remus announced, making Greyback look at him with confusion and blink before the grin slid back into place.

"Oh, _I get it_," he hissed with glee, looking between the two, "She's your mate, isn't she?"

"Does it really matter, seeing as if you touch her again I'll kill you?" Remus asked, tilting his head up in defiance.

"Ahh – she's not is she?" he twirled a wand around in his grip before tossing it to her, "Here, girly, think you might want that. At least then _the Daily Prophet_ can say that you died with your wand in your hand and not running like a little girl."

"_Touch her and you're dead_," he repeated again, growling low and making Greyback straighten as James leaned over to help Hermione up. She crumpled against him, letting out a hiss of pain before he slipped her arm over his neck. Remus watched as James Apparated Hermione away, leaving him and Sirius to either try to kill Greyback or negotiate with him. It looked like a toss-up between the two at the moment. The sun had set sometime during their argument, leaving them with faint orange light against all of the darkness. Remus could see figures shifting around in the forest, so he turned back to Greyback with a frown and decided to make it quick before he and Sirius nearly got mauled.

"We were sent here to negotiate with you," Remus began.

"'Bout what?" Greyback asked dully as he began to pick at his fingernails with a stick.

"Which side you're on in the war," Sirius answered, making Greyback look at him as if he were about as interesting as his manicure.

"The winning side, of course," he grinned back at Remus, "Think Voldemort will let me have your little girly when we've won?"

Sirius yelped and clutched at Remus' shoulder, yanking him back from his attempts to off a laughing Greyback. Greyback threw his stick over his shoulder as he turned back to the forest.

"Stay in school, kiddies, first grade's killer!" he laughed with the rest of his pack, some of them sounding human, others canine-like, and some even in between the two.

Remus tugged his shoulder away from Sirius and looked at him. They stared at each other before they sighed together, slowly heading away before they both decided to Apparate.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! What happened to you?" Lily yelled as she rushed to Hermione and James, who was being a crutch for a pale Hermione. McGonagall jumped up as well, going to get Madame Pomfrey.<p>

"I volunteered to get Greyback and his pack out of the forest," Hermione said softly as James lowered her to the couch, "I just didn't know how _fast_ they all were."

"She twisted her ankle on a root," James said, "And she's pretty shaken up. I'm going to go make a Dreamless Sleep Potion and a painkilling potion, no doubt you're going to need them when you get home."

Lily watched James leave before she sat next to Hermione, pulling her into a hug as she began to breathe deeply, trying very hard not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"He thinks I hate him, Lily," Hermione said as she began to break down.

"Who does?"

"Remus! He saw how scared I was of Greyback and now he's going to think - ! But he's an idiot! How can somebody so smart be so stupid?" she took several deep breaths as Lily rubbed comforting circles into her back.

"I don't know, Love," Lily said softly, "But you're just going to have to get it through his thick skull. All boys seem to develop a thickness to their skull when it comes to girls. If it helps, you can call me fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," she muffled into her shoulder.

"So far, I see no difference," she disagreed, making her friend laugh weakly into her.

* * *

><p>Remus looked dully out of the window of the shop, <em>The Grangers' Wizard Whams!<em> printed backwards for him to look around them at Hogsmeade. If he scooted to the left of the window and leaned with his head against the glass, he could see a smidge of Hogwarts. He turned when he heard the previously approaching footsteps stop, seeing Hermione standing in a grey long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, wearing fading jeans and grey converse. He had dressed in a white t-shirt with a light blue shirt underneath, jeans and trainers as well. She was holding her elbows, looking up at him with big eyes. They were both silent in the still-dark store, staring at each other before he slowly took a step towards her, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floorboards.

"I understand," he mumbled, "I can leave tomorrow."

"No you're not," she insisted quietly, "Remus, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about then?" he said, hardly taking his eyes off the knothole in a piece of wood until she got so close to him that it was impossible to not look at her.

"Remus, I'm not scared of you," she said.

"You should be," he took a step back, frowning at her, "You saw what other people who have lycanthropy are like, Hermione. I'm the same."

"No, you're not," she said, "When have you ever tried to eat me?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "This isn't a joking matter."

"I'm not joking!" she insisted.

"Look, word's going to get out, and nobody will want to come into the store now that they know that there's a giant wolf inside," he frowned at her and crossed his arms, "I don't know why you even hired me."

"Did you ever think I wanted those type of people in my store?" she asked, looking up at him defiantly, "Better yet, what makes you think they would've stepped foot in here anyway? After all, I'm only a Mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself that!" he glared at her.

"Why not? It's like what you do! You call yourself a monster, I'll call myself a Mudblood."

"You aren't a Mudblood, Hermione," he frowned.

"Oh really? Well, I'm a Muggleborn, and I've got a scar that says I'm a Mudblood, so why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you're better than that!"

"So are you!"

They were both silent as they looked at each other, making her take a few steps towards him and look pleadingly up at him, "I'm not _scared_ of you, Remus."

He absorbed this and turned back to the window, a little sad smile on his face, "Y'know, you're probably the only one who didn't freak out when I told you."

She blinked at him before slowly saying, "What about - ?"

"They found out on their own," he answered, "I never told them. They could've known and dealt with it for months before they confronted me about it. Lily found out from Snape – I still don't know how Snape knows. I don't even know if Alice, Frank and Marlene know. But you've got to be the only one who acts like I've just told you I've got a headcold and not some stupid disease that turns me into a murderous thing once a month." He turned back to her, the smile a little bit bigger now, "What'd you call me, whenever I first told you?"

"An overgrown dog?" she muttered.

He grinned now, "That's right. I didn't know whether to get offended or laugh."

"You looked pretty confused," she smiled a little and stepped closer, glancing down at her shoes before back up at him, "Does this mean you're not leaving?"

For an answer, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, having her reach her arms around his neck and bury her face into his shirt.

"I missed you," she murmured to him, having him sigh and hold her closer.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I like Greyback when it comes to ticking off Remus. He seems perfect for the job. And now you know things! Huzzah! (I just keep putting Hermione in dangerous situations, don't I? PFFT, I'm a terrible humanoid figure.)<strong>

**Let's see…Let's say that this chapter was the last week of March, which means that the twins' birthdays are coming up. Then it's May, and not a lot happens in May, then June, and then July – so we'll say Lily's about four and a half months preggers in this chapter. We'll skip May and June then, go on to July and Harry and then August. September, then go through that year…hmmm…. Well, what do you think? Do you even read these things? Do you just see this thing down here as a huge mass of intimidating scribbles that you think will just be begging you to review? I haven't done that in a while, actually….**

**…**

**REVIEW! **

**[Ahhh, back on track! :)]**


	25. Secrets and Parties for All

**I dedicate this chapter to my little sister Julie – who told me that I had yet to dedicate a chapter to her. Well, in all honestly Jules, I kind of forgot you…but I love you! ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and all da purty pictures.**

* * *

><p>Remus smiled and lowered himself so that he could face her, her hand clutching the sheets as she slept. "Hermione," he said, just loud enough for her to frown a little, "Hermione, wake up."<p>

She responded by groaning and picking the pillow up to shove over her head. "Noooo!" she complained.

He chuckled, loving how much of a morning person she wasn't today. It was funny to watch. "Hermione, you've got to wake up."

"No I don't," she muffled from her pillow, "I can close if I want to. So goodbye."

He chuckled and shook his head, running his hands through her hair from where he was and tugging on a few of the strands to annoy her. She huffed and slid the pillow away, an eye opened to frown at his smile.

"It is April freaking Fool's Day. The busiest day of the year for us, save Christmas and Halloween. I _refuse_ to get up."

"I closed the shop," he grinned, "C'mon, we want to show you something."

She picked her head up and lifted up on her elbows, smirking at him as he stood, "Oh? And what is this 'something' that is pulling me from a very peaceful slumber?"

He leaned closer, his eyes never leaving hers as he smirked back, "Come down and see."

She hummed before laying her head back on the pillow, smirking at him still, "No thanks."

"It's not much of a choice."

"Oh? Who says?"

"The big scary bad werewolf who's gonna pick you up out of the bed!" he shouted as he did just that, having her gasp and her arms fly around his neck as he laughed.

"Remus!" she hit him on the shoulder, making him laugh again, "I hate you!"

"Lies," he grinned as he set her down on the floor, having her freeze and hiss 'cold, cold, cold' as she slowly walked towards the door, having him laughing softly as he followed her.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Alice said happily, throwing her arms up into the air as Hermione stiffly walked down the staircase.<p>

She arched an eyebrow at everybody in the Order who had filed into her shop. "Okay…why are we having a meeting here?"

"It's not a meeting," Moody said gruffly, his magical eye swirling and freaking Frank and Sirius out.

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is?" Marlene said, scooting in front of the counter a little.

Hermione snorted, "Hardly. I _hate_ today."

Remus winced but smiled down at her, "C'mon, we'll show you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to walk towards Marlene, Alice and Lily, who were all standing in front of the counter with grins on their faces. Once Hermione smiled and looked up at Remus questioningly, they all stepped back and yelled "Surprise!"

Hermione blinked as a picture of Fred and George laughed at a very red seventh-year version of herself popped up where they had been standing. Once that was done, it showed a family photo, Hermione painted to look eleven, Fred and George thirteen as two adults stood beside them. The man had dark blonde hair and glasses, smiling at whoever was taking the picture, and the woman had curly blonde hair and a beaming smile.

Hermione swiped at her eyes, clearing her throat as she stared at the continuous stream of pictures, featuring her, Fred and George all the time. Remus leaned down and put his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How'd we do?" he asked, looking up at her as everybody stared at her, awaiting her reaction.

"How the bloody hell did you get all these pictures?" she mumbled, making everyone grin in relief, "And how did you get in here and put all of these on here and have me not notice?"

"You're oblivious, of course!" James grinned before picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed and punched him in the arm as Lily grinned and waddled towards her, her large protruding belly leading the way.

"Hermione, I want you to know that you can feel free to call me fat at any time," Lily smiled, patting her tummy fondly.

"You aren't fat – you're pregnant," Hermione frowned, "We've been over this a thousand times, Lily. There is a baby in that – that – "

"Blubber?" she tried.

Hermione glared but continued, "There is a baby in there and you will feel a thousand times better once he or she pops out."

Sirius snorted, "Hope so. Hey, Lils, how're you going to get rid of the mummy-fat?"

She glared at him, "By then, I will not _be_ fat." She turned to her stomach, "Right, Harry?"

Hermione blinked at her, "Harry?"

"I want to name the baby Harry if it's a boy – which I'm very nearly positive it is - and James wants to name it Catrina if it's a girl."

"Our little _girl_ shall be nicknamed Cat," James said, glancing over at his wife.

"No, our little _boy_ will not have a nickname," she frowned back at him.

"It's a girl."

"It's a boy, James."

"Girl, Lily."

"Boy, James."

"How do you know?"

"It's _in_ me!"

"Yeah," Marlene rolled her eyes, cutting through the squabbling, "I bet that kid just can't _wait_ to pop out."

"Well, I had a happy memory a moment ago," Hermione frowned at the Potters, "But you two ruined it. So thanks."

Alice laughed and leaned into Frank, the two grinning as Sirius started to poke Lily's tummy, having her wave him away.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed and walked through from the backroom, ready to wave his wand so the place would clean itself, but blinked when he saw that everything was picked back up from the party they'd had in celebration of Fred and George.<p>

James and Sirius had decided that Hermione's hair needed to be blue for the occasion, and she hadn't minded. Instead she laughed and insisted that the other girls should have colorful hair too. Lily had proclaimed that; one – her hair was red and was already colorful and two – she was pregnant and no spells should be cast on the pregnant lady. Alice's hair was instantly a very hot pink, and Marlene's was a bright purple. Frank then decided that they needed a group picture of everyone in the Order, running in next to Moody so the camera would capture him as well. Peter had found the prank in his punch – which was a tablet that went into someone's drink. When they got ready to take a sip, a large realistic snake would pop out. It'd taken several minutes for him to come to.

Remus blinked and walked around the counter, smiling at Hermione as she stared at the pictures, leaning against the side of a shelf. He walked towards her and sat down next to her, pulling his knees up and resting his elbows on his knees, watching them with her.

"I miss them," she said simply, her eyes never moving from Fred or George.

"I know," he replied. They were silent for a few more moments before Remus gasped loudly and called her attention to him, "I forgot your birthday."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "And?"

"I freaking forgot your birthday. You told me and I forgot it. I'm terrible," he said, his eyes wide.

She laughed, "Remus, it's okay."

"No, it isn't! It is _not_ okay! You're a Marauder – Marauders have to have huge birthday parties!"

"Let's call this my party then," she shrugged, "Fred and George can budge over and make room."

He looked dejectedly at her before sighing, "Fine."

She smiled and leaned into him, making him smile down at the top of her head before blinking and chuckling.

"Your hair's still blue," he laughed.

"I _know_."

He chuckled some more and ran a hand through her hair, "Hermione, you know if you need something, anything, I'm here."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I know. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Remus?" Hermione asked as they waited for a potion to stop being explosive downstairs in the workroom, hiding up in her living room and casting many protective spells around them. Hermione was in the squashed orange chair, a book in her lap as she craned her neck to see her companion, who was draped across her couch.<p>

"Hmm?" he hummed, glancing up briefly from his own book.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and instead said, "Never mind."

Remus arched an eyebrow at her as he frowned, watching her fiddle with her book before letting it go. If she wanted to, she'd tell him. He glanced at his watch and saw that the thing Hermione and Frank had made for him was flashing purple.

"What does purple mean?" he asked anxiously, showing her his watch.

Hermione gasped and jumped up, diving for her shoes, "Lily's having a baby!"

"Right now?" he jumped up as well.

"Yes! Ahh! The potion!" she winced and bit her lip as she looked around, "Err – oh well, maybe too much won't blow up while we're gone. C'mon!"

With a crack, the two were gone, only to reappear in the middle of St. Mungo's.

"Where's Lily Ev – oof," Remus gasped as he clutched at his stomach from where Hermione had elbowed him.

"Lily Potter, he means," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ahh, Remus and Hermione I suppose? Yes, follow the screams," the witch said, waving her hand down a hall.

Hermione nodded and ran off down the hall, having Remus to catch his breath and sigh and walk after her. They found Sirius pacing up and down the hall, Alice, Peter, Frank and Marlene watching them. Marlene was practically bouncing around, Peter looked as if he were about to pass out. Alice was clutching at her stomach and wincing as Frank rubbed comforting circles into his wife's back.

"Romy! Moony!" Sirius said, tackling the two and hugging them, "Prongs left me out here to help Lela – is she going to be okay?"

"Sirius, this is Lily we're talking about," Hermione smiled, "She'll be fine."

Alice let out a very loud scream, startling everyone as she curled in on her stomach, "I don't know if I will be though. Merlin – what is _wrong_ with my stomach?"

"Hey, maybe you're pregnant too," Marlene giggled, "Two babies in one day! Can you imagine?"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Alice gasped, clutching at Frank's hand as a medi-witch passed by, blinking at her.

"Dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"No!" Alice admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Come – we'll get you in a room," she smiled, helping Frank pick Alice up off the floor.

"Sorry guys – we don't know what's wrong with her," Frank shrugged, "Tell Lily and James?"

"Of course," Marlene nodded, "Alice, if you need anything, Sweetie, scream really loud."

A very loud "OW" was heard from behind the door they were waiting in front of, other noises such as "push" and "c'mon, Lily" being heard as well.

"Like that," said Remus.

"Oh no," Alice gasped, holding her stomach and threatening to crumple into Frank, "I – I need to be there for Lily."

"Relax Alice – she'd rather have you be okay in another room than dead in that one," Sirius frowned.

"Err – Love, don't panic," the medi-witch began, "But you show all the signs of being in labor."

"_What_?" she and Frank yelped, everybody else gaping at them.

"I wasn't pregnant though!" she gasped.

"Well, there are strange cases like that – but the baby will most likely be healthy," she said before attempting to uproot Alice and Frank from their frozen postures in the middle of the hallway.

"It's like one of those soap-operas – they're terrible, but you just have to _watch_," Marlene whispered before straightening up, "I have to go help her! Hermione, you're watching over Lily!" She then yanked Alice away and started dragging Frank behind her and the medi-witch.

"Wait, what?" Hermione blinked, looking around worriedly, "What am I doing? What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Alice has apparently been pregnant and didn't know it, Lily is also pregnant, and we're all freaking out," Sirius summed up.

"Lovely," Hermione said breathlessly, sliding down the wall next to Peter and curling up, "Merlin, what am I supposed to do?"

"Umm – I don't really know," Sirius said, scratching his head as Peter patted her on the back.

"Aren't girls supposed to have like a built in Mummy-device?" Peter asked, "You, Marlene, Alice and Lily should be okay when it comes down to it."

"That was a halfway decent explanation, Peter," Remus smiled, "I'm proud."

"Thank you," he grinned back as Hermione and Sirius watched the door anxiously.

* * *

><p>"I'm a dad!" James crowed as he flew out of the room and tackled Sirius, capturing him in a headlock and giving him a noogie as he grinned madly. He then beamed at Hermione and picked her up to twirl her around and kiss her on her forehead, making her wrinkle her nose up at him.<p>

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he and Peter approached them, "Is everything - ?"

"His name is Harry James Potter, and he's about yay big and yay tall," James motioned with his arms as he bounced up and down, "He's healthy, but tiny, and I can bet anything that he'll be a Seeker – because that kid is going to be stringy and fast, I can already tell."

"Can we go in?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! 'Course! Hey, where's Alice, Marlene and Frank?" he asked, whirling around and frowning at everyone.

"Err – Remus, you can explain, Romy and I are gonna go see the baby," Sirius grinned at his friend as he grabbed Hermione's arm and towed her in the room.

"Hey, Lils," Sirius grinned at her, seeing her smile down at her son with her eyes bright. "Welcome to Mummy-Land! Not to be confused with the one in Egypt, of course, but y'know..."

"Don't tell James yet," she whispered gleefully as Hermione got closer and sat at the edge of her bed, "But he's got my eyes."

"He's adorable," Hermione smiled back at her.

"You want to hold him?" she asked as the baby shifted sleepily.

Hermione suddenly looked worried as Lily gently thrust the baby in her arms, "Lily, err, I haven't got a clue about babies and I don't – "

"Shush," Lily cut her off, "Just hold him. I'd hate for him to think his godmother hated him."

"Well it's just, I – what?" she blinked at her.

"You are the godmother, Hermione," she grinned, "Now hold your godson properly."

Hermione looked down at the baby, who yawned and opened his eyes sleepily at her, smacking his lips. "Aww," escaped her lips as she hugged Harry into her. Harry gurgled and snuggled into her.

"Lily, I think you're going to have a trip getting him back," Remus grinned as he walked through the door, Peter following behind him.

"Shush, I'm allowed to love him instantly," she grinned back before frowning at Lily, "Are you sure? I mean, I've only known you since seventh year. Marlene or Alice would – "

"Shusha!" she hissed, glaring at her, "Just stop wondering and worrying and freakin' love my baby."

"Err – hey Lily," Sirius slid up to the bed, "I was wondering, since you haven't said – just curiosity – "

"Yes, you're the godfather," she smiled.

"YES!" he shouted, making Harry whimper and have everybody shush him as James slid in the room.

"Wow, one noise and he comes rushing in," Remus grinned, "I'm impressed."

"Okay, Alice is in labor and Frank passed out. Marlene is freaking out and we really need Hermione," James explained, taking Harry out of her arms and putting him in Sirius's.

"Wait, what about Alice?" Lily blinked.

"I'll explain everything later – or, no, Remus, explain everything now." He grabbed Hermione's arm and tugged her out to Alice's room.

* * *

><p>"Hi Dumbledore!" Sirius was grinning as Lily smiled down at her son, who was in James' arms, "Come to see Harry?"<p>

Dumbledore smiled as Hermione snoozed in a chair near the wall, her hair disheveled as she leaned against Remus, who was sleeping with his head on top of hers.

He frowned a little at them, "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news. I've already informed the Longbottoms."

"What?" James blinked, handing Harry to Lily to stand up.

"I was looking for a new Divination teacher, as Professor Larkspur retired. I was interviewing a Miss Trelawney and thought that it was going nowhere. Until at the very end, when she described a prophecy. Lord Voldemort would be coming for a baby boy, from a Pureblood father and a Muggleborn mother. The baby would be his downfall. Either Harry or the Longbottom's new son, Neville, are destined to be that baby."

"No," Lily said through the uncomfortable silence, "Not Harry. Not my baby. No." She was slowly curling in around her son, as if she could protect him from everything just by curling around him. She was breathing heavily as James made his way to her, Sirius blinking slowly and looking over to Peter.

"Lily, we won't let it happen," James assured her, rubbing her back as she began to sob.

"The Longbottoms have agreed to go into hiding, using a Secretkeeper. I suggest you do the same."

James thought about it for a moment, looking at Lily once she picked her head up to look at him. They silently agreed and looked to Sirius.

"Sirius," James said thickly, as if he had trouble breathing, "Sirius, please."

He blinked at him, "Me? Why not Moony or - ?" He stopped when he saw their earnest faces. He sighed and smiled, nodding.

Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room, leaving them to sit there in silence.

"James, I don't think I can do this," Sirius said after a few moments, "I mean, they're going to naturally suspect me. Seriously, ask Moony or Hermione when they wake up, just – "

"I'll do it," Peter spoke up, "They'd never expect me."

James beamed at him, "Thanks Peter. We really appreciate it."

"James," Lily spoke through with a frown, "Just be sure to tell Dumbledore or else he'll still think it's Sirius."

"Oh come on, Lily," he rolled his eyes, "I'm not _that_ thick."

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

"Sirius, you can't give him the toy broom," James frowned at his best friend as Hermione laughed.

"Why not? Frank let me give Neville a Puffskein," Sirius shrugged, "I figured you'd probably kill one of those, so it's a toy broom."

"He's going to fall off and get hurt."

"What? No he's not. If he did it'd be a miracle."

Hermione laughed again, "James, I think you hardly have a say anymore. He's found it."

James whirled around right before Harry ran into him. Lily laughed from behind the camera as McGonagall streaked across, still in the cat form she'd used to enter the house. James grinned and grabbed Harry from off the broom next time he swung around. Remus grabbed the broom before it could crash into the mantel, leaving Sirius to cackle.

"You just don't listen do you?" James sighed as Harry reached for his glasses again.

Harry gurgled, reaching for James' nose now.

"Here, hold your godson," James said as he deposited Harry into Hermione's lap, making her smile as he reached for her curls.

"Nah-ah, Harry," Hermione said, reaching her arm across to sweep her hair back. She glanced back at James, who was back to arguing with Sirius about the broom as Lily chatted with James' mum. Remus walked over to her and crouched down in front of the chair, grinning at Harry.

"Aunty hates it when you tug on her curls, Harry," Remus explained, reaching forward and giving a good sharp yank on her hair, making her gasp at tilt her head with him.

She frowned once she got her hair away from him before grinning, "And Moony hates it when you – "

"Nah-ah-ah-ah," he said, already leaning away from her, "You're not."

"But Remus," she pouted, her arm reached out, "Please."

"No," he glared, "You're not touching my hair."

"I let you touch mine!"

"But you love me!"

She huffed and frowned at him, dropping the arm, "Fine. Whatever. Moony's a meanie, Harry, remember that."

"She lies," Remus grinned before her arm shot out and she ruffled up his hair. He growled at her, frowning as she grinning and hugged a laughing Harry. Before long, he was grinning back and rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Night, Hermione," Remus said as he yawned, stretching out his back as he stood from the chair.<p>

"G'night," she yawned, standing up to give him a hug. He pulled back and smiled sleepily and was gone with a pop! She went through her routine, brushing her teeth and getting in her pajamas. She slipped into bed with an annoyed sigh, knowing for some reason that she wasn't going to get any _good_ sleep. It was weird. She had this strange surge of pain shoot through her head right when she was about to get into a good, deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed with a sigh.

_What are you doing?_

_Get up, get up!_

_What are you doing? _

_You messed it up!_

_Fix it now, fix it now!_

_You know what to do_

_Stop lying around!_

She sat up with a gasp, her hair flying everywhere and sticking to her face. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, still breathing heavy.

_"Hermione, you know if you need something, anything, I'm here."_

She stared at her wall and furrowed her brow before flinging the covers away.

* * *

><p>Remus blinked his eyes open and shifted, sitting up a little to see that Hermione was wavering between going to him and going right back out of his bedroom door. "Hermione?" he asked.<p>

She was biting her lip and looking down at the floor, rocking back and forth a little before quietly saying, "You remember a year ago, on Fred and George's birthday?"

His gazed softened, "Of course I do." He picked up a corner of the blanket and lifted it, "Come here, Baby."

She smiled a little and walked towards him, sliding into bed next to him, "Baby?"

"Shush," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "I'm sentimental first thing in the morning. You should see me when I run out of toothpaste and have to throw the tube away."

She gave a little laugh at that.

"Seriously. When I was five I had a funeral for a tissue. Flowers and everything. Even spoke from the Bible. 'Course I couldn't read very well then."

She laughed a little more at that, "Did you really?"

"No," he grinned, "But it's a cute image, isn't it?"

She smiled and buried her face into his chest, "You're a brilliant friend, Remus."

His smile dropped and he was left to frown at the darkness, "Yeah. Bloody brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione used MOMENTARY FRIEND-ZONE! It was super effective! <strong>

**Haha, so what the hell am I doing? I don't really know at this point. Someone pointed out that Hermione is doing _nothing_, that she should be stopping Peter or changing his ways. Well, see, I've got everything planned out (sorta) and I need it like this for everything to work out the way I want.**

**But, yeah. We jumped forward a year. Why did I do that? I don't know. Got tired of writing meaninglessness and forgetting all the good bits, I guess. **

**Oh, and a lot of you must be thinking 'da hell with Alice?' Mmyeah, I messed up and forgot to mention that Alice was also preggers in a few chapters. And I forgot to mention that she and Frank are married. Well, they are married, and I got the idea from that weird show '_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant._' Hoo-_ray_ for being the author and making nonsense things make sense!**

**…I just _have_ to ask this. Whenever I write out the little dream-sayings, who do you hear? Like, I hear multiple pixies that lurk in dreams. Some people  
>might hear Morgan Freeman – in which case I would be honored because he's awesome. Maybe you hear your own little Jiminy Cricket. So what do you hear?<strong>


	26. Dates and Rising from the Ashes

**I dedicate this chapter to the makers and creators of _Toy Story_. You are the reason for my childhood. (Watching Toy Story 3. I cry every single time.)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Remus' plotting. (Lol, whut choo talkin' 'bout Ava?)**

* * *

><p>Remus glared at the ceiling as he sighed, "Please tell me – again – that you aren't really doing this even though I know that you'll tell me – again – that you <em>are<em> going out with the guy that tried to pick you up using the line Romeo says right before he _dies_ – who, in fact, got it _wrong_ anyway."

"Why do you care?" she asked from her bathroom, "You want to go out with him?"

He wrinkled up his nose and rolled his eyes, slumping further into the chair, "I mean, it was so lame and just so – so – "

"Remus," she said as she stepped out, having him glance dully at her appearance of jeans, a peasant blouse, and heels as she tied up her curly hair, "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a date? Before Hogwarts."

Remus furrowed an eyebrow, "So you dated when you were ten? How did you – oh." He grinned sheepishly at her as she grinned at him. "Right. Well, in my defense, it's like I've known you for that long."

"Same here," she smiled before frowning and attempting to look for her wand, not knowing that it was in Remus' pocket in a last, futile attempt to make her stay.

"C'mon, Hermione," he jumped up and lead her to her couch, sitting her down and then sitting on the coffee table in front of her, "Blow the guy off – he's probably done the same to plenty of girls. C'mon, we can go and see a movie or something."

"What do you think I'm going out to do?" she smiled, "Dinner and a movie."

"But – " he began as she stood up and kept searching for her wand.

"Maybe I'll just go without it," she hummed to herself.

He glared at her, throwing her wand behind his back so it landed up in the chair, "You can't go out without your wand."

"But where – oh, there it is," she smiled, reaching past him and plucking it out of the chair, putting it in her pocket and then rearranging her shirt so it'd cover it as he plopped right back down.

"I'll be back – think you can handle ideas on your own?" she asked with a smirk.

"No – stay," he grinned pleadingly at her.

She shook her head with a grin, "Sorry, Remus."

He sighed and looked sadly at her, "Alright. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye," she waved as she walked out of the door. He watched her go, waiting a few minutes to give her a chance to change her mind and come back. When she didn't, he jumped up and rushed out the door, wand in hand. As he was leaving, he grinned to himself.

"There's a very good reason why I'm a Marauder."

* * *

><p>Hermione chuckled at her date, who was walking around with an egg balanced on his nose. He quickly shot back up, catching it and setting it back on the cart, where the owner of it looked at him huffily.<p>

Daniel, the name of Hermione's date, grimaced at her with a grin still on his face, making Hermione laugh at him.

As Hermione had walked to meet him, Daniel had promptly stepped into a large mud puddle that he was positive hadn't been there before. Hermione shrugged it off as nothing. Once they went to go eat and several waiters dropped platters on him, she started to get suspicious. After the movie, when a bird had narrowly missed him, Hermione was positive she knew something was wrong. Once she was sure that _somebody_ wasn't around to hear, she told Daniel about it. He'd laughed and shrugged, deciding to take a walk with his new friend.

"So – he must really care about you, huh?" he asked, watching where he stepped with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" she blinked at him, as they had been talking about the movie a moment ago.

"The guy. To do all of that? He's pretty jealous then," Daniel smiled at her, "Why are you out with me then?"

Hermione sighed and smiled sadly at him, "Well, he kissed me once and…well…."

"Okay – so he kissed you then stopped kissing you and left and acted like it didn't happen?" At her nod, he grinned, "Ever think that he didn't want you to think he was taking advantage of you?"

"Err – well – "

"I mean, the guy cares about you enough, from what you've told me, so he wouldn't want you to think that," Daniel smirked at her, "And, from what you've told me, you care about him just as much."

Hermione smiled at the ground, "Yeah."

"Then stop talking to me and go hunt the Bludger down. Merlin knows he can't be too far." Daniel snorted before waving to her, Apparating away and making Hermione smile as she turned around and walked back down the way they'd came. Once she was back on the sidewalk to the street, she grinned when she rounded the corner and saw Remus there, sitting there with his head in his hands.

"I did that, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I can't believe I acted like James."

"That was very worthy of James," she grinned further.

"I'm a terrible human being."

"Oh, no you're not," she helped pull him up, "Thank you. It probably never would've worked out like that anyway."

"Really?" Remus seemed to brighten at that, making her chuckle at him.

"Yes, really," she grinned as they headed back to her flat, a long night of brainstorming ahead of them. "He's good for being a friend, but I'm afraid that's as far as it will go."

"Oh, too bad," Remus said, but he couldn't kill the grin or the excited tone, making her laugh and lean into his side. He automatically pulled his arm up on her shoulders, grinning as they walked.

When they were a few minutes away from the flat, they frowned at each other at the smell of smoke. As they got closer, they saw bright orange flames licking against the dark night sky. Hermione cried out when she saw which building it was, rushing out of Remus's numb arms and running towards the building futilely.

"No!" she cried, staring up at it before crumpling down on the sidewalk in front of it, tears running down her face. Remus sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms where she was finally able to pull her gaze away from the ruin of her shop and home. As she cried into his shoulder, Remus watched as Noel picked her way over to her owner, getting into her lap and trying to comfort her as well. Hermione calmed down more after she saw Noel was okay, opting just to sit with Remus and pet her cat as Aurors finally decided to show up.

"You've got several pieces of furniture – bed, couch, some chairs – some notes, and a few clothes that survived," Moody said as Sirius stared at the cooling ashes numbly, "Other than that…"

Hermione released a shaky breath before looking up at Remus tearfully, "We have no jobs."

He sighed and nodded, rubbing her arms.

"We can fix it, right? It was a Deatheater attack, so – " Sirius started.

"Deatheaters?" Remus repeated.

"Well I don't see anybody else who would try to kill her," Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Remind me why I took this job."

"I don't know. I never even knew you had this job until now," Remus answered, making the two give weary smiles.

"Professor Dumbledore," Moody nodded to the approaching man, making Hermione and Remus get up from off the sidewalk, Noel nestled in Hermione's arms.

"Professor," Remus said as Sirius started to right furniture from where it'd toppled down.

"I'm sorry to see this store go in such a way," Dumbledore said sadly before turning away from the vacant, charred lot and to Hermione, "It was one of my favorites."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione whispered.

There was a silent moment before Dumbledore spoke again, "I understand you two are without jobs now."

Hermione and Remus looked between each other once more before nodding.

"Miss Granger, I would be honored if you'd fill in the position for Muggle Studies professor this year," Dumbledore said, making Hermione's eyes widen and a grin start to form on her face, "Mister Lupin, if you'd like to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…."

Remus brightened a little at that, "Thank you so much, Dumbledore."

"We can relocate your things to your room at Hogwarts once they've cooled down," Dumbledore smiled at her, making her nod in agreement.

Sirius sighed once Dumbledore left to go talk to Moody, stepping up to his friends, "Well, it's going to take a while, and that's _with_ magic."

Hermione whimpered and turned to hide her face in Remus' neck. He hugged her back, shrugging at Sirius, who reached forward and smoothed her hair back like he'd seen Lily, James and Remus do to her many times before, even remembering vaguely that Fred and George used to do it to her before.

* * *

><p><strong>…I have got reasons. Good reasons. <strong>

**Umm, hopefully we've got a while to go. Sooo – yeah. Hope you liked it!**


	27. Teaching and Detentions

**This chapter is dedicated to my drama teacher and director for the play I'm in, McGoo. I just realized how awesome he and his class is. It took long enough….**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the return of blue hair!**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked out at the sea of fourth year children, smiling a little at them as they peered at her curiously. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to welcome them to her first ever class – but they'd probably never know that – when Remus ran into the room and skidded to a stop in front of her.<p>

"I need you," he said urgently, "I didn't plan anything for my class."

She frowned at him, sighing and rolling her eyes, "What do you mean you - ?"

"I planned everything for everybody else – but not them!" he pouted at her, making her groan and attempt to turn away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him, "Please? Please, Hermione, please?"

She glared at his pout before relenting with a sigh, making him jump up and cheer before whirling around to grin at her class, "Alright, pack up your things, we're going to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom! Hopefully the Gryffindors and Slytherins haven't killed each other!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she dashed off after him, her class following closely behind, "Do you mean that you left them all by themselves in there?"

"No," he scoffed, "Fawkes was there too."

"Remus Lupin!" she shrieked, making him wince and grin at her.

"Oh come on, Romy – that bird is more well-behaved than most of those kids."

"Point taken, but you can't just leave – " Remus cut her off with his arm, yanking her and shoving her into his room. She glared at him before turning to his class, blinking at the platform in the middle of the room.

"Alright, so – here's the thing," Remus jumped up on the platform, towing Hermione along with him, "Hermione – err, Professor Granger – is going to help me out today. Then her class will pair up with my class. We'll work out the grades later."

As Remus turned around to tell Hermione what they were going to do, he was towed up into the air by his ankle, giving a yelp of surprise before glaring down at her as she smirked.

"That's for mucking up my class," she told him as she set him down.

"Fine," he shrugged before flicking his wand at her, having her hair jump and turn blue. The kids laughed as she just looked at him dully.

"Really, Remus? I thought that was overused."

"But it's such a pretty color on you, Romy," he said cheekily before having to dodge a spell. He tossed one back at her, and soon they were tossing them back and forth and back and forth, making the students stare up at their teachers as they bantered back and forth as well.

Hermione gasped once her wand flew out of her hand, glaring at Remus before he grinned and yanked sharply back on his wand, her ankle following and sending her crashing to the ground. She hissed and glared at him more as he walked forward to help her up.

"I think I won," he said, offering his hand, but she reached up and kicked his wand out of his hand, her fist reared back as if she would punch him. He gaped at her before calling out, "That's cheating!"

"Hey," she grinned as she stood up, "Wouldn't you do that too if it were real?"

He glared at her before sighing and turning to the students, "You are not to mimic Hermi – Professor Granger's – actions. Fight clean and fair in school. Pair up – one from Muggle Studies and one from DADA." Once they had started to work, he turned around and frowned at her as she smirked at him, arms crossed over her chest. He leaned against the desk next to her, watching the kids practice, when he finally hissed out, "Your hair's still blue."

She laughed and turned to put her head on his shoulder, making him grin down at the blue locks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why<em>?" Hermione groaned as she crawled up next to Remus, making him put down his papers as she laid her head on his thigh, "Why oh why do I assign homework?"

He chuckled at her, smoothing down her hair, "I don't really know. So stop."

"How _else_ can I know if they're actually reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_?"

"Class participation grade. Ask the questions out loud. Dock off points if anybody gets a question wrong. Take off House points if the same person misses ten or more," he offered, running his hand through her hair now.

She hummed and closed her eyes, "Brilliant."

He grinned back, "Rise up."

"_No_," she argued, turning to hide her face in his stomach, wrapping her arms around him to further prove the point that she would not willingly move.

"Just – please?" he sighed. She groaned but complied, her eyes still closed as she rubbed at them before squeaking when he tugged her into him, throwing a blanket over them as he smiled and buried his face into her hair.

She laughed back, calming down to have her fingertips dance across his chest, making his lips twitch into a quick smile before falling back into his content one. Once she'd stopped, he opened his eyes and glanced down at her to smile when he saw that she was asleep. Grinning, he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, smoothing her hair back away from her face, "Goodnight, Hermione."

After he'd extinguished the flames in the fire and got more comfortable against the couch with Hermione lying on top of him, he felt her reach up to kiss his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing once she laid her head against his chest, "Goodnight, Remus."

* * *

><p>Remus sighing, leaning against his desk as he watched the two redheads lean back in their chairs and stare around at the class room. "Bill," he said, calling attention to himself from the two brothers, especially the older of the two, "I don't understand what's wrong. You're bright, you make good grades, and you get along with nearly everybody. But we have to sit here for an hour every night."<p>

Bill only shrugged, resting his head against his arms, "I dunno. Maybe it's some mental thing."

Charlie bit back a comment to that as Hermione walked past the two, handing Remus some paperwork. "Hey – okay, that's graded, now can you hand me the Lincoln test?"

Remus hummed, grabbing the stack of the papers and making to hand them to her before they were up over their heads, Remus grinning at her as she glared at him.

"You grade each other's papers?" Charlie asked, letting his quill slip a little behind his ear.

"Yes – and then I always have to do this to get mine back," Hermione huffed before jumping up, making Remus grin and stretch so she wouldn't reach them. She growled at him and turned to blink at Bill, who shrunk against his desk and wouldn't meet her gaze, and smirked, "So _that's_ why you couldn't come to my detention."

"You have a detention in her class, too?" Remus blinked, allowing Hermione to snatch her papers back before adorning a warning tone, "Bill – "

"Yeah, I know," Bill sighed, rearing his head back, "Don't let this happen, not good on your resume, mother's going to murder you – blah, blah – Professor, I've heard this around fifteen times."

"Then why hasn't it sunk in it?" Remus asked, making him think about it for a second before he shrugged.

"So – are you guys friends?" Charlie asked, "Professor Lupin keeps messing up and calling you Hermionoboingo or something."

"Remus!" she yelped as Remus laughed.

"I called you Hermione, Love," he grinned, making the students arch their eyebrows, "Many people can't pronounce your name."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before bumping him with her hip, "Such a prat. Why do I talk to you?"

"Yeah, and then there's that," Charlie observed, "Are you guys, like – are you guys dating?"

The two in question blushed and yelped out "Charlie!" as Bill laughed at his brother, not noticing that they were blushing.

"Ahh – it's like that, isn't it?" he said sympathetically as they frowned at him.

"Your detention is over now – get out," Remus ordered the two brothers. Bill jumped up, practically ripping his brother out of his seat and towing him down the aisle of desks and to the doors.

Hermione raked her hands through her hair, groaning, "Why do I teach these children? Why can't they be normal? Why?"

Remus chuckled and pulled her in to hug, pecking the top of her head before realizing that _maybe_ Charlie Weasley had a point somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Hey – what are you doing for Halloween?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him on the couch.<p>

Remus smiled and ran a hand over his eyes wearily, "Umm – what I have to do every month?"

"Oh," her smile fell, making him tug her into his lap.

"But, hey – we can do something the day after that," he said as she curled herself into him, smiling.

"Alright," she grinned, loving the fact that Halloween was on this upcoming Saturday. Once he began to run his hand through her hair and rub circles into her back – a combination that he recently learned caused her to fall asleep – she frowned once she felt that she was forgetting something, but forgot about that as Remus chuckled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>…I doubt Bill and Charlie were really so close to the Marauders' time at Hogwarts, but I needed them to be there. <strong>


	28. Everything Changes and Good Days

**This chapter is dedicated to those of you who actually _READ_ my author's notes. I put them there for reasons, people. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and…umm…the Hamburger Helper I just had. Well, I guess I'd have to own it, since I kind of _ate_ it…. Oh just go ahead, it's not like anybody READS this, apparently.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair before looking at her watch, biting her lip before glancing up at Bill, who was staring at the ceiling, his completed paper sitting in front of him. Only five more minutes of his detention to go.<p>

"Hey, Professor Granger," Bill said suddenly, turning his gaze to her and making her wince a little once she saw some resemblance between him and the twins, but she squelched it and put it behind her. "What are you doing today?"

She smiled slightly, smoothing down her jeans before grinning a little at the thought of her upcoming day, "Well, I'm going to check on Professor Lupin and make sure he isn't dying before heading over to a friend's house and playing with their adorable little one year old."

"Oh…umm, cute," Bill smiled before they blinked at the beeping of her watch.

"Alright, Bill, your detention's over," she smiled back, making him pick up his things and hand the paper to her.

"Good-bye, Professor Granger," Bill said at the doorway, "Happy Halloween."

"Goodbye – oh, and Bill?"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning around and blinking at her.

"You can call me Hermione when we're not in class," she smiled as he blinked further, "I figured as many Saturday detentions we're forced to have, we're _that close_."

"Heh, yeah," he blushed and winced a little, "I mean – err, I'm not…" He sighed and looked up at her, looking worn out, "I'm the oldest out of Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, and Mum's getting ready to have another baby any day now."

"You just want somebody to pay attention to you, huh?" she gave him a sympathetic smile before walking forward, tugging the teenager into her and giving him a quick hug, "Bill, you're a good kid. Your Mum and Dad love you very much, they're just stressed out and busy. I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that they think about you a few thousand times a day. Now, you better hurry up and head down to lunch or else all the good food will be gone."

"Thanks, Profess – err, Hermione," he grinned before slipping through the door, making Hermione sigh at the silence and smile before grabbing her navy blue cloak and heading out of her class and up the stairs to Remus's room. She walked in without even knocking, knowing that he would be laid up in his bed.

As she opened up the door, she found her assumptions to be correct. She sat down next to his sleeping form, smoothing his hair away from his pale face, his eyes blinking open as he stretched.

"Hey," she said softly, "I'm heading out to Lily and James's. Wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing."

"Mm fine," he mumbled, pulling his face out of his pillow a little to look at her out of one eye, "Stay safe?"

She reached forward, slowly kissing his cheek and smiling at him as his eyes closed again and he smiled. ("'Just friends' my arse," Sirius had huffed one day once he saw this exchange in Hogsmeade before she left to go and see McGonagall about something.) "Promise," she murmured before reaching down and hugging him, "Remember that we have plans tomorrow."

"Mmkay," he murmured before reaching up and kissing her cheek, "G'bye, Hermione."

She stood up, heading over to his bedroom door, "Bye, I'll see you later. Happy Halloween."

"Mmhmm, yeah, just bring back candy or I won't talk to you again," he smiled once he heard her laugh and shut the door, waiting a few seconds before burrowing further into his blankets, sighing with the warmth.

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed and pulled Harry up from the floor, giving him a quick hug as he once again proclaimed that she was "Aunty Romy." She gave him a quick peck on the forehead before handing him over to Lily, who was already trying to smooth her son's unruly black hair back from his forehead, but found it of no use and only sighed as James grinned at her. Hermione chuckled along before blinking and picking up James's wand from off of the end table, offering it to him.<p>

"Here, James," she said with a smile as he took it, blinking at it before wincing and grinning back at her.

"Thanks," he said, putting it in his back pocket before musing for a moment, turning back to her and grinning, "Y'know, ol' Mad-Eye keeps telling me not to do this. 'Greater wizards than you have lost buttocks like that' or something. I honestly think he's drunk half the time."

Hermione laughed as Lily rolled her eyes and grinned, "Alright, Harry, say goodnight to Hermione. It's your bedtime."

"Nigh' nigh'!" Harry said happily as he hung from his mother's arms, blowing Hermione a sloppy, wet kiss with both of his hands and squealing once she did the same with one.

"Good night, Harry," she grinned as James swooped down and kissed Harry on the forehead, rising up a bit to give Lily a quick peck as well.

As Lily was walking to the staircase, the three screamed and Harry gave a wail as the front door burst apart. Their eyes widened as Voldemort stepped through, smirking before James finally snapped out of it.

"Run, Lily, run! It's him! Go, Lily, take Harry and run!" he ordered, having Lily finally run up the stairs, Harry in her arms. Hermione cast a protective spell on both her and James before James ducked from a pot come flying through the air.

"You should've joined me when you had the chance," Voldemort said, looking at James and Hermione dully.

"Hell to the no," James said before taking Hermione's arm and practically throwing her up the stairs, rushing up after her backwards – which in itself was dangerous, but then again he _was_ a Marauder - but ending up having a spell from Voldemort yank at his ankle and send him crashing to the stairs with a gasp, hitting his head on a step and blacking out.

"James!" Hermione screamed, staring wide-eyed at Voldemort before running to where she knew Harry's nursery was, finding Lily crying with Harry in her arms, "Lily, why - ?"

"I can't Apparate – I don't know why!" she choked before setting Harry in his crib and grabbing Hermione, standing in front of the two as Voldemort walked through the door.

"Move," he said, annoyed at the two women.

"No," Lily said, her eyes suddenly dry and her voice steady, "No, not Harry."

"Move, you insufferable girl," he frowned.

"Not Harry, please, not Harry," her voice was cracking again.

"Stand aside."

Lily suddenly came upon a sudden realization before taking a step forward, looking at the Dark Lord pleadingly, "Take me instead. Please, please, take me instead of Harry."

But Voldemort only grew more annoyed and raised his wand, "Stand aside!"

"No! – Not Harry, please, not Harry," tears were running down her face again.

"_Avada - !_"

"Lily, no!" Hermione yelped as she pushed her friend out of the way, gasping as the green light hit her. She and Lily hit the floor with a thud, the last thing she heard was the sound of Harry crying and somebody else screaming.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Hermione, please, please wake up," Lily cried as blood dripped down from the cut on her forehead, cradling Harry against her chest, "Hermione, please." She choked on a sob before realizing that James had been hurt too. Not wanting to leave her friend but wanting to check on her husband, she cried harder and stood up to go to the staircase and stepping carefully down, crying and attempting to calm Harry down as she smooth James's hair back from his face, making his eyes flutter open and have him groan.<p>

"Lily," he gasped before lurching forward and hugging her and Harry, kissing Lily quickly and pecking Harry on the forehead before he froze, "Lily, where's Hermione?"

"J-James, she won't wake up," she cried into his shoulder as they sat on the step, "Please, James, please fix her – make her wake up!"

They looked up as Dumbledore and a Ministry worker walked through, gaping at them before Lily and James jumped up.

"Professor, please, you have to help us - !" Lily started.

"Hermione won't wake up – please, do something!" James pleaded before he lead the older man up the stairs, Lily, Harry and the Ministry worker – who's name they vaguely remembered was Fudge – following as well.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly, gently shaking her shoulder, "Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please, wake up," James hissed to her.

She shifted a little and groaned, her eyes fluttering open as Lily and James gave sighs of relief. "James? What - ?"

"I don't know, but we're all okay," he grinned before kissing her on the forehead, "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Fudge asked.

"Umm – oh, let's see – we got attacked by the Easter Bunny," James said drily as he helped Hermione stand, "What do you think happened? Voldemort came and tried to kill Harry and we tried to stop him."

"But what about the motorbike?" Fudge asked.

"What motorbike?" Lily asked, blinking.

"The one your neighbors saw half an hour ago."

"Sirius," the three gasped.

"He must think we're dead," Lily worried, holding Harry closer to her.

"Professor, watch after her!" James said suddenly, handing Hermione over to Dumbledore.

"James, where are you going?" Lily asked, freaking out at the thought of James leaving.

"Sirius is going to kill the bastard – I have to stop his arse from landing in Azkaban!" He suddenly whirled around on Fudge, "Do _not_ follow me until I find the bugger. Get a hold of Remus Lupin and tell him to find us. Quick."

* * *

><p>Remus and James were panting, their eyes scanning the streets as they ran down the sidewalk, pushing through crowds of Muggles before Remus let out a quick hiss of air and pointed up ahead, "Look!"<p>

Sirius was standing, blinking as Peter accused him of killing the Potters. The two put on more spend, James skidding to a stop next to Sirius as Remus went on to chase after Peter, sending him into the concrete and sitting on top of his back as he squirmed to either get away or get his wand.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted before he launched himself at him, "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive, we're all alright," he grinned as they pulled back, giving his chest a couple of beats with his fist, "Still going strong."

"Quit moving, Peter," Remus spat before sighing at his two friends, "It's been a rough night for us all. Can I hit him in the head with a rock or something so he'll stop moving?"

"No – Ministry worker coming up behind us, remember?" James said before crouching down and glaring at Peter, who adverted his eyes. "How could you do this to us, Peter? We've saved your arse countless times and this is how you repay us? By trying to kill me and my family and then trying to blame it on Sirius? I can't believe you."

Fudge jumped up, huffing and puffing and red in the face before Remus shoved Peter into him, quickly stunning him and having Fudge Apparate with him to the Ministry.

James let out a huff of air, his mind reeling as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned, "What about Hermione?"

Remus's heart pumped into overdrive, "Hermione was there? Oh, Merlin, she was, wasn't she? Is she alright?"

"She's at Grimmauld Place – Dumbledore's talking to her and Lily and Pomfrey and McGonagall are checking over them," James answered before the three checked around them and shrugged – hey, a Ministry worker had just done it a few seconds ago – and cracked over to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>"And – and I shoved Lily out of the way," Hermione said, wincing as McGonagall dabbed a rag to her head, "And the light…I don't know what happened."<p>

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore was frowning, looking worried, "I think you might've actually survived the Killing Curse."

Hermione let out a whoosh of air as Lily did the opposite and sucked in a breath. They two looked at each other before either breathing in or out, cracking nervous smiles for each other.

"Cool," Hermione said shakily.

"Holy Mother of Merlin, you're both – you're _all_ – okay!" Sirius sighed, reaching forward and pecking the two girls on the temple, getting Harry out of Lily's arms and hugging him before passing him off to James, "What happened?"

"Ugh, I just told that story," Hermione groaned, dropping her head into her hands before wincing as she remembered the she'd hurt it.

"Hey," Remus said, dropping down to hug Hermione and then Lily, mussing up their hair as he did before dropping in the chair next to Sirius, "You alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's never been better just – y'know – killed Lord Voldemort is all," Lily waved it away, making the boys gape at the two, "I, on the other hand, completely broke down and started begging with him not to kill my baby."

James sat down next to Lily on the couch, throwing an arm around her as she curled in next to him, smiling softly down at Harry, who had promptly fallen asleep once he'd been handed to his father.

"I killed him?" Hermione blinked before shaking her head, "Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh," McGonagall said quickly before wincing, "The Dark Lord was killed because Miss Evans sacrificed herself for her son, and then you sacrificed yourself for both of them. Technically speaking, Miss Granger, you shouldn't be alive right now."

"So…what happened?" she blinked.

"Has anybody ever saved your life at the last moment possible?" Dumbledore asked, "Sacrificed themselves?"

Hermione thought back, wincing back to when she'd been with Harry and Ron and everybody else. "Err – I think it might've been…Maybe. I don't know."

"Perhaps when they did, they put a spell over you, much like the one Lily would've put over Harry."

"Am I cat or something?" Hermione asked suddenly, earning a disapproving look from McGonagall, "How many lives do I have left now?"

"I'm thinking around three," Sirius grinned at her as she nodded back.

"So…he's really gone?" Remus asked, "He's actually, really gone?"

Dumbledore took a few seconds to respond, "Yes, and if he's not now, then he will be soon."

The five looked around at each other before sighing, grimacing from what they'd been through.

* * *

><p>"I just don't really understand it all," Hermione sighed as she and Remus walked through the halls, "I mean, Lily saved Harry, I saved Lily, so does that mean I saved Harry too or did I just save Lily? And what would've happened to James? He didn't have his wand before I gave it back to him – he might not've been able to fight back. What if I hadn't had been there at all? What if - ?"<p>

Remus cut her off with a laugh, "Hermione, relax. You've fixed everything."

"But it doesn't _feel_ like it," she pouted at him as he held the Great Hall door open for her. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her before her eyes widened and she realized that she didn't want everybody looking at her. As she began to back up to walk out, Remus grabbed her shoulders and started to push her forward as the Gryffindors jumped up and started the applause, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joining in and Slytherins sitting there mostly, occasionally clapping.

Hermione's face was bright red by the time Remus had positioned her next to Dumbledore at his podium, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Neville all sitting at the staff table, grinning at her as Remus held her shoulder to keep her from sneaking away.

"Last night, a very brave thing was done by a member of our own staff," Dumbledore said as Hermione turned her head and hid into Remus's shoulder, "And although I wish that she did not have to go through the fear, and that others did not have to pay for it beforehand – I am immensely proud of her."

Hermione turned back to Lily and Alice and grimaced, glancing between each other. Marlene, having been the Longbottom's secret keeper, went away after Neville and Harry's first birthday, hiding from the Death Eaters so to ensure her friends' safety. So far, she hadn't come back, and many doubted that she would.

"Please, another round of applause for our Muggle Studies professor, Hermione Jean Granger," Dumbledore turned to her as Remus whirled her around to the students, making her bite her lip and stare down at her shoes.

"You go, Professor!" somebody shouted, making Hermione glance up and find Charlie grinning at her with his brother next to him.

Once everybody was silent, they turned to her, and she realized with horror that they expected her to speak.

"Umm," she said quietly, still attempting to escape from Remus's hold and hide behind him, "Thank you." She whirled around to glare at Sirius once he sniggered, but as soon as she turned back the three men were the picture of innocence, making Lily roll her eyes and Alice shake her head.

She turned back to Remus and winced, "Can I go now?"

"No," he grinned, "You have to stay here. For the whole thing."

"Why?" she squeaked, making a few students laugh.

Remus chuckled and grinned at her before leaving her there, sitting down next to Lily and trying to hide his laughs behind the redhead. As Hermione attempted once again to slip away, Dumbledore gently tugged her elbow, making her sigh and stand there, still looking for an escape.

"Now, as this is cause for major celebration, Hogwarts will be taking a week off so that you may be with your families. You are to be at King's Cross Station on the eighth of November at promptly eight o'clock in the morning. Pack quickly, as you are leaving tomorrow."

Once the students were chattering away happily, Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "I'd like a few words with you in my office, if you'd be so kind."

Hermione nodded and shot a glare at her friends, who grinned and waved back at her, the babies waving back as well and proudly showing her their teething gums. She gave an involuntary smile and walked off behind Dumbledore, her friends looking after her in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Now, from my reasoning, you shouldn't be here," Dumbledore said pointedly once they had sat down around his desk.<p>

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temple and looking at him wearily, "That's what I keep thinking. I know I'm forgetting something."

"Perhaps…Horcruxes?"

Hermione sat upright with a gasp, wincing a bit once the memories flooded back to her. Once the pain was gone, she blinked before smiling at Dumbledore, "Thank you." She was about to stand up before she frowned and slouched back again, "I forgot what they all were except for one. And besides – in my time, Harry was given a lightning bolt scar because of what Voldemort did. But there's nothing. So that means there's either six, or something else was accidentally made a Horcrux last night. And I still don't know how I didn't die last night – I was hit, head on, and yet I'm sitting here talking to you. Nothing adds up."

"I have a theory," Dumbledore leaned forward against his desk, absentmindedly stroking Fawkes as the bird fluttered down next to him, "Perhaps whenever you traveled here, you have been living as both the Hermione Granger from the nineteen-nineties and the Hermione Granger from the nineteen-seventies. When you were hit, it destroyed the Hermione Granger from the nineteen-nineties."

"So I can't go back?" she asked worriedly, "But, but up in the clouds they said - !"

"No, hold on," he held up his hands, waiting for her to settle back down, "I believe that once you have completed all that you were meant to, the Hermione Granger from the nineteen-seventies will cease to exist, and another Hermione Granger will be made for the nineteen-nineties, but the new one which you created last night where Lily and James Potter didn't die."

Hermione hummed, "So far, it's the thing that makes the most sense to me right now."

He smiled at her, "Horcruxes can wait until you remember them all. Go and get some well-deserved rest, Miss Granger. I believe you've earned it."

"Actually, Professor," she said as she stood up, smiling at him, "I think I'm going to go to my friends and let them know that I didn't trip down the stairs and die or something."

"That is nothing to joke about," he said, although he was smiling a little, "I trip many a time on way to my office."

She laughed and waved as she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Say 'bye,' Harry," Lily said, holding her son in her arms as Sirius tumbled through the fire.<p>

Harry only whined and wriggled, reaching for Hermione. Lily allowed Hermione to pluck her godson out of her friend's arms, burying her face into his black hair and smiling before pecking his forehead.

"I love you, Harry," she said, hugging him before smoothing the hairs she'd distorted back into place. "Now – no more of this prophecy nonsense, you hear? You're far too cute to become the center of one again."

Harry only showed her his gums again as James laughed and picked Harry out of his friend's arms. He grinned before reaching forward and hugging Hermione, pulling back and letting Lily hug her.

"Thank you, Hermione," he smiled, holding Harry much closer than he would've if they hadn't been through what they had.

"James, you don't need to say that," she smiled back at him, "If we switched places, any of you would've done the same."

His eyes darkened, "Except for Peter."

She could tell that Remus was still mad at their former friend, as he shifted on the couch behind them.

She shook her head, "Forget him. Who's Peter? I don't know. Some rat who doesn't deserve people like you, Remus and Sirius as friends."

He smiled again, "Thanks."

She huffed, "Stop thanking me for things that are a given. Now go – Harry's going to fall asleep on your shoulder, and then you'll be stuck with the smell of baby drool until you go change – which we know won't happen until you get ready for bed, which could take hours."

Lily hugged her friend once more before smiling and waving at them, following her husband and son into the fire. Hermione then catapulted herself into Remus, making him emit a small 'oof!' sound. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, smiling when she brought her head back up and huffed.

"You okay?" he asked as she frowned down into his sweater.

"I can't sleep."

"Alright," he grinned, loving where this was going. "Want to – "

She cut him off, "Yes. Please." She then buried her face further into his sweater, muttering out 'please's as he laughed. He grabbed her shoulders, sitting her up on the couch so that he could stand up and scoop her up, making her squeak.

"I can't sleep on the couch after what I've been through," he explained before dropping her onto the bed, making her laugh and grin up at him.

"Well _that_ was smooth," she laughed before diving under the covers, burying her face in his pillow. She smiled where he couldn't see, as his pillow smelled like him. It was a good day, actually. She's saved two of her best friends from dying, saved Harry from becoming an orphan, saved Sirius from going to Azkaban, and got rid of one of the evilest guys from that time for a while just the previous day. And then for her reward, got to sleep with Remus. It was a _really_ good day, considering.

The bed dipped as Remus climbed in as well, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her into him, burying his nose into her hair. She smiled and hummed, wriggling around to face him. He peeked an eye open to grin at her.

"Goodnight," he murmured to her, making her reach up to kiss underneath his chin.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, before finally shutting her eyes and falling asleep curled up next to her favorite werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>…Can't really think up anything to say. Sorry. Umm…have a good day. :D<strong>


	29. Werewolves and Familiar Places

**I dedicate this chapter to anybody who has ever had great friends who were so close that they were almost family. I swear, Izzy, Kevin, Haley and I are like the Marauders. I love you guys, I hope you know that.**

**Also – I had a dream last night that I was Hermione and got married to Remus. It was _awesome_. But I woke up when I started thinking "hey, wait, I'm fifteen, and this guy isn't real, and I'm not Hermione Granger." So I _think_ they got married in my head, but I don't know because I don't remember the 'I do's. It was just the reception. Weirded me out, that part.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the return of that clearing that Fred found while chasing after trouser-robbing thestrals.**

* * *

><p>Hermione huffed, frowning at her students, who stared eagerly at her. She sighed and rubbed her temples before staring wearily back at them.<p>

It'd been a month since she'd 'defeated' Voldemort – she didn't have the heart to tell everybody that he'd be back at any time, everyone looked so happy and relaxed – and she'd refused to tell her students anything of what happened that night. Bill and Charlie had become relentless, even during Bill's detentions. She couldn't blame them – as a child, she'd been increasingly curious about things as well, and only just barely hid them as an adult. Her friends were the only ones able to decipher these facts, grinning at her and asking the questions she wanted to say for her, then grinning wider when she ducked her head in embarrassment.

So she sighed and told them what happened, wincing at the bad parts and things that could've happened, and laughing or snorting at the stupid parts of it.

"So – Harry Potter's okay?" Bill asked, worriedly, as his parents had forbidden him from reading _the_ _Daily Prophet_ until any Death Eaters were purged from the staff behind it.

She smiled, "Yes, he's fine."

"And Mister and Missus Potter?" a girl, Grace, asked, looking up at Hermione with dark blue eyes, smoothing back her short black hair. Bill, seated to her left, caught this action and fidgeted a little, turning the faintest of pinks – but Hermione caught it and smiled a little before turning back to Grace and answering her question.

"Yes, Lily and James are fine." She paused before adding as an afterthought, "Well, as okay as James can be." The class laughed at that, making her grin before she stopped at the rumble of a man's laughter, looking up and beaming at the man at the doorway.

"Sirius!" she said before frowning and glaring at him, leaning away from him as he stepped closer, "What do you want?"

He gasped, blinking, "What? Can I not inspect my friend's place of business and find that she is, in fact, a wonderful Astronomy professor?"

"Yes, but I teach Muggle Studies, you twat," she hissed the last part, but Bill caught it and held back his laughter.

"Ahh, yeah," he winced before shrugging, sitting on the edge of her desk, "So – what Muggle-tastic adventures are we headed for today, Professor?"

"Class is nearly over – you missed the 'Muggle' part," she smirked as he sighed. She arched an eyebrow at him but shook her head, waiting until after class to ask him what was wrong with him. She turned back to her kids, leaning against Sirius' knee, "So – who has some questions for Mister Black? He's an Auror – Professor Lupin might give you some extra credit if you brought in some facts about Aurors."

Bill's hand shot up, surprising Hermione greatly, but she waved at him for him to continue.

"Do you ever have to deal with werewolves?" he asked, leaning forward against his desk.

Sirius and Hermione both nearly paled at that, sharing quickly glances before Hermione turned to him, "Why do you ask that, Bill?"

"Well, Professor Snape was mumbling about werewolves in Potions earlier," he said, looking worriedly at them, "Why, have there been more werewolf attacks?"

"No," Sirius frowned before standing up in front of the class, "Alright, Kiddies – listen up. Who here knows about werewolves?"

Nearly every hand was up in the air.

"Alright – you," Sirius turned to Grace, nodding at her, "What do you know about werewolves?"

Grace blushed as everybody's gaze turned to her, "W-well, umm…they – they like hunting people…and…."

"Alright, good enough," he shrugged before stepping a bit closer to the front of the room, "A quick little lesson about werewolves – they are actually people. People who've been given a disease called lycanthropy, so that they have to change into a big wolf one day out of every month. Most of them don't want it, they hate that they have it and would do anything to get rid of it. However – there are some like Fenrir Greyback who love having that kind of power and love being a werewolf. I met a werewolf once – he hated it so much, he called himself a monster. I asked him if he had ever killed a human. He said 'no.' I asked him if he ever liked the changes. Again, he said 'no.' I asked him if he liked being turned into a predator once a month. Again – and having no idea where I was going – he said 'no.' I told him that he was a human with an incurable disease, like cancer, and that those like Fenrir Greyback who _liked_ killing others were the monsters."

There was a thick silence in the room, during which Hermione wondered just how much begging and pleading she'd have to do to get her job back, when Bill spoke up again.

"What'd he say?" he asked quietly.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging, "Nothing. He still thinks badly of himself – Greyback probably thinks of himself as a bloody king. There are good and bad people no matter where you are. Remember that."

The bell suddenly decided to ring, making the students jump before blinking and slowly gathering their things and leaving the room.

Sirius turned and shared a look with Hermione before sighing, slumping and looking at her wearily, "I hope to Merlin that nobody is smart enough to figure out who I talked about."

"For Remus' sake, you better hope not," she frowned before smiling and hugging him, "You're a good friend, Padfoot."

"Mmyeah," he grinned as he hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Remus ran his hands through his hair, sighing and closing his eyes as he left his hands at the back of his head, gripping at his hair. He opened his eyes again, glancing around his room before huffing and letting his elbows drop, looking annoyed at air.<p>

What he was really annoyed at, though, was himself. Firstly, for his birthday where he kissed Hermione – and things had been going so _well_ – before he pulled back and let things drop. Secondly, for how close he was to flirting with her in front of the students – a big 'no-no' in any case, let alone with the fact that he thought he was flirting and had no idea if she was actually flirting back or just playing along.

He closed his eyes again, sighing and attempting to get control of himself. This was nearly impossible as images of his curly haired friend and co-worker appeared on the back of his eyelids. It was hard enough when they had spent late nights above the joke shop, running on fumes and still finding ways to make each other laugh or smile at the very least. But back then, they had lounged about on different furniture until they either dozed off or decided to call it quits and have him head home. Now, they were practically on top of each other in either of their small apartments in Hogwarts. There was only a couch in their living rooms, a fireplace and coffee table before it, and a doorway that led to their bedrooms, another door in there that led to their bathrooms. So it was either a couch to hang out on, or a bed. And that was another thing – falling asleep and waking up with this, this – this bloody _girl_ in his arms and not being able to touch her the way he wanted.

His eyes jerked open at that, his face started to get red. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably before realizing that nothing but somebody dumping a freezing bucket of ice water over him.

He let out a mangled yell when that actually happened, whirling around with his wand out to point it at Sirius, a wincing Hermione standing at the doorway. Sirius laughed as Remus lowered his wand, glaring at his friend but mentally thanking him.

"He didn't have it when we went in," Hermione told Remus, hiding behind the door a little.

"It's fine – it's Padfoot," he sighed and dried himself off, rolling his eyes before punching Sirius quickly in the arm. Sirius did the same, the two grinning. Hermione stepped in before it could turn into a wrestling match, clearing her throat and arching an eyebrow at the two.

"Sorry, Romy," Remus grinned back at her as Sirius flopped onto the couch, forcing the two to stand.

She only shook her head and smiled, "Canines."

Sirius and Remus shared another quick grin before Remus sat at the edge of the coffee table, letting Hermione have the arm rest next to Sirius' head.

"So, what's wrong?" Remus asked his friend, making him shrug and look dully at his shoes, which hung off the end of the couch much like Remus' did, unless he was curled around the smaller witch for body heat.

"It's just…" Sirius trailed off before flipping over onto his stomach, glaring at the pillow, "I hate being an Auror."

"So stop," Remus shrugged.

"But – "

"James will always be your friend, Sirius, you don't have to have the same job for that fact to remain true," Hermione told him, making his glare soften against the poor pillow.

"So what am I going to do instead?" he asked.

"Try Quidditch – you'd fit for it," Remus shrugged.

"Like – International Quidditch?" he shook his head, "No way, that's like – big."

"So start out small, work your way up," Hermione shrugged before she gasped, her face breaking out into a smile, "The flying teacher's position is opening up next year! Oh, Sirius, you could take that job and we could all work together!"

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned at that idea, sitting up and bouncing a little, "It'd be great! Most of the Marauders back at Hogwarts! Now all we'd have to do was get Prongs and Lela in, and Peter – " he cut himself off, letting the three sit there in the silence before Sirius coughed, grinning sheepishly, "Peter Pan. Y'know, that Muggle guy? He – he'd be cool to have around."

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled quietly, trying to smile but finding she couldn't.

"I can't believe he did that to us!" Remus huffed, frowning, "I mean, after all of this time – what was that? Just having some body guards for seven years before finding some new ones?"

"Remus, don't," Hermione said, reaching for him, which made her give up her spot on the armrest. "Neither of you are allowed to do that to yourselves, got it?"

"Aye, aye," Sirius mumbled but smiled at Remus anyway. He smiled back, moving over on the coffee table for Hermione.

The three friends spent the rest of the day laughing and talking about what it would be like to work together. Sirius was already getting excited about the idea, deciding that his students were to call him 'the Almighty Professor Black.' Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at that while Remus chuckled at him. As it started to get dark, Sirius stood up and yawned, stretching.

"Thanks, guys, I'll see you later," he grinned before going to the fireplace, waving before he disappeared in the green flames.

Hermione hummed, setting forward on her elbows, "I think I have to go too."

"No, you don't," Remus said, a little too quickly, but she didn't notice.

"Hmm?" she blinked, sitting up now.

"Stay," he grinned, looking a little like a wolf for a second, "I want the body heat."

She decided not to point out that, as a werewolf, he had a bit more body heat than regular wizards, but instead followed him to bed and listened to his steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat for a while until she too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Why would you do that?" Remus sighed, sitting down across from her in the library.<p>

She shrugged, looking up from her book to smile at him before going back to it. It was a rather large book, looking a little beaten, with a dark cover. On that cover, and on the spine as well, was written in beautiful golden script _Becoming an Animagus_.

"Hermione – " he tried to reason with her, but was cut off with a very quick 'shush.' He frowned at her as she looked up again, dog-earing her page and smiling fondly at him.

"Remus, please relax," she said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I'm doing this with or without your consent – although to be honest, I'd very much like it, considering I'm mostly doing this for you and not for my teaching career."

He groaned before sighing, silently relenting her to do whatever she wanted. She smiled back and reached across the table to kiss his cheek, unaware that Bill had been just around the corner and had seen it. Instead of making a face or even running off to tell his friends, he grabbed a book and smiled at its pages before walking away from that section. So what if Pince would kill him for leaving a book where it wasn't supposed to be? It was better than feeling guilty about spying on his favorite professors' private moments.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed again, looking pale and worried as he looked out of the window of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione wasn't there yet, waiting until Remus had changed until she could come out.<p>

They'd talked the day before about it, her still refusing to reveal to him what her Animagus – _registered_, she'd like to add – form was.

"A fish?" he had guessed weakly, smiling when she laughed.

"What sense would a fish make?"

"I don't know," he'd shaken his head before leaning against the back of his couch, "Can I have a hint?"

"No," she'd smiled and shook her head.

He'd sighed again and thought about it, "A fox?"

"No…but I think it's pretty close. Err…is a fox part of the cat or dog family?"

"So you're a cat!" he'd shouted triumphantly.

She'd giggled, "No."

"A dog!"

"No," she sang, making him huff and frown at her.

"I don't like this game," he had admitted.

But now he was worried again. He'd been worried before with James and Sirius the first time, but had soon discovered that they were tough enough. He knew Hermione wasn't weak, but he wasn't sure if whatever form she was in could hold up to the werewolf.

He hissed in pain, sighing before another stab of pain shot through him. Either way, he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lying against the cool grass, waiting for Remus to come out of the Shrieking Shack. He'd promised, after all, that he wouldn't stay in there the whole night. Of course, his curiosity to see what animal she was would force him outside.<p>

She picked her head up as he finally stepped out, looking like a regular dark brown wolf that any old Muggle would find. He picked his head up and stared at her for a moment, watching as she rolled over onto her back to show him her knew form, which was exactly like her patronus. She was the same color as her hair as a human, darker patches covering her ears and tail. He blinked at her, thinking that she had somehow managed smiling in wolf form.

She let out a yelp as he landed on her stomach, thinking for a second that maybe this was a bad idea and the wolf part of him would think of her as a challenge and attack her. Instead, she found that he'd landed lightly on her, just enough to scare her. As she rolled over onto her feet, ready to run into the woods, he pinned her down, licking the side of her face. Had she been human, she would've blushed, but then thought about it. This would technically be like a kiss on the cheek. So she reached up and did the same to him, delighted to find that his eyes had stayed the same shade.

The two ran through the woods most of the night, switching on who would be chased until they both plopped on their sides in the middle of the clearing that Fred had found what seemed like ages ago. Remus watched as Hermione gazed out at the familiar scenery, inwardly wincing when he realized that he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. But then the thought that while he couldn't remember it, _she_ would entered his brain. With that, he stood up and lied down next to her, putting his head over her neck and next to hers on the other side, pushing her into him and picking his arm out of the way to hold her closer to him. She made a small noise of contentment, nuzzling further into him.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured that Hermione should've been an Animagus as well, since James would probably too busy helping Lily with Harry, and Sirius working too hard with the whole 'Auror' thing. And I'd made Hermione's patronus a she-wolf in an earlier chapter, and there's the whole 'Romy' thing that we'd done. And…yeah, I just wanted a snuggly chapter. You caught me. Haha. :D<strong>


	30. Familial Chats and Tapioca Suitcases

**I dedicate this chapter to my English teacher. She's awesome and one of my favorite teachers. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the insertion of tapiocia pudding into a suitcase.**

* * *

><p>Remus groaned and picked his head up, rubbing his eye with a hand. His hair was severely mussed up, his skin looking pale but his eyes looking bright. He looked around his room, thinking that something was wrong with the early morning look of it before realizing that Hermione wasn't there with him.<p>

He strained to remember what'd happened last night, but couldn't. Instead, all he remembered was Hermione towing him up from the grass, smiling as she led him to the castle while he proclaimed that he was fine.

"Are not," she had grinned as they walked through the halls, "You're ready to pass out on me."

His response had been a hum, leaving that the last memory he had of it. He wondered vaguely if he had passed out at that point. He stood up, stretching his back before sticking his head out of his room into the hall. After making sure that no student would pop up to ask him what he was doing up so early in jeans and a t-shirt – he could practically picture Bill being this student – he silently walked to Hermione's room, the portrait automatically swinging open due to how often he came in. After checking on her from the doorway, he stepped closer and smoothed her hair back before nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She hummed, stirring a little and peeking her eyes open just a tad before sighing and hugging her pillow, "Remus."

"Morning, Love," he grinned, kneeling against her bed, "Rise and shine."

"Mmmn," she hummed before reaching blindly for his shoulder. Once she found it, she jerked him into bed on top of her, yanking him down and cuddling up next to him. He chuckled and hugged her closer, having her sigh and frown up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving her hair back away from her eyes.

"Had a bad dream," she mumbled before burying her face into his shirt.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She winced, the dream coming back full force.

_"Hermione, what are you doing?" Fred sighed, shaking his head at her._

_"Don't you want everything to work out? Don't you want to come back?" George asked. _

_"Of course I do!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You just have no idea how hard it is to remember things when I wake up! Sometimes I have to strain to remember where I came from." _

_"Stop lying, Hermione," Fred advised._

_She glared at him, "I am **not** lying."_

_"Yes, you are," George argued, "You just don't know it." _

_She arched an eyebrow at the two, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Think," Fred said, pointing to his head as George did the same. _

_"Just think, Hermione. Forget, and you'll remember."_

_"What the hell does **that** mean?" she blinked. _

_"Forget to remember," Fred pleaded, "Just forget."_

_"What are you saying? Stop being so cryptic and just help!" _

_"Forget," they said again._

"No," she said, squeezing her eyes shut tighter to make the memory go away.

"Okay," he shrugged, running his hand through her hair to make the tangles come out, "We're going over to Grimmauld place for Christmas, yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed, smiling at the thought of seeing everybody in a happier state.

Alice, Frank and Neville were spending much more time with Lily, James and Harry, the two boys gurgling to each other in nonsense baby language, although Alice had excitedly recounted that Neville's first word had been 'borcli.' Frank had laughed and grinned; adding in that Neville had scrunched up his nose and pushed the 'borcli' away from him. Lily and James were horrified to find that Harry's first word besides "Mummy" and "Daddy" had been a gleeful proclamation of "Pa-foo!" Next had been "Annie Minny," "Moo-ee" following close behind.

"We have to get up, don't we?" she sighed after a few moments, making him sigh as well and nod. She groaned and sat up, rubbing at her eyes before frowning up at the ceiling as he sat up as well, rubbing her back before pulling her into a hug.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he promised as he left, leaving her to smile at him until he'd closed the door. She fought with the blankets as she jumped out of bed, huffing once she'd touched the cold hardwood floor.

"Forget to remember – honestly, guys, you could've just _told_ me!" she growled, pacing around her room before flinging open the door to her wardrobe, glaring at her clothing options before grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater. She was, after all, the Muggle Studies professor, so she could wear that, right? Right. Besides, it was Saturday anyway.

Her head popped out of her sweater as she gasped before groaning, hitting her head into her palms, "Hogsmeade day. Damn you, Remus, making me forget!" She then sighed and pouted to the air, "I take that back. Don't damn Remus. Damn the full moon instead." She then blinked at herself before catapulting into her bed, groaning as she clutched at her still-warm pillow, "I'm going insane."

"I'll say!" two identical voices sounded, making her pop up and scream loudly as Fred and George grinned at her.

"What – what are you doing here?" she asked shrilly.

"You're obviously not doing so hot on your own – so we decided to pop in and help!" Fred explained as he sat at the edge of her bed as George pulled a disgustingly pink pair of robes over his head, striking a pose in the mirror.

"This is _so_ not my color," George gagged, pulling the robes off and kicking them against the wall. Hermione halfway hoped they'd ripped.

Hermione stood and crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay, that's good, except – oh wait – you're both dead."

"But that's where this helps," Fred winked as he stood.

"You know that Muggle story you brought Dad one Christmas, and he's been reading it ever since?" George asked dully, examining the rest of her wardrobe.

Hermione scrunched up her face before Fred shook his head and stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Stop straining," he instructed, rubbing into her temples and making her wince as she wanted to pull away, but he wouldn't let her, "Relax and let the memory come. That's what we meant – forget to remember."

Hermione frowned warily before sighing and closing her eyes, allowing the memory of a very exuberantly toned letter coming through her window on her fourth year's Christmas afternoon. She blinked her eyes open in surprise before smiling up at him, "Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_."

"Yeah, that one!" George said brightly, "Anyway, the ghosts see everybody and talk to who they want to talk to, but the non-dead people don't look like they're insane."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione sighed, a hand to her heart, "I was wondering how the bloody hell I was going to wander throughout Hogsmeade without getting fired."

"Problem is – you've got to keep your little lover boy away for us to talk to you right," Fred smirked as Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her face started to get red, "If he's too close, he'll hear us."

"One – Remus is _not_ my 'little lover boy,_'_" she scowled, "Two – how am I supposed to do that?"

"Two – just tell him that he should really go Christmas shopping before it was too late," George advised before smirking as well, "And one – he never _said_ it was Remus."

She glared between the two, "Shut up, you lot." They only grinned wider and followed her out of the door.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed, tilting his head back to the sky before frowning at her, "Alright, fine, I'll go – but I'm getting you something embarrassing to open in front of everybody."<p>

She smirked and arched an eyebrow, stopping in their walk across the newly fallen snow to cross her arms over her chest, "Like what?"

He pursed his lips, frowning at the air as he stuffed his hands in his pockets before shrugging, "I'll figure something out."

She laughed, waving him away, "Go – find something for our friends before they decide to turn on us for not showing up!"

He smiled and waved back as he walked down the hill before he checked behind him to make sure she wasn't watching before sending a snowball her way. She gave a little scream before huffing at him as he waved happily at her before running down the walk.

"Okay – now what?" Hermione asked the air irritably.

"That was so cute," George told her, wrapping his arms around her and shoving his face into her jacket, smiling at her, "You're both so cute."

Fred grinned, "Cool it, Georgie, we can tease Hermione later. Horcruxes now."

"Fine," he sighed, pulling away before frowning at her, "Now, you've never really told us where you've gotten all of them – "

"So, naturally, we don't know where they are – "

"And we don't even know if they were moved there before or after now – "

"So you're more than likely going to jump around again," Fred shrugged as she stifled a groan.

"But you just have to remember what they are – you'll remember things we want you to remember when you're ready, you just have to relax and – " she cut George off.

"Forget to remember, I got it," she smiled before opening her arms for a hug, "Please? I never did get a real one."

Fred smiled down at her before swooping down and hugging her tightly, stepping back for George to do the same.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" James said brightly, opening the door wider for a soaked Hermione and a grinning Remus. "What's with you?"<p>

"_Somebody_," she quickly glared at Remus before going back to James, "Decided that I deserved a load of snow piled on top of me."

"Moony!" James was grinning at his friend, "Why would you do that to Hermione?"

"She's not telling you the whole story!" he grinned back, "She tripped me into a snow embankment on the way here! I did a drying charm and pretended to get over it, but dropped it on her a second after she rang the doorbell."

"What, have we grown out of the blue hair now?" Lily asked, appearing at James' side with Harry at her hip.

The little boy lit up, reaching for Hermione and Remus and grinning brightly as Lily worried about dropping him until Hermione held him. She winced as she remembered that she was soaked, passing Harry to Remus with a glare at the older of the two before drying herself off.

"I missed you, Hermione," Lily smiled as she hugged her friend tightly, passing her off to James as she reached up to peck Remus on the cheek, "You've gotten taller."

"Have I?" he questioned, setting Harry down on the ground and leaning to hold his hand as he wobbled unsteadily on his legs.

"We haven't really noticed," Hermione shrugged as she took off her coat, setting it on the coat tree.

"Maybe it's just because we don't get to see you all that often," Frank teased as Alice squealed and practically tackled Hermione, the two hugging tightly and grinning madly.

"Oh, look at you!" Alice gushed, fingering Hermione's hair, "You smell like lilacs and roses. And mint. How'd you do that?"

"Ahh," she winced, trying to remember, "Lilacs are my shampoo, roses are my perfume, and mint is my toothpaste."

"Smells yummy," she smiled before leading her to where Sirius was playing with Neville. After she spent about twenty minutes cooing and playing with him, she stood and looked around for her bag and suitcase, wondering where she'd left them. She found James, Remus and Sirius in the study, talking over it and moving them around in various angles to get better looks at them. She quickly ducked behind the wall and listened.

"How do you _open_ this thing?" Sirius asked, letting out an annoyed huff.

"I think we've made her too paranoid," Remus knocked on her case a few times, "She's got enough wards on here to keep, well – Sirius out."

"And that's saying something," James chuckled before tapping the desk with his wand, tapping out a beat, "How else are we going to get the tapioca in here though?"

"You _don't_," she scowled at them from the doorway as they shared glances with each other. "Honestly – we can't leave you three alone for fifteen minutes, can we?"

"In all honesty, we only got the idea _ten_ minutes ago," James said quietly avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, please," she huffed at the ceiling before frowning back at James, "You're a grown man with a wife and baby. Do you want Harry acting this way?"

"Yeah!" he said brightly, grinning as Sirius chuckled and Remus winced, tugging at his collar. "A little mini-Prongs!"

"Lily is going to murder you," she said simply with a shake of her head before turning to Sirius, "And _you_ – I honestly thought you would've grown out of this as well. Merlin, Sirius, you're applying for a teaching job in a few months! You can't go around teaching children when you act like one!" She whirled on Remus with a frown as he carefully swirled around in the swivel chair, looking up at her innocently, "Same concept goes to you. Remus, for Merlin's sake, you give detentions to children who do the same things you three do! I understand that I am a different matter all together, and I love the fact that you three feel safe enough to mess with my things – even though you really aren't – but please just understand that my _stuff_ is _not_ to be _tampered_ with." She reached forward, grabbed her bags, glared at the three, and left the room with them staring out after her.

Once she was out of hearing range, Remus whirled around to James and grinned brightly up at him, "_Now_ I know why you pissed off Lily."

James chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "It's hot on our girls."

"_Merlin, yes_."

"I don't know what drugs you two are on," Sirius frowned, "She freaks me out when she's mad."

"Well yeah," Remus called as he tucked his legs up and pushed off from the desk, going around and around in a circle, "But you don't like her like Prongs likes Lily."

He arched an eyebrow, "And you like Hermione like Prongs likes Lily?"

He gave a guilty little grin, unaware that Alice was in the doorway and gaping happily at him, "I've gotten a whole lot closer to her in Hogwarts – which is an amazing feat as we were practically inseparable beforehand."

"Oh yeah," Sirius grinned, "Those annoying little pecks on the cheek you two do."

"_What?_" Alice gasped, zooming up to lean against the arm of Remus's chair as he looked at her, startled. "_When_ did this begin happening?"

"Err – " his gaze flicked to James before Alice gasped again.

"I must go tell Hermione that you love her!" she said before Remus leapt up and wrapped an arm around her waist, a hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Alice, honestly, if I was ready to tell her, I would've done it myself," he frowned as she struggled.

"But-but-but-but-but-but-but," she pouted once he'd released her mouth, looking up at him sadly, "True _love!_ Happy endings! A little ray of hope in this dark and bleak world! For _me!_"

Frank walked by at that point and winced as he stepped into the room, carefully taking Alice away as she babbled on to Remus. "Sorry, sorry, continue," he winced as he led Alice up the stairs, shushing her a few times.

The three watched them go before wincing at each other until James broke through and began laughing.

"Merlin, all of us seem to fall for strange birds, don't we?" he grinned as Lily arched an eyebrow up at him. At Sirius and Remus's winces, he sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Lily is _right_ behind me, isn't she?" As they nodded, he turned around and grinned at her mushily, "I love you _so much_."

"Mmhmm," she hummed before waving James into the hall. He hung his head and followed out after her as she grinned pleasantly at Sirius and Remus and shut the door. They glanced between each other before grinning madly, silently agreeing that, at the moment, being single was a little bit awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, soo…I can't think of anything to say here right now, aside from this – <strong>

**POTTERMORE IS OPEN TO ALL AS OF THIS MOMENT. GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING NOW. GO, MAN, GO! **

**I'm awaiting my e-mail to allow me to explore it. I feel my heart drop a little everytime I check and it isn't there. My heart's going to drop into my stomach soon enough.**

**Review, and if there's any way to communicate on Pottermore (I wouldn't know yet *pouts) I am FlightMidnight16845…I _think_.**


	31. Sapphires and Lime Greens

**I dedicate this chapter to…uhh…Alyss over at Carter-Carter. Although she never goes on FanFiction from what I gather, so it's just wasted airspace. Blagh, Alyss, get online more!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and…ugh, it's Christmas already? Again?**

* * *

><p>Hermione blinked her eyes slowly open, finding Alice smiling happily at her. She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling back at her, "Good morning, Alice."<p>

"Happy Christmas," she whispered gleefully, "I've missed you."

"I can tell," she smiled, opening her eyes again, "I've missed you too."

"Oh!" she sighed as she sat up, Hermione groggily following her lead, "I remember our last Christmas together."

She squinted at her, "The one at Hogwarts or the one where Marlene got me drunk?"

"I was thinking the happier of the two," she snorted before smiling at her, "Do you remember the other one?"

"Vaguely," she waved her hand as she slipped out of bed and hissed at the cold floor, "Why, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, you just blabbled on and on about nonsense," she snorted and waved her hands, "Something about a gold butterfly."

Hermione froze a little but shook it off, "And that is why I don't get drunk."

"Often," she added cheekily as they began to go down the stairs.

"At all," she corrected with a frown.

"Annie Romy!" Harry said, squirming in his sleepy father's hold and reaching out for her, "Annie Romy!"

Hermione smiled and took Harry out of James' grasp, sitting down in an overstuffed chair and hugging him tightly. He squealed happily and hugged her back, burying into her hair as Neville looked around blearily from sitting in Sirius' lap.

"Alright, let's give the boys their presents and put them back to bed," Lily said, yawning and sitting down next to James, "Who got us up at five anyway?"

"It's _five_?" Hermione hissed.

"Ha'ee Kiffma'!" Harry giggled happily as she frowned slightly down at him.

"Harry James Potter, did you wake everybody up?"

"Ha'ee Kiffma'!" he repeated, picking through her hair.

She sighed and shook her head, dropping it down on Harry's lightly.

Once Neville and Harry had been given their presents and sent back to bed, Lily and Alice yawned their way back to the living room, finding Hermione lying on the floor with her eyes shut, Remus on the couch with James sitting in the chair. Sirius was laying on the ottoman as a dog, wagging his tail sleepily at the two as Frank snored underneath the tree.

"Alright, those two have good reasons," Alice hissed to Lily, pointing at James and Frank, "Hermione and Remus too if we want to be really nice. But _you_, Sirius Black – "

She was cut off as he whimpered at her, flattening his ears against his head. She sighed and turned back to Lily.

"Let's just leave them," Lily smiled, making the other girl nod and the two climb up the stairs to go to their respective beds.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the air rush out of her lungs, making her gasp as Sirius jumped off of her back and shifted back to being human, leaning down to wince at her apologetically.<p>

"Sorry," he hissed as she coughed and woke the three other boys up.

"Bad wake up call?" James asked weakly, rubbing his eyes and searching around for his glasses, only to see that Lily had perched them on the top of his head as she'd left.

"_My ribs_…" she wheezed out, shaking a little with laughter. "Merlin, Sirius, how much do you _weigh_?"

"It's muscle!" he shouted indignantly.

"Hmm," Remus hummed from the couch, closing his eyes once more as Hermione got up to her feet. She frowned at him before smirking and diving into his stomach, making the air _whoosh_ out of him as well.

"This is totally for yesterday," she told him with a grin as he glared up at her.

"I am dunking your head in a snow bank," he declared, making her laugh and get off of him, mussing up his hair before she left. She let out a shriek a few silent moments later, making her fly back into the room and beam at everybody, who were smirking back at her.

"So I take it that you like it?" Sirius asked as he took the necklace from her and held it to the light, "You've got no idea how hard it was to find something that you'd like."

"I love it, I love it, I love all of you," she beamed at them as Lily and Alice walked down the stairs and smiled at each other. "You're all massively _brilliant_."

"We wanted to surprise you," Frank shrugged as he sat up, "Putting it in the tea leaves was the best idea who could come up with."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Lily grinned as she sat on the arm of James's chair.

Hermione looked down at it. It was, frankly, just a locket. It was silver and studded with a sapphire, the chain rather long but not _too_ long. Inside, though, it held pictures of all of her friends, pages turning whenever she tilted the locket. Her breath hitched when she caught pictures of Marlene, or Fred or George.

She hooked it around her neck, looking down at the pages with a smile before looking up at the real deal. "You guys are brilliant. I love all of you."

Sirius stepped forward and picked her up, making her scream and laugh as he twirled her around. He pecked her hair before setting her on her feet, hugging her tightly, "We love you too, Romy."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be back," Remus announced in the Great Hall, tilting back in his chair as Hermione stared out at the swarm of kids, who looked just as grumpy as they did.<p>

"Only a little bit longer until Easter, Remus," she patted his hand absentmindedly, although in all honesty she fully agreed with him.

"But it'll stretch on until forever though, won't it? And _exams_," he groaned, pulling his hand from her grasp and rubbing his face, "I think I'm getting too old for this."

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling, "You're only twenty."

"I feel old," he opened an eye to frown at her.

She gave a soft laugh, grinning wider at him, "So are you calling me old by default then?"

He sighed, frowning at her and rolling his eyes, "No, I'm not. Now don't put anything in my trunk again, I was doing class when I opened it up and did this weird dancing and screaming thing. Charlie loved it though."

"It was for changing my hair again," she shrugged as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

He smirked, leaning back in his chair again, "I thought the lime green was a nice change."

She cut her eyes across to him in a glare, "I didn't."

"I know," he chuckled as she sighed, smiling faintly at the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt really guilty about not putting anything up in a very long time. Sorry about that guys. <strong>

**Soo…anybody else notice that I accidentally skipped over Hermione's birthday again, or was that just me?**

**Oops? *shrug* My bad.**


End file.
